O Treinamento by tara sue me
by Pervas Place
Summary: TRADUÇÃO! Continuação de The Submissive e The Dominant. Edward e Bella embarcam em sua nova relação, mas quem está treinando quem?
1. Chapter 1

**_The Training_**

**Título Traduzido:** O Treinamento

**Autora:** tara sue me

**Tradutora:** Irene Maceió

**Beta:** Ju Martinhão

**Sinopse: **_Continuação de The Submissive e The Dominant. Edward e Bella embarcam em sua nova relação, mas quem está treinando quem?_

* * *

Disclaimer: Essa história pertence à tara sue me, que me autorizou a traduzir, e os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

_This story belong to _tara sue me_, who allowed me to translate, and the characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

_**~ Bella ~**_

A viagem de volta para a casa de Edward levou mais tempo do que deveria. Ou talvez apenas tenha parecido que levou mais tempo. Talvez fosse o nervosismo.

Inclinei minha cabeça em pensamento.

Talvez não o nervosismo, exatamente. Talvez antecipação.

Antecipação que, após semanas de conversas, semanas de espera e semanas de planejamento, estávamos finalmente aqui.

Finalmente de volta.

Levantei minha mão e toquei o colar – o colar de Edward. Meus dedos dançaram sobre a corrente familiar e eu segui o colar até o pingente de diamante. Movi minha cabeça de lado a lado, familiarizando-me com a sensação do colar.

Não havia palavras para descrever como eu me sentia usando o colar de Edward novamente. O mais próximo que eu poderia vir era comparar isso a um quebra-cabeça. Um quebra-cabeça com a última peça finalmente no lugar. Sim, pelas últimas semanas, Edward e eu vivemos como amantes, mas ambos nos sentíamos incompletos. Seu colar em mim - sua reivindicação por mim – tinha sido o que estava faltando. Soava estranho, mesmo para mim, mas eu finalmente sentia que eu era dele novamente.

Eu finalmente cheguei à casa de Edward e estacionei em sua longa garagem. Luzes tremulavam das janelas. Ele tinha ligado o temporizador, antecipando a minha chegada no escuro. Um gesto tão pequeno, mas tocante. Um que demonstrava, como tudo que ele fazia, o quanto ele se mantinha firmemente na vanguarda de sua mente.

Eu tilintei minhas chaves enquanto caminhava até a porta da frente. Minhas chaves. Da sua casa. Ele me deu um molho de chaves há uma semana. Eu não morava com ele, mas passava um bom tempo em sua casa. Ele disse que simplesmente fazia sentido para eu ser capaz de entrar, ou trancá-la quando eu saísse.

Jake, o huskie siberiano de Edward, correu para mim quando abri a porta. Acariciei sua cabeça e o deixei sair por alguns minutos. Eu não o mantive lá fora por muito tempo - eu não tinha certeza se Edward chegaria cedo em casa, mas, se ele chegasse, eu queria estar no lugar. Eu queria que este fim de semana fosse perfeito.

"Fique." Eu disse para Jake depois de parar na cozinha para encher sua tigela de água. Jake obedecia todas as ordens de Edward, mas, felizmente, ele me ouviu desta vez. Normalmente, ele me seguiria pelas escadas, e esta noite isso seria estranho.

Eu rapidamente deixei a cozinha e subi as escadas para o meu antigo quarto. O quarto que seria meu aos finais de semana.

Eu me despi, colocando minhas roupas em uma pilha arrumada na borda da cama de solteiro. Nisso, Edward e eu estávamos de acordo. Eu compartilharia sua cama nas noites de domingo até quinta-feira, em qualquer momento que eu passasse a noite com ele, mas, de sexta-feira e sábado à noite, eu dormiria no quarto reservado por ele para as suas submissas.

Agora que tínhamos uma relação mais tradicional durante a semana, nós dois queríamos ter certeza de que permaneceríamos na mentalidade adequada aos finais de semana. Essa mentalidade seria mais fácil de manter para nós dois se dormíssemos separadamente. Para nós dois, sim, mas talvez mais para Edward. Ele raramente compartilhava a cama com suas submissas, e ter um relacionamento romântico com uma era completamente novo para ele.

Entrei nua na sala de jogos. Edward mostrou-me a sala na semana passada – explicando, discutindo e mostrando-me coisas que eu nunca tinha visto e vários itens que eu nunca tinha ouvido falar. Ele queria que eu ficasse à vontade nesta sala.

Na sua essência, era um espaço despretensioso - pisos de madeira escura, pintura marrom escura, belos armários de cerejeira, até uma bela mesa longa de madeira esculpida. No entanto, as correntes e algemas, o banco de couro estofado e mesa, e o banco de madeira de chicotear entregavam o propósito do quarto.

Um travesseiro solitário esperava por mim abaixo das correntes suspensas. Eu caí de joelhos sobre ele, situando-me na posição que Edward explicou que era para eu estar sempre que esperasse por ele nesta sala – bunda descansando em meus calcanhares, coluna ereta, mão direita por cima da minha esquerda no meu colo, dedos não entrelaçados, e cabeça baixa.

Eu fiquei na posição e esperei.

O tempo avançou.

Quanto tempo tinha passado desde que deixei o escritório de Edward? Trinta minutos? Quarenta e cinco? Uma hora já?

Eu finalmente o ouvi entrar pela porta da frente.

"Jake." Ele chamou, e, enquanto eu sabia que ele falou o nome de Jake para que pudesse levá-lo para fora novamente, a outra razão era para alertar-me quem estava entrando na casa. Para dar-me tempo para me preparar. Talvez para ele ouvir meus passos. Passos que diriam a ele que eu não estava preparada para a sua chegada. Senti-me orgulhosa que ele não ouviria nada.

Fechei meus olhos. Não demoraria agora. Imaginei o que Edward estava fazendo - levando Jake pra fora, alimentando-o, talvez. Ele teria se despido lá em baixo? Em seu quarto? Ou ele entraria na sala de jogos vestindo terno e gravata?

_Não importa_, eu disse a mim mesma. _O que quer que Edward tenha planejado, será perfeito._

Agucei meus ouvidos - ele estava subindo as escadas agora. Sozinho. Nenhum cachorro o seguia.

De alguma forma, a atmosfera da sala mudou quando ele entrou. O ar se tornou carregado e o espaço entre nós quase cantarolava. Naquele momento, eu entendi - eu era dele, sim. Eu estive certa com essa suposição. Mas, ainda mais, ainda mais importante, talvez, ele era meu.

Meu coração disparou.

"Muito bem, Isabella." Ele disse e caminhou até ficar em frente a mim. Seus pés estavam descalços e notei que ele tinha mudado do seu terno para uma calça jeans preta.

Fechei meus olhos novamente. Limpei minha mente. Foquei-me interiormente. Obriguei-me a permanecer imóvel sob a sua avaliação.

Ele caminhou até a mesa e ouvi uma gaveta abrindo. Por um minuto, tentei lembrar de tudo que tinha nas gavetas, mas me contive e mais uma vez forcei minha mente a se acalmar.

Ele voltou para ficar ao meu lado. Algo firme e de couro arrastou pela minha espinha.

_Chicote de couro._

"Postura perfeita." Ele disse enquanto o couro corria pela minha espinha. "Eu espero que você esteja nessa posição sempre que eu disser a você para entrar nesta sala".

Eu me senti tão aliviada por ele estar satisfeito com a minha postura. Eu queria tanto agradá-lo esta noite. Mostrar a ele que eu estava pronta para isso. Que nós estávamos prontos. Ele esteve tão preocupado.

Claro, nem um pingo de preocupação, ou dúvida, poderia ser discernido agora. Não em sua voz. Não em sua posição. Seu comportamento na sala de jogos era de controle total e completo e confiante.

Ele arrastou o chicote pelo meu estômago e depois para cima. Provocando.

Maldição. Eu amava o chicote.

Eu mantive minha cabeça baixa mesmo que eu quisesse ver seu rosto. Olhar nos seus olhos. Mas eu sabia que o melhor presente que eu poderia dar a ele era a minha absoluta confiança e obediência, então eu mantive minha cabeça baixa com meus olhos focados no chão.

"Levante." Ele disse e eu me perguntei o que ele estava pensando.

Levantei-me lentamente nos meus pés, sabendo que eu estava diretamente sob as correntes. Normalmente, ele as mantinha no armário, mas elas estavam expostas esta noite.

"De sexta-feira à noite até domingo à tarde, seu corpo é meu." Ele disse. "Como acordado, a mesa da cozinha e a biblioteca ainda são suas. Lá, e somente lá, você pode falar o que pensa. Respeitosamente, é claro".

Ambas as suas mãos passaram pelos meus ombros, desceram pelos meus braços. Uma mão deslizou entre meus seios e caiu para onde eu estava molhada e dolorida.

"Isto." Ele disse, esfregando meus lábios inferiores, "É de sua responsabilidade. Eu quero você depilada e nua tanto quanto possível. Se eu decidir que você negligenciou essa responsabilidade, você será punida".

E, novamente, nós tínhamos concordado com isso.

"Além disso, é de sua responsabilidade garantir que sua depiladora faça um trabalho aceitável. Eu não permitirei nenhuma desculpa. Entendido?"

Eu não disse nada.

"Você pode responder." Ele disse e eu ouvi o sorriso em sua voz.

"Sim, Mestre".

Ele deslizou um dedo entre as minhas dobras e senti sua respiração no meu ouvido. "Eu gosto de você nua." Seus dedos giraram em torno do meu clitóris. "Molhada e suave. Nada entre a sua boceta e o que quer que eu decida fazer a ela".

_Porra._

Em seguida, ele se moveu para atrás de mim e segurou minha bunda. "Você esteve usando seu plug?"

Eu esperei.

"Você pode responder".

"Sim, Mestre".

Seu dedo fez o seu caminho de volta para a minha frente e eu mordi o interior da minha bochecha para me impedir de gemer.

"Eu não pedirei isso a você novamente." Ele disse. "De agora em diante, é sua responsabilidade preparar seu corpo para aceitar meu pau de qualquer maneira que eu escolher dá-lo a você." Ele correu um dedo ao redor da borda da minha orelha. "Se eu escolher foder sua orelha, espero que sua orelha esteja pronta." Ele enganchou seu dedo na minha orelha e puxou. Eu mantive minha cabeça baixa. "Você entendeu? Responda-me".

"Sim, Mestre".

Ele levantou meus braços acima da minha cabeça, algemando primeiro um pulso e depois o outro às correntes ao meu lado. "Você se lembra disso?" Ele perguntou, seu hálito quente fazendo cócegas no meu cabelo. "No nosso primeiro fim de semana?"

Novamente, eu não disse nada.

"Muito bem, Isabella." Ele disse. "Então, para que não haja nenhum mal-entendido, pelo resto da noite, ou até que eu diga outra coisa, você não pode falar, ou vocalizar, de nenhuma forma. Há duas exceções – a primeira sendo o uso das suas palavras de segurança. Você tem permissão para usá-las a qualquer momento que você sentir necessidade. Nenhuma repercussão, ou consequência, jamais acompanhará o uso das suas palavras de segurança. Em segundo lugar, quando eu perguntar se você está bem, eu espero uma resposta imediata e honesta".

Ele não esperou por uma resposta, é claro. Eu não daria uma. Sem aviso, suas mãos deslizaram pelos meus lados de volta para onde eu ansiava por ele. Já que minha cabeça estava para baixo, eu observei um dos seus dedos deslizar para dentro de mim e mordi o interior da minha bochecha novamente para me impedir de gemer.

Merda, suas mãos eram boas.

"Como você já está molhada." Ele empurrou mais fundo e torceu seu pulso. _Porra_. "Normalmente, eu mesmo a provaria, mas, esta noite, eu tenho vontade de compartilhar".

Ele se retirou e o vazio foi imediato, mas, antes que eu pudesse pensar muito sobre isso, senti seu dedo escorregadio na minha boca. "Abra, Isabella, e prove como você está pronta para mim." Ele passou seu dedo em volta da minha boca aberta, antes de deixá-lo cair dentro da minha boca.

Eu tinha me provado antes, por curiosidade, mas nunca em um momento assim e nunca do dedo de Edward. Foi tão depravado, tão selvagem.

Maldição, isso me excitava.

"Prove o quanto você é doce." Ele disse enquanto eu lambia seu dedo.

Eu tratei seu dedo como se fosse o seu pau - correndo minha língua ao longo dele, sugando delicadamente no início. Eu o queria. Eu o queria dentro de mim. Chupei mais forte, imaginando seu pau na minha boca.

"_Você não vai se libertar até que eu lhe dê permissão, e eu serei muito mesquinho com a minha permissão." _Suas palavras no escritório flutuavam pela minha mente e eu sufoquei um gemido antes de sair da minha boca. Seria uma longa noite.

"Eu mudei de ideia." Ele disse quando eu terminei de limpar seu dedo. "Eu quero sentir o sabor, afinal." Ele esmagou seus lábios nos meus e forçou minha boca a abrir. Seus lábios eram brutais - poderosos e exigentes em sua busca para provar-me.

Maldição, eu teria um ataque cardíaco se ele continuasse assim.

Ele se afastou e levantou meu queixo. "Olhe para mim".

Pela primeira vez desde que ele entrou na sala, eu encontrei seus olhos – eles eram constantes e verdes. Sua língua passou sobre os seus lábios e ele sorriu. "Cada vez mais doce do que a última vez".

Forcei meus olhos a permanecerem nos seus, mesmo que eu quisesse ver o seu peito, apreciar a visão do seu corpo perfeito. Mas seu corpo não era meu para apreciar, então eu mantive meus olhos trancados com os seus.

Ele quebrou a nossa conexão primeiro virando e caminhando para a mesa. Ele colocou algo no seu bolso e deixei minha cabeça abaixar quando ele se virou.

Ele andou cinco passos até mim e a escuridão camuflou minha visão.

"Totalmente à minha mercê." Ele disse em uma voz muito suave enquanto um lenço de seda cobria meus olhos.

Ele acariciou meus seios. Dedos longos tomaram meus mamilos e os rolaram, puxando e torcendo.

_Porra_.

"Pensei em usar os grampos hoje à noite." Ele disse, sacudindo a ponta de um mamilo.

_Porra duas vezes_.

Tínhamos conversado sobre os grampos, embora eu nunca tenha os sentido, ou usado. Uma pequena bolha de antecipação inchou na minha barriga. Edward prometeu que eu gostaria dos grampos, que a dor breve valeria a pena pelo prazer que eles traziam.

"Pensei sobre isso," ele continuou, "mas decidi por outra coisa".

Um metal frio fez seu caminho em meu peito. Parecia um cortador de pizza espinhoso. Ele o correu lentamente em torno de um seio e depois do outro. A sensação era incrível. Ele não chegou perto de nenhum mamilo, em vez disso, rolou a roda mais e mais perto antes de afastar. Em seguida, havia dois, cada um espelhando o outro em seus movimentos. Provocando e arranhando, mas nunca atingindo exatamente onde eu precisava. Mais e mais perto eles foram, então se retraíam mais uma vez. Eles foram ainda mais próximos na próxima passagem, e eu sabia que entraria em combustão se ele não me tocasse em breve.

E então ele fez - as rodas passaram sobre os meus mamilos exatamente onde eu precisava de alívio. Foi tão bom, eu esqueci onde eu estava, o que estávamos fazendo, e eu gemi de prazer.

"Arrrrgghh." Eu gemi.

Ele imediatamente se afastou. "Maldita seja, Isabella." Ele disse, tirando o lenço dos meus olhos. "Isso é a segunda vez em menos de duas horas." Ele puxou meu cabelo para trás com tanta força que eu não tive outra escolha além de encontrar seus olhos. "Você está me fazendo acreditar que você realmente não quer isso".

Lágrimas pinicaram meus olhos. Eu queria tanto fazer tudo perfeito neste fim de semana. Em vez disso, eu já estraguei tudo duas vezes - uma em seu escritório, e novamente em sua sala de jogos. Mas, o pior, o pior de tudo, era saber que eu tinha decepcionado Edward. Eu ouvi o desapontamento em sua voz.

Eu queria pedir desculpas. Dizer a ele que eu sentia muito e que faria melhor. Mas ele me disse para não falar, e a melhor coisa que eu podia fazer era obedecer a esse comando.

"Veremos." Ele disse, ainda olhando-me nos olhos. "Qual era a punição por desobediência durante uma cena?"

Ele sabia a punição, assim como eu sabia. Provavelmente melhor. Ele só extraiu isso para me fazer suar.

"Ah, sim." Ele disse, como se lembrasse. "O número de chicotadas por desobediência durante uma cena é a critério do Dominante".

A critério do Dominante.

Porra.

O que ele decidiria?

"Eu poderia dar-lhe vinte." Ele correu as mãos sobre as minhas nádegas. "Mas isso acabaria com todo o jogo de hoje à noite, e eu não acho que nenhum de nós quer isso".

Inferno, não.

Ele não daria vinte, não é?

Baixei meus olhos e tentei fortemente não ceder à tentação de olhar para o banco de chicotadas.

"Eu te dei três mais cedo, porém," ele pensou, "e isso obviamente não foi o suficiente".

Meu coração batia através da pele do meu peito. Eu tinha certeza que ele viu isso também.

"Oito." Ele finalmente disse. "Eu vou refazer as três anteriores e acrescentar cinco." Ele se inclinou e sussurrou, "Da próxima vez, eu acrescentarei mais cinco, totalizando 13. Depois disso, vai para 18." Ele deu um puxão forte no meu cabelo. "Confie em mim. Você não quer 18".

Inferno, não, eu não queria 18. Eu não queria as oito que eu tinha que levar.

Ele soltou meus pulsos. O frasco de pomada na mesa, ignorado. Não haveria massagem calmante por agora. "Para o banco, Isabella".

_Porra. _

_Porra. Porra. Porra. Porra. Porra. _

Eu poderia fazer isso, porém, eu disse a mim mesma enquanto caminhava para o banco. _Nós _poderíamos fazer isso. Isso não era nada como da última vez. Ele explicou sua negligência na falta de cuidados após a punição. E haveria apenas oito palmadas esta noite.

Eu teria a maldita certeza de que não houvesse mais nenhuma.

Mas, tão ruim quanto tinha sido a última vez, não foi o pensamento da dor que tornou meus passos lentos. Foi a decepção em mim. Decepção da minha desobediência, mas, ainda mais, culpa que as minhas ações o forçaram a me castigar no nosso primeiro fim de semana de jogo. Na primeira hora do nosso primeiro fim de semana.

Estabeleci meu corpo na parte lisa do banco, querendo que isso acabasse para que pudéssemos continuar as atividades mais agradáveis.

Ele não me fez esperar. Quase imediatamente depois de eu cair na posição, ele começou a me bater com a sua mão.

_Aquecimento. _

Mais forte do que sua palmada erótica, ele rapidamente bateu na minha nádega.

"Como eu estou desapontado de estar fazendo isso tão cedo." Ele disse.

Sim. Isso era o que mais doía.

"Eu fiz você contar no meu escritório." Ele pegou algo do lado do banco. "Mas, como eu disse a você para não falar, ou vocalizar, _eu terei _que contar desta vez".

A dor aguda do chicote de couro veio ao meu traseiro.

"Um." Ele disse, voz forte e firme.

Mais uma vez, ele veio.

"Dois".

_Ai._

No cinco, lágrimas silenciosas corriam pelo meu rosto e eu chupei meu lábio inferior em minha boca para me impedir de dizer alguma coisa.

"Mais três." Ele disse, esfregando onde ele atacou.

"Seis." Ele disse após a próxima, e eu poderia dizer que ele não estava colocando tanta força por trás das chicotadas.

Mais duas. Apenas mais duas e poderíamos seguir em frente.

"Sete".

E, finalmente, "Oito".

Eu o ouvi respirando pesadamente atrás de mim e eu pisquei furiosamente para segurar as lágrimas nos meus olhos. Ele colocou o chicote para baixo e eu escutei seus passos quando ele se afastou.

Momentos depois, suas mãos voltaram esfregando algo gelado e molhado sobre mim. "Você está bem?" Ele sussurrou.

Eu soltei minha respiração em um trêmulo suspiro de alívio. "Sim, Mestre".

Suas mãos continuaram acariciando enquanto ele falava, "Nós discutimos isso. Eu odeio ter que puni-la, mas eu não posso deixar os comandos serem quebrados. Você sabe disso".

Sim, eu sabia. Eu tentaria mais forte da próxima vez.

Ele se moveu para o lado do banco e inclinou-se para que seu rosto estivesse ao nível do meu. Sempre muito gentil, ele beijou primeiro uma bochecha e depois a outra. Meu coração batia freneticamente enquanto seus lábios se aproximavam dos meus. E então, finalmente, ele beijou minha boca – lento e suave e por um longo momento.

Eu suspirei.

Ele se afastou e seus olhos dançavam com um brilho perverso. "Venha, minha linda." Ele segurou sua mão estendida. "Eu quero provar essa boceta doce".

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Como prometido, O Treinamento começando hoje. Essa fic será postada sempre de terça-feira._

_Não esqueçam das reviews!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Ela pegou minha mão e a apertou uma vez antes de soltar. Ela não tropeçou quando saiu do banco e se moveu para a mesa.

"Parágrafo dois." Eu disse, e ela imediatamente obedeceu meu comando.

Eu pensei que um castigo poderia ser necessário neste fim de semana - o nosso primeiro fim de semana de volta aos nossos papéis. Nós vivemos as últimas semanas como amantes e, enquanto ambos apreciávamos nosso relacionamento, havia algo faltando para nós dois. Ainda assim, este fim de semana crucial seria também o mais difícil.

Castigá-la nunca seria meu ato favorito, mas eu me senti aliviado. Eu agora sabia que podia fazer isso. Nunca tinha havido uma dúvida em minha mente de que _ela_ poderia lidar com isso.

Eu a observei e senti-me deslizar mais profundamente no clima necessário. Eu não tinha feito isso por vários meses, mas fui surpreendido com o quanto me senti confortável restabelecendo-me. Como sempre, ela esteve certa - nós estávamos prontos para isso.

Voltei minha atenção para Isabella. Ela estava deitada em suas costas, braços aos seus lados, joelhos dobrados e totalmente abertos. Uma descrição exata do parágrafo dois.

"Como eu estou feliz que você lembrou tão bem." Eu disse. Enquanto ela não se movia, ou de alguma forma reconhecia as minhas palavras, eu sabia que o meu elogio a incentivaria.

Meus olhos viajaram sobre o seu corpo. Peguei a longa linha das suas pernas, a forma confiante como ela se oferecia para mim. _Pura perfeição._

Coloquei minhas mãos em seus quadris e tracei seu torso até seus braços, capturando suas mãos e as levantando acima da sua cabeça. Nossos olhos se encontraram brevemente. "Feche os olhos." Eu disse a ela.

Inclinei seus braços em seus cotovelos e a segurei à mesa. Sua pele estourou em arrepios. Trilhei meus dedos pela sua barriga e quadris, cuidadoso com a sua bunda, e amarrei seus tornozelos à mesa. Quando terminei, eu me afastei.

_Porra_.

O que a visão dela fazia comigo...

"Tome um minuto e sinta, Isabella." Eu disse. "Sinta como você está exposta." Seus mamilos endureceram com as minhas palavras. _Excelente_. "Como está vulnerável".

Deixei o peso do que eu disse afundar nela, sabendo exatamente o quanto ela se sentiria indefesa em sua posição atual.

"Eu posso fazer qualquer coisa que eu queira com você." Eu disse, ainda não a tocando. Ainda assim, deixando minhas palavras a acariciarem e excitarem. "E eu pretendo fazer muito".

Peguei um travesseiro e o coloquei sob a sua bunda. Sua bunda ainda ficaria dolorida, além disso, essa posição me dava melhor acesso. Pensei brevemente sobre lembrá-la que ela não poderia gozar até que eu concedesse a permissão, mas decidi contra isso. Ela precisava aprender. Eu tinha certeza que ela lembraria, e na possibilidade de ela não lembrar, isso seria parte do seu treinamento. Embora 13 chicotadas sobre as oito que eu acabei de dar a ela acabassem com o jogo.

"Tão linda." Eu murmurei.

Comecei em seu pescoço e trabalhei meu caminho para baixo. Correndo minhas mãos sobre os delicados ossos dos seus ombros, meus polegares roçaram a borda do pingente de diamante descansando na cavidade da sua garganta. Acariciei seu corpo suavemente por alguns minutos, permitindo que ela se acostumasse com o seu estado amarrado e indefeso. Permitindo a ela o tempo para focar no meu toque e em mim. Gradualmente, minhas mãos ficaram mais rudes, mas ela permaneceu em silêncio.

Eu me posicionei entre as suas pernas e passei um dedo pelas suas dobras lisas. Ela se assustou um pouco, mas, por outro lado, permaneceu imóvel e em silêncio.

"Mmmmm." Eu disse, espalmando seu sexo, meu polegar contra o seu clitóris e meu dedo médio mal entrando nela. "Servir-me assim excita você, não é, minha garota perversa?" Eu empurrei mais profundo. "Estar amarrada excita você." Meu polegar a acariciou. "É saber que você pertence a mim, ou saber que eu farei o que eu quiser com você?" Deslizei um segundo dedo dentro dela. "Talvez as duas coisas?" Eu perguntei em um sussurro.

As duas, eu sabia. Definitivamente as duas.

Removi meus dedos e baixei minha cabeça para colocar um beijo carinhoso em sua pele nua. Ela estremeceu embaixo de mim. Eu a espalhei gentilmente antes de correr minha língua sobre a sua fenda. Novamente, ela tremeu, mas, ainda assim, manteve-se quieta. Eu a lambi novamente, apreciando seu sabor doce, sentindo o tremor fraco da sua pele enquanto ela lutava para permanecer imóvel e em silêncio para mim. Minha língua empurrou mais para dentro e eu arrastei a ponta até seu clitóris, terminando com um pequeno giro. Na passagem seguinte, eu adicionei meus dentes, pastoreando apenas um pouco.

Acariciei suas coxas enquanto eu a lambia e mordiscava, fazendo cócegas em sua pele com toques leves como pena. Então eu me puxei para ela, mordiscando mais forte, estendendo seu prazer e a trazendo precariamente perto do clímax.

Eu soube exatamente quando ela começou a lutar para segurar seu clímax - sua respiração se tornou irregular e suas pernas começaram a tremer. Soprei uma vez, enviando uma corrente longa e constante de ar quente em seu clitóris inchado. Ela ficou tensa enquanto segurava seu orgasmo no limite.

Eu não queria que ela falhasse em seus esforços, e eu sabia que se tocasse sua carne sensível novamente, ela seria incapaz de conter seu clímax. Eu me afastei, acariciando das suas coxas até suas pernas. Trazendo-a de volta da borda. Acalmando-a. Ela exalou profundamente e seu corpo relaxou.

"Você foi bem, Isabella." Eu disse. "Estou muito satisfeito".

Um pequeno sorriso esvoaçou em seu rosto.

_Sim, minha linda, encontre a sua alegria no meu prazer._

Ela esteve amarrada nessa posição por muito tempo. Desamarrei seus braços primeiro. Começando com suas algemas e massageando seus ombros, eu gentilmente acariciei todos os potenciais nós, colocando seus braços ao longo do seu corpo quando terminei. Em seguida, desci para suas pernas e repeti minhas ações na parte inferior do seu corpo, desamarrando seus tornozelos e carinhosamente massageando suas pernas. Quando terminei, eu as coloquei pendendo da extremidade da mesa, seus joelhos ainda espalhados.

Deixei seu lado, caminhando para o armário do outro lado da sala. Abri a porta, coloquei um vibrador no meu bolso e peguei o chicote de pele de coelho. Voltei para a mesa, meus pés descalços tocando suavemente no piso de madeira. Eu pisei mais pesado do que o normal, querendo que ela ouvisse e soubesse onde eu estava.

Seus olhos ainda estavam fechados.

_Excelente._

"Adivinha o que eu tenho aqui?" Eu perguntei, mesmo sabendo que ela não responderia. Seu corpo permaneceu relaxado. Muito gentilmente, eu arrastei os fios do chicote em seu peito. "Um chicote." Eu serpenteei as extremidades mais para baixo pelo seu corpo, deixando-as fazer cócegas em seu estômago. "Diga-me, Isabella, você gostaria que eu chicoteasse você?"

Sua respiração engatou.

"Eu estou sendo, talvez, um pouco cruel." Eu disse. "Exigindo que você permaneça em silêncio enquanto eu uso um novo brinquedo." Passei os fios do chicote sobre a sua barriga. "Mas você fará o que eu disser, não é?" Eu questionei. "Você fará qualquer coisa que eu quiser que você faça." Esse seria o estado que eu finalmente a queria – onde ela confiaria em mim completamente com o seu corpo. Quando ela me daria tudo o que tinha e muito mais. Ela não estava lá ainda, no entanto. Ela poderia pensar que estava, mas eu sabia melhor – isso levaria tempo.

Eu tomei meu tempo, mais uma vez, e lentamente trabalhei em seu corpo. Usando o chicote não apenas para dar prazer a ela, mas também para lembrá-la que eu estava no controle. Eu a usaria, sim, mas eu nunca a machucaria. Eu mostraria a ela que ela podia confiar em mim. Ela estava segura.

Mudei meu curso. Suavemente, o chicote aterrissou primeiro em um caminho, então outro sobre seu peito, as pontas roçando seus mamilos sensíveis. Eu trouxe os fios macios mais para baixo em seu corpo, gradualmente ganhando velocidade. O pelo de coelho era macio. Eu tinha planejado trabalhar a camurça, mas isso tinha sido antes do castigo. Eu queria trabalhar nela lenta e suavemente, e temia que a camurça seria demais para ela após a surra.

Mudei o chicote para a minha mão esquerda e corri os dedos da minha mão direita entre as suas pernas, levemente roçando seu clitóris, em seguida, mergulhando um pouco em sua óbvia umidade.

_Perfeito._

Mudei o chicote de volta para a minha mão direita e atingi sua coxa. As pontas dos fios do chicote passaram pela sua entrada. Eu levantei minha mão para voltar a atacar.

"Isso faz cócegas, Isabella?" Eu perguntei. "Atrito suficiente para fazê-la doer, mas suave demais para trazer o alívio?"

Continuei por mais alguns minutos, mudando a minha posição e alternando onde as pontas aterrissavam. Eu imediatamente notei quando seu corpo ficou muito tenso. "Relaxe, Isabella." Eu disse, escovando o pelo em sua barriga. "Eu não usarei nada mais forte em você hoje à noite e, neste momento no nosso jogo, eu diria a você antes de fazer isso".

Ela exalou e a tensão deixou seu corpo.

"É isso." Eu disse, usando o chicote mais uma vez em seu peito. "Apenas sinta." Arrastei de volta pelo seu corpo e o joguei contra o seu clitóris. "Confie em mim".

Peguei o vibrador do meu bolso e o liguei, deixando-a ouvi-lo antes que eu o usasse nela. "Você pode lidar com mais?" Eu perguntei, sabendo que ela podia.

Com uma mão, eu continuei usando o chicote e, com a outra, eu lentamente empurrei o vibrador nela. Eu sabia que se empurrasse muito forte e rápido, eu a faria gozar, então eu pressionei lentamente, permitindo que ela se acostumasse com o zumbido baixo.

Meu pau ficou mais duro dentro dos limites do meu jeans, mas eu empurrei minhas necessidades e desejos para o fundo da minha mente e foquei nela. Esta noite era sobre ela, fazê-la se acostumar ao nosso novo arranjo, trabalhando para recuperar sua confiança. Apresentando-a para um novo tipo de controle, um que eu nunca tinha empurrado longe demais antes.

Trabalhei lentamente o vibrador para dentro e fora dela, continuando a provocar com o chicote. Os fios de pele desembarcavam em seus seios ao mesmo tempo em que eu empurrava o vibrador mais profundamente. Comecei um ritmo e depois mudei um pouco para não ficar obvio.

Quando eu notei sua luta para impedir seu orgasmo, removi o vibrador e o coloquei e o chicote na mesa. Fui para o lado dela e acariciei delicadamente seu rosto. "Abra seus olhos, minha linda".

Ela piscou algumas vezes antes de focar em mim.

A confiança e amor que vi nos seus olhos quase tirou meu fôlego, mas eu me controlei. "Você está bem?" Eu perguntei.

"Sim, Mestre." Ela sussurrou.

Inclinei-me e rocei seus lábios com os meus. "Você está sendo ótima." Eu disse contra eles antes de me afastar. "Você pode deixar seus olhos abertos".

Eu me movi para o lado dela e abri o zíper do meu jeans. Ficando perto o suficiente para ela ouvir, mas fora da sua visão periférica para que ela não pudesse ver, eu empurrei meu jeans para baixo e engoli em seco quando a minha ereção saltou livre.

_Porra_.

Eu não tinha certeza quanto tempo mais _eu_ poderia aguentar. Fiquei parado imóvel por alguns minutos, tentando decidir como proceder e distraidamente acariciando meu pau algumas vezes.

Saí do meu jeans e me movi até a mesa. Ela continuou deitada, piscando de vez em quando, respirando de forma constante. Meus olhos vagaram sobre ela – dos seus mamilos ásperos e duros, pela pele macia da sua barriga que eu poderia sentir o gosto pela lembrança - ela tinha um sabor fracamente salgado até agora. Levou todo o meu controle para não correr para a mesa e enterrar-me profundamente dentro dela.

Mas, como eu poderia esperar que ela aprendesse a se controlar se eu não pudesse mostrar que eu mesmo tinha me dominando?

Belisquei um dos seus mamilos. "As pinças amanhã, eu acho." Eu disse, dando ao seu outro mamilo um aperto forte. Ela chupou uma respiração profunda. "Mas, por agora." Eu disse. "Fique de quatro, com ela bela bunda no ar para mim".

Ela se moveu de uma vez, rolando para o seu lado dela e ficando em suas mãos e joelhos.

"Mantenha sua postura ampla." Eu instruí.

Quando ela se posicionou, dei um passo para trás e lentamente abaixei a mesa. Minha mesa acolchoada foi feita sob encomenda, com um mecanismo automático de abaixar e levantar. Uma vez que eu a tinha abaixado na altura que queria, eu me movi para ficar atrás dela. "Arraste-se para trás até que eu diga para você parar".

Ela se arrastou em direção a mim e eu coloquei a mão em sua bunda. "Longe o suficiente." Eu disse.

Corri minhas mãos pela sua bunda. "O que você acha, Isabella?" Eu perguntei. "Eu já a atormentei o suficiente?" Empurrei meu quadril contra ela para que ela pudesse me sentir. "Devo deixá-la ter o meu pau?"

Ela deixou cair a parte superior do seu corpo, para que repousasse sobre os seus cotovelos e esperou.

"Mmmmmmm." Eu cantarolei, apreciando a visão dela, espalhada e esperando por mim. Esparramada e pronta. Deu um leve tapa em sua bunda. A esta altura, a dor da sua surra teria diminuído ligeiramente, o tapa que eu dei só serviu para excitá-la ainda mais.

Coloquei minhas mãos em cada lado dos seus quadris e, lentamente, facilitei o meu caminho para dentro.

_Porra._

Eu a tinha tomado no chuveiro naquela manhã. Eu a tinha a tomado duas vezes na noite anterior. Por que sempre era tão fodidamente bom, a cada vez? Minha cabeça caiu para trás quando eu empurrei mais fundo.

_Tão bom. Tão certo._

_Porra._

_Foco._

Puxei para fora levemente e provoquei seu clitóris com as pontas dos meus dedos. "Você tem sido muito boa esta noite, eu poderia deixá-la gozar." Puxei ainda mais para fora. "Ou eu poderia fazê-la esperar até amanhã".

E, com isso, eu comecei um ritmo lento e provocante. Puxando quase todo o caminho para fora. Esperando pelo que parecia uma enorme quantidade de tempo. Facilitando meu caminho de volta para dentro.

Diminuí o ritmo ainda mais. Apreciando a sensação de estar dentro dela. Certificando-me que ela sentisse cada centímetro de mim. Sentindo seu estiramento enquanto eu a enchia novamente.

Então, finalmente, comecei a me mover mais rápido. Mas apenas levemente. Com cada empurrão, eu girava meu dedo em torno do seu clitóris, propositadamente evitando qualquer contato direto.

"Mova-se comigo." Eu ordenei. No meu impulso seguinte, ela empurrou para trás, puxando-me mais profundamente.

_Sim._

Eu mantive o nosso ritmo constante. Seus seios encaixavam facilmente em minhas mãos enquanto eu me movia para dentro dela. Belisquei um mamilo, imaginando as pinças que eu colocaria nela no dia seguinte – sua cabeça atirou para trás com o prazer quando eu a trouxe até a borda do prazer novamente.

Toquei um e rolei o bico endurecido entre meus dedos. Ela empurrou para trás em mim mais forte, mostrando-me sem palavras ou sons como ela se sentia. Minhas mãos correram pelos seus lados e, sob meus dedos, sua respiração tornou-se irregular. Mais curta. Nenhum de nós poderia aguentar muito mais tempo.

Eu aumentei meu ritmo, batendo forte e firme enquanto ela respirava ainda mais forte.

"Eu amo estar dentro de você." Eu disse, enterrando meus dedos em seus quadris em uma vã tentativa de me aproximar mais. Mais profundo. Qualquer coisa. "A forma como seu corpo se estende." Minhas palavras vieram em arquejos enquanto eu me movia mais rápido. "Como ele me aceita." Meus quadris balançaram e eu me movi mais fundo. "Porra".

Minhas palavras se dissolveram em grunhidos, e eu não tinha certeza do que eu disse. O mundo desapareceu. O tempo parou. Só nós existíamos.

Seu corpo tremia debaixo de mim.

"Devo deixá-la gozar?" Eu provoquei. Sua única resposta foi outro empurrão para trás em mim. "Ou devo ser realmente cruel?" Parei de falar por um segundo quando ela me tomou mais profundamente. "Fazer você esperar até amanhã? Mantê-la ansiando a noite toda?"

Eu me movi mais rápido, minhas estocadas longas e fortes. Ela ficou imóvel, seu corpo estava firme e tenso de tanto segurar seu clímax. Minhas bolas doíam com a necessidade de liberação.

Inclinei-me sobre as suas costas e sussurrei, "Goze forte para mim, baby." Meu dedo girou em torno do seu clitóris e minha voz ficou ainda mais baixa, "Deixe-me ouvi-la." Eu rocei seu clitóris com a ponta do meu dedo.

Seu grito ecoou na sala silenciosa.

_Porra._

Eu empurrei dentro dela novamente.

"Puta. Merda. Fodida." Ela gritou enquanto seu corpo apertava ao redor de mim. Seu orgasmo desencadeou o meu e eu gozei tão forte quanto ela.

Completamente exausta, seu corpo caiu na mesa, fraco. Debrucei-me para a frente e descansei em meus cotovelos, colocando beijos suaves ao longo da parte inferior das suas costas enquanto lutava para trazer a minha respiração de volta ao normal. Ela não se mexeu.

"Você está bem?" Eu perguntei.

"S... sim." Ela tomou uma respiração profunda. "Mestre".

Eu me movi pelo seu corpo, acariciando e beijando enquanto fui, subindo na mesa para me aproximar mais antes de finalmente me afastar dela. "Sente-se quando estiver pronta." Eu disse. "Sinta-se livre para falar".

Ela ficou deitada imóvel por mais alguns minutos, então eu levei meu tempo – acariciando seus músculos, mordiscando e roçando sua pele levemente com meus lábios. "Você foi muito bem." Eu disse na sua nuca. "Estou muito contente".

Ela rolou, um fraco sorriso de orgulho em seus lábios, e eu não pude deixar de beijá-la suavemente. _Por que eu algum dia pensei que não beijar era uma boa regra?_ "Tome algum tempo." Eu disse. "Tome um banho, tome um pouco de água, o que você tiver vontade, e encontre-me na biblioteca em 30 minutos".

* * *

**Nota da Irene: **_Ai ai... bom ter uma fic que seja totalmente nova pra vcs. Obrigado a todas pelo carinho e pelas reviews._

_Essa semana ainda teremos PcA, PcE e o ultimo capítulo de "Minha Linda Tempestade". Vou chorar na sexta. =( Beijos meninas e obrigado Ju._


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

**_~ Bella ~_**

Isso foi, sem dúvida, sem perguntas, sem sequer pensar nisso, o orgasmo mais incrível da minha vida. De alguma forma, não ser capaz de falar, ou mesmo gemer, _e_ ter que esperar pela permissão, tornou tudo muito mais intenso. Então, quando saí da sala de jogos, lembrei-me do seu sussurro rouco, _"Goze forte para mim, baby. Deixe-me ouvi-la"_, e quase gozei novamente.

_Baby._

Eu tremi só de pensar nisso.

A primeira coisa que notei quando entrei no meu quarto foi o balde de gelo sobre a cômoda. Engraçado, não foi até que eu vi a garrafa de água no balde que eu percebi o quanto eu estava com sede. Claro, Edward teria pensado nisso, no entanto. Ele pensava em tudo.

Engoli metade da garrafa antes de notar a camisola despretensiosa esperando por mim ao pé da cama. Eu sorri. Edward esteve bastante ocupado antes de entrar na sala de jogos. Coloquei minha água para baixo e peguei a camisola. Era um verde delicado e não muito sexy, ou reveladora, eu me sentiria como uma rainha vestindo isso.

Como eu tinha muito tempo antes de precisar estar na biblioteca, tomei um banho rápido, permitindo que a água quente corresse sobre a minha pele ainda sensível. Depois de vestir a camisola, descobri ainda mais uma surpresa: o cetim fresco roçava contra o calor da minha pele. Delicadamente roçava a leve dor deixada pela nossa noite, assim, mesmo do lado oposto da casa, eu sentia o toque do meu Mestre.

Parei exatamente do lado de fora da porta do meu quarto.

_Meu Mestre._

Foi a primeira vez que pensei nele como _meu Mestre, _em vez de _Edward_. Eu não pensei nisso por muito tempo, mas corri pelas escadas, ansiosa para estar perto dele novamente.

**~ O ~**

Ele esperava por mim na biblioteca, parado perto da mesa de decantadores. Seus olhos viajaram sobre mim quando entrei.

"A camisola fica linda em você, Isabella." Ele disse.

_Isabella_. Um lembrete de que, mesmo que esta fosse a minha biblioteca, este ainda era um fim de semana, eu ainda usava o seu colar, e eu tinha que me comportar como tal.

Ele usava sua calça de cordão bege de algodão e não ficava nada mal. Deixei cair o meu olhar para o topo dos meus pés. Eu os observei se mexer. "Obrigada, Senhor".

"Olhe para mim quando estivermos na biblioteca." Ele disse.

Olhei para cima e encontrei seus olhos. Eles brilhavam escuros com emoção.

"Lembre-se." Ele disse suavemente. "Este é o seu espaço".

"Sim, Senhor." Eu disse. Na semana passada, ele me disse que eu poderia usar _Senhor_ na biblioteca, ou na mesa da cozinha. Qualquer outro lugar durante o nosso final de semana, ele esperava que eu o chamasse de _Mestre_.

"Como é?" Ele perguntou, e então rapidamente acrescentou: "A camisola, eu quero dizer".

"Deliciosa." Eu balancei meus quadris e o cetim roçou mais uma vez pela dor maçante na minha bunda.

Ele sorriu como se soubesse exatamente o que eu sentia. Quem sabe? Ele provavelmente sabia. Tudo o que ele fazia era calculado.

"Entre." Ele disse, acenando para eu entrar mais na biblioteca. Ele ofereceu uma taça de vinho, "Tinto?"

"Sim, por favor".

Ele apontou para o chão em frente à lareira vazia. Pilhas de almofadas espalhadas por ali com cobertores macios entre elas, formando um lugar convidativo para sentar. Eu tomei um assento hesitante em uma grande almofada.

Ele se juntou a mim segundos depois e passou-me uma taça de vinho. Notei que ele não tinha um. Não me chocou muito, considerando o que ele me disse dias antes.

_"Você provavelmente achou que eu estava sendo melodramático na noite da festa de Emmett e Rosalie." Ele disse quando nos sentamos em seu sofá de couro, na noite de terça-feira após o jantar. "Quando eu disse a você que a sua partida quase me matou"._

_"Eu achei." Eu admiti. "Eu nunca pensei em você como sendo alguém dramático"._

_"Eu fiquei mal depois que você foi embora." Ele disse. "Começou assim que voltei de segui-la até sua casa"._

_Eu não tinha certeza para onde ele estava indo com isso. Falar sobre aquele momento das nossas vidas não era algo que eu gostasse. Certamente, ele sentia o mesmo._

_Ele franziu a testa. "Não tenho certeza de quanto bebi naquele dia, mas quando Emmett me encontrou, eu estava tentando incendiar a biblioteca"._

_Incendiar o quê?_

_"Você o quê?" Eu perguntei._

_Os olhos dele fecharam. "Eu não me lembro muito bem. Não me lembro de partes daquilo tudo. Eu só..." Ele parou momentaneamente. "Eu só precisava dizer a você. Parecia importante, de alguma forma"._

_"Você poderia ter morrido." Eu disse, chocada com a forma displicente que ele falou sobre incendiar sua casa._

_"Provavelmente não." Ele disse. "Eu estava bêbado demais para fazer qualquer coisa. Pelo menos, é isso que eu digo a mim mesmo. Não é como se eu tivesse um desejo de morrer. Eu não queria morrer, eu só queria..."_

_"Incendiar sua casa?" Eu acrescentei._

_"Não." Ele balançou a cabeça. "Apenas a biblioteca"._

_"Isso não faz sentido." Eu argumentei. "Você não pode queimar apenas a biblioteca, a casa inteira incendiaria"._

_"Eu sei." Ele disse. "Tenho certeza que isso fazia sentido para mim naquele momento. Tudo do que eu realmente me lembro é da dor, vazio e desespero"._

_Peguei sua mão e a acariciei. "Não é de admirar"._

_Ele beijou os nós dos meus dedos. "Não é de admirar o que?"_

_"Não e de admirar que Emmett se sentisse daquele jeito"._

_Seus lábios pararam de me beijar. "Ele disse algo para você? Eu juro, se ele disse, eu vou chutar a bunda dele"._

_Eu o silenciei com um dedo. "Não. Ele nunca disse nada. Agora, Rose..." Eu ri, lembrando da sua explosão no dia em que ela chegou em casa com um anel. "Rose me disse algo terrível. Faz sentido agora. Ela tinha ouvido Emmett falar sobre como minha partida afetou você"._

_"Ele veio até a minha casa todos os dias por um longo tempo." Ele refletiu. "Eu preocupei a família inteira. Eu disse a ele, finalmente, que sua partida foi culpa minha. Que não foi sua culpa"._

_Minha mão descansou em seu joelho e eu o apertei suavemente. "Deve ser por isso que ele me abraçou na noite da festa. Notei uma mudança nele naquela noite"._

_"Sinto muito se ele a tratou como se nossa separação fosse culpa sua." Ele suspirou, um som triste e arrependido. "Tanta coisa que eu deveria ter dito a você"._

_"É por isso que, a partir de agora, nós conversaremos." Eu disse. "Muito. E sobre tudo"._

Conversar muito sobre tudo. Provavelmente o que ele tinha em mente para a biblioteca.

Ele estendeu um prato. "Eu sei que você teve um jantar mais cedo. Você está com fome?"

Meu estômago soltou um grunhido em resposta e ele sorriu. Por que eu não tinha percebido que estava com fome antes?

Queijo e biscoitos, amêndoas, uvas e cerejas secas cobriam o prato. Ele o colocou entre nós e eu peguei uma fatia de queijo laranja pálido. Quando terminou, peguei um punhado de amêndoas e as comi também. Ele comeu algumas uvas e um cubo de queijo branco.

O lanche foi agradável e bem-vindo, mas certamente ele tinha outra razão para chamar-me até a biblioteca. Poderíamos ter ido para a cama. Ele poderia ter me dito para pegar um lanche na cozinha. Por que ele queria me encontrar na biblioteca?

_Você pode perguntar a ele_, eu disse a mim mesma. Mesmo que eu soubesse que essa era a minha biblioteca, ainda era estranho me referir a ele como eu faria durante a semana.

Eu estava começando a ver o que ele quis dizer sobre conversar.

Nós não tínhamos conversado muito na última vez em que recebi o colar.

Mas, o que eu deveria dizer? _Obrigada pelo orgasmo incrível?_

Ele limpou a garganta. "Eu não farei isso todas as noites, mas eu achei que seria uma boa ideia nos reunirmos e conversarmos sobre como foi a noite." Ele sorriu para mim. "Já que esta foi a nossa primeira noite. E apenas a sua segunda vez na sala de jogos".

Ninguém disse nada. Eu tracei o desenho do filigrama dourado no prato.

"Eu preciso que esta seja uma conversação em dois sentidos." Ele disse.

"Eu sei." Eu disse finalmente. "É só... estranho".

"Talvez falar sobre a estranheza possa ajudar".

Nós dois estendemos a mão para as uvas ao mesmo tempo e nossos dedos se tocaram. Eu puxei minha mão de volta.

"Viu?" Ele perguntou, sua voz carregada de emoção. "O que foi isso?"

Eu respirei fundo. "Só estou tentando manter o Ed... da semana. Quero dizer, homem, separado daquele do fim de semana." Olhei para o prato. "É mais difícil do que eu pensei que seria".

Ele levantou minha cabeça para que os nossos olhos se encontrassem. "Por quê?"

"Eu não quero estragar as coisas." Eu admiti. "Eu não quero exagerar".

"Eu acho que é altamente duvidoso que você exagere." Ele deu uma pequena risada. "Você pode ter dificuldades em outras áreas, mas eu não acho que mostrar respeito na biblioteca, ou na mesa de cozinha, será um problema para você".

"Você diz isso porque isto," eu apontei dele para mim e de volta novamente, "é fácil para você. _Isso _é o que você está acostumado".

"Eu diria que _isto,_" ele indicou o espaço entre nós, "é novo para mim." Ele olhou para o teto e franziu a testa. "Mas, pensando bem, talvez você esteja certa em outros aspectos".

_Eu sei que estou._

"Permanece o fato," ele continuou, "nós não podemos conversar honestamente sobre a cena se você não estiver aberta e relaxada comigo".

Eu suspirei profundamente.

"Agora, o que." Ele empurrou o prato de comida para fora do caminho, pegou minha taça de vinho e a colocou de lado. "Exatamente o que nós faremos sobre isso?"

Meu coração começou a bater forte e mais rápido. "Bater em mim".

O canto da sua boca levantou. "Bater em você não era bem o que eu tinha em mente".

Minha cabeça disparou para cima. "Marcar?" Eu perguntei, usando a minha velha forma para determinar se ele estava brincando.

"Sim." Ele disse. "Foi uma brincadeira, e não uma muito boa. Estou apenas tentando aliviar o clima um pouco." Sua voz caiu para um sussurro baixo e seus olhos escureceram. "Venha aqui".

Eu me aproximei mais e ele pegou meu rosto em suas mãos.

"Mas eu a farei relaxar?" Ele beijou minha bochecha. "Falar abertamente?" Ele beijou a outra. "Dizer-me como você se sente?"

Seu toque era a conexão que eu ansiava, o que eu inconscientemente precisava, e eu senti-me derreter sob as suas mãos. Seus lábios viajaram da minha bochecha à minha orelha. "Sim." Ele disse, sentindo meu corpo reagir.

Virei meu rosto na direção dele e nossos lábios roçaram suavemente. Eu inconscientemente me aproximei dele e seus braços vieram ao redor dos meus ombros. Ele me segurou perto do seu peito e nos inclinou para trás, então nós reclinamos contra os travesseiros.

"Melhor?" Ele perguntou em um sussurro.

"Muito." Eu disse, fechando meus olhos. "Obrigada".

Ele acariciou meu cabelo durante alguns minutos e eu escutei o constante tum, tum, tum do seu coração.

"Tudo bem." Ele disse. "Vamos fazer assim - você me diz o que você gostou".

Nós conversamos sobre as nossas listas por horas. Sobre o que nós gostávamos e queríamos experimentar. Por que falar sobre algo que tínhamos feito me envergonhava? Eu disse a mim mesma que era loucura. Edward tinha visto tudo de mim. Tocado tudo de mim. Não havia nada sobre o que me envergonhar.

"Não ser capaz de vocalizar, foi muito intenso." Eu disse.

"Muito intenso significa, _eu amei isso, vamos fazer novamente_?" Ele perguntou. "Ou muito intenso significa, _eu odiei isso, nunca tente de novo_?"

Respirei fundo e inalei o intenso cheiro amadeirado dele. Alguém mais tinha tomado um banho recentemente. "Mmmmm. Eu amei isso, vamos fazer novamente." Eu disse.

"Eu acho que você pode lidar com mais." Ele disse. "Da próxima vez, veremos se você pode ir um pouco além".

Meu corpo formigou com antecipação. _Mais tempo da próxima vez_. Eu só podia imaginar o que ele quis dizer. Eu estava feliz por ele pensar que eu poderia lidar com mais. Francamente, eu pensei que tinha chegado ao fim do meu controle no final.

"Eu gostei do chicote." Eu disse, querendo mudar de assunto. "Não era o que eu estava esperando".

Sua mão desceu pelo meu lado. "Eu decidi usar apenas o de pele de coelho neste fim de semana." A pressão dos seus dedos ficou mais rude contra a minha bunda. "Mas eu quis dizer o que eu disse sobre os grampos. Eu os usarei amanhã." Ele se inclinou e falou baixinho no meu ouvido, "E é uma coisa boa que você esteve usando seu plug".

Eu assenti, subitamente incapaz de falar. O formigamento no meu corpo se tornou mais forte e moveu mais para baixo, vindo descansar exatamente entre as minhas pernas.

_Gah._

"As oito chicotadas?" Ele perguntou.

"Doeram como o inferno." Eu terminei.

"Elas foram feitas para isso".

"Eu sei." Eu disse. "Eu entendi perfeitamente essa parte." Levantei minha cabeça. "Você não parecia surpreso. Você sabia que eu estragaria as coisas tão cedo?"

"Eu achei que você poderia." Ele disse. "Fazia sentido para mim. Eu não quis dizer nada antes de acontecer, no entanto. Como isso teria soado?"

Deitei minha cabeça de volta em seu peito. "Eu provavelmente não teria acreditado em você, de qualquer maneira".

"Provavelmente não." Ele disse.

"O que doeu mais foi saber que eu desapontei você." Eu disse.

"Essa foi a minha parte menos favorita da noite." Ele disse. "Ter que puni-la. Mas você aprendeu. Você não cometeu o mesmo erro duas vezes".

Eu não queria me deter no meu fracasso. "Sua vez." Eu disse. "Qual foi a sua parte favorita?"

"Olhe para mim." Ele disse e eu inclinei minha cabeça para pegar seu olhar. "Minha parte favorita foi você. A confiança que você tem em mim. Sua obediência. A alegria que você encontra em me agradar".

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Isso não é o que eu quis dizer. Eu quis dizer-"

"Shhhhh." Ele disse. "Eu não terminei".

Eu franzi meus lábios.

"Você é," ele disse, lentamente, "_excelente_ no seu serviço a mim. E isso, minha linda, foi a minha parte favorita. _É_ a minha parte favorita".

Descobri que eu não podia me segurar. Eu trouxe minha cabeça para cima e o beijei, nossos lábios mal se roçando.

_Eu te amo, _eu queria dizer, mas não tinha certeza se era permitido. Não sabia se seria sábio. Talvez algumas coisas fossem melhores se deixadas sem dizer durante os finais de semana. Pelo menos por agora, de qualquer maneira. Nós tínhamos muitos outros dias para murmurar o nosso amor.

Ele não disse muitas vezes que me amava. Mencionou isso, talvez, apenas um punhado de vezes. Não me incomodava que ele não fosse muito de vocalizar seus sentimentos. De algum modo, a raridade das suas palavras as tornava ainda mais especiais.

Ele não tentou aprofundar o beijo, e nem eu. Ambos sentimos que, naquele momento, o simples toque dos nossos lábios falava alto o suficiente. Caímos em um silêncio confortável enquanto eu ouvia a batida constante do seu coração novamente e apreciava a segurança dos seus braços.

"Alguma coisa que você não gostou?" Ele perguntou.

"Não." Eu disse. "Nada que eu mudaria." Eu sabia que, com o tempo, a conversa se tornaria mais fácil. Perguntei-me como a conversa seria se ou quando ele fizesse algo que eu não gostasse. "Você?"

"Nada".

Não tenho certeza de quanto tempo ficamos na biblioteca. Não foi até que o relógio soou meia-noite que ele falou novamente. "Você deveria ir para a cama, se tiver acabado de comer".

"Eu sei." Eu disse. Enquanto eu me retirava dos seus braços, senti a falta do seu toque imediatamente.

Ele se levantou comigo e tocou meu ombro quando me virei para sair. "Café da manhã na sala de jantar às 08hs. Nós iremos para a sala de jogos um pouco depois. Eu não me importo se você fizer isso hoje à noite, ou amanhã de manhã, mas eu quero a sala de jogos limpa antes do café da manhã".

Uma nova onda de desejo tomou conta de mim com a forma como ele me ordenou tão discretamente. "Sim, Mestre".

Ele me deu um beijo leve. "Boa noite, Isabella".

**~ O ~**

Eu me mexi e me virei por um longo tempo, e a razão de por que isso me escapou. Eu dormi na pequena cama por muitas noites antes. Dormi nela mais vezes do que dormi na cama dele, verdade seja dita. Por que eu teria problemas para dormir? Ele estava exatamente do outro lado do corredor. Nós tínhamos decidido juntos dormir separadamente nos finais de semana. Era o arranjo que eu queria. O que ele queria. O que _nós _queríamos.

Perguntei-me se o sono estava difícil de vir para ele também.

Exatamente quando eu decidi desistir e caminhar até a biblioteca para beber um pouco de conhaque, eu ouvi: os sons suaves e assombrados de um piano. A melodia era delicada e reconfortante em sua simplicidade.

Eu suspirei de prazer e fechei meus olhos.

Eu não me mexi mais.

* * *

**Nota da Irene:  
**_Sinceramente, eu amo ainda mais as conversas "pós-cenas". São mais emocionantes que a cena em si.  
_

_Meninas, desculpem ter deixado de postar PcA e Pce semana passada, mas acabei indo pro sitio com a familia de surpresa na quarta e voltei na segunda de manhã. Mas sim, amanhã teremos PcA e PcE na quinta. Vou separar os dois para termos mais tempo pra ler._

_Em breve teremos fic nova no PP. "Swan Lake" da Sydney Alice começará em breve. Beijos._


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

_**~ Edward ~**_

Eu esperava não ser capaz de dormir. Eu de alguma maneira sabia que tê-la de volta à minha casa como minha submissa, embora fosse o que nós queríamos - o que nós precisávamos - seria difícil. Que ela queria passar as noites de sexta e sábado em seu antigo quarto trouxe-me uma certa medida de alívio. Sua indicação na biblioteca de que o nosso relacionamento era fácil porque eu estava acostumado não poderia estar mais longe da verdade. Nosso relacionamento inteiro era um território inexplorado.

Deixei a biblioteca depois de tocar piano e caminhei de volta para cima. A porta do quarto dela estava fechada, fazendo-me perguntar-me se ela já dormia, ou se ela ainda estava tentando dormir. Eu não acreditava que o sono viesse rapidamente para ela também. Algo em minha mente sussurrou que eu deveria tê-la feito dormir no chão do meu quarto.

Eu parei do lado de fora da porta do meu próprio quarto.

Eu a fiz dormir no chão do meu quarto antes. Eu teria feito qualquer outra submissa dormir no chão do meu quarto na primeira noite depois que coloquei o colar nelas.

Isso significava que eu não seria capaz de ser tanto um Dominante como um amante para ela?

Eu não me permitiria debruçar sobre esses pensamentos. Em vez disso, minha mente derivou para a imagem dela usando meu colar. Meu colar e nada mais. Lembrei-me da nossa conversa na biblioteca - o quanto eu queria tomá-la. Deslizar a camisola dos seus ombros e passar minhas mãos pelas curvas do seu corpo...

Meu pau ficou desconfortavelmente duro e eu deslizei minha mão pelo cós das calças para agarrá-lo. Lembrei-me de cenas dela hoje mais cedo –

_De joelhos no meu escritório._

_Esperando por mim na sala de jogos. _

_Segurando um gemido quando eu a informei dos meus planos com os grampos. _

Meus olhos caíram novamente para a porta do seu quarto.

Ela pode não estar dormindo no chão do meu quarto, mas ela ainda era minha submissa. Ela me serviria a qualquer momento que eu quisesse.

Abri sua porta e a vi dormindo.

"Acorde." Eu disse.

Ela murmurou algo em seu sono e rolou para longe de mim.

"Agora Isabella".

Com os olhos pesados de sono, ela lentamente se sentou. Seu cabelo caiu em torno dos seus ombros em desarranjo - o sono não havia chegado rapidamente para ela. Ela passou a mão pela sua clavícula para endireitar a alça da camisola.

"Você dorme na sexta-feira e sábado à noite quando é conveniente para mim." Deslizei minha calça pelos meus quadris e a tirei. "E, neste momento, o seu sono _não é_ conveniente".

Seus olhos caíram para a minha ereção. Sim. Ela sabia exatamente sobre o que eu estava falando agora.

"Eu estou me sentindo cordial esta noite, porém, então eu a deixarei decidir como você quer isso." Eu disse.

Ela piscou algumas vezes. "De qualquer forma que o agrade, Mestre".

"Eu acredito, Isabella." Eu caminhei vagarosamente até a sua cama. "Que acabei de dizer a você o que me agradaria." Inclinei-me sobre ela. "Eu quero que você decida como você vai receber o meu pau".

Seus olhos caíram novamente. Ela estava envergonhada? Era isso? Ela precisava superar qualquer constrangimento. Constrangimento não tinha lugar no nosso relacionamento.

Prendi meus dedos sob as alças da sua camisola e a deslizei sobre a sua cabeça. "O que quer que você decida." Eu disse a ela. "Eu quero isto fora".

Quando a camisola estava fora e ela estava nua, eu levantei uma sobrancelha para ela. Ela ainda não tinha dito nada.

"Tempo encerrado." Eu disse. "Você não me disse rápido o suficiente, então eu escolherei por você." Eu a virei na cama e empurrei seus ombros, então ela ficou deitada com a cabeça pendendo sobre a borda. "Já que você optou não falar quando eu lhe fiz uma pergunta, eu usarei essa boca para algo melhor".

Eu tive que me curvar ligeiramente, mas coloquei minhas mãos em cada lado dos seus quadris e pressionei para a frente, então meu pau escovou seu lábios. "Faça um bom trabalho e eu posso deixá-la voltar a dormir".

Fechei meus olhos quando ela me envolveu - seu calor tão bom, minha ereção ficou ainda mais dura enquanto eu trabalhava meu caminho em sua boca. Levei uma mão à sua barriga para me concentrar em sua respiração e comecei a empurrar, deslizando mais profundamente.

Ela tomou tudo de mim, relaxando sua garganta e chupando enquanto eu lentamente fodia a sua boca. Sua língua envolvia e me acariciava quando eu puxava para fora, apenas para correr de volta pelo meu comprimento quando eu reentrava em sua boca.

Eu sabia que, mais uma vez, ela tinha desobedecido. Eu tinha feito uma pergunta, pedido por uma resposta, e ela não tinha me dado uma. Eu precisava resolver isso.

"Eu estou pronto para gozar." Eu avisei quando minha libertação ficou iminente. Empurrei mais forte em sua boca. "Você não vai engolir." Eu não perguntei se ela entendeu, afinal, como ela poderia responder? "Segure meu gozo em sua boca até que eu ordene outra coisa".

Eu me mantive imóvel enquanto minha liberação atirava através de mim, escavando meus dedos na pele macia da sua cintura.

_Porra_.

Ela ficou deitada imóvel quando eu me afastei para recuperar minha calça e não se moveu quando eu virei para encará-la mais uma vez.

"Sente-se".

Ela sentou, respirando pelo nariz, bochechas ligeiramente inchadas. Fui até ela e peguei seu queixo em minha mão.

"Quando eu digo a você que eu quero uma resposta, eu quero uma resposta." Eu disse. "Engolir meu gozo é uma honra que eu não concedo a você facilmente. Você entendeu?" Ela assentiu e eu apertei suas bochechas. "Saboreie o meu gosto em sua boca, porque você é a única pessoa no mundo capaz de fazer isso. A única submissa permitida a me servir." Empurrei seu queixo para cima. "A que eu selecionei para usar o meu colar".

Seus olhos encheram de lágrimas e eu senti um leve tom de desconforto, mas afastei isso. Eu precisava fazer uma impressão forte neste fim de semana - lembrá-la que eu não estava mentindo quando eu disse a ela que a última vez foi fácil.

Corri meu polegar livre sob seus cílios e reuni a umidade lá. Meu ponto tinha sido feito e foi entendido. "Eu vejo o desapontamento em seus olhos. Engula, Isabella." Mantive minha mão em seu queixo e observei sua garganta quando ela obedeceu.

Enquanto eu sabia que este fim de semana não seria fácil, não tinha me impressionado exatamente o quanto seria difícil para nós dois.

Eu queria reestabelecer a minha conexão com ela de alguma forma, para deixá-la saber que estávamos bem, mas sentia uma perda completa em como proceder para fazer isso. Eu nunca tinha lutado com nada assim antes.

Ela ficou sentada diante de mim com os olhos baixos, a decepção ainda gravada em suas feições. Procurei as palavras certas para dizer. Qualquer coisa que a assegurasse que nós estávamos bem. Que este era um pontinho minúsculo no nosso caminho e ela não deveria se sentir muito chateada. Ainda assim, eu me senti desconfortável sussurrando elogios de amor após a reprimenda que dei a ela.

Então a inspiração se apoderou de mim e eu me inclinei e sussurrei, "Porque eu preciso amar, porque eu vivo. E a vida em mim é o que você dá." Certamente ela lembraria que essas eram as duas últimas linhas de "Porque ela me perguntou por que eu a amava," um dos últimos poemas lidos como parte da série de leitura de poesia realizada pela biblioteca onde ela trabalhava.

Ela suspirou em reconhecimento e eu sorri. Sim. Ela lembrava.

Afastei-me, meus lábios roçando sua bochecha quando fiz isso. "Boa noite, minha linda".

**~ O ~**

Eu a ouvi se mexendo pela casa depois que voltei para o meu quarto e me arrastei para a cama. Ela estava limpando a sala de jogos, provavelmente incapaz de voltar a dormir depois que eu a acordei.

Virei e olhei para o relógio. 2hs da manhã. Porra, era tarde. Perguntei-me tolamente como foi o primeiro fim de semana de Peter e Charlotte anos atrás, quando eles criaram esse arranjo pela primeira vez. Ele provavelmente ainda estava acordado. Da última vez que conversamos, ele mencionou que seu filho, Sam, estava passando por uma crise de cólica desagradável. Ainda assim, mesmo que ele estivesse acordado, eu duvidava que ele ficaria feliz de falar comigo agora. Eu ligaria para ele algum tempo depois do café da manhã. Ou do almoço.

Eu me afastei do despertador e esperei até que a ouvi voltar para o seu quarto antes de permitir que o sono me dominasse.

**~ O ~**

Ela esperou por mim na sala de jogos logo depois do café da manhã. Ela sentou em seus joelhos, as mãos cruzadas no seu colo, cabeça baixa. Exatamente do jeito que eu a tinha instruído para esperar por mim na sala de jogos. A visão dela, na posição, e vestindo apenas o meu colar, fez meu pau saltar para a vida.

"Perfeito." Eu disse. "Eu não esperava nada menos." Senti orgulho irradiar do seu corpo. "Levante-se, Isabella." Eu disse. "Deixe-me ver o que me pertence".

_Fodidamente linda_, eu pensei quando ela levantou.

Seus olhos estavam abatidos, mas eu podia sentir sua antecipação e entusiasmo. A sala quase zumbia com isso.

Eu parei atrás dela e passei uma mão pelo seu lado, observando o aumento da sua respiração. Inclinei-me ligeiramente para sussurrar em seu ouvido, "Eu vou forçá-la um pouco hoje." Ela estremeceu debaixo de mim e eu continuei, "Lembre-se, eu posso forçar porque eu confio em você para usar a sua palavra de segurança se você precisar." Eu cobri seu seio. "Eu permitirei que você vocalize e goze quando necessário. Eu ainda exijo a sua absoluta honestidade quando eu perguntar como você está".

Fui até os armários e peguei dois grampos de mamilos ligados a uma corrente. Os olhos dela me seguiram quando voltei a parar na sua frente. "Eu também estou deixando seus olhos descobertos. Eu quero que você veja o que eu estou fazendo".

Abaixei minha cabeça e suguei um mamilo em minha boca. Corri minha língua em torno da sua ponta, fazendo-a gemer no processo. Eu a tomei profundamente e estendi a mão para acariciar seu outro mamilo. Quando ela começou a tremer sob o meu toque, eu troquei os lugares e dei a mesma quantidade de atenção ao seu outro seio.

Finalmente, eu me endireitei e tomei seu seio esquerdo em minhas mãos. Eu a acariciei - circulando e beliscando, observando como sua pele começou a ficar arrepiada. Esta próxima parte doeria um pouco, eu precisava ter certeza que ela estava pronta.

"Respire fundo, minha linda." Eu disse, beliscando seu mamilo com uma mão enquanto eu abria o grampo com a outra. Uma vez que ela inalou, eu gentilmente coloquei o grampo nela.

Ela soltou a respiração em um suspiro curto.

Deslizei minha mão pelo seu corpo e acariciei entre as suas pernas. "Muito bom".

Repeti o procedimento com o outro mamilo - indo lentamente, avaliando sua reação. Eu a observava atentamente. Ela fechou os olhos brevemente e estremeceu, mas ela estava bem.

"Você está bem?" Eu perguntei quando tinha terminado.

Ela sorriu. "Sim, Mestre".

Retornei seu sorriso com um dos meus. "Olhe para baixo, Isabella." Eu disse. "Olhe e veja exatamente a garota safada que você é".

Meus olhos seguiram os dela e eu apreciei a visão dos seus mamilos eretos - decorados com os meus grampos, a corrente pendendo ligeiramente.

"Nós jogaremos um joguinho." Eu disse. "Eu quero que você tire a minha roupa." Ela ainda estava olhando para os seus seios. "Olhe para mim." Quando ela olhou para cima, eu continuei, "O problema é, cada vez que você tocar meu pau, eu ganho o direito de puxar a corrente." Dei um passo para trás. "Comece agora".

Fechei meus olhos e esperei que ela começasse. Eu só usava calças. Seria difícil, mas não impossível, para ela me despir sem tocar meu pau. Os grampos eram novos para ela. Se ela os odiasse, tivesse medo deles, ou estivesse com muita dor, eu sabia que meu pau ficaria intocado durante os próximos minutos.

Até o momento que as minhas calças estavam no chão, eu contei quatro toques da sua mão. O último foi um golpe descarado no meu pau quando ela se moveu para os seus pés.

_Quatro._

Escondi meu sorriso.

"Quantas puxadas eu ganho?" Eu perguntei.

"Quatro, Mestre".

"Mmmmmm. Quatro." Peguei a corrente e dei um puxão lento. Ela soltou um gemido gutural que foi direto para o meu pau.

_Eu fodidamente amo essa mulher._

"Você me deve mais três." Eu disse. "Eu cobrarei depois".

**~ O ~**

Voltei para o meu armário e peguei uma corda de seda. Uma vez que retornei para atrás dela, peguei seus braços e os puxei para as suas costas. Tomando meu tempo e amarrando a corda com o maior cuidado, eu gentilmente, mas firmemente, prendi seus braços.

"Eu gosto de você nessa posição." Eu disse, movendo-me para voltar para a sua frente. "Seus seios empurram para fora em uma oferta silenciosa para mim." Deslizei um dedo sob a corrente, pegando seus olhos, e dei um lento puxão para cima na corrente.

Seus olhos vibraram. "Oh, Deus".

"Gosta disso, não é?"

Ela soltou outro gemido. "Sim, Mestre".

Levantei o canto da minha boca em um sorriso, feliz por ela ter aceitado os grampos tão bem.

"Abra suas pernas." Deslizei uma mão entre elas, ela estava lisa e pronta.

Quase.

Eu precisava dela mais excitada. Mais sensível.

Eu me ajoelhei entre as suas pernas e dei um beijo em seu clitóris, depois me inclinei para trás e assoprei gentilmente. Coloquei minha língua para fora e lambi sua fenda de baixo para cima, ainda focando minha atenção no seu clitóris. Coloquei beijos suaves na parte interna das suas coxas e trilhei uma linha para terminar entre elas, onde eu mordisquei seu clitóris. Eu o chupei em minha boca. Estendi a mão, agarrei a corrente e puxei. Ela gritou e eu trabalhei em seu clitóris ainda mais forte, trazendo o prazer e a dor mais juntamente perto em sua mente. Eu a mordisquei com meus dentes, dei à corrente outro puxão forte e ela empurrou contra mim.

Soltei a corrente então e deslizei dois dedos dentro dela, alcançando o local, _bem ali_, onde eu sabia que a deixaria totalmente desequilibrada. Rodei minha língua em torno do seu clitóris e empurrei meus dedos dentro dela novamente.

Ela ofegou e gozou em torno de mim.

_Porra._

Ouvi suas respirações pesadas enquanto levantava e notei o leve rubor colorindo sua pele. Seus seios pareciam bem, mas ela teve os grampos por tempo suficiente para a primeira vez.

"Respire fundo, minha linda." Eu disse, pegando um grampo com uma mão e gentilmente cobrindo seus seios com a outra. Seu hálito quente flutuou sobre meus ombros e peito. "Outra vez." Eu disse. "Expire lentamente".

Desta vez quando ela exalou, eu soltei o grampo tão lentamente quanto possível. Ela deu uma inalda afiada de ar quando o sangue voltou.

"Você está bem?" Eu perguntei.

Sua voz foi firme. "Sim, Mestre".

"Muito bom".

Estendi a mão entre as suas pernas novamente e acariciei sua carne ainda sensível. Ela empurrou seus quadris na minha direção.

"Outra respiração profunda." Eu disse quando a senti relaxar. "Expire lentamente." Novamente, eu removi o grampo. Desta vez, deixando ambos caírem no chão. Deslizei um dedo nela, levemente escovando seu clitóris com meu polegar, esperando aliviar um pouco a dor. Seu cabelo fez cócegas na minha bochecha enquanto eu murmurava o quanto eu estava satisfeito com ela. O quanto eu estava orgulhoso. Ela suspirou.

"Abra suas pernas largamente." Eu disse, afastando-me.

Eu a deixei ali por alguns minutos, sabendo que ela sentia o ar quente entre as suas pernas. Conhecendo cada nervo dela do começo ao fim. Ela era linda.

_Bastardo fodidamente sortudo._

Peguei o lubrificante de aquecimento em cima da mesa e voltei a ficar atrás dela. Estendi a mão ao redor e varri meus dedos levemente em seus mamilos delicados. Ela suspirou em resposta, apoiando seus quadris na minha direção.

Eu apenas ri. Em poucos minutos eu espalhei o lubrificante no meu pau e em meus dedos.

"Você me disse recentemente que ter meu pau na sua bunda a fez sentir-se completamente consumida." Eu disse.

Ela saltou quando eu apliquei o lubrificante na sua bunda.

"Pronta para ser consumida novamente, Isabella?"

* * *

**Nota da Irene:  
**

_Olá meninas... prontas para serem consumidas completamente? Hhaahah  
_

_Bem, queria falar de uma coisa chata... Essa semana encontrei os arquivos de A Submissa e o Dominante em PDF em um site... até ai tudo bem... qualquer pessoa pode vir aqui e salvar os arquivos... o chato é: NÃO NOS DERAM O CRÉDITO PELA TRADUÇÃO!_

_Eu sei que para muitas isso parece uma coisa besta. Mas imaginem o tanto de horas que eu passei pra traduzir cada capítulo e a Ju passou revisando para que ficasse como está e a pessoa simplesmente não nos dá crédito algum. Estou triste... pq seria uma coisa simples... colocar o nome de quem traduziu e tal. Gostaria que com "O Treinamento" vcs fossem mais *legais* com as pessoas que fizeram o trabalho. Mas, obrigado a todas que nos acompanham e valorizam o nosso trabalho._

_Beijos. Até amanhã em PcA._


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

**_~ Edward ~_**

Ela murmurou algo sob a sua respiração que eu não consegui entender.

"Ou fique quieta, ou fale para que eu possa ouvir." Eu disse, dando um tapa forte na sua bunda. "Entendeu?"

"Sim, Mestre".

"Muito bom." Agarrei suas mãos amarradas. "Agora, curve-se".

Ela se moveu lentamente, ficando na posição. Eu mantive um aperto firme em suas mãos com a minha mão esquerda, querendo que ela percebesse que ela poderia relaxar e confiar em mim. Suas pernas estavam abertas, dando a ela uma postura firme e dando-me uma visão incrível.

"Muito bom, Isabella." Eu disse. "Eu amo o quanto sua bunda fica aberta nesta posição." O dedo lubrificado da minha mão direita a circulou. "Vamos ver se você estava dizendo a verdade sobre usar o seu plug." Empurrei dentro dela um pouco. "Eu não posso esperar para tomá-la aqui".

Ela gemeu e empurrou-se para trás contra mim. Meu dedo deslizou mais fundo.

Porra.

Eu lentamente a fodi com o meu dedo, certificando de manter um aperto firme em suas mãos para garantir que ela não caísse. Sua cabeça caiu entre os seus joelhos, cabelos arrastando pelo chão e varrendo contra a madeira com cada impulso do meu dedo.

Deslizei outro dedo nela. Empurrando lentamente. Esticando-a. Preparando-a. Ela ainda era muito apertada.

Quando ela acostumou com os meus dedos, eu comecei a repensar o meu plano. Tomá-la aqui, no meio do chão, não funcionaria. Eu não poderia segurá-la, trabalhar em seu corpo e empurrar sem colocar tensão desnecessária nos seus braços e ombros.

Olhando ao redor da sala, meus olhos caíram sobre o banco de chicotadas.

Perfeito.

"Você sentiu falta disso?" Eu perguntei. "Sentiu falta de eu preparar a sua bunda para o meu pau?" Empurrei mais profundamente. Meu pau doía por atrito e, tanto quanto eu não queria nada mais do que retirar meus dedos e empurrar dentro dela, eu sabia que não podia. Ela confiava em mim para fazer isto bom para ela, e eu valorizava essa confiança.

Parei meus dedos e ela parou de se mover também. Quando eu tinha certeza que ela estava equilibrada, soltei seus braços. Mantendo meus dedos dentro, eu deslizei minha outra mão entre as suas pernas e acariciei sua entrada.

"Muito bom, Isabella." Eu disse. "Você esteve usando seu plug. Sentiu falta do meu pau, não é?" Eu rocei seu clitóris.

"Oh, Deus." Ela gemeu. "Sim, Mestre".

Eu continuei provocando seu clitóris com uma mão, enquanto lentamente a esticava com os dedos com a outra. De vez em quando, ela soltava um gemido suave de prazer.

"Eu removerei meus dedos." Eu disse. "Quando eu fizer isso, eu quero que você vá para o banco de chicotadas".

Eu o uso para castigar, eu disse a ela uma vez. Mas ele serve para outros propósitos também. Ela se lembraria? Atrevo-me a ter esperança que eu tivesse alcançado um lugar dentro da sua cabeça onde ela confiava em mim implicitamente?

Deslizei meus dedos de dentro dela, lentamente os removendo, e dei ao seu clitóris uma última girada. "Levante-se para mim." Eu disse, com um puxão em suas mãos.

Ela se levantou lentamente, seus cabelos caindo suavemente no lugar em torno do seu rosto.

"Para o banco, minha linda".

Ela não hesitou. Sabendo, esperando, que ela não tinha feito nada para exigir punição.

"Estou muito orgulhoso de você." Eu disse a ela quando ela tinha se posicionado. "A forma como você confia em mim".

Ela estava inclinada sobre o banco com suas costas para mim – seus braços estavam atrás das suas costas e ela tinha mantido uma postura aberta com as pernas. Eu me posicionei atrás dela e me inclinei. "Você pode sentir isso nesta posição, não pode?" Eu perguntei, deslizando um dedo preparado dentro dela novamente, fazendo a parte superior do seu corpo se mover contra o banco. "Seus mamilos." Eu me afastei um pouco e seu corpo se moveu levemente. "Como eles raspam no banco com cada empurrão da minha mão?"

Mais uma vez eu trabalhei para esticá-la com meus dedos e deslizei uma mão entre as suas pernas para roçar sua boceta. Eu queria que ela ansiasse por mim. Queria levá-la para onde ela ansiasse pelo meu pau. O movimento do seu corpo contra o banco, o alongamento suave dos meus dedos, meus dedos brincando contra o seu clitóris - todos eles trabalhavam para levá-la até lá.

Ela gemeu.

"O que é isso?" Eu perguntei. "Do que você precisa?"

"Oh, Deus." Ela disse quando eu empurrei mais fundo.

"Do que você precisa?" Eu bati em toda a sua bunda e ela deu outro gemido. "Diga-me".

"Você." Ela ofegou. "Em mim".

"Pronta para mim, não é?" Removi meus dedos e coloquei a cabeça do meu pau contra ela.

"Por favor." Ela disse.

Eu tinha que ir devagar. Esta era apenas sua segunda vez. Ainda seria doloroso.

"Relaxe." Eu disse, mais para mim do que para ela. Eu pressionei gentilmente nela, rangendo meus dentes contra o desejo ardente de mergulhar para frente.

Parei meus quadris e afundei dois dedos em sua umidade. "O que você faz comigo." Eu sussurrei. "É o mesmo para você?"

Sua única resposta foi um gemido quando meus dedos circularam seu clitóris. Empurrei meu quadril para frente e parei de repente na sua ingestão aguda de ar. "Você está bem?" Eu perguntei.

"Sim, Mestre." Ela disse em uma voz firme. "Mais. Por favor".

Deslizei mais para dentro dela. Afastei. Deslizei mais fundo. Curvei meus dedos e, quando pressionei dentro dela, senti o empurrão e puxão do meu pau.

Puta que pariu.

Empurrei ainda mais fundo no meu próximo passo, empurrando-a mais forte contra o banco, e deslizei todo o caminho para dentro. Seus músculos apertaram ao redor do meu dedo.

"Pode gozar." Minha voz estava tensa. "Quando você quiser".

Ela arqueou suas costas e meus dedos bateram fundo dentro dela. Comecei um ritmo lento – meu pau empurrando para dentro enquanto meus dedos saíam e roçavam seu clitóris. Então eu puxava meu pau para fora, com meus dedos deslizando para dentro.

Ela pode ter pensado que eu a consumia quando eu a tomava desse jeito, mas o oposto era verdade - ela me consumia totalmente. Cada respiração, cada batida do meu coração, cada nervo do meu corpo pulsava com o seu nome. Pulsava com a necessidade por ela. Ela me engolia totalmente. Ela me consumia.

Joguei minha cabeça para trás e aumentei meu ritmo. Seu corpo raspou forte contra o banco.

"Ah." Ela gemeu, apertando em torno de mim novamente.

Sim.

Empurrei meus dedos mais profundamente.

"Oh, Deus." Ela sussurrou. "Eu não posso... eu não posso..."

"Então, não o faça." Eu sussurrei de volta, empurrando mais profundamente.

Ela gozou em torno de mim com um grito suave.

Eu empurrei novamente, permitindo que a necessidade me dominasse, e gozei dentro dela.

Ficamos deitados por alguns segundos, nossos suspiros e corações batendo eram os únicos sons perceptíveis. Minha cabeça finalmente limpou e eu delicadamente me afastei dela.

"Você está bem?" Eu perguntei.

"Oh, Deus, sim".

Eu sorri. "Eu já volto. Não se mova".

Entrei no banheiro adjacente à sala de jogos e lavei minhas mãos. Do meu aquecedor de toalhas, tirei algumas toalhas grandes, em seguida, joguei água quente sobre várias esponjas, sabendo que elas esfriariam no momento que eu precisasse delas.

Abri as toalhas no chão. Quando voltei para ela, gentilmente soltei seus braços – beijando seus pulsos, deixando-o a corda cair enquanto fazia meu caminho pelos seus braços, continuando uma massagem suave para os seus ombros. Peguei um braço e beijei a parte interna do seu cotovelo antes de colocá-lo ao seu lado e fazer o mesmo com o outro braço. Eu me movi para o lado dela e ajoelhei, então nós estávamos ao nível dos olhos. Seus olhos eram profundos e escuros com o prazer.

"Você me surpreende." Eu disse. "Toda vez." Eu a beijei suavemente. "Você pode levantar?"

Ela assentiu e levantou.

"Venha deitar nas toalhas." Peguei seu braço. "Elas estão quentes".

Uma vez que ela estava estabelecida, eu lavei seu corpo com as esponjas aquecidas e terminei a envolvendo em mais toalhas felpudas. Ela quase cantarolou de prazer.

"Eu perguntaria se foi bom para você, mas eu realmente não acho que preciso." Eu a provoquei e ela respondeu com uma risadinha baixa e abafada. Escovei meus lábios contra os dela. "Você está cansada?"

"Mmmm." Ela fechou os olhos. "Eu me sinto como uma água-viva. Toda mole." Ela bocejou. "Talvez um pouco cansada".

Um pouco cansada?

Eu abafei minha risada. Ela teve, talvez, quatro horas de sono. Provavelmente menos. Um pouco cansada, de fato.

"Eu quero que você descanse pelas próximas horas. Coma alguma coisa, se você quiser. Eu mesmo cuidarei de mim." Eu a beijei novamente. "Você, durma".

**~ O ~**

Depois que fiz um sanduíche e verifiquei para me certificar que ela estava dormindo confortavelmente, entrei na sala de estar e liguei para Peter.

Ele atendeu no segundo toque. "Edward?"

"Ei, Peter." Eu respondi.

"Como está indo com Bella?" Ele perguntou.

Ele sabia o quanto este fim de semana era importante, sabia o quanto seria difícil para ambos, Bella e eu. Eu tinha sorte de ter um amigo como ele para conversar. Eu sabia o quanto eu estaria perdido se não tivesse alguém para conversar.

E quanto a Bella?

"Oh, não." Eu disse quando a realização me atingiu.

Quem Bella tinha para conversar?

"Ninguém." Eu murmurei.

Ela não tinha _ninguém_.

"Edward?" Peter disse, preocupação substituindo seu tom anterior descontraído. "Está tudo bem com Bella?"

Ela tinha a mim e mais ninguém. Como seu Dominante, eu realmente contava? Com quem mais ela poderia falar? Rosalie mal aceitava o nosso relacionamento. As coisas com ela estavam mais fáceis, mas eu sabia que ela não aprovava o nosso estilo de vida. Bella falava frequentemente com Alice, mas enquanto minha cunhada sabia do nosso estilo de vida, e aceitava, ela não seria uma pessoa com um bom suporte para uma nova submissa.

"Inferno fodido." Eu caí contra a cadeira. "Falhei outra vez".

"Edward." Peter estalou, trazendo-me de volta ao tema em questão. "Como está Bella?"

"O quê?" Eu disse, percebendo que eu ainda estava no telefone. "Bella? Ela está dormindo".

"Ok." Ele disse. "Então, diga-me, como você falhou?"

"Eu estava apenas pensando como é bom tê-lo como uma pessoa de apoio, alguém com quem falar sobre as coisas, e como seria difícil sem isso." Respirei fundo. "Bella não tem ninguém." Eu apertei meus olhos, lembrando-me. "Ela tinha uma amiga trapalhona que morava por aqui, mas eu não acho que elas ainda estão em contato".

"Eu entendo".

"Quero dizer, ela tem a mim. Nós conversamos." Pensei na biblioteca, o quanto ainda era difícil fazê-la falar livremente enquanto ela usava o meu colar. "Às vezes".

"Mas, além de você, ela não tem nenhuma amiga nesse estilo de vida?" Ele perguntou. "Outra submissa com quem conversar?"

"Não, não que ela tenha mencionado." Ela teria mencionado isso, certo?

"Você já pensou em levá-la para uma festa? Para algum lugar onde ela possa conhecer pessoas?"

Eu tinha, na verdade. Estava na minha lista a fazer, chamar alguns membros da comunidade assim que o casamento de Emmett e Rosalie tivesse passado.

"Sim." Eu disse. "Mas nós temos este casamento e nós acabamos de começar de novo neste fim de semana e eu pensei... Porra." Não importa o quanto nós estávamos ocupados, eu deveria ter me certificado que ela teria o apoio que precisava.

"Lembra do que eu disse a você o visitei?"

"Visitou?" Eu perguntei. "É disso que você chama aquilo? Você quer dizer quando me repreendeu por ser uma merda?"

"Sim, isso".

"Você disse um monte de coisas." Meu rosto aqueceu de vergonha com a lembrança de que Peter teve que deixar seu filho recém-nascido para me salvar de mim mesmo. "O que em particular?"

"Como eu queria que vocês dois nos visitassem quando você a tivesse de volta".

Ok, na verdade, eu tinha esquecido disso. Provavelmente não, quando ele disse isso, eu nunca pensei que Bella e eu voltaríamos.

"Eu sei que o casamento de Emmett será em duas semanas." Ele disse. "Mas se houver qualquer maneira possível, talvez no próximo final de semana?"

"Oh?" Eu perguntei, tentando trabalhar a linha do tempo na minha cabeça... simplesmente poderia funcionar. "Oh".

"Eu falarei com Charlotte, para ver se a mãe dela pode cuidar de Sam por algumas horas no sábado." Ele parou, pensativo. "Fale com Bella. Envie-me a ficha dela, talvez nós possamos jogar juntos. Ou você ainda não compartilha suas submissas encoleiradas?"

Compartilhar Bella?

Tentei imaginar outro homem colocando as mãos nela. Outro homem deslizando os dedos em seu cabelo. Os lábios de outro homem nos dela.

Nunca.

"Eu não compartilho." Eu disse em um quase rosnado.

"Lamentável." Ele disse. "Nós quatro-"

"Não insista." Eu interrompi. "É um limite rígido para Bella." Eu sabia que compartilhar nunca tinha sido um problema para Peter e Charlotte. Eu estava bem com isso, simplesmente não funcionava para mim.

"Nesse caso, talvez possamos jogar para vocês?" Ele perguntou. "Talvez algo que Bella tenha listado como um limite leve? Charlotte adora ser assistida e nós dois precisamos de um tempo de brincar".

Pensei por alguns segundos. "Parece bom. Deixe-me falar com Bella".

Nós não falamos tanto sobre o final de semana.

"Como estão as punições?" Ele perguntou, quando eu trouxe à tona a necessidade deles.

"Difíceis." Respondi honestamente. "Para nós dois. Ela ficou chateada, e vendo que isso me chateou e..."

"Você se perguntou se estava fazendo a coisa certa." Ele concluiu.

"Eu não me lembro de ser tão difícil com as outras".

"Suas submissas anteriores?" Ele perguntou.

"Certo." Eu disse. "Eu não me lembro de sentir-me assim".

"Eu me lembro." Ele disse, uma pitada de provocação em sua voz.

"O quê?"

"Quando você me ligou depois de punir Lauren pela primeira vez".

"Lauren?" Eu tentei lembrar. "Isso foi há quase oito anos".

"E você ficou chateado naquela época, tanto quanto você está agora." Ele disse. "Talvez até mais".

Eu gostaria de lembrar. Lauren parecia longe demais no tempo, tão longe de onde eu estava agora.

"Já que você não se lembra do incidente, você provavelmente não se lembra do que eu disse a você." Ele disse.

"Inferno, Peter." Eu disse. "Simplesmente fale".

"É completamente normal para você ter dificuldade em causar dor a alguém, mesmo no tipo de relacionamento em que você está." Ele disse. "Se você achasse fácil, então eu ficaria preocupado".

"Eu sei, mas-" Eu comecei.

"Nada de mas." Ele disse. "A maioria dos Dominantes que eu conheço experimentam a mesma coisa".

"Como foi para você e Charlotte?" Eu perguntei. "Em seu primeiro fim de semana depois que vocês começaram a se ver romanticamente?"

"Charlotte e eu éramos diferentes de você e Bella." Ele disse. "Nós entramos em um relacionamento 24 horas por dia, sete dias por semana".

"Eu achei que isso foi antes de vocês começarem a namorar." Eu disse.

"Não, foi depois".

"Huh." Eu disse, tentando imaginar viver esse tipo de estilo de vida com Bella. "Quanto tempo durou?"

"Alguns meses." Ele respondeu. "Não funcionou para nós. Muito difícil." Ouvi o sorriso em sua voz. "Então, veja, Edward, todo mundo tem lutas".

"Ainda?"

"Sim." Ele disse. "Ainda. Evidentemente, elas são diferentes agora".

Eu suspirei, mais aliviado do que qualquer coisa. O que eu estava sentindo era normal. Bella e eu ficaríamos bem. Apenas levaria tempo para trabalhar através de tudo.

"Quais são seus planos para amanhã?" Ele perguntou.

"Estou tentando decidir se eu deveria pedir a ela para dormir aqui amanhã à noite." Eu disse, ruminando a ideia na minha cabeça. Bella tinha passado a noite de quinta-feira comigo e eu não tinha certeza se ela quereria ficar até segunda-feira.

"Eu não sei se isso é uma boa ideia." Ele disse.

"Por quê?"

"Você é novo nessa relação dupla." Ele explicou. "E, para ser honesto, eu vejo Bella sendo capaz de lidar com isso melhor do que você. Mas você." Ele hesitou. "Eu acho que você pode ter algumas emoções para trabalhar amanhã à noite. Eu não sei se tê-la em casa quando vocês terminarem este fim de semana seria a melhor ideia".

Eu não tinha pensado nisso, mas ele provavelmente estava certo. Eu precisava de tempo para pensar, sozinho, como o fim de semana foi, mesmo depois de ter conversado com ela. Talvez fosse melhor eu trabalhar com isso sozinho.

Afinal de contas, nós ainda tínhamos a noite de segunda-feira. E terça-feira à noite. E quarta-feira à noite...

O choro de Sam quebrou minha concentração.

"Ugh. Ele nunca dorme." Peter disse. "Deixe-me ir".

"Eu já estou reconsiderando este fim de semana." Eu provoquei.

"Eu não o culpo." Ele disse.

Nós nos despedimos depois de eu prometer falar com Bella e ligar para ele mais tarde na semana.

Eu não tinha desligado o telefone nem por dois minutos quando ele tocou novamente.

Emmett.

"Ei." Eu disse. "O que está acontecendo?"

"Rose e eu queríamos convidar você e Bella para um churrasco amanhã à noite." Ele disse. "Para inaugurar a casa".

Emmett e Rosalie haviam comprado recentemente uma casa nova depois que Emmett decidiu que sua cobertura não servia para um casal recém-casado. Eles começaram a mudança na semana anterior, mesmo eu sabendo que Rosalie ainda tecnicamente vivia com Bella.

Outra conversa que precisava acontecer mais cedo ou mais tarde.

"Um churrasco?" Eu perguntei.

"Você sabe." Ele disse. "Bifes. Batatas. Comida de homem. Embora eu possa jogar alguns peixes na grelha, se você quiser".

"Bifes estão bons." Eu disse, pensando freneticamente. "A que horas?" Eu queria tirar o colar de Bella e ter uma conversa sobre o fim de semana antes que nós fizéssemos algo na noite de domingo.

"Eu não sei." Ele disse. "Isso importa? Você tem um avião para pegar?"

"Que tal às 17hs?" Eu perguntei. Isso nos daria duas horas. Não é ótimo para o nosso primeiro fim de semana, mas funcionaria.

"17hs soa bem." Ele disse. "Ah, não, baby." Eu o ouvi dizer a alguém, provavelmente Rosalie. "Isso tem que ficar. É uma coisa do futebol".

Eu tossi discretamente.

"Desculpe, Edward." Ele disse. "Garotas, sabe? Eu a amo, mas deixe minhas coisas onde eu as coloco".

Quando desligamos o telefone, eu olhei ao redor da minha sala de estar.

Garotas, sabe?

Eu realmente não sabia.

* * *

**Nota da Irene:  
**_Ah, já dá pra sentir que ele quer saber? Hum?_

Bem, além de tudo, quero pedir desculpas pelo atraso. Eu acordei hoje e perguntei: - _Amor, hoje é terça?_ Meu marido: - _Não, quarta._ E eu - _Não pode ser! Hoje não é terça? Onde andou a minha segunda?_ ... Pois é... trabalhar muito faz isso com as pessoas.

Mas aqui está. E amanhã teremos PcA, pois a Ju está viajando a trabalho. Beijos.

Ps.: Semana que vem teremos uma estreia no Pervas. Vamos aparecer, hein? Beijos!


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

_**~ Bella ~**_

"Obrigado por me servir este fim de semana." Ele disse depois de tirar o colar na tarde de domingo, às 15hs. Seus dedos acariciaram meu pescoço nu e minha pele, deliciada pelo amor que senti em seu toque.

"Obrigada por me permitir servi-lo." Eu disse. Eu nunca queria que ele pensasse que eu não tive tanto aproveitamento do nosso tempo do fim de semana como ele. Especialmente considerando os erros que eu cometi.

Era loucura, mas eu me senti diferente depois que o colar foi tirado. Era difícil descrever. Eu não chamaria isso de um peso, não era um fardo, mas, uma vez que estava fora, eu sabia exatamente o que Edward quis dizer quando ele disse que me colocaria em um determinado plano da mente.

Espreitei para ele e senti um sorriso puxar os cantos dos meus lábios.

"Você se sentaria comigo?" Ele perguntou. "Então, podemos conversar?"

Algo nele havia mudado também. Ele estava diferente. Agindo de forma diferente. Menos certo de si mesmo.

Perguntei-me se era minha imaginação.

O eu dos dias de semana o provocaria. O eu da semana passada responderia com um retorno mal-humorado.

Mas eu passei os dois últimos dias e meio cedendo aos meus desejos mais primitivos, e esses desejos não incluíam expressar meus retornos mal-humorados.

Ele sabia disso, é claro.

"Eu esperava que você fosse mais," ele fez uma pausa, procurando pela palavra certa, "_desinibida, _uma vez que você estivesse sem o colar".

Ok, isso era demais.

"Você acha que eu estava inibida este fim de semana?" Eu perguntei. "Em que momento foi isso? Quando eu estava nua curvada sobre o banco de chicotadas? Ou amarrada a sua mesa acolchoada?" Bati meu dedo na minha testa. "Oh, eu sei, foi na hora dos grampos de mamilos, não foi? Definitivamente nos grampos de mamilos".

Eu não tive a chance de dizer o meu próximo comentário sarcástico. Eu respirei fundo, preparando-me para um bom lançamento de provocações nas atividades de sábado à noite, quando suas mãos agarraram meu rosto e ele me puxou para mais perto para um longo e apaixonado beijo.

"Aí está você." Ele disse quando nossos lábios separaram, suas mãos ainda em ambos os lados do meu rosto. Seus olhos fitavam os meus. "Eu sabia que você estava aí em algum lugar".

Corri minhas mãos pelo seu cabelo, puxando os fios desalinhados. "Eu nunca saí".

"Eu sei." Ele disse. "Eu apenas temi que você não falasse. Que isso seria estranho".

"Dê-me alguns minutos. Eu só preciso," eu enruguei minhas sobrancelhas, "_ajustar _é a palavra certa?"

"Ajustar é tão bom quanto qualquer outra." Ele disse e apontou para o sofá. "Senta comigo? Pareceu ajudar na sexta-feira à noite".

Ele sentou-se primeiro, batendo no lugar ao seu lado. "Coloque seus pés no meu colo, eu vou dar-lhe uma massagem nos pés".

"Estou tentada a dizer que você já me deu até demais." Ajeitei-me no sofá, colocando meus pés descalços em seu colo. "Mas eu sou uma viciada por massagem nos pés".

Ele sorriu e pegou meu pé esquerdo, seus longos dedos mágicos enquanto acariciavam entre meus dedos dos pés e os puxava. "Eu dei demais a você, como assim?"

"Deixando-nos ser nós mesmos." Eu disse. "No entanto, nós escolhemos sermos _nós_".

"Isso significa que você não jogará suas mãos para cima e me dirá que você não quer mais o meu colar?"

"Claro que não. Por que você pensaria isso?" Eu perguntei.

Ele pensou em silêncio por alguns minutos, uma carranca surgindo em sua expressão. "Eu me perguntava se eu estava sendo muito rude, muito duro. Que você decidiria que não me queria. Não _todas _as partes".

"Isso foi o que você imaginou?"

"Sim".

Eu tinha que dizer a ele os meus medos. Eu tinha que ser honesta. Ele estava trabalhando tão duro para ser honesto comigo. "Eu temia que você não me quisesse. Que você decidiria que o meu treinamento era trabalhoso demais. Que não valia a pena." Engoli o caroço na minha garganta. "Eu errei muito".

Suas mãos pararam. "Foi o nosso primeiro fim de semana. Eu fui mais duro e mais exigente do que eu tinha sido antes. Eu teria ficado mais surpreso se você não tivesse errado".

"Sério?" Eu me senti melhor por algum motivo.

"Eu disso isso a você na sexta-feira à noite." Ele disse.

"Certo, e, uma hora ou mais depois, eu errei de novo".

"Eu preciso que você seja honesta comigo." Ele disse, reiniciando com a massagem. "Não deixar você engolir, como você se sentiu?"

"Honestamente?"

Sua única resposta foi uma sobrancelha levantada.

"Eu tive muito medo de ter ânsia de vômito e cuspir tudo em você." Eu disse, lembrando. "E eu me senti tão mal por não responder e saber que eu o tinha decepcionado. Eu odeio esse sentimento." Minha voz caiu gradativamente. "Mas então, há um certo poder em saber o quanto eu afeto você fortemente. Sabendo que você queria me acordar. Tinha que me acordar".

"Sim".

"Mas, virar esse poder para você, dar a você a rédea solta..."

Ele sorriu e esperou pela minha resposta.

"Eu amo essa parte." Eu terminei.

"A punição em si, porém?"

"Eu não amo _essa_ parte." Eu disse, em seguida percebi que sua boca começou a se abrir. "Eu sei, é punição, eu não devo gostar disso".

"Foi eficaz?"

"Sim".

"Então serviu ao seu propósito." Ele disse e acrescentou, "Por que você não respondeu?"

"Meu cérebro pensa demais." Eu disse. "Eu ficava pensando sobre como eu deveria responder, como você queria que eu respondesse. O que aconteceria se eu dissesse a coisa errada".

"A única coisa errada foi o que aconteceu." Seus polegares acariciaram ao longo da planta do meu pé, pressionando e esfregando o ponto logo abaixo do meu dedão. "Não é sempre que eu darei a você uma opção no fim de semana, mas quando eu der, eu espero que você tome uma decisão. Você poderia ter escolhido qualquer coisa - até sua mão".

"Se eu dissesse que queria montar você?"

"Eu dei a você alguma condição?" Seus olhos estavam escuros. "Eu simplesmente queria que você escolhesse".

Uma imagem de nós dois nos movendo juntos flutuou na minha mente. "E se eu tivesse pedido a você para fazer amor comigo?" A maneira como ele entrou no meu quarto não combinava com a imagem. Eu duvidava que eu teria pedido a ele para fazer amor comigo, mas eu ainda queria saber o que ele teria feito.

Ele levantou meu pé à sua boca e beijou a parte de baixo. "Teria sido um final muito diferente, não?"

"Você teria feito isso?"

"Sim." Ele disse. "Se essa fosse a sua escolha".

"Oh." Eu disse, desapontada comigo mesma novamente.

"Bella." Ele disse, como se sentisse a minha tristeza. "Não deixe que um erro pese sobre você. É uma experiência de aprendizagem".

"Mas foi uma ocasião rara e eu estraguei tudo".

"E você estragará de novo. Eu estragarei algumas vezes. Nós aprendemos. Nós seguimos em frente".

Ele mudou para o meu outro pé, lentamente trabalhando o seu caminho de cima para baixo.

"Obrigada pelo poema." Eu disse. Sua recitação de 'Porque ela me perguntou por que eu a amava' tinha sido exatamente o que eu precisava para acalmar meus medos na madrugada de sábado.

"De nada".

**~ O ~**

A nova casa de Rose e Emmett era perto do lago. Tinha cinco quartos, cinco banheiros, três lavabos, e um grande deck no terraço. Passei a maior parte das minhas horas de almoço e muitas das minhas noites indo a lojas de móveis, antiquários e fabricantes de tecidos. Rose era uma decoradora astuta. Ela sabia o que queria e, na maioria das vezes, , ser noiva de um dos jogadores de futebol mais conhecido do país ajudava.

Ainda assim, havia uma certa tristeza ofuscando meu tempo com Rose. Tínhamos vivido juntas por quatro anos, e era difícil acreditar que, em menos de duas semanas, eu estaria morando no apartamento sozinha. Eu ainda não havia decidido quando, ou se, eu queria uma nova colega. Eventualmente, eu sabia que teria que conseguir uma, ou me mudar para um apartamento menor. Enquanto eu ganhasse um salário decente, dividir as despesas da casa me permitia continuar guardando e construir o meu ninho de ovos. Além disso, eu queria voltar para a faculdade para um diploma de pós-graduação em algum momento.

Mudar ou procurar uma nova companheira de quarto simplesmente fazia sentido.

_A não ser que..._

Não, eu nem sequer pensaria nisso. Era muito cedo para sequer pensar em morar com Edward. Mesmo que ele quisesse.

Certo?

_Qual é o grande problema?_ Perguntei a mim mesma. _Quero dizer, não é como se você provavelmente não estará na casa dele a maior parte do tempo depois do casamento, de qualquer maneira._

Ainda assim...

Melhor não forçar a barra, eu decidi. Tudo ainda era muito novo para nós dois.

"O que você está pensando tão intensamente?" Ele perguntou quando abriu a porta do lado do motorista. Tínhamos ido em carros separados para a casa de Emmett e Rose, principalmente porque Rose me pediu para ajudá-la com o arranjo dos assentos após o jantar. Fiquei um pouco decepcionada, já que isso significava que eu dormiria no apartamento, e não na casa de Edward. Quando eu dei a ele a notícia, porém, ele apenas beijou minha bochecha e sussurrou que havia muitas noites para eu passar com ele.

"Bella?" Ele perguntou novamente, estendendo a mão para mim.

"Apenas pensando." Eu disse. Sua mão era quente e firme em torno da minha. "Nada em especial".

"Lembre-me de perguntar a você algo sobre o próximo fim de semana." Ele disse enquanto subíamos os degraus até a porta da frente.

"Próximo fim de semana?" Eu olhei para ele. Ele não costumava me dizer os seus planos para o fim de semana. "O que tem isso?"

Sua mão apertou a minha. "Mais tarde".

"Aí estão vocês." Emmett disse quando abriu a porta. "Entrem, eu estava apenas me preparando para acender a churrasqueira." Ele se inclinou e me deu um abraço de um braço. "Rose precisa da sua opinião na cozinha".

"Não." Eu disse, devolvendo o abraço. "Ela só quer que eu sorria e concorde com as opiniões dela".

Ele riu. "Sim, você provavelmente está certa".

Entramos na cozinha, onde Rose estava ocupada pegando os ingredientes da salada. Uma vez que os homens pegaram os bifes e saíram da cozinha para ir lá fora, ela arqueou uma sobrancelha.

"Sem colar?" Ela perguntou.

"Pensei que você não quisesse os detalhes." Eu não tinha contado a ela sobre o nosso novo arranjo. Ainda assim, ela sabia que eu tinha passado o fim de semana com ele, e provavelmente adivinhou o resto. Sentei em um dos novos bancos que tínhamos comprado no início da semana passada. "Eu sabia que esses ficariam bons".

"Sim, eles são bons." Ela pegou um pé de alface e o lavou na pia. "E, não, eu não quero os detalhes. Eu só achei que você me daria. Você _passou_ o fim de semana inteiro com ele. E você _não_ levou nenhuma mala com você".

A maldita garota era muito observadora para o seu próprio bem. "Ou você quer os detalhes, ou não. Você não pode ter as duas coisas." Peguei uma faca. "Precisa de ajuda?" Ela me passou um pepino e eu comecei a cortar. "Já que você pediu, sim, eu usei o colar dele neste fim de semana. Mas eu só uso nos finais de semana".

"Você pode fazer isso?"

"Honestamente, Rose." Eu disse, cortando o pepino em pedaços menores.

"Desculpe." Ela disse. "Eu só me preocupo com você. Especialmente desde a última vez-"

"Você é um doce em se preocupar." Eu disse. "Mas, não precisa. Isso não é nada como da última vez".

"É melhor ele ter cuidado." Ela disse. "Ficaria muito ruim se eu tivesse que matar o meu cunhado".

A realização de que Edward se tornaria cunhado de Rose sempre me deixava com uma dor no meu coração. Era como se ela tivesse algum tipo de ligação com ele que eu não tinha. Como se eu tivesse ciúme que ela compartilharia o mesmo sobrenome.

_Muito, muito, muito cedo para pensar assim._

"Pelo menos é um diamante." Ela disse. "Ficará bem com o vestido".

Seus comentários me pegaram desprevenida. Eu não tinha pensado em usar o colar para o casamento. Mas seria realizado em um final de semana. Pelo nosso arranjo, eu o usaria. Eu mastiguei meus lábios enquanto jogava o pepino cortado na saladeira. Não era grande coisa, eu usei o colar em torno da família de Edward antes. Eu poderia fazer isso novamente.

_Mas, este é o casamento de Rose._

Mas, novamente, não é grande coisa. Não era como se Edward fosse me puxar para um armário escuro e me espancar com um cabide.

_Claro que, por outro lado, isso poderia ser divertido._

Meu rosto corou com o pensamento.

Não. Deve. Pensar. Nisso. Dessa. Maneira.

Ou talvez ele pudesse me mandar engatinhar debaixo da mesa e chupá-lo.

Não, ele nunca faria isso.

_Salada, Bella._ Eu disse a mim mesma. _Você está fazendo salada._

Mas, quanto mais eu tentava não pensar em servir Edward no casamento de Emmett e Rose, mais eu pensava em servir Edward no casamento de Emmett e Rose, e mais a minha imaginação fugia de mim. No momento em que a salada estava terminada, eu inventei possibilidades de cenário após cenário no casamento. Cada um mais sujo e mais emocionante que o anterior.

Vozes rindo vieram pelo corredor e eu olhei para cima de lavar minha faca, exatamente a tempo de ver Edward e Emmett entrando na cozinha.

Emmett provavelmente seria o homem que mais chamaria atenção. Ele não era apenas bonito, mas tinha um tipo físico que simplesmente gritava por atenção. E porque ele estava sempre rindo e sorrindo, você simplesmente tinha uma tendência natural de querer ficar com ele.

Mas foi no seu irmão mais silencioso e despretensioso que me concentrei. Mesmo da porta a sua presença me chamava. Edward entrou com uma elegância subestimada e confiança que totalmente me hipnotizavam. Meus olhos pegaram os dele e nossos olhares se prenderam enquanto ele entrava no cômodo. Ele colocou um prato de bifes na mesa, seus olhos ardentes nos meus. Meus olhos caíram para os seus lábios carnudos e era como se eu estivesse sentindo seu beijo de novo, ao longo das minhas costas depois de ele ter me tomado no banco de chicotadas no dia anterior. A forma como ele me ordenou que olhasse para mim mesma depois que ele colocou os grampos em mim.

_"Sua garota safada"._

Meu rosto esquentou e concentrei minha atenção na faca que eu ainda estava lavando.

"Você está bem, Bella?" Emmett perguntou. "Eu preciso ligar o ar?"

"Não." Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Eu estou bem. Só estou com um pouco de calor." Acenei para água na pia. "Pratos".

Edward, é claro, sabia exatamente o que eu estava pensando. Ele veio para atrás de mim, pegou a faca da minha mão e gentilmente a colocou sobre a bancada. "Eu acho que está limpa o suficiente." Ele me virou para encará-lo. "Você está bem?"

_"Você está bem?"_

Essas três palavras questionadoras que ele murmurou uma e outra vez nos últimos dias para garantir que eu estava bem e segura e capaz de continuar. Minha mente automaticamente verificou cada parte do meu corpo e mente para ter certeza que a minha resposta fosse verdadeira. "Sim, Mes-" Eu parei abruptamente para a sua ingestão de ar. "Quero dizer, sim, Edward." Levantei nas pontas dos pés e rocei sua bochecha com meus lábios. "Sim, eu estou bem." Sussurrei em seu ouvido, "Eu só escorreguei um pouco aqui".

Sua expressão era ilegível, quase como se estivesse avaliando a possibilidade de dizer algo ou não. "Eu imaginei." Ele murmurou para si mesmo, mas não terminou o que ele imaginava.

"Ei, vocês dois." Emmett disse. "Parem com isso e vamos comer".

Percebi então que os braços de Edward estavam ao redor de mim e, para qualquer um, nós provavelmente parecíamos um casal em um abraço apaixonado. Meu olhar atirou para Rose, mas ela apenas deu um pequeno aceno de aprovação e foi pegar alguns pratos do armário.

"Venha." Ela disse a Emmett. "Vamos levar os pratos e os bifes lá para fora. Eu não sei por que vocês os trouxeram para dentro, em primeiro lugar." Ela sorriu para Edward e eu. "Tragam a salada com vocês quando vierem".

"Eu levarei." Eu disse a ela, meus braços ainda em torno de Edward.

Rose e Emmett saíram, discutindo sobre as batatas que estavam na grelha e se elas estariam prontas ou não.

"Desculpe." Eu disse a Edward quando eles não podiam mais ouvir.

"Pelo quê?" Ele perguntou.

"Eu não quis escorregar lá. Quando eu disse-"

"Eu quero que você faça algo por mim." Ele me interrompeu. "Eu quero que você pare de pedir desculpas por tudo. De fato, eu quero que você fique o resto da noite sem se desculpar por nada." Seus olhos brilharam. "Você pode fazer isso?"

"Eu tentarei. Eu não sei o que aconteceu lá." Eu disse. "Ouvir você perguntar se eu estava bem simplesmente desencadeou alguma coisa, eu acho".

"Fui eu." Ele disse. "Eu preciso encontrar novas palavras." Ele se afastou e pegou duas garrafas de molho na geladeira. "Ela só tem 'italiano' e 'fazenda'? Sem 'queijo bleu'?"

Eu dei de ombros. "Ela ainda não estocou a geladeira, eu acho. Que tal você usar 'italiano' por uma noite?"

Ele não respondeu, mas, em vez disso, voltou para a nossa conversa anterior. "Quando entrei na cozinha e a vi na pia, você simplesmente pareceu," ele franziu a testa, "perplexa, ou confusa, ou algo assim." Ele pegou um pepino da saladeira e o mastigou pensativamente. "Eu me pergunto se deveríamos ter ficado na minha casa esta noite".

Eu me perguntava a mesma coisa. Era apenas estranho ser um casal "normal" após esse fim de semana tão intenso. "Eu sei." Eu disse. "Mas acho que será é tão divertido e eu quero," peguei a saladeira e fui até a porta. "Eu quero mostrar a Rose que nós estamos bem".

Nós tínhamos saído com Rose e Emmett algumas vezes desde que voltamos a ficar juntos. Enquanto parte de mim queria saber se Edward e eu deveríamos ter ficado em sua casa durante a noite, uma grande parte de mim queria estar de volta perto de Emmett e Rose. Para provar, de alguma forma, que nós somos capazes de fazer a relação dupla.

**~ O ~**

Edward e eu seguimos para o deck no terraço enquanto Emmett pegava as batatas na grelha.

"Bem na hora." Rose disse.

Edward colocou os molhos na mesa e pegou a saladeira das minhas mãos. Em seguida, ele veio atrás da minha cadeira e a puxou para mim.

"Você não tem que fazer isso, você sabe." Eu disse a ele, sentando na cadeira enquanto ele a empurrava para mim.

"Faça o favor?" Ele arrastou seus dedos pelas minhas costas e depois voltou para cima, vindo descansar na minha nuca com um aperto suave. Era como se ele se sentisse mais confortável me tocando. Precisasse de uma conexão física comigo.

Olhei para Rose e Emmett. Eles estavam ao lado da grelha, conversando. Rose equilibrava um prato cheio de batatas.

"Eu gosto de cuidar de você." Edward disse, sentando em sua própria cadeira.

"Você cuidou de mim o fim de semana todo." Eu retruquei.

"Não." Ele sorriu. "Você cuidou de mim".

Coloquei um guardanapo no meu colo. "Que tal nós apenas concordarmos que ambos cuidamos um do outro?"

"Eu concordarei com isso." Ele disse. "Mas você precisa aceitar o fato de que eu sempre puxarei a sua cadeira, abrirei a porta do carro, e levantarei quando você sair da mesa." Ele se inclinou para sussurrar, "É a forma como eu fui criado. Meu pai faz as mesmas coisas para a minha mãe pelos últimos 30 e poucos anos e ela nunca o serviu da maneira que você me serve".

"Que você saiba." Respondi rapidamente.

Ele riu. "Eu não vou sequer pensar nisso".

Emmett e Rose caminharam até a mesa.

"Então." Emmett disse, sentando. "O que vocês dois fizeram no fim de semana?"

Os olhos de Rose saltaram. Eu quase ri dela, era tão engraçado. O que ela achava que eu faria? Iniciaria um comentário sobre os prós e contras do que tínhamos feito?

"Bella fez para mim a sua deliciosa torrada francesa." Edward disse, falando do café da manhã que eu tinha feito para ele naquela manhã. Ele ergueu o copo para mim. "Excelente, como sempre." Ele olhou para Rose. "Ela compartilhou sua receita com você? Emmett ama torrada francesa".

Rose balançou a cabeça. "Eu não sou muito de cozinhar. Receio que Emmett terá que passar sem essa proeza em particular".

E, simplesmente assim, a conversa derivou para longe do nosso fim de semana. Coloquei uma mão no joelho Edward e ele estendeu a sua para entrelaçar nossos dedos.

Eu apertei seus joelhos. _Obrigada._

Ele retornou o aperto. _De nada._

**~ O ~**

"Acho que é melhor eu ir para casa." Rose disse, quando o último prato tinha sido colocado na lava-louças, após o jantar alto astral, duas horas mais tarde. "Bella prometeu me ajudar a terminar o arranjo dos assentos".

Emmett se inclinou contra a bancada. "Explique-me novamente por que nós nos importamos em que lugar as pessoas sentam?"

Rose bufou e pegou sua bolsa do lado da geladeira. "Nós simplesmente nos importamos".

"Mas, baby, você já fez esses arranjos de mesa umas cinco vezes." Ele piscou para mim, obviamente desfrutando pressionar este botão particular de Rose. "Nós estaremos tão casados se os Landelis sentarem ao lado dos MacDonalds ou não".

Ela o ignorou. "Quando você disse que Charlie e Sue chegariam à cidade?" Ela me perguntou.

"Na quinta-feira antes do casamento." Eu respondi, deslizando minha mão na de Edward. Ele havia mencionado o quanto estava ansioso para conhecer meu pai. Um pensamento passou pela minha cabeça – _eles mencionariam o colar se eu o estivesse usando?_

Ela colocou as mãos nos quadris. "Acha que eles gostariam de sentar com os Landelis?"

"Nem mesmo eu acho que seria uma boa ideia." Edward disse. É claro que ele não acharia boa essa ideia. Quem queria que os pais da sua atual namorada sentassem e jantassem ao lado dos pais da sua ex-namorada?

"Neste caso, acho que Bella e eu temos muito trabalho a fazer." Rose disse.

Edward puxou-me para a porta. "Eu a levarei até lá fora." Ele acenou para Emmett. "Ainda está de pé o jogo de golfe amanhã à tarde?"

Seu irmão só tinha olhos para a sua noiva. "Se eu conseguir".

"Faremos um acordo." Emmett disse a Rose. "Eu não direi mais uma palavra sobre os arranjos de mesa se você me deixar manter os troféus na sala de estar".

As mãos dela ainda estavam em seus quadris. "Contanto que você saiba que eu ainda acho que ficariam melhores em seu escritório".

Ele olhou para ela, um sorriso dúbio cobrindo seu rosto. "E, contanto que você saiba que eu ainda não sei por que nós nos importamos sobre onde as pessoas sentam".

Ele a tinha convencido. Seus braços em torno um do outro. Ele se inclinou e sussurrou algo no ouvido dela. Ela deu uma risadinha e o apertou mais.

Edward e eu saímos da cozinha, ainda de mãos dadas, e seguimos para a porta da frente.

"Almoça comigo amanhã?" Ele perguntou.

"Sushi?"

"Eu sempre posso fazer sushi." Ele disse. "Embora eu prefira quando você e eu fazemos".

Nós tínhamos seguido para a minha caminhonete e eu parei ao lado da porta do motorista. "Então, que tal fazemos sushi na noite de terça-feira e fazermos alguma outra coisa para o almoço de amanhã?"

"Na noite de terça-feira?" Ele perguntou. "Você não pode vir amanhã à noite?"

Peguei um pedaço imaginário de tecido em sua camisa, só porque eu queria tocá-lo. "Prova final do vestido".

"Eu esqueci." Ele disse com um gemido.

"Faremos sushi na noite de terça-feira?"

Ele sorriu. "Sushi na noite de terça-feira." Sua voz caiu, "Você passará a noite?"

Eu me inclinei na direção dele. "Sim." Eu disse e senti sua respiração em meu rosto.

Seus lábios roçaram os meus. "Obrigado".

"Se eu não posso me desculpar." Coloquei meus braços em torno dele. "Você não pode me agradecer".

Sua risada era quente e profunda em meu ouvido. Eu me afastei e sorri. "Combinado?"

"Combinado".

Quando ele, mais uma vez, se aproximou de mim, eu fechei meus olhos e respirei o cheiro dele. Ele tinha um cheiro profundo e amadeirado.

Nossos lábios se tocaram, gentis no início. Eu suspirei e corri meus dedos através do seu cabelo. Ele gemeu e entreabriu seus lábios, aprofundando o beijo. Em seguida, o que era gentil ficou apaixonado e o que era suave se tornou atado com a necessidade. Mas nós dois sabíamos que não poderíamos ceder à nossa necessidade. Não teria nada além do beijo.

Quando nossos lábios se separaram, ele suspirou contra a minha bochecha. "Eu te amo".

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Interessante ver a interação deles como um "casal normal", não é?!_

_Até semana que vem!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

_**~ Bella ~**_

Liguei a panela de arroz e caminhei até onde Edward estava cortando pepinos, cenouras e abacates. Estendi as mãos sob os seus braços e peguei uma cenoura descascada.

"Ei." Ele girou ao redor. "Eu estava exatamente me preparando para usar essa".

"Você tem muitas." Eu dei uma pequena mordida, apreciando a mastigação barulhenta.

Ele estreitou seus olhos e me observou com falsa ira enquanto eu mastigava e engolia.

"Para sua informação." Eu disse, agitando a cenoura para ele. "Eu nunca escolherei ervilhas sobre cenouras em uma noite de terça-feira. A menos que estejam cozidas. Eu odeio cenouras cozidas".

Seus olhos enrugaram nas bordas e sua boca cedeu a um belo sorriso. "Anotado".

"Agora." Estendi a mão para o descascador e peguei outra cenoura. "Já que eu o privei da sua cenoura descascada, o mínimo que posso fazer é descascar outra para você".

"Oh, sim." Ele disse, sua mão escovando meus ombros apenas levemente antes de se afastarem de mim. "O mínimo".

Eu sabia que ele estava trabalhando duro, tentando me deixar ditar nosso tempo durante a semana. Ele esteve hesitante na hora do almoço do dia anterior, uma mudança do churrasco com Rose e Emmett, quando ele me tocou quase constantemente.

Virei-me para ele e acariciei sua mão. "Eu gosto quando você me toca. Não pare só porque você está receoso que eu leve isso da forma errada, ou que me sentirei obrigada".

Seu sorriso ficou ainda maior. "Você me conhece tão bem".

Levantei-me nas pontas dos pés e dei-lhe um pequeno beijo. "Às vezes".

O olhar em seus olhos me disse que ele não acreditava em mim. Decidi não forçar isso ainda mais. Além disso, havia algo mais sobre o que eu queria falar. Voltei para o balcão e comecei a descascar a cenoura.

"Você queria me perguntar alguma coisa sobre este fim de semana?" Eu perguntei.

Ele pegou outra cenoura e nós trabalhamos lado a lado.

"Você me ouviu falar sobre Peter?" Ele perguntou.

Peter era o mentor de Edward, eu sabia disso. O homem que tinha sido seu instrutor. Edward me disse uma vez que Peter era a única pessoa a qual ele já tinha se submetido. Minha mente ainda não conseguia se envolver em torno disso – Edward submisso a alguém. Mesmo se não houvesse nenhum sexo envolvido, isso ainda me confundia.

"E Charlotte?" Ele perguntou.

Esposa de Peter. E submissa. Eles tinham um filho de três meses de idade, Sam. Peter tinha enviado fotos do bebê rechonchudo para Edward. Sam era fofo como um botão e tinha um precioso sorriso desdentado.

"Claro que eu me lembro de você falando sobre Peter." Eu disse. "Difícil esquecer aquilo".

A imagem de Edward voluntariamente se submetendo a alguém não era nada que eu pudesse esquecer facilmente.

"Eu falei com ele." Ele disse. "Ele nos convidou para ir até New Hanover neste fim de semana".

Neste fim de semana?

"Eu disse a ele que falaria com você sobre isso, ver o que você acha." Ele disse. "Você poderia conversar um pouco com Charlotte. Ela é uma submissa e eu acho que seria uma boa ideia você falar com alguém que pode se relacionar".

Eu continuei descascando a cenoura. Alguém para conversar? Alguém que não era Edward? Seria estranho? Como alguém iniciava essa conversa, afinal? Oi, eu sou Bella e adoro ser dominada?

"Ele também mencionou os dois jogando para nós." Edward disse. "Talvez algo na sua lista de limites suaves?"

Observar as pessoas fazendo sexo?

O descascador escorregou da minha mão e bateu no chão.

Ele se abaixou e o pegou. Quando ele levantou, ele gentilmente tocou meu rosto. "Você tem 'assistir os outros' listado como disposta a experimentar em sua lista. Eu nunca violaria os seus limites rígidos. Nunca".

Minha mente girava em cem direções. Estaríamos na sala de jogos de Peter? Como isso funcionava? Charlotte se importaria?

"Você tem 'nudez forçada ao redor dos outros' e 'exibicionismo entre amigos' listados como limites suaves." Ele não moveu sua mão. "Eu não empurrarei seus limites neste final de semana. Você permanecerá vestida e não pedirei a você para jogar na frente de ninguém".

Nós dois ficamos em silêncio por alguns segundos e suas palavras não ditas soaram na minha cabeça. Um lembrete de que ele forçaria meus limites em algum momento.

Ele sorriu. "E é terça-feira, amor".

Terça-feira.

Ele esperou até terça-feira para trazer o assunto do final de semana à tona porque ele queria a minha opinião honesta. Eu entendi imediatamente por que ele não me perguntou no domingo, não quando eu quase o tinha chamado de Mestre na frente de Emmett e Rose. Ele sabia que a minha resposta poderia ser forçada se tivesse me perguntado mais cedo.

"Uau." Eu disse. "Quando marquei isso, eu acho que não estava pensando que algo aconteceria tão rápido".

"Você não quer ir?"

Inclinei minha cabeça. "Não. Não é isso. Eu só tenho que pensar um minuto".

Voltei para os legumes, certificando que tudo estava pronto para quando o arroz ficasse pronto. Ele caminhou até a geladeira e pegou o atum e a enguia - dando-me espaço, permitindo-me tempo para pensar na minha resposta.

"Você já fez sexo com Charlotte?" Eu perguntei.

"O quê?" Ele olhou para cima, desembrulhando os peixes. "Não".

"Alguma vez você já jogou com ela?" Eu perguntei, repensando a minha pergunta.

"Não." Ele pegou uma faca e cortou o atum em tiras. "Eu os assisti antes".

"Essa teria sido a minha próxima pergunta".

"Eu achei que seria".

Separei os legumes em pequenas pilhas - minha pilha e a dele - e pensei mais sobre a sua pergunta. Seria estranho sentar para jantar com um casal depois de vê-los em uma sala de jogos?

"Bella?" Ele perguntou, lavando suas mãos. "Peter e Charlotte são altamente respeitados na comunidade e eles estão muito acostumados a lidar com o nervosismo. Pode ser um pouco desconfortável às vezes, mas isso é algo com o qual ambos estão acostumados. Ele me disse que Charlotte fica excitada por ser assistida".

Eu pensei sobre isso. Lembrei-me de quando Edward e eu fizemos sexo no Super Bowl. Ainda havia uma corrente de excitação que corria através de mim sempre que eu pensava sobre isso.

"Charlotte seria uma boa pessoa para você conversar." Ele disse. "Ela entenderia e a ajudaria com quaisquer perguntas que você tiver, mas não está confortável em falar comigo." Ele se aproximou de mim e acariciou minha maçã do rosto. Seus olhos expressivos traíram o tom neutro da sua voz. "E ela se casou com seu Dominante".

Casada com seu Dominante.

Edward e eu chegaríamos a este ponto um dia? Ele quereria isso? Eu quereria?

Pensei sobre o quanto eu era próxima de Rose e ponderei como seria bom ter uma amiga nesse estilo de vida com quem eu pudesse conversar. Então eu pensei sobre a minha lista de verificação e os itens que eu tinha marcado como limites suaves. Eu estaria disposta a modificar a minha lista depois? Assistir um dos meus limites suaves ser exibido diante de mim mudaria meus interesses?

"Vamos." Eu sorri. "Vamos fazer isso".

Eu pensei que ele me perguntaria se eu tinha certeza, mas, em vez disso, ele me beijou suavemente. "Ligarei para Peter amanhã".

**~ O ~**

Depois do jantar, nós levamos Jake para fora um pouco. Ele sabia o que nós faríamos e saiu correndo para fora antes de nós, praticamente dançando em sua excitação.

Edward e eu caminhamos para fora, nossos braços roçando de vez em quando. Ele jogou uma bola de tênis para Jake quando nós chegamos às cerejeiras. Jake rosnou baixo em sua garganta e saiu correndo para apanhar a bola e trazê-la de volta para mais uma rodada.

Eu ri quando Jake quase tropeçou em seus pés quando se virou de volta para nós. Ele parecia como se estivesse rindo quando voltou.

"Que belo traseiro." Eu disse.

"Ele gosta de se mostrar para você." Edward disse, atirando a bola novamente.

Nós três brincamos de pegar por mais alguns minutos. O clima tinha finalmente esquentado e, mesmo que ainda faltasse mais de uma semana, parecia que Rose e Emmett teriam um bom clima para o casamento. Eu não tinha certeza de como Rose fazia isso, eu nunca seria capaz de lidar com o planejamento de um casamento ao ar livre. Muita incerteza.

"Quando o contrato do seu apartamento acaba?" Ele perguntou.

Sua pergunta me confundiu e eu errei a jogada da bola. Felizmente, Jake não se importou.

"Meados de junho." Eu disse.

"Você vai procurar uma nova companheira de quarto?"

"Eu ainda não decidi".

Eu o ouvi respirar fundo de onde ele estava ao meu lado. "Não há nenhuma maneira delicada de perguntar isso." Ele disse, e eu me preparei. Ele me pediria para morar com ele? O que eu diria? Como eu responderia? Joguei a bola para Jake novamente e percebi que minha mão tremia. "Você pode pagar o aluguel apenas com o seu salário?" Ele perguntou.

Ele estava preocupado com a minha capacidade de pagar o apartamento? Era isso? Não foi até que eu tive certeza que ele não me pediria para morar com ele que eu percebi o quanto eu queria que ele pedisse.

"Na verdade, eu posso pagar o aluguel com o meu salário." Uma leve mentira, mas não uma completa. Eu poderia pagar o aluguel por alguns meses. "Eu não preciso que você pague nada." Minha voz tremeu e isso me deixou com mais raiva.

"É isso que você pensou que eu estava fazendo?" Ele perguntou.

"Não era?" Eu rebati. "E você queria ser delicado sobre isso porque você lembra como eu reagi quando você se ofereceu para me comprar um carro".

Que eu o deixei comprar. Parcialmente, de qualquer maneira. Eu sabia que ele encontraria a caminhonete e, de alguma forma, negociaria com a minha companhia de seguros. Mas se ele pensava que eu permitiria que isso se tornasse rotina...

"Eu entendo, de certa forma, essa necessidade de você cuidar de mim, mas eu tenho que desenhar a linha em algum lugar." Eu respirei fundo. "É isso aí. Você não pagará meu aluguel".

Sua boca abriu e fechou algumas vezes. Jake ficou ao nosso lado e deixou cair a bola aos nossos pés. Eu bufei e cruzei meus braços. Ele estaria em um inferno de uma briga se achava que eu mudaria um centímetro sobre esse assunto.

"Eu não me ofereceria para pagar o seu aluguel." Ele disse em uma voz firme e irritada.

"Sim, você iria".

"Eu apreciaria se você acreditasse em mim quando eu digo alguma coisa." Ele disse. "Em vez de tirar conclusões precipitadas".

Agora ele estava mentindo sobre suas intenções. Tanto para o seu novo compromisso de comunicação aberta e honesta. E ele teve uma sessão com seu terapeuta horas antes. Eu o chamei de vários nomes feios na minha cabeça.

"Tudo bem então." Eu disse. "Se você não sugeriria pagar meu aluguel, o que você estava fazendo?"

Ele inalou profundamente pelo nariz. "Eu estava delicadamente tentando perguntar se você consideraria morar comigo".

Eu não conseguia respirar, parecia como se eu tivesse levado um soco no estômago. E agora, ele estava irritado.

"Mas se você acha que eu mentiria sobre algo assim." Ele continuou. "É um ponto discutível. Eu não quereria que você vivesse com um mentiroso".

Ele queria que eu fosse morar com ele.

Ou, tinha querido que eu fosse morar com ele.

Minha raiva desapareceu tão depressa como apareceu, deixando-me impressionada. Ele ficou congelado no lugar e a culpa substituiu o meu espanto.

Eu o insultei todo, chamando-o de mentiroso, e então eu o chamei de todos os nomes feios na minha cabeça. Graças a Deus eu não as tinha dito em voz alta.

"Edward." Eu disse.

Ele não se moveu.

Jake choramingou aos nossos pés.

Eu me chamei de vários nomes feios na minha cabeça.

Fui até ele e toquei levemente seu ombro. "Desculpe." Ele relaxou levemente. "Eu pulei para conclusões precipitadas e fiz a suposição errada sobre o que você estava fazendo".

"Você pensou que eu me ofereceria para pagar o seu aluguel?" Ele perguntou. Sua voz ainda soava forte, mas não tão irritada. "Você pensou isso de mim?"

"Foi um longo dia." Eu disse. "E eu estive no limite. Argumentativa." Eu suspirei. "Eu fui uma cadela".

Um pequeno sorriso cruzou seu rosto.

"Me perdoa?" Eu perguntei.

Ele suspirou, um suspiro profundo e ressonante, que parecia um pouco triste, e assentiu.

Eu beijei sua bochecha. "Eu tenho permissão de dizer 'desculpe'?"

Seu sorriso ficou maior então, cobrindo mais do seu rosto. "Eu acho que um 'desculpe' seria apropriado".

"A coisa é." Eu disse. "Eu estava apenas pensando sobre o quanto eu queria que você me pedisse para morar com você, e então eu pensei que você não pediria e eu fiquei com raiva, mas então você realmente pediu." Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Eu sinto muito." Eu não conseguia pensar em mais nada para dizer, mas ainda parecia muito pouco pela minha explosão.

"Você queria que eu pedisse para você morar comigo?" Ele perguntou, sua voz cheia de admiração.

"Eu queria".

"Isso significa que você vai?"

"Eu quero." Eu disse. "Mas eu não tenho certeza se devo. Isso faz sentido?"

"Não." Ele disse. "E sim".

"Minha mudança para cá vai nos ajudar, ou nos prejudicar?" Eu ponderei.

"Nos ajudar, eu espero".

"E quanto aos nossos espaços separados?"

"Você já viu minha casa?" Ele brincou, e eu sabia que havia sido perdoada. "Eu acho que há espaço de sobra para duas pessoas".

"E há todas as minhas coisas".

"Novamente." Ele disse. "Espaço de sobra".

"Eu acho que ainda seria melhor para nós dormir separados nos finais de semana." Eu disse. "Eu estou tendo emoções conflitantes o suficiente sem me preocupar com isso. Mas seria estranho, não seria, viver juntos e não dormir juntos o tempo todo?"

"Importa se é estranho se é o que funciona para nós?" Ele perguntou.

Ele tinha um ponto, e não era como se nós anunciaríamos por ai nossos arranjos para dormir.

"Eu poderia mudar para cá após o casamento." Eu disse. "Tenho muita coisa para fazer antes disso".

"O que você achar que é melhor".

Novamente, ele estava me deixando conduzir. Deixando-me decidir o que era melhor. O que eu queria fazer. Percebi então que eu queria muito morar com ele. Queria estar com ele todos os dias. Toda noite. Para ele ser a primeira coisa que eu veria de manhã e a última coisa na noite. Para sentir seus braços em volta de mim quando eu fosse dormir e acordar com ele ainda lá.

Sorrindo mais uma vez, ele pegou minha mão e nós caminhamos de volta para dentro da casa.

**~ O ~**

Horas mais tarde, eu estava em seu quarto, observando quando ele levou Jake para fora uma última vez. Através da grande janela em seu quarto, eu podia ver Jake rugindo no quintal, com o nariz na grama. Edward estava ao seu lado, olhando para a lua, perdido em pensamentos.

Olhei para a extensão do seu quintal, seguindo o longo caminho da sua garagem, até as árvores o obscurecerem. Não parecia real que, em cerca de três semanas, esta seria a minha nova casa. Esta casa. Este quintal. Este quarto.

"O que você está pensando tão intensamente?"

Meus olhos voaram de volta para o quarto. Eu tinha perdido de ver e ouvir Edward voltar para casa. Virei-me para encará-lo.

Ele ainda usava sua calça do terno do trabalho e, embora ele tenha tirado a gravata, ele não tinha mudado sua camisa branca. Seus lábios subiram nos cantos por me pegar desprevenida e ele se aproximou.

"Eu estava pensando em como, em menos de um mês, este será o nosso quarto." Eu disse.

"Nosso quarto." Ele chegou até mim e colocou as mãos sobre os meus ombros. "Eu gosto como isso soa".

"Você gosta?" Eu perguntei. "Você viveu sozinho por tanto tempo, eu me preocupo de ficar no seu caminho. De alguma forma invadir a sua privacidade".

"Eu vivi minha vida adulta inteira pensando que havia algo errado comigo." Suas sobrancelhas franziram. "Sentindo-me menos que um homem por causa de quem eu sou." Ele levou uma mão à minha bochecha e um dedo longo traçou minha clavícula. "Ter encontrado você. Ter você comigo assim? E ter você me querendo?" Seu dedo moveu para roçar meus lábios. "Eu não quero mais ficar sozinho. Eu quero você. Aqui comigo".

Fechei meus olhos enquanto ele me puxava para perto em um beijo suave.

Ele se afastou. "Você está linda, a propósito. Eu queria dizer isso antes de você me distrair com a conversa do nosso quarto".

Eu me senti positivamente encantada que ele notou a camisola. Eu a escolhi exatamente para a nossa primeira noite juntos após o fim de semana. Não era nada extremamente caro, mas era a cor que ele gostava em mim e seu corte mostrava minhas curvas e minhas vantagens.

"Você viu as costas?" Eu provoquei. As costas eram baixas, com pequenas tiras cruzando de um lado a outro.

"Quando você estava perto da janela." Ele disse. "Eu quase não falei nada, apenas para que eu pudesse ficar parado e admirá-la".

Ele não era o único fazendo alguma admiração. Comecei no topo da sua camisa e trabalhei meu caminho para baixo, desabotoando um botão de cada vez.

"Tanto quanto eu gosto de admirar você na sua camisa branca." Eu disse. "Eu prefiro admirá-lo sem ela".

Tomei meu tempo o despindo, apreciando o pensamento de que tínhamos a noite inteira à nossa frente. Horas de tempo para apreciar um ao outro, para amar um ao outro, para se reconectar com toques lentos e doces. Eu me senti arrebatada com o conhecimento de que muito em breve nós poderíamos ficar assim todas as noites da semana. Eu olharia para este quarto, com ele nele, e acharia normal?

Suas mãos me acariciaram. Com ternura sem pressa, ele pegou a camisola e a puxou sobre a minha cabeça.

"Você à luz da lua." Ele disse, suas mãos movendo em mim delicadamente. "Tão linda".

Era ele. Ele me fazia bonita. Suas palavras. Seu toque. Seu amor.

Antes que eu pudesse dizer alguma coisa, seus lábios estavam nos meus e ele estava me beijando.

"Venha para a cama." Ele disse contra os meus lábios, levando-me para trás. "Eu preciso de você".

Nós dois estávamos nus no momento em que ele puxou as cobertas e nós subimos na cama. Em seguida, ele estava sobre mim, beijando o vão do meu pescoço e me provando. Corri minhas mãos pelas suas costas e o senti estremecer quando minhas unhas roçaram sua pele.

Sentindo-me cheia, eu empurrei em seu ombro e sentei. Quando ele virou-se para as suas costas, eu montei seu corpo, roçando seus mamilos, primeiro com as pontas dos meus dedos, depois com meus lábios. Eu quase tinha esquecido o quanto ele era doce – todo másculo combinado com uma pitada profunda de amadeirado.

Beijei meu caminho até seu estômago, enquanto minhas mãos acariciavam mais para baixo. Eu evitei todo contato com o seu pênis, focando, em vez disso, nas outras partes dele – na curva do seu umbigo, a trilha de pelos em seu baixo ventre, a pele sensível logo acima da sua virilha.

"Porra, Bella." Ele disse quando eu mordisquei a pele da parte interna da sua coxa. Eu estava tão perto da sua ereção, eu sabia que ele podia sentir minha respiração. Ele ergueu seus quadris em uma vã tentativa de encontrar atrito, mas eu não tinha terminando de explorá-lo ainda.

"Olhe para à luz da lua." Eu disse, afastando-me e observando como a luz pálida jogava contra a sua pele. Eu me sentei e arrastei um dedo do seu ombro até sua coxa, mais uma vez contornando onde ele estava mais necessitado. Passei minha mão mais ara baixo e cobri suas bolas. "As sombras aqui." Meus dedos dançaram ao longo da sua coxa. "O brilho aqui".

"Venha aqui." Ele disse, estendendo a mão para mim.

"Ainda não".

"Eu quero você." Suas mãos escovaram meu braço.

"Espere".

Eu me deixei cair mais para baixo na cama e lambi seu joelho. Eu peguei e beijei por baixo.

"Agora você está apenas sendo cruel." Ele disse.

"Mmm." Eu disse, concentrando-me em memorizar a curva do músculo da sua panturrilha. Corri minhas mãos em sua perna e levantei seu pé. Eu estava antes do exato ponto sob o seu tornozelo. Eu o encontrei e beijei a pele macia ali.

Ele suspirou.

"O quê?" Eu perguntei.

"Eu não acho que alguém jamais me beijou ai antes".

Beijei o local novamente, correndo minha língua sobre ele. "Que negligentes." Eu disse.

Prestei a mesma quantidade de atenção à sua outra perna e tornozelo, finalmente trabalhando o meu caminho de volta pelo seu corpo. De alguma forma, apreciando que ele tivesse aumentado a minha excitação. Ele sentou e, quando roçou as pontas dos meus mamilos com seus polegares, eu quase gozei no lugar.

Ele observou a minha resposta com sorriso malicioso. "Ansiosa?" Ele abaixou a cabeça e sugou um mamilo em sua boca.

Aumentei o meu aperto em seu cabelo. "Oh, Deus, sim".

"Muito malditamente ruim." Ele disse, mudando para o outro lado.

Ele me deitou na cama, sua boca nunca deixando a minha pele. Eu estava debaixo dele, e seu toque era leve e suave, sua boca e lábios roçando o vale entre meus seios, a língua saindo ocasionalmente para me provocar.

Quando ele chegou à minha barriga, eu soltei um gemido. Ele se moveu mais para baixo e lambeu a pele bem acima do meu clitóris. Em seguida, ele soprou um fluxo suave de ar quente em toda a umidade, rindo baixinho quando eu murmurei uma maldição.

Eu puxei seus ombros, querendo que ele me cobrisse, querendo sentir seu peso em mim. Ele não me fez esperar, mas arrastou-se, gentilmente abrindo minhas pernas com os seus joelhos. Envolvi meus braços em torno dele e ele deixou cair sua cabeça no meu pescoço.

Ele entrou em mim lentamente, deixando-me sentir cada centímetro dele. Ou, talvez, sentindo cada centímetro de mim. Quando ele estava totalmente encaixado dentro de mim, minhas mãos deslizaram para a sua bunda. Seus quadris flexionaram apenas um pouco, em preparação para o seu impulso.

"Espere." Eu disse, acalmando-o com as minhas mãos.

"Porra." Ele resmungou em meu ouvido. "Por quê?"

"Eu quero senti-lo por um minuto." Eu disse, aproveitando o leve alongamento de tê-lo tão profundamente dentro de mim.

Ele resmungou algo em voz baixa, mas permaneceu imóvel.

Logo, tornou-se demais - tê-lo tão perto, mas não cedendo à necessidade de se movimentar e encontrar alívio. Sua respiração ficou irregular, seu corpo tencionou.

"Ok." Eu disse quando não aguentei mais e movi minhas mãos até seus ombros.

"Graças a Deus." Ele disse.

Ele tirou quase tudo e empurrou de volta dentro de mim com uma estocada longa e lenta. Nós nos movemos em uníssono - minhas pernas vieram ao redor da sua cintura e eu me levantei para ele com cada impulso. Mesmo assim, a nossa união não tinha pressa. Nenhum dos dois queria apressar, em vez disso, nós tomamos o nosso tempo, apreciando a forma como nos encaixávamos, a forma como nos movíamos com e contra o outro.

Minha libertação foi lentamente construída, começando como uma dor baixa e profunda em minha barriga e se espalhando mais para baixo. Ele deve ter sentido o mesmo, porque ele aumentou o ritmo e me penetrou mais fundo. Mais forte.

Eu tentei segurar a sensação, querendo fixá-la, fazê-la durar mais tempo, mas eu não podia. Apertei uma vez em torno dele e permiti que o meu clímax me dominasse. Ele me seguiu logo depois, gozando dentro de mim com um gemido suave.

Por vários minutos, nós ficamos imóveis. Então, ele levantou sua cabeça e me beijou, longa e profundamente. Eu rolei, então eu estava deitada em seu peito, seus braços em volta de mim.

Eu queria ficar acordada, ficar deitada na cama e conversar sobre tudo e nada. Mas as emoções do dia tinham tomado seu preço e eu senti meus olhos ficarem mais pesados a cada segundo que passava.

Eu não percebi que tinha falado em voz alta até que senti seu peito vibrar debaixo de mim com a sua risada.

"Durma, amor." Ele sussurrou, alisando meu cabelo. "Haverá muito tempo depois".

* * *

**Nota da Irene: **_A cada dia mais fofo. Fico toda besta lendo essas partes. Eles indo morar juntos parecia algo tão distante e foi tão simples. Obrigado a todas que tem nos acompanhado. Amanhã teremos PcA. Beijos_


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPÍTULO 8 **

As caixas seladas continuavam espalhadas ao redor do apartamento quando me encontrei com Bella para jantar em sua casa na noite de quarta-feira.

"Rosalie está ocupada", disse. Nos sentamos na mesa da cozinha, desfrutando do frango grelhado com milho.

"Emmett tem uma van de mudança que vem este fim de semana para pegar a maior parte das coisas dela", disse ela.

"Você só vai sair depois que ela se mudar?" Eu perguntei.

Seus olhos dançaram quando o garfo parou na sua trajetória ascendente. "Eu não planejo gastar muito tempo aqui depois do casamento."

Minha respiração ficou ofegante. Eu sabia que ela queria morar comigo. Sabia que era mais do que apenas uma questão de conveniência, mas ouvi-la dizer isso. . . sempre me surpreendia.

"Ela está chateada que você não vai estar aqui para ajudá-la a se mudar neste fim de semana?"

"Não", disse ela. "Ela sabe melhor do que tentar ditar o nosso fim de semana."

_Nosso fim de semana._

"Isso é bom", disse, brincando com ela um pouco. "Eu sou o único autorizado a ditar o nosso fim de semana."

Ela corou, uma cor muito agradável. "Ela está muito melhor", disse ela. "Me apoiando mais neste momento."

"Estou feliz de ouvir isso", disse. "Eu odiaria pensar que ela estava contrariada sobre nós."

"Não me entenda mal. Eu não diria que ela compreende, mas ela está aceitando." Ela empurrou um pouco de milho em torno de seu prato. "Ela ainda disse que o diamante no meu colo ia combinar com o vestido."

_O diamante e o vestido?_

"Por que ela disse isso?" Eu perguntei.

Ela parou de empurrar o milho e olhou para mim. "É um fim de semana."

"O que?"

"O dia do casamento, Edward," ela disse, como se o que ela estivesse falando fizesse um sentido completo.

"Eu sei, eu estou tentando decidir o porquê..." Comecei e me bateu. "Ela pensou que você iria usar o colar no casamento?"

Suas sobrancelhas enrugaram. "Será que não?"

Puta que pariu. Eu fiz isso de novo. Pensei que ela soubesse.

"Eu não tinha planos para você usar o colar na próxima semana", disse.

"Você não tem?", Perguntou ela. "Por quê?"

Nós deveríamos ter tido esta conversa há semanas, talvez até mesmo quando nós primeiramente discutimos quando ela seria encoleirada.

"Bella, amor", eu disse. "Você se lembra por que eu não quero que você use o colar por toda a semana em primeiro lugar?"

Ela assentiu com a cabeça. "Você disse que me colocava em um outro estado de espírito."

Me acheguei na mesa e peguei sua mão. "E agora você tem que usá-lo por um fim de semana e removê-lo numa tarde de domingo, você concorda comigo?"

Eu praticamente podia vê-la trabalhar a mente enquanto ela pensava. Imaginando isso se repetindo no domingo à noite - a quase chegando a Emmett e Rosalie. Do jeito que ela brigou comigo na noite de terça-feira.

"Sim", disse ela.

"E você acha que eu quero este estado de espírito no casamento da sua melhor amiga? Quando você é a dama de honra?"

"Oh", disse ela simplesmente.

"Por outro lado," eu disse. "Você acha que eu quero estar nesse estado de espírito enquanto você está usando o meu colar? Quando meu irmão vai casar e eu sou o padrinho?"

"_Oh_", disse ela, quando a realidade de ambos os lados chegou a ela. "Huh".

"Eu deveria ter explicado isso mais cedo." Sacudi a cabeça. "Nunca me ocorreu que você poderia pensar que o usaria."

"Então, como será o final de semana?"

"É um relacionamento de dar e receber, amor." Acariciei os nós dos seus dedos com o polegar. "Fazemos o trabalho para nós. O reorganizamos conforme for necessário."

Um sorriso manhoso cobriu seu rosto. "Lá vai a minha fantasia de você me bater com um cabide no armário."

Pisquei.

Duas vezes.

"Você tinha uma fantasia de eu te batendo com um cabide?", perguntei.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça, apreciando claramente sua mão levantada. "E fazer um oral em você na recepção."

"Você sabe, não é normal as pessoas gastarem tempo no armário em recepções de casamento", eu disse.

"Ou se envolver em um pouco menos de ação na mesa?", Ela perguntou com um brilho perverso nos olhos.

"Você é tão, tão má", eu disse.

Ela escorregou a mão para fora da minha e friamente tomou um gole de vinho. "Estou começando a acreditar."

"O que vou fazer com você?"

Ela levantou o copo à boca maldita e tomou outro gole. Eu não conseguia desviar o olhar. "Tenha certeza de que não tenho nenhuma idéia", disse ela.

"Ao contrário", disse, observando seus lábios e imaginando eles enrolados no meu pau. "Tenho certeza que você tem várias."

"Talvez", disse ela.

"Que horas Rosalie vai chegar em casa?"

"Algum momento, amanhã à tarde." Ela olhou para a borda do copo com um olhar compreensivo.

"Talvez devêssemos ir discutir essas suas idéias?" Concordei em direção a seu quarto. "Em um local... mais _confortável_?"

"Talvez." Ela levantou-se lentamente. "Mas claramente, primeiro a mesa. Odeio deixar os pratos na pia durante a noite."

Eu levei os nossos pratos e caminhei em direção à cozinha. Antes de sair da sala, eu olhei sobre meu ombro. "E, Bella?" Eu perguntei. "Só para que não haja mal-entendidos, se fosse o casamento de outra pessoa?"

Ela parou no meio do caminho de seu quarto.

"O colar estaria em você" Eu terminei.

Ela me encontrou no aeroporto, sábado às cinco e meia. Eu esperei por ela fora do jato.

"Como foi seu dia?" Eu perguntei, beijando a bochecha dela e tomando-lhe a mão.

"Longo." Ela sorriu.

_Sim, minha querida. Eu sei exatamente o que você quer dizer_. Seu colar estava a esperando lá dentro. Eu planejava encoleirá-la depois de chegarmos a uma altitude confortável.

Assim que nós estávamos sentados e em nosso caminho, eu me virei para ela. "Eu quero falar por alguns minutos antes de fazer qualquer outra coisa."

"Está tudo bem?", Perguntou ela.

"Claro, amor", eu disse. "Eu só queria mostrar as expectativas antes de encoleirá-la."

"Me dar uma oportunidade para expressar quaisquer preocupações?"

Não pude deixar de sorrir. "Você é uma rápida aprendiz."

"Eu tento."

Eu sabia que ela tentava. Eu sabia que ela estava dando tudo para aprender e entender cada pedaço de informação que podia e queria ajudá-la de qualquer maneira possível.

"Eu quero que você se sinta confortável neste fim de semana", disse. "Eu quero que você se sinta livre para conversar com Peter e Charlotte. Eu quero que você se sinta livre para conversar comigo."

"Sério?"

Eu assenti. "Olhe para a casa de Peter e Charlotte como uma grande biblioteca ou a mesa da cozinha. Você ainda me tratará por "senhor" ou "Mestre", como não há nada para esconder de Peter e Charlotte. Haverá expectativas adicionais para a sala de jogos, mas nós podemos explicar isso amanhã. Ok até agora?"

"Sim".

"Se eu decidir fazer mudanças, vou deixar você saber", eu disse.

"Eu não tenho certeza se eu entendi."

Eu estava contente por ela me questionar. Eu intencionalmente fiz uma declaração vaga, simplesmente para ver se ela pediria esclarecimentos.

"Se eu decidir que o momento da biblioteca acabou, que eu não quero você agindo livremente por qualquer motivo - que eu quero jogar. Eu vou deixar que você saiba." Eu vi seu rosto chegar ao entendimento. "Está mais claro?"

"Se você decidir que você quer me bater com um cabide?"

Eu gostava de como ela me provocava. "Sim, amor. Se eu decidir que eu quero bater em você com um cabide".

"Entendi".

Olhei para meu relógio e, em seguida, olhei para fora da janela. Estávamos voando sem problemas e nossa subida tinha estabilizado. Eu destravei meu cinto de segurança e me levantei.

Seu colar repousava sobre a mesa perto do meu bar. Eu levantei-o da caixa e seus olhos seguiram cada movimento meu.

Segurei-o para fora. "Vem, Isabella", disse eu. "Mostre-me o quanto você quer usar o meu colar."

Peter e Charlotte viviam em uma casa modesta de dois andares. Quando parei em sua garagem, eu pensei novamente, tentando lembrar a quanto tempo tinha sido desde que eu fiz uma última visita - dois anos, talvez?

Olhei com o canto do meu olho para Isabella. Ela estava sentada dura e imóvel ao meu lado. Tinha sido assim desde que deixamos a agência de aluguel de automóveis.

"Relaxe", disse a ela, acariciando seu joelho. "Eles são duas pessoas normais que apreciam os mesmos interesses que nós. Eu prometo que não há nada a temer."

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e respirou fundo, mas não falou.

"Lembre-se do que eu lhe disse no avião", disse. "Eu quero que você se sinta confortável para falar neste fim de semana, não só comigo, mas com eles também." Eu não senti necessidade de lembrá-la de ser respeitosa, eu sabia que tais lembranças eram desnecessárias.

"Sinto muito", disse ela. "Estou realmente parecendo ansiosa por isso, e justo agora que estamos aqui..."

Eu bati em seu joelho. "Tudo vai ficar bem."

"Sim, Mestre", disse ela, mas não me convenceu.

"Eu não quero uma resposta da boca pra fora", avisei. "Eu quero que você acredite em mim."

Ela não disse nada enquanto eu estacionei o carro e sai para abrir sua porta. Eu sabia que havia pouco que eu poderia dizer para convencê-la, ela tinha que aprender por si mesma que Peter e Charlotte não representavam nada para ela temer.

Luzes brilhavam em toda a casa apesar de ser bem depois de nove horas. Será que eles não estavam com o bebê? Eu pensei quando eu me lembrei de Peter dizendo que sua sogra não poderia ficar com Sam até o dia seguinte.

Então, quando nos aproximamos da casa, eu ouvi - o som inconfundível de um bebê chorando alto.

"Parece que essa pode ser uma longa noite", disse.

Ela abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas fechou-a antes de dizer qualquer coisa.

Eu levantei uma sobrancelha para ela e me virei para tocar a campainha.

Peter abriu a porta e os gritos ficaram mais altos. "Edward", disse ele, puxando-me para um abraço. "Estou tão feliz por você estar aqui." Acenou-nos em casa.

Uma vez lá dentro, ele enfrentou-nos novamente. "Você deve ser Bella", ele estendeu a mão para ela. "Eu ouvi muito sobre você, é bom finalmente conhecê-la."

Suas bochechas coraram, só um pouquinho. "Eu ouvi muito sobre você, também."

"Não acredite nisso", disse ele em um tom mais baixo, sussurrando de brincadeira. "Bem, não acredite em tudo isso. Alguma coisa provavelmente é verdade."

"Acredite em cada palavra", disse Charlotte, entrando no hall de entrada. "Cada palavra e mais algumas." Ela riu e me abraçou. "Como vai, Edward?" Então, ela estendeu as mãos. "Bella", ela disse. "Bem vinda à nossa casa. Como você pode ver, Sam está a postos com medo de estar ausente a sua chegada."

"Considerem o controle de natalidade", disse Peter.

Charlotte atirou um olhar sujo para o marido antes de voltar sua atenção novamente para nós. "Vamos lá para dentro." Ela olhou ao redor. "Precisa de ajuda com as malas?"

"Edward?" Peter disse, empurrando a cabeça para a porta. "Eu vou ajudá-lo a colocar as malas para dentro."

"E Bella e eu estaremos esperando na sala", disse Charlotte. "Posso pegar algo para você beber?", Ela perguntou quando nós dois deixamos a sala.

"Ela é adorável, Edward", disse Peter, assim que elas saíram e nós estávamos fora.

"Ela é, não é?"

"Um pouco agitada sobre este fim de semana?", Perguntou ele.

"É claro", disse. "Mas eu tenho toda a fé em Charlotte. Ela vai acalmá-la em algum momento."

"Mmm", ele concordou. "Ela tem esse efeito."

"Eu espero que sim", eu disse. "Bella não falou muito no caminho do aeroporto."

Guardamos as malas e começamos a voltar para dentro.

"Estou colocando as de vocês dois no quarto de hóspedes no corredor do nosso quarto", disse ele. "Espero que Sam não os mantenha acordado a noite toda."

"Nós estaremos bem", eu assegurei ele.

Nós fomos de volta para dentro e ele colocou a mala de Bella na porta, desculpando-se pelo degrau na entrada, onde Bella e Charlotte falavam calmamente. Ele colocou a mão no ombro de Charlotte, se inclinou e sussurrou algo para ela. Charlotte disse algo que eu não pude ouvir e levantou-se para entrar na cozinha depois de colocar um beijo na bochecha de Peter.

Peter fez sinal para eu acompanhá-lo para dentro.

"Edward e eu estamos indo para meu escritório um pouco", disse a Bella. "Eu não vou mantê-lo lá por muito tempo."

Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

"Estaremos de volta em breve", disse a ela. Eu não queria deixá-la sozinha por muito tempo. Eu sabia que Charlotte iria fazê-la se sentir em casa, mas eu não queria sair do seu lado por muito tempo.

"Sim, senhor", disse ela com uma rápida olhada para o chão.

Foi a primeira vez que ela me chamou de 'Senhor' na presença de alguém e eu não estava preparado para o fogo que bateu em mim. Eu lutei contra o desejo de empurrar minha cabeça para o quarto de hóspedes e de comandar que ela me encontrasse lá. Para levá-la forte e rápido...

"Edward?", Disse Peter.

Certo. O escritório de Peter primeiro.

Além disso, ela não saberia onde era o quarto de hóspedes.

O escritório de Peter não tinha mudado muito desde que eu o tinha visto pela última vez. Notei nossas listas na parte superior da sua mesa.

"Tendo um pouco de leitura?" Eu perguntei a Peter, sentando em uma cadeira vazia.

"Apenas entre surtos de cólica", disse ele.

"O que você decidiu para amanhã?" Eu perguntei.

"Bem". Pegou uma lista. "Ela parece ser um pouco aventureira, mesmo que ela tenha uma experiência limitada. As coisas que mais se destacaram para mim, porém, foram seus limites rígidos a chibatadas*."

_*Cane: Golpes com vara, chibatadas, cacetear, golpes com cana... _

Eu assenti.

"Eu te ensinei sobre a chibata", disse ele. "Você é um perito com elas."

Sim. Sim. Tudo isso é verdade.

"Eu acho que vou usar a chibata em Charlotte amanhã, mostrar Bella que não deve ser temida."

Parte de mim pensava que era uma boa idéia, mostrar-lhe como uma chibatada pode ser exercida quando não utilizada para o castigo. Peter poderia usar a chibata, então Bella e eu poderíamos discutir o assunto. Bella e Charlotte poderiam discutir o assunto.

Mas me lembrei de uma conversa de apenas algumas semanas antes, o medo nos olhos dela quando ela falou sobre o caso em Singapura, e eu sabia que agora não era o momento de apresentá-la à chibata. Não na nossa segunda semana de jogo.

"Não", eu disse.

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha.

"É um de seus poucos limites rígidos", disse. "E já que estamos começando o que se espera ser um longo prazo, se não permanente, relacionamento, eu quero ir devagar."

"Longo prazo, se não permanente", repetiu ele.

"O quê?" Eu perguntei.

"É difícil acreditar que você é o mesmo homem pelo qual eu voei para Chicago para ajudar a meses atrás."

"Eu tive muita ajuda", disse. "Um monte de perdão, amor e muito mais do que eu mereço."

"Todo mundo merece amor", disse ele. "Estou feliz que você finalmente percebeu isso. Estou feliz por Bella não desistir de você."

"Certo," eu disse. "Então eu não vou recompensá-la fazendo-a ver uma cena com chibatadas no segundo fim de semana que ela está usando meu colar."

"Bom ponto", disse ele. "Alguém lhe ensinou bem."

"Porra, Peter," eu disse. "Não vai começar sendo um cabeção."

Ele riu. "Lembre-se de uma coisa por mim."

"O que?"

"Isso é novo para você", disse ele. "Novo para Bella. Não tente fazer isso exatamente como nos seus relacionamentos anteriores. Porque não é. Está bem mudar as regras ou fazer novas."

"Obrigado", disse. "Eu precisava ouvir isso."

Ele sorriu. "Eu sei que você precisava."

Suas palavras ressoaram em minha cabeça uma hora depois que ela entrou no banheiro.

Ela olhou ao redor da sala, e depois baixou os olhos para fazer a varredura no chão, provavelmente procurando onde iria dormir.

Eu pensei muitas vezes na última semana como a noite seria. O que faríamos, tanto quanto como dormiríamos.

Segurei a ponta do cobertor para cima. "Eu gostaria que você compartilhasse meu leito esta noite, Isabella."

Seus olhos ficaram grandes.

"Você está livre para rejeitar, naturalmente," eu disse. "Eu lhe disse para falar livremente neste fim de semana e Peter me deu um colchão de ar para que você possa usar."

Ela engoliu de forma audível.

"Eu só disse que eu raramente convido submissas para partilhar a minha cama", disse eu, baixinho. "Não que eu nunca convido."

Isso chamou sua atenção.

Ela andou até mim e pegou minha mão. "É um prazer partilhar a sua cama essa noite, Mestre".

* * *

**Nota da Irene:  
**

_**É um prazer partilhar esse capítulo com vocês essa noite, meninas. Hhhahah**_

_**Bem, hoje a Ju viajou e passará duas semanas fora. Então agora a noite corri pra procurar o arquivo que eu tinha traduzido de "O Treinamento" e fiquei tão orgulhosa de mim... estava tão arrumadinho. Só corrigi umas besteiras. Espero que esteja tudo certinho. Não sei se sou boa beta.**_

_**Amanhã teremos PcA, mas como a Ju é a tradutora de PcE só teremos a fic depois do dia 25 desse mês que é quando ela retorna. **_

_**Beijos meninas.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPÍTULO 9 **

Eu não pude fazer a minha mente se acalmar e ir dormir.

Charlotte e Peter não eram nada como eu imaginei que eles seriam, não que eu alguma vez os imaginei exatamente como eu pensava que eles pareceriam. Eu imaginava algo assustador.

Com isso em mente, eu estava completamente despreparada para o casal que parecia normal e que me acolheu em sua casa que parecia normal. Peter era alguns anos mais velho do que nós, era alto e bem construído, com cabelos loiros escuros e belos olhos azuis. Charlotte, por outro lado, era mais baixa, batia em seus ombros e tinha cabelos castanhos e olhos que pareciam amigáveis e que dançavam quando ela ria.

Eu continuei olhando, procurando em sua conduta por algo, qualquer coisa, que traísse o seu comportamento. Certamente, haveria um toque, um olhar, uma ação, algo que eu poderia dizer que_, sim, agora é. Agora é óbvio. __  
_  
Exceto que não havia nada.

Nada além de Charlotte provocando seu marido e lhe dando um olhar desagradado quando ele fez referencia ao seu filho chorando. Nenhum olhar sutil. Nenhum pequeno, mas significativo toque.

Apenas um casal, um casal normal.

Quando os homens deixaram a sala, Charlotte falou naturalmente - fazendo perguntas sobre como Edward e eu nos conhecemos. Ela sabia sobre o casamento e nós conversamos, não só sobre o casamento de Rose e Emmett, mas do dela também. Não foi de surpreender que, a nossa conversa, eventualmente, virou-se para Sam e os altos e baixos da nova maternidade. Nem uma vez falamos... bem, do que eu pensei que iríamos falar.

Os homens finalmente voltaram à sala e fomos para o quarto de hóspedes.

Rolei para o meu lado, tendo cuidado para não perturbar Edward. Eu ainda estava surpresa que ele me pediu para compartilhar sua cama e me senti honrada por ele fazer isso. Eu sabia, com base em nossas conversas anteriores, que quando ele disse que raramente compartilhava sua cama com uma submissa, isso significava menos de quatro vezes.

Ao todo.

Ele não tinha falado sobre o dia seguinte. Como o dia seria ou o que faríamos. Fiquei tentando pensar em como nosso tempo na sala de jogos seria - seria estranho ver Peter e Charlotte nus? Eles ficariam nus, não ficariam?

Não, Edward não tinha falado nada sobre o dia, nem tinha feito qualquer movimento para indicar que ele queria tocar no assunto.

Ou, sorri na escuridão, que queria bater em mim com um cabide.

O quarto de hóspedes de Peter e Charlotte tinha uma cama queen-size. Por alguma razão, parecia estranho. Eu não estava certa do porque - Eu tinha uma cama de casal no meu apartamento e mesmo dormindo juntos com mais freqüência em sua cama king-size, fizemos festas ocasionais em minha queen.

Para tirar a minha mente do dia seguinte, resolvi pensar sobre camas. Eu me perguntava por que as camas eram classificadas do jeito que eram. Twin, queen e king*. Por que não de pequena, média e grande porte? E porque a twin era a menor?

_*Gêmeo, rainha e rei, em português._

Eu enrolei meus joelhos até meu peito e de repente veio dois braços em volta de mim.

"Você está estranhamente inquieta hoje", disse ele, puxando-me perto.

"Sinto muito perturbar seu sono, Senhor", eu disse.

"Você quer falar alguma coisa?"

"Não, se vai privá-lo do sono."

Ele beijou a minha nuca. "Eu não teria me perguntado nunca se eu estava preocupado em perder o sono. Agora, meu foco é você – me certificar se você está confortável. Que você consegue descansar. Eu quero você no seu melhor estado de espírito possível para amanhã."

Eu sabia o que era seu foco. Sabia quanto tempo e atenção ele deu ao planejamento do nosso final de semana. Eu até sabia que estávamos deixando de lado um tempo precioso para esta visita. Tempo que normalmente seria nosso, estávamos o dividindo.

Ele procurou desde o mais ínfimo pormenor pela melhor forma de conseguir me deixar com a mente apropriada, para me ajudar a relaxar e me sentir confortável em torno de seus amigos. Ele até me convidou para a sua cama.

Uma vez ele me disse para olhar para este fim de semana como o tempo biblioteca, corri minhas mãos sobre seus braços e apreciei a força neles, como eles eram reconfortantes ao meu redor.

"Eu me sinto melhor agora", disse.

"Como assim?"

"Com você me tocando", eu disse. "Eu sei que soa estranho, mas você é sempre capaz de relaxar-me com seu toque."

Seus braços esticaram por alguns instantes. "Estou aprendendo tanto quanto você. Você parecia um pouco surpresa quando te convidei para a cama. Eu temi que talvez você quisesse dormir no chão, mas não quis me decepcionar."

Virei-me para que eu o enfrentasse. "Eu nunca quero te desapontar, mas minhas razões para compartilhar sua cama à noite foram completamente egoístas. Eu me sentiria mais à vontade dormindo com você esta noite."

"Estou feliz", disse ele. "O que você achou de Peter e Charlotte?"

"Eles não são nada do que eu pensava."

"Atrevo-me a perguntar o que você pensou?"

"Alguém alto e corpulento para Peter. Muitos pêlos no corpo. Muito couro preto." Eu bocejei. "Talvez uma máscara."

"Você tem uma estranha imaginação."

"Alguém reservado e tranqüilo para Charlotte, disse eu. "Tímida".

"Charlotte é tudo, menos tímida", disse ele. Sua mão dobrou uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha, em seguida, traçou a corrente do meu colar. "Isso não a deixa sem livre-arbítrio. Isso não faz de você um capacho. Você sabe disso aqui." Ele tocou em minha cabeça. "Você precisa saber aqui." Ele colocou sua mão sobre meu coração. "Você é corajosa, forte e feroz."

"É você", sussurrei, feliz com a cobertura da escuridão. "Você me deixa ser corajosa, forte e feroz."

"Você só arranhou a superfície, minha querida." Seus lábios roçaram meu rosto. "Eu não posso esperar para que você realmente veja."

"Estou nervosa".

"Eu sei que você está", disse ele. "E amanhã, mesmo com seu nervosismo, você vai continuar a ser corajosa, forte e feroz. Porque é isso que você é. É o que eu preciso de você, e é o que você vai me dar."

Tudo de mim. Eu lhe daria tudo de mim. Qualquer coisa que ele pedisse era dele.

"Será que vai ajudá-la a dormir se eu abraçar você?", Perguntou ele.

"Sempre ajuda quando você me abraça, Senhor."

Ele virou-me de costas em seu peito mais uma vez e eu me pressionei perto do seu calor. Seus braços vieram em torno de mim e eu adormeci em poucos minutos.

Após um grande café da manhã com lingüiça e panquecas feitas por Peter, Charlotte e eu fizemos o nosso caminho para a sala. Ela pegou Sam, preparando-se para alimentá-lo.

"Você não se importa, não é?", Perguntou ela.

Eu pensei que era bom ela pedir, mesmo considerando o que ela iria fazer na minha frente em poucas horas. "Não", eu disse. "Eu não me importo."

Eu não tinha ficado perto de muitos bebês antes, muito menos visto uma mulher amamentar. Ela habilmente pegou Sam e virou um cobertor fino sobre os ombros, escondendo a maior parte da alimentação infantil.

Ela suspirou e recostou-se na sua cadeira. "Ele é um grande comedor", disse ela, após alguns minutos. "Puxou isso de seu pai."

Concordei, vendo, mas não adiantava esperar para lançar uma das perguntas que eu queria perguntar. "Como você e Peter ainda jogam com um bebê?"

"Não tão frequentemente como nós costumávamos", disse ela. "Isso é certeza."

"Vocês não fazem as coisas mais no fim de semana?"

"Não", disse ela. "Não funciona realmente com um bebê. Por agora, nós usamos a sala de jogos quando temos tempo - o que não tem sido muito ultimamente."

"Com uma boa razão, embora," eu disse, inclinando-me para Sam.

"Oh, sim", disse ela. "Eu não mudaria nada." Ela pensou por um momento. "Bem, não muito. Eu poderia mudar a quantidade de sono que eu tenho. E as fugas constantes." Deixou cair a sua voz a um sussurro: "Você sabe como é estranho usar um sutiã na sala de jogos?"

"Nós só começamos a jogar novamente na semana passada", eu disse. "Mas sim, eu posso imaginar".

"Ouça", disse ela. "Eu sou uma pessoa muito aberta e honesta. Faça-me um favor e diga-me se eu der muita informação."

"Você pode falar."

"A primeira vez que jogamos depois que Sam nasceu, cerca de quatro semanas atrás, eu não usei sutiã, e bem... pingou", disse ela. "Eu tenho visto muito raramente Peter parecer surpreso." Ela deu uma risadinha. "Mas a expressão do seu rosto era impagável."

Tentei imaginar o Peter sereno parecendo surpreendido e não consegui.

"O que ele fez?" Eu perguntei.

"Ele limpou", disse ela, e eu imaginei panos e toalhas de papel. "Depois, ele disse que era quase doce."

Senti-me corar.

"Sinto muito", disse ela. "Isso foi demais".

"Não", eu disse, querendo saber mais sobre ela e Peter. "Só inesperado, embora talvez devêssemos começar com algo mais fácil. Eu quero ouvir sobre como funciona para vocês dois. Me diga como você o conheceu."

"Peter é muito bem conhecido", disse ela, e eu tenho a impressão de que ela contou essa história muitas vezes. "Sua reputação o precedeu. Provavelmente o mesmo que aconteceu com Edward."

Concordei.

"Eu o conheci pela primeira vez, aqui, na verdade, em uma reunião", disse ela. "Eu fui uma submissa por um bom número de anos, mas eu estava entre as relações no momento. Ele pediu minha ajuda com uma demonstração de algumas semanas mais tarde. Eu sei que Edward é o seu primeiro Dom, mas confie em mim, quando você joga com alguém experiente", ela balançou a cabeça. "É incrível."

Eu duvidava que alguém mais poderia me fazer sentir do jeito que Edward fazia, mas me abstive de dizer isso.

"Nós jogamos casualmente por alguns meses", disse ela. "E, posteriormente, mudamos para um acordo de final de semana. Começamos a namorar, e bem, o resto é história."

"Edward disse que viveram uma relação 24/7* uma vez."

_*24horas, 7 dias por semana,_

Ela assentiu com a cabeça. "Depois que começamos a namorar. Haviam algumas partes que eu realmente gostava, mas eu não acho que Peter gostava muito."

"Eu não acho que Edward queira", disse.

"Você quer?"

Eu pensei sobre isso. Como seria ir uma semana inteira como sua submissa? Expandir o nosso jogo de fim de semana? Sete dias... minha mente vagava, pensando. Muito tempo. Tanta coisa que podíamos fazer.

"Talvez", disse. "Só por uma semana ou algo assim. Para experimentar."

"Como eu disse, havia partes que eu gostava. Era um tipo diferente de experiência." Levou um minuto, Sam soltou o peito dela, e depois cobriu-se novamente. "Eu não quero ver o olhar no rosto de Edward se você se decidir a dizer-lhe que você quer tentar um relacionamento 24/7." Ela riu. "Provavelmente não é o que ele tinha em mente quando ele disse que gostaria de falar conosco."

Eu ri junto com ela. "Provavelmente não".

"A única coisa que você precisa se lembrar sobre Edward," ela disse, mais uma vez com toda seriedade. "Isso de ele estar apaixonado pela primeira vez, de todas. Ele vai com você mais lento do que ele foi com submissas anteriores. Eu sei que parte disso é por causa de sua inexperiência, mas parte disso é porque ele tem medo de se aproximar muito rápido."

Definitivamente eu acreditava nisso. "Eu sei", eu disse. "E eu posso dizer que haverá vezes em que ele vai querer empurrar mais e mais."

"Você precisa dizer a ele", disse ela. "É seu trabalho lhe dizer quando você quer que as coisas aconteçam de forma diferente."

"Eu simplesmente não consigo chegar a esse ponto na minha cabeça", eu disse. "Não, durante um fim de semana."

"Ele precisa desse retorno", disse ela. "Apesar de que se for mais confortável para você, diga a ele em um dia da semana. Não há nenhuma regra que você não possa falar sobre seu tempo do fim de semana na quarta-feira."

"Isso é o que eu preciso lembrar", disse. "O retorno. Não dizendo a ele o que fazer."

"Certo," ela disse. "A decisão final ainda é sua, mas ele pode tomar decisões mais corretas, se você lhe der todas as informações que ele precisa."

Havia outras questões que eu queria perguntar, mas apenas uma que eu realmente precisava falar com alguém. Alguém que não fosse Edward.

"Posso te perguntar uma coisa?" Eu perguntei.

"Eu sou um livro aberto", disse ela, sorrindo. "Muito pouco está fora dos limites para mim."

"Chibatas", disse eu, quase tremendo com a palavra. "Diga-me sobre elas."

"Chibatas?", ela perguntou. "Isso é bastante aleatório."

Peguei numa unha. "Marquei-as como um limite rígido, porque eu estava com medo. Mas Edward realmente gosta delas."

"E você precisa de uma submissa que usou uma chibata?"

"Sim", eu disse.

"Eu ficaria surpresa se Peter não tivesse usado uma chibata ou duas sobre Edward durante a sua orientação", disse ela. "Mas eu acho que sua visão é diferente da minha."

"Então você vai me dizer?" Eu perguntei, muito interessada em ouvir o que ela achava sobre os itens de som assustador.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça. "Agora, Peter me castigou com uma chibata antes, e isso é algo completamente e totalmente diferente. Eu não gosto _desse_ uso da chibata."

"Você pode usar chibatas por outras razões que não seja a punição?" Eu perguntei. "Algumas pessoas acham prazer nisso?"

"Conheço várias pessoas que gostam quando uma chibata é usada sobre elas", disse ela. "Eu sou uma delas."

"Sério?"

"Realmente," ela disse. "É tudo na técnica, e Peter tem a técnica mais surpreendente. E Edward aprendeu com Peter".

Eu não disse nada.

"Eu não vou mentir para você, isso dói", disse ela. "Mas assim como os tapas, certo?"

"Certo," eu disse. "Mas eu gosto dos tapas".

"Nesse caso, quando e se um dia você se sentir confortável com as chibatas, você provavelmente vai gostar com Edward", disse ela. "Se ele usar isso de forma adequada, claro."

"Usar de forma adequada? Como uma palmada de aquecimento? "

"Sim", disse ela. "Como isso."

"Mmmm", eu disse, por meio da resposta. Eu ia colocar isso de lado para pensar mais tarde. Chibatas para o prazer? Quem teria pensado?

A campainha soou bem quando Charlotte levou Sam para debaixo do cobertor e ajeitou a blusa.

"Isso deve ser minha mãe", disse ela. "Um _timing_ perfeito."

Depois de a mãe de Charlotte levar Sam, Edward e eu voltamos para o quarto de hóspedes. Ele disse que tinha uma roupa para colocar em mim, mas parou-me antes que eu pudesse colocá-la.

"Antes de mudar", disse ele. "O tempo da biblioteca acabou. Entendido?

Uma pontada de desejo, luxúria e querer passou direto através de mim.

"Sim, Mestre", eu disse.

"Peter tem certas regras para sua sala de jogos", disse ele. "Você irá usar o cabelo preso. As jóias permitidas lá dentro são somente alianças de casamento. Ele fez uma exceção para seu colar. Eu não quero sua cabeça baixa, eu quero que você veja tanto Charlotte quanto Peter. E, como uma observadora, terá que permanecer em silêncio." Ele sorriu. "A menos que você fique muito desconfortável, de uma maneira negativa, e tenha a necessidade de usar a palavra de segurança. Entendido?

"Sim, mestre."

Ele se inclinou e beijou-me. "Encontre-me fora do nosso quarto em quinze minutos".

Quando entramos na sala de jogos, Charlotte já estava na posição correta. Edward andou até a cadeira na extremidade da sala e eu segui atrás dele. Depois que ele se sentou, sentei-me na almofada a seus pés, e timidamente coloquei a mão sobre seu joelho. Charlotte não se mexeu. Como eu esperava, ela usava um sutiã, mas no resto estava nua.

Eu a vi por um minuto, deixando-me acostumar à visão.

_Ela está nua_, eu disse a mim mesma. _Ela está nua e está tudo bem_.

Eu levei um minuto para olhar ao redor da sala - era duas vezes maior que a de Edward, e tinha mais de equipamentos. Grande parte da sala era a mesma coisa - uma geladeira, uma pia e um kit de primeiros socorros. Uma prateleira com um monitor de bebê, porém, e as realidades de jogar tendo uma criança me bateu. Eu fiquei mais agradecida que a mãe de Charlotte tivesse levado Sam por algumas horas.

Eu não tinha certeza de quantas vezes Charlotte e Peter haviam jogado desde o nascimento de Sam, mas eu supus que não tinham sido muitas. Entre as refeições tarde da noite e as cólicas, como teriam tempo? Ocorreu-me então que talvez Charlotte e Peter estivessem tão felizes como nós estávamos por ter alguém ficar com seu filho por algumas horas.

Minha cabeça virou para a porta quando Peter entrou. Como Edward, ele usava calça jeans preta e camiseta. A mudança no seu comportamento me surpreendeu. Ele ainda parecia natural, apenas mais intenso.

Ele caminhou até onde Charlotte estava ajoelhada.

"É bom ter você de volta na minha sala de jogos, menina", disse ele.

Ela moveu as mãos para o chão e deslizou em direção a seus pés. "Aguardo o seu prazer, Mestre".

"Me mostre", disse ele, e ela deslizou mais perto e beijou cada um dos seus dedos, em seguida, os topos dos seus pés. Quando ela terminou, ela ficou de joelhos e deslizou suas mãos até suas pernas. "Ainda não", ele disse e recuou.

Ela parou imediatamente e caiu de volta à sua posição original.

Huh, isso foi interessante. Edward nunca tinha me pedido para beijar seus pés. Eu me perguntava por que razão, me perguntando se eu iria agir tão rapidamente quanto Charlotte se ele me pedisse para fazê-lo.

Mas eu não tive tempo para me debruçar sobre esse pensamento. De costas, Peter trouxe uma coleira de couro preto. "Eu desejava colocar isso de volta em você", disse a Charlotte.

Ela me disse que ela não usava um colar, exceto quando eles estavam na sala de jogos. A gravidez e o parto mudaram a dinâmica de seu relacionamento, e agora eles só eram dominante e submissa, nesta sala, ao contrário de Edward e eu, que éramos dominante e submissa por todos os finais de semana.

Seus olhos ficaram focados no chão. "Eu tenho ansiado por isso também, Mestre."

Quando ele colocou a coleira nela, o significado do ritual me bateu. O jeito que ele reivindicava ela - mostrando-lhe com palavras e atos que ela era sua. Da mesma forma, ao aceitar a coleira e seu pedido, ela concordava em dar a ele seu controle temporário. Ela se entregava a ele. Eu entendi a parte de Edward me encoleirar, mas o que me pegou desprevenida foi o olhar nos olhos de Peter quando prendeu o colar nela. A intensidade de sua expressão - o orgulho, o desejo carnal - foi completamente inesperado.

Edward me olhava dessa forma quando ele me colocava o colar? Será que a sua expressão espelhava a de Peter?

Porra, eu esperava que sim.

Com a coleira presa, Peter voltou, os olhos ainda ardiam. "Eu quero você em suas mãos e joelhos em cima da mesa."

Sem mover os olhos do chão, ela se arrastou até a mesa e subiu em cima.

Eu me perguntava por que ela rastejou. Foi algo que Peter esperava? Será que Edward queria que eu fizesse isso? Rastejar, em vez de andar? Eu não tinha certeza de como eu me sentia sobre isso.

Peter entrou para ficar na frente de Charlotte, colocou uma bola de mordaça em sua boca, e a prendeu ao redor de sua cabeça.

"Eu vou trabalhar em você um pouco mais forte do que eu tenho ultimamente", disse ele, com as mãos suavemente acariciando seus ombros. "E eu quero ter a certeza que você não assuste os nossos visitantes." Ele se inclinou para sussurrar em seu ouvido, embora ainda pudéssemos ouvir. "Além do mais eu amo os sons que você faz através da mordaça."

Ele escorregou algo em sua mão.

Eu senti a respiração de Edward no meu ouvido. "É um sino", ele sussurrou tão baixo, eu sabia que o casal diante de nós não podia ouvir. "Isso permite que ela diga a palavra de segurança enquanto ela está amordaçada. Se acontecer alguma coisa e ela precisar parar ou recusar a cena, ela vai tocar o sino."

Eu me movi um pouco pra frente. Edward nunca tinha usado uma mordaça em mim antes, e eu estava muito curiosa sobre isso. Lembrei-me da recomendação de Charlotte de dizer a Edward para me empurrar mais forte quando eu quisesse, e para dizer as coisas que eu gostaria de fazer.

Enquanto Peter passou pela estante de assessórios ao redor da sala, eu mantive meus olhos em Charlotte. Eu teria pensado que ela parecia vulnerável, e ela estava, mas não era a sua vulnerabilidade que me atraiu. Era a beleza de sua confiança, a graça de sua apresentação. Havia uma espécie de elegância na sua posição que eu não tinha previsto ser assim.

Peter veio por trás dela e passou a mão para baixo de sua parte traseira várias vezes, o olhar em seus olhos me chamou a atenção. "Você quer muito isso. Posso dizer." Ele deslizou um vibrador nela, seu gemido foi abafado pela mordaça. "Já tão carente", disse ele.

Minha mente girava enquanto ela tentava pensar no que estava acontecendo diante de mim. Eu tentei trabalhar minha mente em torno do fato de que o homem que fez o café da manhã para mim esta manhã, estava usando um vibrador em sua esposa. Na minha frente. Eu não conseguia desviar o olhar.

Ele começou a espancar ela. O som era leve no início, mas lentamente cresceu em intensidade. Gostaria de saber, resumidamente, como seria a sensação de ser espancada enquanto estava cheia daquele jeito.

Após um pouco, minha mente se concentrou, não tanto sobre o que Peter estava fazendo, mas como os dois se olhavam. A maneira como ele tinha sua atenção completamente focada sobre ela. A concentração total em sua expressão. Não havia nada no mundo que existisse naquele momento para ele, exceto ela, e me perguntei novamente se Edward olhava para da mesma forma quando eu me entregava a ele.

Sua declaração no início da semana voltou para mim. Sobre como, para o casamento, ele não queria que eu estivesse no estado de espírito exigido quando eu usava a coleira e de repente eu soube exatamente o que ele quis dizer. Como ele deve ficar atento nisso o final de semana inteiro: para manter seu foco _e_ planejar todos os detalhes necessários. Para certificar-se, acima de tudo, se eu estava bem e cuidar de tudo o tempo todo.

Mudei a minha atenção para o casal diante de mim e o que eles faziam era interessante - Peter tinha mudado para uma palmatória de madeira - era a maneira que eles se moviam que me cativou. Eles pareciam estar dançando uma dança complexa: o seu movimento ecoava e era recebido por ela. Os gemidos dela, em contrapartida, estimulavam-no a outras medidas. O jogo diante de mim era um de dar e receber. Eu não esperava que toda a cena fosse retratada nessa beleza delicada. Eu não tinha acreditado ser possível.

Eu mal notei quando Peter pegou um chicote, por eu estar tão envolvida em prestar atenção no dar e receber deles. Eu queria ser Charlotte. Queria que fosse Edward trabalhando duro para trazer-me o prazer, que só ele poderia. Eu queria jogar novamente, agora que a imagem de como a minha bela apresentação deve ser firme foi incorporado na minha cabeça.

Eventualmente, Peter parou, e concedeu a Charlotte permissão para relaxar, e ela baixou a cabeça para a mesa. Ele removeu tanto vibrador quanto a mordaça, beijou a bochecha dela e sussurrou algo para ela que não consegui ouvir. Quando ela olhou para ele, o amor e a confiança em seus olhos me tocaram, eu apertei minhas mãos sobre o joelho de Edward.

Será que eu o olho dessa forma?

Lembrei-me de nossa primeira semana de volta a sala de jogos, quando ele tocou meu queixo e me mandou olhar para ele. Será que eu olhei para ele da mesma forma que Charlotte olhou para Peter? Por outro lado, eu poderia lembrar a expressão de Edward ser tão feroz e selvagem como Peter? Fiquei incomodada por não conseguir lembrar e eu fiz uma promessa a prestar mais atenção na próxima vez.

Peter disse-lhe para se mover para o meio da sala e ela saiu da mesa para cumprir seus desejos. No meio da sala tinha um lugar que parecia um complexo sistema de cordas. Eu me inclinei para frente novamente, reconhecendo de uma pesquisa na internet o equipamento que era necessário para as cenas de suspensão. Edward não tinha nada disso em sua sala de jogos.

Peter tomou seu tempo e lentamente afivelou Charlotte no que parecia ser botas, assegurando-lhe que as cordas e as roldanas estavam presas no teto. Novamente, sua total confiança no que ele fazia foi o que mais me chamou a atenção. Era óbvio ao observá-los, que eles eram um casal que estava junto há anos. Não havia constrangimento, nem hesitação, apenas um controle totalmente determinado e um controle totalmente assumido.

Depois de Charlotte estar em sua posição no chão, Peter andou até um interruptor na parede próxima. Em poucos segundos, a roldana levantou suas pernas no ar e ela rolou para cima - um movimento suave que ela deve ter feito muitas vezes. Quando sua cabeça estava pendurada a poucos metros do chão, a roldana parou. Ele caminhou até ela balançou a cabeça, e ela abriu sua calça.

Eu queria olhar de longe, mas eu estava incapaz de conseguir. Então, mesmo que eu estivesse tentando decidir se eu fechava os olhos, antes do zíper de Peter estar aberto, um lenço macio cobriu meus olhos e Edward sussurrou para mim. "A visão não é a parte mais importante da cena".

_Não,_ eu quis gritar assim que eu percebi que eu estaria com os olhos vendados para o futuro previsível. _Eu quero ver._

Mas lembrei-me da beleza e da confiança na apresentação de Charlotte e eu sabia que era a minha apresentação para o meu próprio Mestre vestir a venda. Sabia que ele tinha suas razões. Então, sentei-me um pouco mais reta e me concentrei em meus outros sentidos.

No início, meu senso de toque sentiu o mais previsível. A maciez do travesseiro embaixo de mim. O movimento do ar ao redor da minha barriga nua. Os ossos duros e fortes músculos do joelho de Edward sob meus dedos. Até mesmo a sedosidade da venda. Senti tudo.

Depois vieram os sons. O consumo irregular de respiração de Peter enquanto Charlotte fazia o que quer que ela estava fazendo. As palavras de encorajamento sussurrantes, muito baixas para entender, mas faladas em um tom que eu completamente compreendia. De cima de mim, o som constante de respiração de Edward. Até mesmo o meu próprio coração. Ouvi tudo. A sala, antes calma, se tornou uma cacofonia de ruídos.

Eu já não podia medir a passagem do tempo com nada; nem minha respiração e meus batimentos cardíacos. Tentei encontrar alguma coisa e estabelecer um ritmo dos sons provenientes do casal na minha frente.

Charlotte soltou um gemido baixo de prazer e eu me perguntava o que estava acontecendo. Então, lembrei-me do sussurro de Edward e sabia o que estava acontecendo não era o que ele queria que eu aprendesse com a experiência.

_Você é corajosa e forte e feroz_, disse ele na cama na noite anterior.

Pensei que fossem palavras românticas, destinadas a me acalmar, para me aliviar para dormir. Mas ao ouvir e experimentar a cena diante de mim, elas se tornaram muito mais.

Eu vi bravura em Charlotte em sua posição suspensa do chão enquanto esperava pelo comando de Peter.

Eu ouvi a sua força nos sons das palavras de Peter quando ele suavemente a encorajou e acabou por se render aos seus próprios desejos.

Eu senti o ardor de ambos com expressões tão impetuosas que acenderam a sala de jogos com seu calor.

_É você_, eu tinha sussurrado de volta para ele. _Você me deixa ser corajosa, forte e feroz_. Eu quis dizer isso quando eu falei com ele na noite anterior, e ainda acreditava nessas palavras para dizer a verdade. No entanto, havia uma outra faceta adicionada ao meu entendimento e quando o casal diante de mim continuou, sentei-me em reverência cega com esse conhecimento.

* * *

**Nota da Irene:  
**

_Só eu fiquei gritando: "Tiraa a vendaaaa!"? Kkkkk Danadjénhas!_

_Bem, amanhã PcA e já aviso que o capítulo é bombástico. Espero vcs!_


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPÍTULO 10**

Edward pegou minha mão e eu pulei em seu toque, despreparada para o choque de desejo que acompanhou sua mão envolvendo em torno da minha. Ele colocou a mão no meu colo.

"Fique na sua posição de espera", ele sussurrou, sua voz rouca enviou uma nova onda de desejo por mim.

Eu escorreguei no travesseiro e me movi para a posição que assumia quando estava na sua sala de jogos. Enquanto estava ajoelhada no chão, Eu estiquei meus ouvidos, tentando ouvir o que estava acontecendo. Eu não tinha estado na sala de jogos de Peter tempo suficiente para saber que móveis estavam perto de Edward, muito menos acho que ele poderia saber ou entender.

Peter e Charlotte ainda estavam na sala? Eles estavam me assistindo? Edward afirmou que não levaria meus limites de exibicionismo neste fim de semana, mas isso seria considerado exibicionismo? Quer dizer, eu estava apenas submissa.

Tentei de novo ouvir, para pegar qualquer voz, qualquer sussurro. Em seguida, eu pensei - não importa. Não importa o que Edward havia planejado. Ele estava no controle. Dei-lhe esse poder, e se preocupar seria como duvidar dele.

Se Peter e Charlotte estavam na sala, eu queria que a minha apresentação fosse um espelho do que eu tinha acabado de ver diante de mim. Percebi, então, eu nem ligava se Peter e Charlotte estivessem na sala. Eu queria que eles vissem. Quis mostrar a eles como eu estava orgulhosa de servir ao meu Mestre.

Meus pés descalços eram protegidos pela almofada.

"Levante-se, Isabella," Edward disse.

Eu me mexi tão graciosamente quanto possível em meus pés, mas a mudança de posição, combinada com a venda, me desorientou e eu me balancei um pouco.

Ele me pegou, deslizou os braços em volta dos meus ombros. "Se acalme, minha linda." Ele não moveu suas mãos, mas manteve seu poder sobre mim. "Eu preciso que você confie em mim."

_Sim. Qualquer coisa_.

"Peter e Charlotte saíram. Apenas nós dois estamos aqui."

Meu coração disparou. Nós estávamos sozinhos. Sozinhos. Oh, as coisas que ele poderia fazer quando estávamos sozinhos.

Mas ele estava falando, então eu mudei meu foco de volta para ele.

"Você irá responder qualquer pergunta que eu fizer imediatamente e honestamente", disse ele. "Entendeu?"

"Sim, mestre."

_Mestre._

Essa palavra significava muito mais agora que eu assisti Peter e Charlotte.

_Mestre._

Estremeci na nova apreciação do seu significado. Toda vez que eu falava, eu renovava meu compromisso com ele. Lembrando a ele que eu estava com ele por opção. Tinha dado o controle a ele. Confirmado que eu o queria.

Essa palavra de seis letras sempre tinha tanto significado?

Ele pegou minha mão. "Venha comigo."

Nós andamos. Eu não tinha certeza de onde estávamos indo. Nós não estávamos saindo? Eu não queria sair. Eu queria ficar na sala de jogos. Eu queria que Edward me levasse, me usasse, para...

Mas foi sua escolha e se ele queria que nós saíssemos, ele teria um bom motivo.

Ele nos fez parar. Eu não acho que ele estava perto da porta. Foi difícil de me orientar, mas eu acho que estávamos perto da parede oposta à porta.

"Tire sua roupa", disse ele, largando a minha mão.

Eu me despi para ele várias vezes, tanto como sua amante como sua submissa, mas de alguma forma parecia diferente. Mais intenso.

Eu o imaginava assistindo o meu polegar enganchando na minha cintura.

"Não." Ele me parou. "Primeiro o sutiã".

Eu cheguei por trás de mim e tirei meu sutiã. Ele caiu no chão e, quase imediatamente, suas mãos estavam sobre mim. Andei para trás até que minhas costas bateram em algo de madeira.

Seus polegares esfregavam meus mamilos e eu mordi o interior da minha bochecha. Sua boca correu suavemente em meu pescoço. "Você fez muito bem esta manhã. Estou tão orgulhoso de você."

Eu não poderia dizer o que me deixou feliz - suas mãos e sua boca em mim, ou o seu louvor.

"Estou muito orgulhoso", continuou ele. "Eu decidi dar-lhe uma pequena recompensa." Suas mãos levaram um dos meus pulsos e o trancou em um punho macio em cima da minha cabeça. Ele repetiu a ação para o outro pulso. Seus dentes pastaram minha orelha. "Foder bem você e bem forte enquanto você está presa na cruz de Peter."

_Ah inferno, sim. __  
_  
Enquanto falava, suas mãos se moviam - sobre meus ombros, através de meu peito, beliscando um mamilo, acariciando a minha barriga. Tornei-me uma massa trêmula de necessidade, estimulada por sua voz profunda e rouca.

"Eu tenho um desses na minha própria sala de jogos", disse ele, ignorando os meus desejos, ou talvez ele sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo. "Da próxima vez em que estiver lá, eu vou te amarrar diante de mim." Seu toque ficou grosseiro. "Sua bunda totalmente exposta." Ele agarrou o tecido no meu quadril e empurrou-o para baixo, desnudando-me completamente. "Gostaria disso, Isabella?"

Engoli em seco quando o ar frio atingiu minha carne dolorida. Seus dedos pastaram meu clitóris.

"Sim, por favor, Mestre," eu disse num sussurro, meio gemido.

Dedos traçaram círculos preguiçosos em toda a minha carne nua, mergulhando por vezes na minha umidade. "Você gostou da pele de coelho. Eu acho que é hora de mudarmos para a camurça."

Eu tremia só de pensar em oferecer meu traseiro a seu chicote.

"Mas, por agora", disse ele, estendendo minhas pernas. "Temos outros negócios para atender. Você não acha?"

Ele estava deliberadamente me tentando. Entre as promessas do que esperava por mim na sua sala de jogos, com as mãos no meu corpo, e a antecipação do que ele estava se preparando para fazer, eu não poderia formar um pensamento coerente.

"Tudo o que você desejar, Mestre", disse eu.

Ele riu. "Estou tão feliz de você ver as coisas do meu jeito."

Com um movimento, ele pegou as minhas pernas para cima e pressionou em mim. Minha bunda bateu na madeira atrás de mim com uma força que o levou mais profundamente em mim.

"Não se reprima", disse ele e eu envolvi minhas pernas em torno dele. "Esta sala é a prova de som." Ele me puxou, balançou em mim novamente, e deixei escapar um gemido alto. "Eu acho".

Parte de mim queria que Peter e Charlotte ouvissem. Afinal, isso só parecia justo. Eu queria que eles soubessem o que Edward fazia para mim, como eu respondia a ele, como ele ordenava cada movimento meu, os meus pensamentos todos os dias, às vezes parecia que cada respiração minha, durante o nosso fim de semana.

Ele enfiou em mim novamente e Peter e Charlotte deixaram meus pensamentos completamente. Concentrei-me apenas na sensação de dirigi-lo enquanto ele me deixava cada vez mais perto do clímax. Ele puxou minhas pernas, dobrando seus quadris, e atingiu esse ponto doce dentro de mim.

Eu não conseguia segurar nada, então, eu gritei.

E ele continuou seus impulsos, acariciando dentro de mim de novo e de novo, até que eu estava tonta com o prazer. Suas inspirações vieram em suspiros curtos e ele moveu uma mão entre nossos corpos.

Eu soltei um outro uivo enquanto ele esfregava meu clitóris. "Por favor, Mestre," eu implorei.

Sua voz era firme. "O que você quer?"

Oh, Deus, os seus dedos. Seu pau. Estar vulnerável e à sua mercê. "Por favor, Mestre, eu não posso esperar mais."

Enfiou novamente. "Venha, então".

Meu clímax varreu-me com a próxima passagem de sua mão.

"Se segure", disse ele, tomando minha cintura e me empurrando contra a parede, minhas pernas ainda enroladas em sua cintura. Com movimentos rápidos e profundos, entrou em mim mais e mais, se dirigindo para seu próprio orgasmo.

Senti-me construindo um novo clímax e, quando ele derramou-se dentro de mim, seus movimentos me fizeram gozar de novo.

Pelos próximos minutos, ele descansou contra mim, sua respiração forte e pesada. Quando nós dois nos recuperamos um pouco, ele abaixou as minhas pernas delicadamente no chão. Ele rapidamente desbloqueou meus pulsos e passou vários minutos esfregando meus braços e ombros.

Então, finalmente, seus dedos chegaram por trás da minha cabeça e a venda caiu fora dos meus olhos.

Eu encontrei seus olhos pela primeira vez desde que havíamos deixado o corredor para entrar na sala de jogos.

Ele estava lá.

O desejo intenso, a paixão e o amor que eu quis saber se estavam lá.

Eu chupei uma respiração.

"Você está bem?", Perguntou ele.

"Sim, Mestre". Levantei-me e continuei admirar a emoção em seus olhos. "Muito mais do que bem", eu sussurrei.

Depois, ele me levou de volta para o quarto. Sentei-me em seus braços enquanto ele se encostava na cabeceira da cama. Tanto quanto eu queria falar depois da nossa manhã, eu estava contente que ele me abraçou - eu ainda me sentia mais confortável quando ele me tocava enquanto conversávamos.

"Eu quero que você seja completamente honesta comigo agora", disse ele e eu relaxei mais no seu abraço. "O que você achou de hoje?"

"Eu tenho tantos pensamentos, tanta informação para processar," eu disse. "Mas em primeiro lugar, obrigado por essa experiência. Eu estava preocupada no início, mas foi tão útil."

"Como assim?"

"Tudo", eu disse, não tendo certeza de que outra forma descrevê-la. "Começando com Charlotte. Ela é tão confiante, tão segura de si mesma."

Eu ouvi a preocupação em sua voz. "Você já teve dúvidas sobre si mesma?"

Abaixei minha cabeça e meu cabelo caiu para frente. "Não quando eu estou com você." Ele colocou a mão na minha e eu esfreguei meu polegar sobre seus dedos. "É quando eu estou no trabalho, ou falo com Rose. Mesmo quando estou perto de Alice e Jasper. Eu costumava perguntar se havia algo de errado conosco."

"E agora?", Perguntou ele, a voz embargada pela emoção.

"Eu não tenho mais duvidas", disse eu, querendo tranquilizá-lo. "Vendo Peter e Charlotte, a vida que eles construíram. Eu não estou pronta para as crianças e tudo mais, mas agora vejo que quando eu estou... Eu vou ficar bem."

"Ficaremos bem", ele corrigiu.

Meu coração pulou com o significado subjacente de suas palavras e eu virei a cabeça para beijá-lo. "Nós vamos ficar bem", repeti.

"Mais alguma coisa?", Perguntou ele, acariciando meus cabelos.

"Muitas." Debrucei-me de volta para seus braços mais uma vez. "Charlotte me ajudou a entender como é importante dar-lhe um retorno. Agora vejo que não estarei lhe dizendo o que fazer."

"Estou contente por finalmente alguém lhe dar esse ponto de vista."

"Eu nunca quis que você pensasse que eu estava lhe dizendo o que fazer." Simplesmente sempre me pareceu que seria, e tinha sido necessária a experiência de outra submissa para fazer-me ver a diferença.

"Há muita de diferença entre dizer-me o que fazer e me dizer o que você gosta ou quer mais", disse ele sério, mas com a voz gentil que eu tanto amava.

"Eu sei. Charlotte disse que seria mais fácil, eu poderia dizer o que eu gostaria de fazer num dia de semana."

"Ou você poderia me dizer em um fim de semana."

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Eu não posso me imaginar fazendo isso."

Ele ficou quieto e eu me perguntei se ele ia mudar de assunto completamente, mas depois ele falou de novo. "E se eu lhe desse outra palavra de segurança?"

"O quê?" Eu perguntei. Como isso se relacionava com o que estávamos falando?

"Nós poderíamos acrescentar 'verde'".

"O que isso iria fazer?"

Ele tomou uma respiração profunda. "Se você quiser que eu acelere ou force mais."

"Sério?" Perguntei, animada com a perspectiva.

"Sim. Se você se sentir mais confortável dizendo "verde" ao invés de falar diretamente comigo", disse ele. "Mas ainda vou pedir para você me dar um retorno detalhado mais tarde."

Eu me perguntava por que ele não tinha me dado o _verde_ semanas atrás, quando discutimos as palavras de segurança, mas depois decidi que provavelmente ele não tinha pensado que eu alguma vez quis que ele me empurrasse ou que eu me sentiria confortável com isso.

"Eu gosto disso", eu disse. "Vamos utilizá-lo."

"O que mais você e Charlotte falaram?", Perguntou ele, ao invés de falar mais sobre a palavra de segurança.

"Ouvindo-a falar sobre o relacionamento 24/7 que teve com Peter me deixou curiosa. Eu me pergunto como isso seria?"

Ele enrijeceu atrás de mim.

"Só por semana ou algo assim", apressei-me a acrescentar. "Não é por um período prolongado ou o tempo todo."

Ele falou com cuidado: "Se, em algum momento no futuro, você ainda desejar explorar algo assim, eu não seria contra a prorrogação do nosso jogo de fim de semana. Mas só por um determinado período de tempo e apenas quando você puder provar-me que você é capaz e está disposta a me dar um retorno."

Concordei. "É justo."

"Não é algo que eu estou particularmente interessado em fazer", disse ele. "Mas, se você quiser tentar, eu vou fazer isso por você."

Eu estava começando a ver os benefícios de dar o retorno. "Obrigado."

Ele beijou o topo da minha cabeça. "Eu estou quase com medo de perguntar, mas alguma coisa?"

"A cena com Peter e Charlotte", disse eu. "Eu nunca percebi como isso parecia. Como," eu parei por um segundo, "é _lindo_".

"Lindo?"

"Mmm", eu disse, traçando seus dedos entrelaçados com os meus. "A confiança. O controle. Como eles jogaram e se equilibraram entre si."

"É quase esmagador."

"A maneira como ele olhou para ela..." Eu parei. Mesmo pensando isso uma hora depois ainda me afetava.

"Sim?"

"Pensar em você me olhando. Olhando-me daquele jeito."

Ele se moveu com as mãos nos meus ombros. "Olhe para mim."

Me virei em seu colo.

Encontrei seus olhos.

Engasguei quando eu vi a verdade de suas palavras.

"Eu olho", disse ele. "Sempre".

* * *

**Nota da Irene:  
**_Me emociono muitooooo com as fofuras desse homem. É tão "devastador".  
_

_Até terça que vem meninas!_


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPÍTULO 11**

Olhei em seus olhos e vi que ela finalmente conseguiu. Finalmente compreendeu. Pelo menos em parte. Ela suspirou e eu esperava que ela achasse o que ela estava procurando nos meus olhos.

"Faz sentido agora?" Eu toquei sua bochecha, acariciando sua pele. "Você entende, apenas um pouco, como eu me sinto quando vejo o que você me dá?"

"Sim", disse ela, ainda em busca dos meus olhos. "Eu vejo isso agora."

"Bom". Eu a puxei e beijei-a perto, meus lábios estavam fortes e urgentes. Eu queria sentir seu gosto. Sentir ela em mim.

Ela gemeu em minha boca e colocou os braços ao redor dos meus ombros. Por apenas um instante, deixei-me ir e deixei minha necessidade retida desde que vi seu espanto na sala de jogos. Só quando ela me puxou em sua direção, tentando me derrubar em cima dela que eu parei.

"Não", eu disse, a empurrando para trás. "Nós não podemos. Peter já pediu o almoço." Sinceramente, queria dizer-lhe que ia comer mais tarde e passar as próximas horas a sós com ela na cama, mas não consegui. Éramos convidados na casa de Peter e ele tinha sido bom o suficiente para me perguntar quando ele devia planejar para entregarem o almoço. Senti que deveria honrar o prazo que lhe dei.

Ela suspirou. "Sim, senhor".

"Mais tarde", sussurrei para ela e ela sorriu em resposta.

Seus dedos dançaram ao longo da minha camisa. "Posso fazer mais uma pergunta?"

"Qualquer coisa".

Seus dedos não paravam. "Suas outras submissas", disse ela. "Será que elas... E você..."

Cavei meus dedos em seus cabelos e puxei-os através da suavidade. Entendi por que Peter tinha uma regra para o cabelo em sua sala de jogos, mas eu não sinto o mesmo. Logo que saímos de lá, eu soltei os cabelos dela.

"Será que eu olhava para elas da mesma maneira que eu olho você?" Eu perguntei, adivinhando o que ela queria saber.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça. "Eu entendo se você olhou. Quero dizer, eu entendo mais agora." Seus dedos traçaram o decote da minha camisa. "Embora eu ache que eu só vi você e Peter. E Charlotte e eu... Bem." Suas mãos caíram. "Ah inferno. Eu não sei o que estou tentando dizer."

"Eu entendo." Coloquei seu rosto em minhas mãos. "E não, eu não posso pensar por um minuto que eu já olhei para alguém da maneira que eu olho para você. Você é meu um por cento."

Suas sobrancelhas enrugaram. "Seu o quê?"

"Antes de você vir ao meu escritório no primeiro dia", expliquei. "Eu me sentia completo e à vontade com a minha vida noventa e nove por cento do tempo. Mas era o um por cento que faltava que me assombrava. Então eu achei você - meu um por cento que faltava."

Seus olhos arregalaram-se. "Oh".

"É você", eu disse. "É sempre você. Quando você me deixou, foi você. Quando voltou, era você. E nunca será mais ninguém." Eu escovei meus lábios em sua bochecha. "Então, quando você perguntar se eu já olhei alguém, submissa ou não, do jeito que eu olho você, a resposta é um sonoro - 'não'" Afastei-me dela mais uma vez. "E, tanto quanto eu gostaria de mantê-la aqui na cama por várias horas e provar isso a você, repetidas vezes, eu fiz uma promessa a Peter que estaríamos lá em baixo para o almoço."

Ela parecia desanimada.

"Mais tarde", eu sussurrei. "Eu prometo".

Após o almoço, nós quatro nos sentamos na sala de estar. Eu havia explicado anteriormente a Bella que desde que Charlotte havia dado à luz com menos de três meses e estava amamentando, Peter teve tempo e atenção na prestação de cuidados posteriores.

"E a suspensão invertida é particularmente intensa," eu disse. "Mesmo sem as outras circunstâncias."

Charlotte parecia completamente satisfeita e relaxada, sentada no sofá com os braços de Peter ao seu redor. Sua mãe tinha trazido Sam de volta e depois de alimentá-lo, Charlotte o entregou a Bella.

Eu não estava preparado para os sentimentos que me surpreenderam quando Bella segurou Sam. Antes de ela entrar na minha vida, eu nunca tive nenhum pensamento de me casar ou ter crianças. De alguma forma, a ter em minha vida fez tudo parecer possível.

Eu pensei de volta no dia em que eu encontrei as alianças de casamento dos meus pais, quando eu coloquei a do meu pai e me senti estranho. Talvez isso não fosse mais estranho.

Sentei na minha cadeira, apreciando a vista de sua interação com Peter e Charlotte. Ela estava tão nervosa que eu quase cancelei o fim de semana. Só a esperança de que de alguma forma o fim de semana nos ajudaria me impediu de fazê-lo. Senti-me aliviado. Tudo tinha ido muito melhor do que eu pensava.

De vez em quando, ela olhava para mim e sorria quando os nossos olhos se encontravam.

_Foda-se. Eu a quero_.

Peter lhe fez uma pergunta sobre a biblioteca e ela voltou sua atenção para ele. Eu me encostei para trás na cadeira e continuei a observar do lado de fora. Sam adormeceu e ela o moveu e ele descansou mais confortavelmente.

"Quais são seus planos para amanhã, Edward?" Peter perguntou.

Eu rasguei meu olhar para longe dela. "Eu pensei em levar Bella para ver o campus de Dartmouth depois do café. Vou mostrar a ela parte do meu passado. Você quer isso?" Eu perguntei a ela.

"Sim, Mestre", disse ela.

_Mestre._

Porra, o que ela faz comigo quando ela diz isso na frente dos outros.

E pelo olhar em seus olhos, ela sabia.

Antes de descer no dia seguinte, eu coloquei para fora suas malas. "Eu quero o seu cabelo preso hoje. Eu quero que você ande pelas ruas de Dartmouth com o pescoço completamente exposto." Corri um dedo em seu colar. "Ninguém mais vai saber o que é isso, mas eu quero que você saiba. Sinta." Eu beijei seu pescoço. "Toda vez que o vento soprar e acariciar sua pele, eu quero que você se arrepie com o conhecimento de que você veste a marca do meu controle."

Depois do almoço, nós demos o adeus a Peter e Charlotte. Nós tínhamos prometido os visitar em breve e ainda discutimos a vinda deles três a Chicago em algum momento. Charlotte e Bella se abraçaram e Charlotte sussurrou algo para ela. Bella riu e sussurrou de volta. Peter levantou uma sobrancelha para mim e balançou a cabeça. _Sim, o fim de semana tinha sido um sucesso. _

Assim que estávamos no carro, eu virei para ela. "Nós vamos provar algo um pouco diferente hoje", disse. "Nós vamos explorar a minha antiga faculdade e seremos como qualquer outro casal." Coloquei a mão em seu joelho nu. "Só eu e você saberemos a diferença."

Sua expectativa era quase palpável e ela sentou-se reta.

"Enquanto nós estivermos andando, você estará a um passo atrás de mim. Quando sentarmos, a sua mão vai descansar no meu joelho. Você não deve cruzar as pernas ou os tornozelos em qualquer momento. Eu não vou exigir que você me chame de _Senhor_ ou _Mestre_, se os outros puderem ouvir. Você entendeu?"

"Sim, Mestre", disse ela, com um sorriso sedutor.

Minutos depois, entramos em um parque de garagem público perto do campus e estacionamos. Saí do carro e caminhei ao seu lado para abrir a porta. "Você está linda, Isabella".

"Obrigado, Mestre."

Nós andamos pelo campus principal, e indiquei vários edifícios onde as minhas aulas antigas aconteciam. Nós caminhávamos fora curtindo o sol da manhã, talvez nos preparando para as aulas.

De primeira, ela caminhava com cuidado, devagar, sempre verificando se estava na posição. Ocasionalmente, os olhos dela saltavam ao redor, como se esperasse que alguém reconhecesse o que estávamos fazendo. Mas, gradualmente, à medida que continuamos, ela ficou mais confiante, sabendo que ninguém nos deu nenhuma atenção.

Parei os passos no Webster Hall, perto da biblioteca, onde eu estudei frequentemente enquanto era estudante, e sentei-me. Ela sentou-se lentamente ao meu lado e colocou a mão no meu joelho nervosa.

Eu coloquei minha mão em cima da dela. "Eu costumava me sentar aqui e escrever cartas para casa." Continuei a falar, partilhando um pouco de mim mesmo com ela, lembrando-me de coisas que eu tinha esquecido. Eventualmente, ela ficou em uma posição mais confortável para se sentar.

Em determinado momento, ela passou as pernas, movendo-se como se ela fosse cruzá-las.

Inclinei-me para perto e sussurrei: "Não me faça te punir. Estamos relativamente imperceptíveis agora, mas se eu tiver que colocá-la por cima do meu joelho, nós vamos definitivamente chamar a atenção."

"Desculpe, mestre," disse ela.

"Eu não vou lembrá-la da próxima vez", eu disse. "Mova sua mão pra cima."

Seus dedos se moveram para cima da minha perna e eu sufoquei um gemido ao seu toque. Meu plano para mostrar a ela que podíamos interagir em público em um fim de semana foi bom, mas testei meu próprio controle. Se estivéssemos em casa, ou mesmo na de Peter e Charlotte, eu já teria a dobrado em algo. Olhei para meu relógio - ainda tínhamos algumas horas antes de precisarmos ir para o aeroporto.

Eu tomei uma respiração profunda e conversamos novamente. Falei das coisas sem importância - pequenos detalhes que ninguém se importaria. No entanto, eles eram as coisas que eu queria saber sobre ela, as coisas que eu gostaria de ouvir sobre seus dias de faculdade e eu queria compartilhar parte de mim. Assim, pela próxima hora, eu recordei. Ela riu de algumas das histórias que eu disse, e abriu-se, dizendo-me mais sobre suas experiências próprias na faculdade. Quando nosso tempo em New Hampshire se aproximava do fim, eu sabia que ela finalmente entendeu - ela podia falar comigo num fim de semana. Ainda que sobre histórias tolas da faculdade.

Para almoçarmos, eu a levei para um bistrô de luxo. Ela mordeu o lábio enquanto ela considerava a disposição dos assentos. Passei em uma cabine e ela me seguiu, sentando-se perto de mim e colocando a mão no meu joelho.

"Excelente, Isabella", disse eu. "Quando a comida chegar, você pode usar ambas as mãos para comer."

_Desta vez_, eu queria dizer.

Meu corpo estava ciente de cada respiração, cada pequeno movimento. Cada molécula do meu corpo reagia a ela. Coloquei o braço na parte de trás da cadeira, por isso meus dedos escovavam seu ombro. "Você vê?" Eu perguntei. "Como é possível interagir com os outros, enquanto você usa o meu colar?"

"Sim, Mestre", disse ela, olhando ao redor e vendo a sala de jantar relativamente vazia. "Para ser honesta, todo o dia tem sido" a voz dela caiu, "bem, foi um pouco diferente. Estar com você assim. É como se nós estivéssemos escondendo um segredo de todos os outros."

Eu subi e escovei a parte de trás do seu pescoço. "Além de seu colar", disse eu, "há uma conexão entre nós que é mais profunda do que as outras."

Ela virou a cabeça. "Eu penso assim também", ela disse e me beijou suavemente.

"Você quer continuar esta tarde, da mesma forma que você passou a manhã?", Perguntei, depois de o nosso almoço ser entregue.

"Sim, Mestre", disse ela. "Estou realmente gostando."

"Algumas semanas atrás eu não teria certeza se era verdade", eu disse. "Mas, depois deste fim de semana, eu acredito em você."

"Obrigado", disse ela.

**  
Mais tarde, a caminho do aeroporto, pensei sobre a próxima semana. Com Emmett e Rose casando no sábado, Bella estaria gastando todas as noites no apartamento dela. Charlie e Sue estariam chegando na quinta-feira e tínhamos planejado para que viessem à minha casa para jantar, mas seria o mais longo tempo que nós dormiríamos separados desde que voltamos a ficar juntos. Sábado à noite seria o mais próximo que eu teria ela em minha cama novamente.

E sábado parecia tão longe.

Quando estávamos no avião, afivelados em nossos lugares, eu virei para ela. "Quando eu disser _agora_, você tem trinta segundos para ir para o quarto, se despir e entrar na posição dois, página cinco. Entendeu?"

A mão no meu joelho apertou, a necessidade em seus olhos ecoou a minha. "Sim, Mestre."

Assim que estávamos no ar e nosso vôo estabilizou, eu falei a palavra. "Agora".

Ela abriu o cinto e disparou para dentro do quarto na parte traseira do avião. Comecei a contar. Quando cheguei a trinta, eu lentamente desfiz meu cinto de segurança e me levantei.

Ela esperou no quarto por mim, de costas, joelhos flexionados e espalhados. Me movi até sua linha de visão. Eu abri minha camisa e a puxei sobre minha cabeça. Meus sapatos, meias, e calças logo se juntaram à pilha de roupas no chão.

Caminhei até a cama e me movi sobre ela, pegando suas mãos nas minhas, e as colocando acima de sua cabeça. "As mantenha aqui. Eu não me sinto confortável em amarrá-la em um avião."

Eu respirei fundo, tentando me controlar. Se esta seria a última vez que eu teria ela pelos próximos seis dias, eu queria ter o meu tempo.

"Venha quando quiser", disse. "Quantas vezes puder. E eu quero te ouvir."

Enfiei contra ela, querendo tirar cada onda de necessidade de nós dois. Querendo aumentar sua expectativa, tanto quanto possível. Eu a mordisquei. A senti. Deslizei entre as coxas dela e espalhei seu sabor. Apreciei o sabor e a doçura de seu desejo.

"Me toque", eu disse, me movendo de cima do seu corpo, precisando de suas mãos em mim.

Eu gemi enquanto ela explorou-me, passando as mãos pelo meu peito e se movendo mais para baixo, provocando meu pau.

Eu puxei e suguei um mamilo em minha boca e circundei-o com minha língua. Eu apertei seu mamilo com outros dedos. Ela arqueou as costas, me oferecendo mais de si mesma e levei-a – colocando sua língua mais profundamente em minha boca e sugando mais, mordendo suavemente.

Eu empurrei minha coxa entre suas pernas e brinquei com ela com o meu joelho, moendo lentamente contra ela. Certificando-me de bater em seu clitóris. Ela balançou os quadris contra mim e gemeu quando ela veio mansamente.

Me movi acima dela. "Abra os olhos", disse. "Olhe para mim."

Seus profundos olhos castanhos encontraram os meus e eu posicionei-me na sua entrada. "Veja em meus olhos", eu disse. "Enquanto eu quero o seu corpo, eu quero que você entenda como você tem a minha alma."

Eu me empurrei para dentro dela. "Você quer saber se eu já olhei para alguém da maneira que eu olho para você." Fui mais fundo. "Eu não olhei. Veja nos meus olhos. Veja a verdade das minhas palavras."

Os olhos dela cresceram quando entrei nela completamente e, embora os meus próprios olhos estivessem fodidamente perto de rolar para o fundo da minha cabeça, eu mantive meus olhos fechados com os dela. Nós nos movemos bem devagar e deliberadamente. Cada um de nós ofereceu a si mesmo para o outro, encontrando e tomando do outro o que precisávamos em troca.

Enfiei a mão entre nós, escovando suavemente seu clitóris, e ela veio de novo, mais forte. Seus olhos fechados vibraram enquanto o prazer percorreu seu corpo. Eu aumentei meu ritmo, enfiando dentro dela e desfrutando da sensação de sua constrição em torno de mim.

Muito cedo, tornou-se muito difícil de segurar e eu vim, me derramando dentro dela. Ainda assim, eu abracei-me nela, não querendo deixar o conforto de seus braços. Ainda não estava pronto para ter ela longe. A semana seguinte seria ocupada e louca, eu não estava mesmo certo de que iria ter uma oportunidade de almoçarmos juntos.

Nos virei ao nosso lado, de costas para seu peito e soltei seu colar. "Obrigado por me servir este fim de semana", disse eu contra a pele do seu pescoço.

Sua mão escorregou e acariciou minha bochecha. "Obrigado pela honra de lhe servir."

* * *

**Nota da Irene:  
**

_Agora estou ansiosa pro casamento da Rose. Aff_

_Bem meninas, como a Ju retornou e nossa tradutora de PcA não conseguiu ainda mandar o capítulo... amanhã teremos post de PcE para tentar novamente alinhar as duas fics e regularizar os posts._

_Desculpa por todo esse atraso... mas as meninas estão de férias._

_Beijos_


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

Bella foi chamada para trabalhar apenas na segunda e terça-feira. Ela tirou o resto da semana de folga para ajudar Rosalie. Antes de sair da minha casa no domingo, nós fizemos planos para almoçar juntos na terça-feira.

Ela ligou na manhã de terça-feira. Duas bibliotecárias ficaram doentes, três turmas do segundo grau viriam para uma aula de história, e o computador da biblioteca estava imprimindo as datas de regresso para Junho de 2007. Ela se sentia horrível, mas não havia nenhuma maneira que ela pudesse tirar uma hora para almoçar fora da biblioteca.

Portanto, às 11hs30min eu liguei para seu restaurante italiano favorito e fiz uma cesta de piquenique ao meio-dia.

"Edward." Ela disse, olhando para cima da mesa da frente, Martha ao seu lado. "Você não precisava trazer o almoço".

"E se eu não tivesse trazido, quando e o que você teria almoçado?" Eu perguntei.

Ela saiu de trás da mesa. "Eu teria uma barra de proteína velha daqui a duas horas." Ela me abraçou. "Obrigada".

"A qualquer hora, amor." Eu disse, inalando seu cheiro, deliciando-me com seus braços em volta de mim.

"Você pode ficar e comer comigo?" Ela perguntou. "Eu posso ter 30 minutos, se você não se importar de comer na sala de descanso".

"Eu adoraria." Eu disse. "Aliás, estou contando com isso. Tenho o suficiente para dois." Abri a sacola. "Eu trouxe isso para você, Martha. Um pequeno 'obrigado'." Entreguei para a bibliotecária assustada uma rosa amarela clara.

"Ora, muito obrigada, Sr. Cullen." Ela disse, pegando a rosa. "Não me lembro da última vez que um homem comprou-me uma flor".

"Isso foi muito legal da sua parte." Bella disse enquanto saíamos da sala principal da biblioteca, deixando Martha cheirando sua rosa. "Martha ficará toda animada o resto do dia".

"Era o mínimo que eu poderia fazer." Eu disse. "Eu disse a você, eu nunca a teria deixado se mudar, em primeiro lugar, se ela não tivesse me pegado com isso. Falando nisso..." Estendi a mão de volta na sacola. "Acho que esta é sua." Peguei a rosa creme clara com as pontas cor-de-rosa e entreguei a ela.

Sua boca formou o mais adorável "o" antes de se transformar em um sorriso travesso. "Muito obrigada, senhor amável." Ela disse, pegando a flor. "Mas eu acredito que você acabou de dar à minha supervisora a mesma afeição".

"Eu fiz tal coisa." Eu disse com falso choque. "A dela era amarela. A sua carrega muito mais significado." Eu afaguei meu bolso da calça, verificando para garantir que a caixa ainda estava lá. "Além disso, eu posso ter algo a mais para você".

Ela levantou uma sobrancelha.

"Depois do almoço." Eu disse.

Ela empurrou a porta para a sala de descanso. "Nós teremos que comer aqui. Há um estudante de graduação trabalhando em sua tese na sala de Livros Raros hoje".

Eu a segui para dentro. "Acho que deveríamos deixá-lo trabalhar".

"Eu o expulsaria se eu pudesse".

"É um longo tempo até a noite de sábado." Eu disse. "Não me seduza".

Abri a nossa comida e dei-lhe um garfo. "Como está Rosalie?"

Ela sentou-se. "Brava comigo".

Olhei para cima do meu prato. "Por quê?"

"Ela está chateada porque passei o fim de semana em New Hampshire".

"Sério?"

Ela acenou com a mão, descartando isso. "Ela é assim. Acho que toda noiva passa por isso. Eu não tenho certeza do que eu poderia ter feito para ela no fim de semana, de qualquer maneira, ela estava com Emmett o tempo todo".

Peguei uma azeitona. "Sinto muito que o nosso fim de semana tenha causado problemas entre vocês duas".

"Não." Ela disse. "Como eu disse, ela está sobre tudo e qualquer coisa nestes dias".

"Quais são seus planos para o resto da semana?" Eu perguntei.

"Amanhã, almoço das damas de honra." Ela disse. "Charlie e Sue chegam na quinta-feira. Alice e eu levaremos Rose para um spa na sexta-feira antes do ensaio." Seus olhos brilharam quando ela olhou para mim. "E você?"

"Jasper e eu levaremos Emmett para sair na sexta-feira." A vingança do que Emmett fez com Jasper quando ele se casou com Alice.

"Vocês não vão levá-lo para um clube de strip, vão?"

Eu balancei minhas sobrancelhas. "E se nós levarmos?"

Ela olhou para seu prato, toda indiferente. "Eu poderia fazer um protesto respeitoso".

"Um protesto respeitoso?" Eu perguntei. "Não é uma repreensão firme?"

"Se eu protestar, não haverá qualquer coisa firme." Sua mão roçou a minha coxa por debaixo da pequena mesa e foi subindo.

"É melhor você não passar a mão, amor." Eu disse. "Se você quiser que eu empurre essa mesa, jogue você sobre meu ombro e a leve até a Coleção de Livros Raros, dando a esse pobre estudante a cena da sua vida".

Sua mão avançou para cima, acariciando levemente a base do meu pau. "Você não faria isso".

"Bella." Eu avisei no tom de voz que eu reservava para finais de semana.

Ela olhou para mim por apenas um minuto, talvez tentando decidir se eu estava brincando ou não. Eu não estava. Comecei a contar na minha cabeça - ela tinha até três.

_Um._

_Dois_.

Ela tirou a mão. "Estúpido estudante de pós-graduação." Ela murmurou sob sua respiração.

Nós conversamos um pouco sobre o casamento, nossos planos para o fim de semana, como a casa de Jasper e Alice estava sendo transformada para acomodar a cerimônia e recepção. Talvez, eu pensei, nós estaríamos tão ocupados que o tempo passaria rápido até que pudéssemos estar juntos novamente.

Minha mão roçou a dela sobre a pequena mesa e parecia como se a caixa no meu bolso estivesse em chamas. Eu me movi na cadeira.

Quando nós terminamos e limpamos a mesa, ela levantou. "É melhor eu voltar ao trabalho. Obrigada novamente pelo almoço".

"Antes de ir." Eu disse. "Eu tenho algo para você".

"Certo." Ela disse, pegando a rosa. "Alguma coisa para maquiar o fato de você ter dado uma rosa para mim e para a minha chefe".

Porra, eu adorava quando ela me provocava.

Puxei a caixa azul clara do meu bolso e seus olhos arregalaram.

Ela colocou a rosa sobre a mesa. "Edward".

"É só uma coisinha que eu achei e queria que você tivesse." Eu disse.

"Da Tiffany's?"

"Abra." Eu disse, passando-lhe a caixa.

Ela a pegou com os dedos trêmulos.

"O laço ficou um pouco esmagado no meu bolso." Eu disse.

Ela desatou o laço e lentamente levantou a tampa. Eu sabia exatamente o que ela viu quando sua respiração saiu correndo. Dois brincos de diamante. Grandes, impecáveis. Meu pai tinha um gosto excepcional.

Sua expressão mudou de choque para espanto. "Estes são... são..." Sua mão livre dançou em torno da sua garganta.

"Eles foram da minha mãe." Eu disse. "Eu quero que você fique com eles".

"Da sua mãe?" Ela perguntou.

Eu assenti, mesmo que ela não estivesse me observando. Seu dedo traçou uma das pedras redondas. Eu me lembrei dos brincos na noite de domingo, uma das muitas joias deixadas para mim pela minha mãe. Lembrando como eles estavam na caixa fechada em que eu tinha colocado as alianças de casamento dos meus pais. Assim que lembrei dos brincos, eu sabia que queria que ela os tivesse.

Eu queria que ela tivesse um pedaço de mim. A própria parte do passado que me fez ser quem eu era.

"Eu não deveria." Ela começou. "É demais... da sua mãe".

"Por favor." Eu peguei suas mãos nas minhas, colocando a caixa azul ao nosso alcance. "Por mim?"

Ela olhou para mim com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

Eu limpei uma lágrima com o polegar. "Eu pensei que talvez você pudesse usá-los no casamento. Se Rosalie não escolheu outra joia para você usar".

"Não." Ela disse, e eu temia que ela estivesse rejeitando o meu presente. "Ela disse que não se importa".

O silêncio encheu a sala de descanso e eu prendi a respiração enquanto esperava que ela dissesse alguma coisa.

"Obrigada." Ela disse finalmente. "Eu os amei. Eu me sinto... muito honrada".

"Minha mãe gostaria que você os tivesse." Eu disse de fato. "Eu queria que ela pudesse tê-la conhecido. Ela amaria você".

Ela sorriu para mim. Um sorriso lindo que iluminou o meu dia da maneira que nada mais poderia. "Eu queria poder tê-la conhecido também".

Eu envolvi meus braços em torno dela em silêncio, suas mãos estendendo até meus ombros, a caixa ainda presa nela.

"Eu te amo." Eu sussurrei, beijando sua orelha. "Eu te daria o mundo se eu pudesse, mas eu vou resolver isso oferecendo partes de mim".

"Não há nada sobre partes de você que poderia ser considerado uma solução." Ela disse. "Além disso, eu não quero o mundo. Eu quero você".

Eu me afastei e a beijei. Longa, lenta e profundamente. Ela me puxou para mais perto, passando a mão livre pelo meu cabelo, pressionando seus quadris contra os meus.

Alguém na porta pigarreou e Bella se afastou, mas manteve os braços em volta de mim.

"Sim?" Ela perguntou para a adolescente que tinha aberto a porta sem qualquer um de nós ouvir.

"Desculpe interromper, Srta. Bella, mas devo avisá-la que o computador não está mais imprimindo as datas de vencimento para 2007".

"Boas notícias." Bella disse. "Mas por que isso precisava da minha atenção?"

"Está imprimindo como 1807".

Bella suspirou. "Eu já vou".

A garota saiu. "Desculpe mais uma vez." Ela disse, fechando a porta.

Bella baixou a cabeça em meu peito.

"_Srta. Bella_?" Eu perguntei.

"Não pergunte".

Eu beijei sua testa. "É melhor eu ir. Vou deixá-la lidar com o século XIX".

Ela levantou nas pontas dos pés e me beijou. "Confie em mim, o século XIX não quer nada comigo".

"Ligue-me esta noite, ok?" Eu perguntei.

"Eu ligarei." Ela disse, levemente afastando um fio de cabelo dos meus olhos. "Eu te amo".

**~ O ~**

Eu sorri quando a campainha tocou às 18hs30min de quinta-feira. Pensei que Bella não tocaria mais a campainha da minha casa, já que ela se mudaria em pouco mais de uma semana. Eu sabia que ela tinha dito ao seu pai que pretendia se mudar, mas eu estaria mentindo se dissesse que não estava nervoso sobre o encontro com o homem.

Eu nunca encontrei qualquer um dos pais de Jessica ou Lauren. Por outro lado, eu tinha conhecido os pais de Tanya durante anos. Encontrar com Charlie, Sue, Renée e Phil, tudo em um fim de semana, era algo novo. Mas, enquanto eu queria fazer uma boa impressão para Renée, era o pai de Bella que eu mais queria conhecer. Ela era próxima da sua mãe, mas eu sabia que ela partilhava uma relação especial com o pai.

Jake correu para a porta, Bella adivinhou e esperou por ele do outro lado. "Calma." Eu disse, imaginando o quão rápido ele teria que se acostumar a tê-la por perto permanentemente.

Abri a porta e decidi que eu nunca me acostumaria a tê-la vivendo comigo. Mesmo a tendo sempre no jantar, parecia bom demais para ser verdade.

Peguei suas mãos e beijei sua bochecha, percebendo que ela usava os brincos que dei a ela. "Olá, amor." Eu disse. "Você não tem que tocar a campainha, eu não teria me importado se você tivesse usado a sua chave".

Ela deu um aperto de mão e devolveu o beijo. _Porra, ela cheirava bem_. "Velho hábito." Ela recuou e dirigiu-me para o homem ao seu lado. "Este é o meu pai".

Ele era um homem forte e sólido. Eu sabia através de Bella que ele trabalhava na aplicação da lei e tinha feito isso por mais de 20 anos. Eu apertei sua mão. "Swan." Eu disse. "Bem-vindo a Chicago".

"Chame-me de Charlie." Ele disse, um pequeno sorriso jogando em seu rosto. "E, muito obrigado." Ele se virou para a pequena mulher ao seu lado e disse com orgulho, "Esta é minha esposa, Sue".

"Sra. Swan." Eu disse, sacudindo sua mão. "É um prazer conhecê-la".

"Sue, por favor." Ela disse.

"Sue." Eu disse e depois segurei a porta mais aberta. "Por favor, entrem. Desculpem-me por Jake, ele é um pouco tímido com estranhos".

Fiel à forma, Jake ficou preso ao meu lado, só se deslocando para cheirar a mão de Bella quando ela passou por ele. Eu sorri, lembrando como ele reagiu ao encontro com ela da primeira vez. Sua reação a Charlie e Sue era muito mais normal. Meus olhos encontraram com os de Bella e eu apontei para ele.

_Viu?_ Eu disse com meus olhos. _Ele realmente não gosta de estranhos_.

Ela coçou sua cabeça enquanto caminhava para o hall de entrada e revirou os olhos para mim. "Posso ajudar com qualquer coisa na cozinha?"

"Eu fiz bife Wellington e batatas de forno." Eu disse. Ela me disse que seu pai era um homem do tipo de carne e batatas e eu tinha planejado o jantar em torno das suas preferências.

"Bife Wellington?" Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha. "Talvez Sue e eu devêssemos dar uma olhada?"

Eu assenti. "Seu pai e eu estaremos na sala de estar." É melhor tirar isso do caminho, mais cedo ou mais tarde.

"Venha comigo, Sue." Ela disse, guiando o caminho para a cozinha como se tivesse vivido na casa desde sempre. "Espere até você ver esta cozinha".

"Minha mãe desenhou a cozinha." Expliquei para Charlie, levando-o para a sala. "Ela era arquiteta".

Eu me sentei no sofá, Charlie na poltrona. Ele olhou ao redor da sala, avaliando. Percebi que ele era um homem quieto, como sua filha.

Eu pigarreei. "Bella disse que você entrará com Rosalie no sábado".

"Rose é como uma segunda filha para mim." Ele disse. "Ela teve sua cota de sofrimento. Estou feliz de ela finalmente ter encontrado alguém".

"Emmett está completamente apaixonado por ela." Eu disse. "Ele nunca foi tão feliz".

Ele sorriu e eu vi a bondade e calor nos seus olhos, e soube que Bella herdou mais da sua natureza calma do seu pai. "Pelo que Bella me disse, Rose e Emmett não são os únicos." Ele disse.

Ok. A simplicidade que eu não estava esperando. Bella não tinha herdado isso.

Minha mente girava freneticamente e eu tentava desesperadamente pensar em como responder.

_Eu não tenho nada além de boas intenções com a sua filha?_

Não tenho certeza de que era toda a verdade, considerando o que eu disse a Bella que faria com ela na próxima vez que eu a tivesse na minha sala de jogos.

_Porra. O pai de Bella estava na minha casa_. Sentado diretamente abaixo da sala de jogos, onde eu provocava e atormentava sua filha. Como eu explicaria a porta fechada se fizesse um passeio com ele pela casa?

_Você não precisa_, eu disse a mim mesmo. _Você simplesmente ignora isso_.

Eu realmente achava que Charlie olharia para uma porta fechada e diria, "Ei, o que tem aí dentro?"

Não, eu não achava.

Mas, ainda assim. Ele _poderia_.

"Eu imagino que ela venha morar com você na próxima semana?" Ele perguntou.

Eu me sentei ereto e fiz o meu melhor para ignorar o suor escorrendo pelas minhas costas. Isso era pior do que o baile de formatura. Ele proibiria a mudança de Bella? Ele faria isso? O que eu faria se eu me tornasse a causa do conflito entre Bella e seu pai?

As palavras saíram correndo, "Eu não tenho nada além de boas intenções com relação à sua filha, senhor." Eu me encolhi. _Idiota_.

Ele descartou isso. "Eu sei que você é um homem bem sucedido, Edward. Bella e eu sabemos que você tem uma boa cabeça sobre seus ombros. Eu não direi que estou completamente satisfeito com a rapidez com que vocês se mudaram, ou que eu estou feliz com vocês vivendo juntos assim." Ele me deu uma olhada e perguntei-me o quanto ele sabia do meu passado com Bella. Então ele girou a aliança de ouro fino em sua mão esquerda. "Mas eu também sou um homem e descobri recentemente a alegria de partilhar minha vida com alguém".

Bella tinha dito que ele esteve sozinho por um longo tempo. Ele estava casado com Sue apenas por pouco mais de um ano.

"Então, enquanto eu não estou completamente satisfeito." Ele disse. "Eu esquecerei isso por causa de Bella. Se você a fizer feliz, bem, tudo que eu sempre quis é que ela encontrasse a felicidade".

"Obrigado, senhor." Eu disse, estranhamente aliviado. "Eu também não quero nada além da felicidade de Bella".

"Inferno." Ele disse. "Não me chame de _senhor_, isso me faz sentir velho. Chame-me de Charlie".

"Obrigado, Charlie".

Ele sorriu. "Conte-me sobre o seu irmão." Ele disse. "Qualquer coisa que eu precise alertar Rose?"

Eu ri, e a conversa mudou de forma tranquila para o futebol.

**~ O ~**

Nós jantamos na sala de jantar. Eu queria comer na cozinha, mas Bella achava que a sala de jantar era mais adequada e, depois de pensar nisso, eu concordei. A sala de jantar, mesmo servindo a um propósito nos finais de semana, fazia parte da casa e deveria ser usada como tal.

Além disso, eu pensei, vendo-a guiar Charlie e Sue diretamente para os seus lugares, eu adorava vê-la na qualidade de anfitriã em minha casa. Eu nunca tinha sido muito receptivo, mas decidi por Bella que eu teria que mudar depois que ela se mudasse para cá.

Eu me ofereci para ajudá-la a servir, mas ela rejeitou completamente e me disse para me sentar e fazer companhia para Charlie e Sue. Sentei-me no meu lugar na cabeceira da mesa, Charlie e Sue estavam sentados à minha direita, deixando para Bella um assento à minha esquerda. Eu arrumei a mesa antes de todo mundo chegar, tudo o que precisávamos era da comida.

Bella entrou e ficou ao meu lado. Meu pau deu um puxão, lembrando como ela me servia na sala de jantar nos finais de semana. Coloquei um guardanapo com firmeza no meu colo. Isso não era um fim de semana.

Ainda assim, o meu corpo se lembrava...

E lá estava a eletricidade que cantarolava entre nós sempre que estávamos juntos.

Ela colocou o Bife Wellington diante de mim e roçou meu ombro levemente com seus dedos.

_Eu sinto isso também_, seu toque disse. _Eu sei exatamente o que você está pensando_.

Nossos olhos se encontraram quando ela sentou e eu sorri para ela. _Não mesmo_, minha expressão provocou. _Você apenas espere - quando eu pegá-la sozinha novamente_.

"Você cozinhou isto?" Charlie perguntou, interrompendo nossa conversa silenciosa.

Eu me virei para ele, um pouco envergonhado de ter pensamentos impróprios sobre sua filha enquanto ele estava sentado na minha mesa.

"Sim." Eu disse. Eu esperava que ele não fosse o tipo de homem que achava que cozinhar era uma tarefa não masculina.

"Bella também gosta de cozinhar." Ele disse. "Vocês dois devem se divertir na cozinha".

"Nós nos divertimos." Eu disse, e minha mente vagou para um dia de neve, uma cozinha cheia de vapor e um almoço de risoto frio.

"Nós tivemos aulas de sushi há algumas semanas." Bella disse, chutando meu pé debaixo da mesa.

O canto do seu lábio subiu e eu balancei a cabeça para ela. _O quê?_ Perguntei com meus olhos. Talvez eu tivesse perdido a minha habilidade de cara de pôquer nas últimas semanas.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça em direção ao seu pai e eu notei que ele estava tendo a sua própria conversa silenciosa com Sue. Sue levantou as sobrancelhas. Eu não podia ver a expressão de Charlie, mas Sue sorriu para o que quer que fosse.

Tentei imaginar o que eles estavam dizendo, mas não consegui. Pelo menos parecia amável.

"Você gosta de baseball, Charlie?" Eu perguntei.

"Hm? O quê?" Ele perguntou.

"Baseball?" Eu perguntei novamente.

"Oh, sim." Ele disse. "Baseball. Futebol".

"Eu tenho um camarote em Wrigley's." Eu disse. "Talvez você possa descer este verão e ir para alguns jogos. Bella e eu adoraríamos tê-lo com Sue por alguns dias." Ressaltando, eu esperava que a visita não fosse apenas como a minha casa, mas de Bella também. Que eles seriam sempre bem-vindos em nossa casa.

_Nossa casa._

Senti meu estômago virar da forma mais incrível e percebi que isso, este era o contentamento. O que foi que Charlie havia dito, _a alegria de compartilhar sua vida com alguém?_

Olhei novamente para Bella e, sim, ela sentia isso também. Estendi minha mão até a sua e dei um aperto suave. Não é só compartilhar sua vida com alguém, apesar de tudo. Compartilhar sua vida com A Pessoa Certa.

* * *

**Nota da Irene: **_Suspirando... acho que esse foi meu capítulo favorito até aqui. A forma como ele pensa é tão fofa... tão romantica. Ri quando ele lembrou da cozinha, mas ri mais quando percebeu que Charlie Sue tbm tinham sua história. Kkkk  
_

_Beijos meninas... estou com alguns problemas com a equipe de PcA... por isso ainda não recebi o capítulo. Se não chegar até amanhã, eu mesma vou traduzi-lo no fds e postar na semana que vem. Desculpem o atraso. Beijos_


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

_**~ Bella ~**_

Era inútil, eu decidi, atirando as cobertas e saindo da cama. Eu andei pelo meu quarto por alguns minutos, correndo a mão sobre o grande número de caixas - roupas aqui, livros ali, tudo o mais entre eles.

Perguntei-me se Rose estava dormindo. Nós tivemos um dia maravilhoso - primeiro a reunião com Alice no spa favorito de Rose, e nós fomos tratadas com um dia de cuidados juntamente com a noiva. No final da tarde, Rose e eu tínhamos voltado ao apartamento e dado risadinhas como colegiais enquanto nos arrumávamos para o ensaio. Tudo tinha ido realmente bem. Edward ficou orgulhosamente ao lado do seu irmão, uma dica de um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios quando Rose tentou, sem sucesso, tirar informações sobre onde eles estiveram o dia todo.

Meu vestido de dama de honra estava pendurado no armário, à espera de amanhã. Passei um dedo pelo material delicado de seda. Rose tinha um gosto excelente. O vestido ia até o chão, azul gelo e colado, com ombros nus, exceto pelo chiffon que surgia da cintura para drapejar sobre um ombro.

Passando pelo vestido, joguei alguns livros restantes em uma caixa meio vazia, mas finalmente aceitei que o sono não me visitaria em breve.

Entrei silenciosamente na sala, não querendo perturbar Rose, apenas para encontrá-la sentada no sofá bebendo uma xícara de chá.

"Desculpe." Ela disse. "Acordei você?"

"Não." Eu caminhei até o sofá e sentei ao lado dela. "Eu não conseguia dormir. Nervosa?"

Ela dobrou os joelhos e apoiou seu queixo, envolvendo os braços em volta das pernas. "Não estou muito nervosa, eu acho. Apenas animada. Talvez um pouco preocupada?"

"Preocupada sobre casar-se com Emmett?" Perguntei preocupada. Isso era normal, certo? Toda noiva não passa por isso?

"Não Emmett." Ela disse, e eu me senti um pouco melhor. "Bem, não Emmett Cullen, o homem. Mais preocupada sobre casar com Emmett Cullen, o Quarterback do Chicago Bears. Os paparazzi e tudo. Ser o centro das atenções".

Eu lembrava vagamente da sua frustração quando o noivado foi anunciado. Fotógrafos a tinham seguido por alguns dias, apareceram em seu escritório, até ligaram para o apartamento algumas vezes. A emoção tinha acabado muito rapidamente e, verdade seja dita, eu não tinha sido de muita ajuda para ela, já que na época eu deixei Edward e vivi na névoa da depressão em que eu estava.

"Não será muito ruim, eu acho que não." Eu disse. "Ele é um atleta famoso, claro, mas ele não é ator nem nada".

"Quando você for tentar organizar a segurança para o seu casamento, conte-me se não é tão ruim assim." Ela disse. "Você planeja sua lua de mel tentando decidir onde vocês podem ficar sozinhos pela maior parte do tempo. E você tem o seu vestido de casamento passando para o mundo ver na _Entertainment Tonight_".

"Tudo bem. Ok." Eu disse, tentando acalmá-la, não querendo vê-la na íntegra da raiva das noivas. "Eu entendo o seu ponto. O do vestido de casamento foi coisa de mau gosto".

"Hmph." Ela disse. "Todos dizem".

"Mas, Rose." Eu disse. "Emmett te ama. Eu já vi isso. Você não tem nada para se preocupar. Se os paparazzi aparecerem, você e Emmett lidarão com isso juntos. Além disso, você terá todo o clã Cullen para apoiá-la. E você sabe que sempre terá a mim".

Ela sorriu para isso. "Obrigada, Bella".

Eu dei de ombros. "Não é nada. E já que você e Emmett estarão passeando pela Europa, eu tenho certeza que a novidade do casamento mudará quando vocês voltarem para os Estados Unidos. Algumas notícias sobre outras celebridades tomarão seu lugar".

Emmett havia planejado uma lua de mel de duas semanas para eles na Europa. Eles visitariam a Inglaterra, França, Itália e Suíça. Embora eu sempre quisesse visitar a Europa, não soava como a minha ideia para uma lua de mel perfeita. Quando casar, eu queria passar a minha lua de mel sozinha, com Edward, sem sair do país.

Um arrepio percorreu minha espinha.

_Lua de Mel sozinha, com Edward._

_Gah. _

"Você está certa." Rose disse, alheia ao funcionamento interno do meu cérebro. "É estranho, sabe?"

"Huh?" Eu perguntei. "É estranho." E Rose lidar com os paparazzi não era a única coisa.

"Tudo está estranho hoje, não é?" Ela perguntou. "Você e eu. Nós somos colegas de quarto desde sempre e depois de amanhã tudo muda. É um pouco triste".

"Você ainda terá a mim." Eu disse. "Eu não vou a lugar nenhum".

"Você está se mudando para morar com Edward." Ela disse. "Por falar em estranho".

Eu queria perguntar o que era tão estranho, mas depois decidi que não. Eu realmente não queria discutir o meu fim de semana com Edward. Enquanto Rose parecia mais favorável, eu não tinha certeza se ela podia ouvir neste momento e não julgar.

"Quero dizer, claro, Emmett é um jogador de futebol famoso, mas Edward constantemente está na lista dos 20 principais americanos mais ricos." Ela continuou. "Como você se sente?"

Eu sabia o que ela estava fazendo - tentando se sentir melhor, deslocando o foco para outra pessoa. Ao perguntar como eu me sentia, ela precisava de alguma coisa para se sentir bem. Eu decidi dizer a verdade.

"Eu não sinto nada." Eu disse. "Quando estou com Edward, eu não estou pensando sobre a riqueza, ou o que ele vale. É só ele. Edward".

"Mas, ainda assim." Ela empurrou. "Como vai funcionar com você vivendo com ele? Você vai pagar o aluguel? Pagar parte da hipoteca?"

Ela acabou de chamá-lo de um dos cidadãos mais ricos da América e achava que ele tinha uma hipoteca?

"Ele não tem uma hipoteca." Eu disse. "Ele é dono da sua casa, sem rodeios. E não, eu não pagarei o aluguel".

"Mas e as despesas?"

"Claro." Eu disse. "Eu ajudarei com as despesas." Mas acho que era tudo para mim. Edward e eu conversamos um pouco sobre como as despesas funcionariam assim que eu me mudasse, mas nada muito detalhado. Tínhamos acabado de ver todas as coisas para que eu me mudasse. "E quanto a você e Emmett, você está preocupada com o dinheiro?"

"Não." Ela disse. "O plano de Emmett já realizado é a criação de uma conta conjunta para nós. Simplesmente será estranho ter todo esse dinheiro. Vamos, Bella, admita, você deve ter pensado sobre os benefícios materiais da vida com Edward".

Eu sorri. "Talvez uma ou duas vezes".

"Uma ou duas vezes." Ela disse. "Claro".

"Eu sei que ele tem uma empregada doméstica." Eu disse. "Acho que isso será estranho - alguém deixar tudo limpo para mim. Mas, realmente, eu não penso sobre isso. Eu me concentro mais em Edward".

Ela assentiu. "Eu ficarei tão feliz quando Emmett se aposentar e pudermos ser um pouco mais normais".

Ela estava em todo lugar. Novamente, talvez isso fosse comum para noivas, eu decidi ir para onde ela me levasse. "Ele jogará mais uma temporada?" Eu perguntei.

"Sim." Ela confirmou. "Este é o último ano dele. Ele provavelmente tirará algum tempo de férias e tentará conseguir uma posição de treinador".

Coloquei minha mão em seu joelho. "Faça isso por mim, Rose - aproveite este ano. Será tão diferente de tudo que você já fez ou experimentou." Eu sorri. "Você ficará bem. Todos amarão você. Emmett principalmente".

Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas e ela me puxou para um abraço. "Obrigada, Bella".

_Nossa última noite como colegas de quarto._

O pensamento ecoou repetidamente na minha cabeça. Isso era tão surreal. Como era possível que eu não voltaria mais para casa com Rose? Como nossas vidas tinham mudando tanto em tão pouco tempo?

Eu me afastei e alisei seu cabelo. "Agora, você realmente precisa dormir um pouco. Nós não podemos ter os olhos cansados nas fotos de amanhã".

Eu queria que fosse engraçado, querendo aliviar o clima um pouco, mas Rose não sorriu. Sua expressão estava séria quando ela olhou nos meus olhos.

"Eu disse que não queria saber os detalhes de como você e Edward funcionam." Ela disse. "E eu ainda não quero. Você está tão feliz ultimamente." Ela tomou uma respiração profunda. "Mas eu ainda preciso saber..."

"Você quer saber o quê?" Eu questionei, uma pitada de terror em minha voz.

"No dia em que você o deixou, você disse que ele finalmente a beijou." Ela pensou ter dito demais e então parou, mordendo seus lábios como se tivesse medo de terminar.

"Sim?" Eu perguntei, ainda não totalmente confortável para onde isso estava indo, mas sentindo que era importante para ela.

"Ele a beija agora?" Ela perguntou, quase implorando. "Ele a beija durante a semana e nos finais de semana? É estúpido, eu sei, e eu não estou certa por que, mas se ele beijar, eu me sentirei muito melhor. Ele a beija?"

Eu não consegui parar o sorriso que se espalhou por todo o meu rosto, e a resposta deve ter sido óbvia, porque eu vi o sorriso dela antes de eu responder à pergunta.

"Sim, Rose." Eu disse. "Sim, ele me beija durante a semana e nos finais de semana, e, sim, eu estou muito, muito feliz".

**~ O ~**

Sábado passou como um borrão. Rose e eu estávamos em constante movimento desde o momento em que acordamos, então eu não tive muito tempo para pensar sobre quanto o dia foi diferente do meu sábado normal.

Eu ri.

_Sábado normal._

Desde quando um sábado era _normal_?

"Você está rindo, Bella?" Rose perguntou. "Conte-me essa piada, eu poderia rir um pouco".

Nós estávamos em uma das salas de Alice e Jasper, recentemente remodelada, enquanto uma cabeleireira arrumava o cabelo de Rose em elegantes cachos. Meu cabelo estava pronto, eu estava vestida e olhando para o relógio ao lado da cama, estava perto das 18hs. Um pouco mais de duas horas.

Voltei a olhar para Rose. "Não foi nada. Só pensando comigo mesma".

"Bem, então, corra lá embaixo e pegue algumas uvas, pode ser?" Ela perguntou. "Eu acho que posso comer uvas sem fazer... ow." Ela olhou para a mulher penteando seu cabelo. "Veja - eu gostaria de ter algum cabelo quando terminar".

Sim, pegar algumas uvas para Rose parecia uma ótima ideia. Eu a amava e tudo mais, mas ela estava deixando a mim, e todos os outros, apenas um pouquinho loucos.

"Eu já volto." Eu disse, esquivando-me ao passar pelo vestido pendurado e me dirigindo para a porta.

"Acho que eu ainda estarei aqui".

Corri pelas escadas, segurando o vestido para que eu não pisasse nele. Eu não queria colocar meus sapatos até que fosse absolutamente necessário. Assim que cheguei lá embaixo, olhei ao redor procurando por Edward. Eu sabia que ele estava em algum lugar da casa - espiei seu carro pela janela do primeiro andar - mas eu não o tinha visto ainda. Infelizmente, quando passei perto de vários Cullen, Carlisle e Jasper estavam conversando no fundo de uma sala, eu não vi Edward em qualquer lugar.

Oh, bem. Em duas horas ele estaria no quintal, de pé ao lado do seu irmão. Se nada mais, eu o veria em seguida. Entrei na cozinha, passando pelo _chef_ e sua equipe, e cheguei ao centro do balcão, onde um buffet de petiscos causal foi preparado para a festa de casamento.

Fiz a varredura pelo cômodo. Uvas, uvas, uvas. Certamente, havia uvas. Rose não teria pedido por elas caso não houvesse, certo?

Uma mão grande tocou meu ombro esquerdo nu, segundos antes de um par de lábios quentes colocarem um beijo de boca aberta na minha nuca.

"Meu Deus." Edward disse contra a minha pele. "Olhe para você".

Todos os meus nervos tencionaram e eu tive uma onda de desejo insatisfeito pelo meu corpo.

"Mmm." Eu disse, recostando-me nele enquanto seus braços envolveram em torno de mim e seus lábios continuaram a exploração das minhas costas.

"Eu tenho tentado subir até você o dia todo." Ele disse, sua respiração fazendo cócegas no meu ouvido, suas mãos presas em volta da minha cintura, puxando-me para mais perto. Alice mantinha os homens reféns na parte de baixo da casa, enquanto as mulheres ficaram na parte de cima. "Entre Emmett, Carlisle e minha mãe, eu não tive a oportunidade de escapar".

Eu quase gemi quando seus lábios encontraram o local onde meu pescoço encontrava minha espinha.

"Que sorte eu resolver o assunto com minhas próprias mãos e ter descido as escadas quando eu o fiz". Eu disse.

Ele me virou e olhou-me com olhos escuros. "Muito sortuda, de fato." Ele disse e se inclinou para me dar um beijo suave. Mas eu estive sem ele pela maioria da semana e não queria nada leve.

"Isso é tudo o que você tem?" Eu o provoquei.

Ele se inclinou e sussurrou em meu ouvido: "Quando eu chegar em casa com você, eu mostrarei a você _exatamente_ o que eu tenho. A questão é, você quer que eu mostre forte e rápido, ou suave e lento?"

"Os dois." Eu disse, aproximando-me mais dele. "Eu vou querer forte e rápido no início, seguido pelo suave e lento." Corri a mão sob o seu paletó, provocando seu peito. "Ou, talvez, se você estiver disposto a isso -"

"Porra, Bella." Ele me interrompeu. "Eu sempre estou disposto a isso".

Seus lábios esmagaram os meus e eu ofeguei quando sua língua fez o seu caminho em minha boca. _Seu gosto_. Porra, eu tinha sentido falta do seu gosto. Agarrei suas lapelas e o puxei para mim, sentindo sua ereção quando ele se pressionou contra mim. Eu gemi.

Alguém tossiu discretamente ao nosso lado.

_Porra, porra, porra._

Edward se afastou e eu deixei minha cabeça em seu peito, minhas mãos ainda segurando o material do seu paletó, tentando fazer minha respiração voltar ao normal.

Sua voz estava seca e sem emoção quando ele falou de novo. "Tanya".

Minha cabeça disparou e olhei diretamente para a adorável mulher ao lado da mesa.

"Você parece ter o hábito muito _peculiar_ de aparecer exatamente-" Edward começou.

Eu pulei entre os dois, soltando o paletó de Edward. "Tanya, é bom vê-la de novo".

Eu disse isso porque era o tipo de coisa que você dizia quando confrontada com uma pessoa e você descobria que não tinha mais nada a dizer. Eu a observei por alguns segundos enquanto ela olhava tanto para Edward quanto para mim. Ela estava realmente muito linda, com o cabelo puxado apenas para o lado direito, e seu vestido de festa exibindo sua elegante forma, para sua vantagem.

Ocorreu-me então o quanto era estranho estar ao lado de Edward enquanto falava com sua ex-namorada. Ele havia beijado seus lábios de formato perfeito, ele a tinha abraçado e feito amor com ela, muito antes de ele me beijar ou me abraçar. Mesmo que ele tenha acabado a deixando, eu me senti com um pouco de ciúme.

_Você está sendo estúpida_, eu disse a mim mesma. O que ele me disse na semana passada? _"É você. Sempre foi você"._

Então, eu olhei para Tanya e soube, no fundo da minha alma, que nunca tinha sido ela, e isso me fez sentir melhor.

"Bella." Ela disse, estendendo sua mão. "É bom vê-la também".

Olhei para Edward e vi que ele estava olhando para ela. Fiquei imaginando o que ele estava pensando. O olhar de Tanya desceu para o meu pescoço enquanto nós apertávamos as mãos e eu vi um lampejo de surpresa mudar sua expressão antes de ela conseguir encobri-la.

_Bem, bem, bem_. Enquanto Tanya não ficava chocada de encontrar Edward e eu juntos, ela ficou surpresa pelo meu pescoço nu. No entanto, se eu não entrava em detalhes sobre nós para a _minha_ melhor amiga, eu certamente não os compartilharia com a ex-namorada _dele_.

"Podemos ajudá-la com alguma coisa?" Edward perguntou.

Sua voz ainda estava um pouco seca e sem emoção, e eu me perguntei se ele sempre falava assim com ela. Ele tinha usado esse tom de voz para todos os seus relacionamentos? Ou isso tinha chegado mais tarde, quando ele colocou sobre si toda a culpa desnecessária de não corresponder às suas expectativas?

Naquele momento eu não conseguia decidir se deveria amar Tanya por não ser o que ele precisava - forçando-o, desse jeito, a encontrar uma nova submissa, ou seja, _eu_ - ou odiá-la por toda a dor e vergonha que ele sentiu pela necessidade de encontrar uma nova submissa.

_O passado, _eu decidi. _Deixe para lá._

"Minha mãe e eu subimos para ver Esme." Tanya disse. "Rosalie mencionou algo sobre uvas. Ela disse que Bella veio buscá-las, mas estava levando uma eternidade".

"Eu desci por cinco minutos." Revirei meus olhos. "Noivas." Eu adicionei em minha respiração.

Edward riu. "E até aqui Rosalie e eu estávamos indo tão bem. Ela nunca me perdoará por atrasar suas uvas." Ele se virou para mim. "Leve as uvas lá em cima para Rosalie, amor. Eu preciso voltar para Emmett, de qualquer maneira." Ele tocou meu rosto suavemente. "Você está deslumbrante." Ele se inclinou e sussurrou para que Tanya não pudesse ouvir, "E, mais tarde esta noite, eu estarei disposto para tudo o que seu coração, ou corpo, desejarem".

Ele me beijou uma vez rapidamente nos lábios, deu um aceno curto e leve, "Tanya", e foi embora.

Tanya pareceu um pouco envergonhada. "Eu realmente sinto muito." Ela disse. "Mas eu não consegui encontrar as uvas e me senti mal por interromper, mas..." Ela balançou a cabeça.

"Sem problemas." Assegurei a ela, pegando um guardanapo e procurando mais uma vez pelas uvas. "Eu disse a Rose que eu pegaria as uvas para ela".

"Vamos ver aqui." Tanya disse, levantando a tampa de uma tigela, expondo as frutas contidas dentro.

Eu sorri para a mulher cuja relação com Edward tinha me perseguido por muito tempo. Todos os dias eu ficava irritada por ele tê-la beijado. O choque e consternação que eu senti quando Alice me disse que Tanya nunca tinha sido a sua submissa. Até mesmo a raiva que eu senti quando Edward sofreu com seu fracasso com ela. Eu juntei as uvas em meu guardanapo de papel e percebi que tudo o que eu sentia por ela agora era uma espécie de compaixão.

**~ O ~**

Duas horas mais tarde, eu fiz meu caminho até o altar improvisado no quintal de Alice e Jasper. Eu odiava ser o centro das atenções de qualquer forma e, pelos primeiros minutos, tudo o que eu pensava era em todas as pessoas me olhando.

Isso terminou logo que eu olhei para a frente e percebi Edward. Eu não tinha tido a oportunidade de apreciá-lo plenamente antes. Quando ele me puxou para ele, ele estava muito perto de mim para eu conseguir dar uma boa olhada no quanto ele estava impressionante. Caminhando pelo corredor, eu olhei tudo nele - a maneira como o smoking ficava sobre os seus ombros, como o preto do paletó contrastava com o verde profundo dos seus olhos, a forma como suas calças escovavam a parte de cima dos seus sapatos, e seu cabelo, como sempre, na confusão que eu tanto amava.

Era como se o seu olhar, e apenas o seu olhar, me levasse para a frente. Eu quase senti o calor proveniente da sua expressão e perguntei-me, de algum modo improvisado, se alguém mais tinha notado. Naquele momento, não pareceu tão absurdo pensar que um dia ele esperaria por mim em um altar diferente, em um horário diferente, por uma razão oh-assim-tão-semelhante. O pensamento me fez sorrir.

_Você está de tirar o fôlego_, ele balbuciou quando eu cheguei.

_Você é o único que acha_, eu balbuciei de volta.

Ele balançou a cabeça em descrença e, em algum lugar no fundo, as cordas suaves de uma harpa começaram a tocar.

Percebi que Rose tinha chegado à frente somente quando ela bloqueou minha visão de Edward. Eu mentalmente me repreendi por não prestar mais atenção. Como seria embaraçoso se alguém percebesse o meu foco descansando no padrinho, não na noiva, e eu me propus a fazer melhor. Especialmente porque minha mãe e meu padrasto estavam sentados à frente dos convidados. Eles chegaram tarde demais para conhecer Edward antes do casamento, então eu sabia que eles fariam um caminho diretamente até nós assim que a cerimônia terminasse.

Mas, quando o ministro deu as boas-vindas a todos, e Rose e Emmett trocaram os votos que os ligariam para sempre, minha mente vagou de volta para Edward, nossos olhares se encontraram e eu sorri novamente.

Qualquer coisa parecia possível.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

**_~ Edward ~_**

Após a cerimônia, os convidados do casamento ficaram ao redor, bebendo coquetéis e comendo salgadinhos enquanto o quintal da casa de Alice e Jasper era transformado em um salão de recepção. Eu mal tive a chance de me aproximar da Bella antes de uma mulher de meia idade se aproximar de nós, seu marido a tiracolo.

A mãe de Bella e seu padrasto foram bastante agradáveis. Renée não mostrou sinais externos de me reconhecer do Conselho de Diretores do Banco. Ela provavelmente não me reconheceria, afinal, e eu tinha certeza que Bella não teria contado a ela a história completa. Ainda sim, dei um suspiro de alívio quando peguei Bella em meus braços para a nossa dança juntos como o padrinho e a dama de honra*****.

_* Nos EUA a madrinha de casamento é também dama de honra, então Bella era a madrinha, junto com Edward._

"Suspiro feliz?" Ela perguntou, puxando-me levemente quando _Feels Like Home _começou a tocar.

"Suspiro feliz." Eu disse. "Emmett e Rosalie estão casados. Eu conheci todos os seus pais, e me dei bem com todos eles-"

"Havia alguma dúvida?" Ela me interrompeu.

"Sempre há o fator dúvida." Eu disse. "É parte da minha mentalidade para os negócios".

"Isso não é negócio".

Eu apertei meus braços. "Eu sei. Mas é uma parte de quem eu sou. Além disso, você não me deixou terminar".

"Terminar o quê?" Ela perguntou, estabelecendo-se de volta no meu abraço.

Trilhei uma mão pelos seus ombros e pelas suas costas. "De explicar o meu suspiro feliz".

"Claro." Ela disse. "Continue".

"Onde eu estava?" Eu disse e respirei fundo, inalando seu cheiro. "Oh, sim, eu me lembro. Meu irmão acabou de se casar. Eu tenho uma nova irmã. A mulher mais incrível do mundo esta dançando comigo e a melhor notícia é, ela voltará para casa comigo esta noite".

"Está é a melhor notícia?" Ela perguntou.

Eu nos girei e avistei Tanya, conversando com os meus pais. Eu quase tinha sido rude com ela mais cedo. Felizmente, Bella estava por perto para suavizar meu temperamento. E, verdade seja dita, Tanya ter me pegado em um abraço apaixonado com Bella não foi tão ruim. Se havia alguma dúvida que eu estava fora dos limites, o ponto havia sido feito agora.

"Sim, amor." Eu disse, respondendo a sua pergunta. "Já faz muito tempo desde que eu a tive em minha cama".

"_Edward"._

"Admita. Você também sente isso".

Sua mão desceu e parou abaixo da minha cintura. Baixa o suficiente para confirmar seu ponto de vista, mas não baixa o suficiente para ser considerada inapropriada. "Claro que eu sinto isso." Ela disse.

"Estou ansioso para tê-la em meus braços enquanto eu durmo esta noite." Eu disse, apertando meus braços em torno dela.

"_Dormir?" _Ela disse. "É só isso?"

"Não." Eu disse. "Mas se eu falar muito sobre isso, eu talvez possa arrastá-la para um quarto de hóspedes, ou para um armário".

"E isso seria ruim por quê?" Ela provocou, empurrando seus quadris contra mim.

Eu inclinei minha cabeça e dei uma mordida afiada no lóbulo da sua orelha, exatamente onde ela gostava. "Porque eu levarei o meu tempo uma vez que eu a levar para casa".

Sua respiração era curta e áspera. "Eu pensei que você tivesse dito duro e rápido primeiro?"

Esfreguei meus quadris contra os dela, esperando que o movimento fosse imperceptível para os demais convidados do casamento. "Eu mudei de idéia." Foi tudo o que eu disse.

"Mudou de idéia?" Ela perguntou, e eu percebi que nós não estávamos mais dançando muito, apenas balançando de um lado a outro enquanto a música tocava.

Eu nos movi mais como um movimento de dança. "Eu mudei de idéia." Eu disse. "Eu completamente apreciarei tomar o meu tempo com você".

"Hump." Ela disse, mas não discutiu.

Escondi meu sorriso em seu cabelo. Ela era tão fodidamente fofa quando ficava nervosa.

**~ O ~**

Bella e Rosalie tinham vindo para a casa de Alice e Jasper em um carro contratado por Emmett. Bella ponderou em voz alta se ela deveria ter alguém a levando para o apartamento para que ela pudesse dirigir para a minha casa, mas eu disse a ela que não havia necessidade – nós pegaríamos o seu carro no domingo.

"Por que eu gostaria que você passasse a noite de domingo comigo." Eu disse, apressando-me em acrescentar, "Se você não tiver outros planos".

Ela me assegurou que não tinha e nós saímos para ir para casa logo depois que Emmett e Rosalie saíram.

A volta para casa foi uma espécie de tortura. Eu mantive minha mão na de Bella e ela passou o tempo desenhando minúsculas coisas aleatórias nas costas dela. Nós conversamos dos detalhes do casamento, rindo sobre alguns deslizes, falando sobre vários convidados do casamento, e concordando em como foi bom que não havia nenhum paparazzi em vista durante todo o evento. Foi uma conversa absolutamente simples, especialmente considerando o quanto ambos estávamos lutando fortemente. Como cada toque do seu dedo na minha mão parecia enviar choques para a minha virilha.

"Eu tenho que levar Jake para fora." Eu disse quando entrei na garagem. Eu amava Jake, de verdade, mas às vezes eu desejava que ele tivesse sido treinado para usar um penico.

"Eu esperarei lá em cima." Ela disse.

"No hall de entrada, por favor".

Uma das suas sobrancelhas se ergueu na luz pálida da casa. "Ok".

Beijei sua bochecha enquanto a ajudava a sair do carro. "Obrigado".

Depois que levei Jake para fora e nós voltamos para casa, eu tranquei a porta atrás de mim. Ela esperava por mim, balançando levemente em seus saltos.

"Existe uma razão pela qual você queria que eu o esperasse aqui?" Ela perguntou, os olhos cheios de travessura.

Eu tirei meu paletó e o deixei cair no chão. "Você se lembra da vez em que eu a fiz passar o final de semana inteiro nua?"

"Vagamente." Ela provocou.

Eu balancei a cabeça na direção da escada. "E eu a tomei ali, no terceiro degrau?"

"Você se lembra do degrau?"

Fui até lá e coloquei uma mão em cada um dos seus ombros. "Eu me lembro de tudo." Eu disse. "Eu me lembro de olhar para você, aqui no hall de entrada, enquanto você esperava por mim, e perceber, mesmo naquela época, que seu lugar era aqui. Comigo".

"Naquele fim de semana?" Sua respiração quente bateu contra o meu pescoço.

"Sim." Eu disse. "Eu soube sem duvida nenhuma, naquele fim de semana".

"Eu nunca soube".

"Eu sabia".

Inclinei sua cabeça para os seus olhos encontrarem os meus.

_'__Existe uma dama doce e amável,__  
__Nunca um rosto agradou tanto a minha mente;__  
__Eu fiz, mas a vi passar'_

Eu gentilmente desfiz seu penteado e deixei as presilhas caírem no chão. Elas ecoaram quando bateram no mármore.

'_E, ainda assim, eu vou amá-la até que eu morra'._

Ela deu uma pequena inalação de ar e eu sorri para ela em resposta. Tracei o contorno dos seus lábios.

'_Seus gestos, movimentos, e seus sorrisos.'_ Eu citei.

_'__Sua inteligência, sua voz meu coração seduz,__  
__Seduz meu coraçção, não sei por que,__  
__E, ainda assim, eu vou amá-la até que eu morra'._

"Edward." Ela murmurou baixinho.

Estendi a mão para atrás dela e puxei o zíper do seu vestido para baixo tanto quanto pude. Então eu empurrei o material macio do seu ombro.

_'__O cupido é alado, e o acaso alcança,__  
Seu país, por isso, meu amor o acaso muda'._

Seus olhos estavam fechados, seus lábios entreabertos. Eu trilhei uma linha de beijos pelo seu pescoço.

_'__Mas, quer ela mude a terra, quer ela mude o céu,__  
__Ainda assim, eu vou amá-la até que eu morra'._

Deslizei o vestido pelo seu corpo, permitindo às minhas mãos a liberdade de correr sobre a sua forma. Tudo estava livre agora. Eu estava livre. Livre para amá-la do jeito que ela merecia. Livre para aceitar o amor que ela me dava. Tudo era tão... possível.

"Eu te amo, Edward." Ela sussurrou e eu parei com as suas palavras. Foi a primeira vez que ela disse que me amava primeiro. Como era possível que quatro palavras tão pequenas fizessem meu coração se contrair da forma que contraiu agora?

O sangue subiu pelo meu corpo em resposta ao seu sussurro e eu as passei repetidamente na minha cabeça. "Deus, Bella, eu te amo." Eu sussurrei de volta. Tão urgente quanto a nossa necessidade parecia horas antes, a urgência tinha desaparecido, deixando em seu rastro o desejo de reconectar. Eu quis dizer o que eu disse antes, eu queria desfrutar completamente dela.

Seus dedos desfizeram os botões da minha camisa. Lentamente. Ela tomou seu tempo também, deslizando suas mãos sob o tecido, seus polegares levemente ao longo dos meus mamilos. Eu me inclinei e a beijei novamente. E por um tempo nós ficamos ali, tocando e provocando enquanto nos despíamos. Nossos sussurros ecoavam suavemente na sala iluminada apenas pela luz da lua.

"Mmm".

"Sim".

"Aqui?"

"De novo".

"Mais".

"Agora".

"Por favor".

Até que finalmente nós concordamos em conjunto.

"Lá em cima".

**~ O ~**

Nós dormimos no dia seguinte, acordamos envolvidos um no outro, lentamente nos tornando conscientes dos nossos corpos enquanto nos esticávamos. Nossos toques se tornaram mais e mais urgentes, transformados rapidamente de carícias para toques provocantes, até que ambos ofegávamos com a necessidade.

Ela me virou de costas, pegando minha cabeça em suas mãos, e beijando-me profundamente.

Eu gemi em sua boca.

Ela subiu em cima de mim, colocando um joelho em cada lado do meu quadril. Ela não havia penteado seu cabelo ontem à noite e ele caía em cachos selvagens e despenteados do sono em seus ombros. Sem uma palavra, ela ergueu e então se abaixou em mim. Eu levantei para ela, forçando-me mais profundamente dentro dela.

Ela mexeu seus quadris e eu trouxe minhas mãos para descansarem logo abaixo da sua cintura. Não para guiar, não para controlar, apenas para sentir seus músculos sob as minhas mãos. Para apreciar a forma como ela se dava prazer no meu corpo. Para apreciá-la.

Sua cabeça caiu para trás enquanto ela me cavalgava e seus seios empurraram para a frente. Corri minhas mãos pelo seu torso e cobri cada seio, beliscando seus mamilos. Ela aumentou seu ritmo em resposta.

Ela era linda em seu prazer – desde a tonalidade rosada cobrindo seu corpo até os gemidos suaves que ela fazia enquanto se aproximava do seu orgasmo. Ao observá-la, meu próprio desejo cresceu e eu deslizei minhas mãos mais para baixo, agarrei fortemente seus quadris, encontrei seus impulsos e combinei com os meus. Uma e outra vez nossos corpos se uniram até que seu queixo caiu e ela atingiu o clímax com um pequeno grito.

Eu a segurei e me empurrei nela mais rápido e mais forte, sentindo minha própria libertação se aproximar. Ela choramingou e eu esfreguei meu polegar sobre o seu clitóris. Segundos depois, eu fui recompensado pela sensação dela contraindo ao redor de mim pela segunda vez. Com um grunhido e uma estocada, meu próprio clímax atirou através de mim e eu me liberei nela.

Ela caiu em cima de mim.

Vários minutos se passaram até que pudéssemos falar.

"Bom dia." Ela disse finalmente, não levantando sua cabeça de onde descansava em meu peito.

"Eu direi." Eu disse, "O que foi isso?"

Ela riu. "O pagamento pela sua citação do poema de Thomas Ford ontem à noite".

"Eu pensei que você tivesse me pagado por isso uma vez que subimos as escadas." Eu disse, me lembrando das horas que passamos na noite anterior.

"Oh, não." Ela disse. "A citação de Thomas Ford definitivamente merecia um pagamento adicional".

"Neste caso." Eu disse, correndo minhas mãos pelas suas costas e a sentindo tremer sob o meu toque. "Eu certamente espero que eu tenha um volume da obra dele na biblioteca".

**~ O ~**

No final da tarde eu voltei para casa depois de levar Jake para um pequeno passeio. Quando saí, Bella estava na sala de estar. Portanto, pegou-me desprevenido encontrá-la esperando por mim no hall de entrada.

"Está tudo bem?" Eu perguntei enquanto Jake passava correndo por ela para cair em seu travesseiro na sala de estar.

Ela não disse nada. Em vez disso, ela andou e parou na minha frente.

"Bella?"

Ela caiu de joelhos. Suas mãos vieram até os botões da minha calça e ela começou a abri-los.

_Oh sim._ A megera insaciável não teve o bastante de mim ontem à noite, ou esta manhã. Eu me sentia exatamente da mesma maneira. No entanto, eu não a queria de joelhos.

Eu segurei suas mãos. "Vamos continuar isso lá em cima. Ou na cozinha. Talvez comigo no balcão dessa vez?" Meu pau endureceu com o rumo que a conversa estava tomando.

"Não." Ela disse simplesmente.

_Não?_

Como assim?

Não, ela não queria ir lá para cima? Ou não, ela não me queria na cozinha?

"O quê?" Eu perguntei.

"Não." Ela disse novamente.

Ela estava tentando me dizer algo. Eu só não conseguia entender o quê.

"Bella, amor." Eu disse, apertando suas mãos levemente. "Eu não entendo".

"Não." Ela disse e depois acrescentou baixinho. "Mestre".

Meu queixo caiu e eu rapidamente o fechei.

Ela suspirou e sentou no chão, próxima aos meus pés. "Ver Peter e Charlotte no final de semana passado foi uma experiência de abrir os olhos e eu queria muito voltar para a sala de jogos com você. Então me ocorreu isso, com o casamento e tudo." Ela olhou para cima. "Eu não quero que você pense que eu não aprecio o nosso tempo inativo, eu aprecio, é só que-" Ela deu os ombros. "Outro final de semana?"

Eu pensei no que ela disse. Sim, o fim de semana de pausa tinha sido necessário com as nossas responsabilidades no dia anterior, e, sim, a noite havia sido agradável, mas ainda havia essa necessidade. Colocada de lado e ignorada, mas ainda estava lá. Puxando-me. Obviamente, puxando-a também.

"E você achou que esta era a melhor maneira de conseguir isso de novo?" Eu perguntei.

Seus lábios curvaram para cima. "Pareceu ser a abordagem mais direta".

"Eu imaginaria que sim." Eu disse. "Mas você poderia ter perguntado".

"Isso seria mais natural".

"Você se lembra do que eu disse que faria com você quando eu a tivesse de volta na minha sala de jogos?" Além de dizer a ela que eu a tomaria na minha cruz, nós tínhamos discutido vários outros elementos que Peter e Charlotte usaram na sua sala de jogos. Bella tinha me dito que não tinha certeza sobre alguns deles, eu planejava que ela tivesse essas experiências. Não eram limites rígidos, afinal.

"Sim, Senhor".

"Muito bem então." Caminhei até a mesa do hall de entrada onde eu guardava o seu colar. "Se você quer jogar hoje, quem sou eu para negar?"

Ela sorriu. "Obrigada, Senhor".

"Você pode querer me agradecer de outra forma, Isabella." Peguei o colar e o levantei. "Agora, venha aqui para que possamos terminar o que você começou".

* * *

**Nota da Irene:  
**

_Adoro a nova liberdade entre eles. Ansiosa pelo próximo. Espero que estejam gostando. Tem havido pouca movimentação por aqui. Sinto falta de vcs. =/  
_


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

_**~ Bella ~**_

Levou apenas um segundo para suas palavras fazerem seu caminho em meu subconsciente.

_Sim, ele também queria isso._

Levantei-me e fiz meu caminho até ele. Seus olhos brilhavam com um brilho maroto e meu coração martelava, tanto de medo quanto de desejo lascivo. O que eu tinha desencadeado? Eu queria saber o que descansava por trás daquele olhar?

_Sim, maldito seja. Eu queria._

Quando eu parei na frente dele, eu fiquei de joelhos e esperei. Observando.

"Eu ofereço a você o meu colar como um símbolo do controle que eu tenho sobre você." Ele disse. "Quando você o usa, você deve obedecer a qualquer ordem que eu dê sem hesitação e com o melhor das suas habilidades. Quando você desobedecer, a minha punição será adequada e rápida. Eu honrarei e respeitarei a sua submissão e manterei o seu bem-estar físico e mental em primeiro plano na minha mente, enquanto, ao mesmo tempo, moldo você na melhor submissa possível." Ele levantou o colar. "Você aceita o meu colar?"

Eu amava como ele me perguntava toda vez antes de colocá-lo. Como ele reafirmava a nós e o nosso relacionamento.

"Sim, Senhor." Eu disse. "Eu aceito o seu colar e me coloco completamente em suas mãos." Eu balancei com antecipação. "Meu corpo é seu para fazer o que achar melhor".

O metal frio rodeou meu pescoço e seu toque me acalmou enquanto ele prendia o colar. Depois, suas mãos repousaram sobre o meu cabelo em um comando silencioso.

"Posso servi-lo oralmente, Mestre?" Eu perguntei.

Suas mãos aumentaram o aperto. "Você pode".

Maldição, eu amava quando ele puxava meu cabelo. Estendi a mão novamente para desabotoar sua calça e pensei ter ouvido um suspiro fraco quando a puxei.

Ele rapidamente saiu da sua calça e boxer, não desperdiçando tempo enquanto trazia minha cabeça para o seu pau. Seu aperto no meu cabelo aumentou mais quando ele se empurrou em minha boca. Fechei meus olhos e foquei na sensação dele. Eu o tinha tomado oralmente na noite anterior, mas havia uma tendência em seu toque que era diferente quando eu me ajoelhei no hall de entrada.

"Você gosta disso, Isabella?" Ele perguntou. "Gosta quando eu fodo a sua boca?"

Eu não podia responder, claro. Não com o seu pau na minha boca. Então, ao invés disso, eu cantarolei uma resposta.

"Chupe mais." Ele comandou, e eu fechei minha boca em torno dele, criando um vácuo e puxando-o mais profundamente.

"Sim." Ele disse. Então ele deslizou suas mãos do meu cabelo para descansar em cada lado do meu rosto, e seus polegares empurraram contra as minhas bochechas. "Mais forte." Ele disse. "Eu quero sentir meu pau quando eu fodo você".

Suas mãos eram rudes e exigentes enquanto cavavam a minha pele. Ele virou seus quadris para um novo ângulo, fazendo seu pau bater nas minhas bochechas enquanto ele empurrava. Durante a semana, eu poderia levá-lo ao clímax em questão de minutos. Isso mudava nos finais de semana, quando ele segurava por mais tempo. Eu sabia que parte do seu raciocínio era para permitir a nós dois o tempo para entrarmos em nossos papéis, mas eu me perguntava se isso também tinha a ver com o domínio do controle do seu próprio corpo.

Usei o tempo para focar minha atenção nele e suas necessidades. Para servi-lo. Fazendo o que ele desejava. Enquanto fazia isso, eu senti o estresse da última semana e a agitação do casamento deslizando, até que apenas Edward permaneceu.

Quando eu o senti tremer, eu trabalhei ainda mais forte, percebendo suas mãos voltando para o meu cabelo. Ele segurou minha cabeça imóvel enquanto empurrava para dentro e fora da minha boca. A sensação dele, rude e selvagem, fascinava-me.

_Isto. Isto era o que eu queria. O que eu tinha sentido falta._

Ele empurrou profundamente em mim e eu temi - por apenas um segundo - que eu engasgaria, mas respirei fundo e permaneci calma enquanto ele se lançou em minha boca. Engoli avidamente, deleitando-me em como eu o agradei.

Ele deu um passo para trás, puxando-se da minha boca, e eu recoloquei suas calças, em seguida, ajoelhei-me de volta diante dele, os olhos baixos.

Sua mão acariciou minha bochecha. "Sala de jogos em dez minutos".

**~ O ~**

A sala de jogos estava vazia quando entrei, nua, seis minutos depois. Eu sabia que ele esteve aqui, simplesmente porque a porta estava destrancada. Assumi que ele estava no quarto. Nosso quarto? Eu me perguntei.

_Foco._

Eu olhei rapidamente ao redor da sala, apenas para ver se eu poderia determinar o que ele havia planejado, mas nada parecia particularmente fora do lugar. Sua cruz estava em seu lugar habitual no fundo da sala, mas eu duvidava que ele a tivesse movido. Eu sabia que nós iríamos usá-la, eventualmente, mas não podia imaginar o que mais nós faríamos.

_Você realmente quer saber?_

_É sua função saber disso?_

Não realmente, respondi a mim mesma. Eu só queria saber, principalmente após as discussões que tivemos depois de ver Peter e Charlotte.

Corri para o meu local de espera no meio da sala. Não havia um travesseiro hoje, então eu ajoelhei no chão, movendo-me na minha posição normal de espera.

Ele entrou um minuto mais tarde e eu me perguntei se ele esteve me observando da porta.

Seus passos levemente o trouxeram até mim. Ele estava descalço.

"Seu desejo por isto me agrada." Ele disse. "Hoje você poderá vocalizar quando necessário, mas você não vai gozar até que eu dê permissão. Eu estarei forçando de forma diferente, então eu preciso que você se sinta confortável com as suas palavras de segurança. Quais são elas?"

"Verde, amarelo e vermelho, Mestre." Eu disse.

Ele parou diretamente em frente a mim. "Perfeito. E se eu perguntar se você está bem?"

Eu mantive meus olhos focados no chão de madeira. "Eu responderei imediatamente e honestamente, Mestre".

"Sim." Ele disse. "Agora, para iniciar o nosso tempo juntos hoje, eu quero que você se incline e beije os topos dos meus pés".

_O quê?_

Nós discutimos esse elemento do jogo de Peter e Charlotte. Eu disse a ele que, enquanto eu apreciava beijar seus tornozelos enquanto fazíamos amor em dias de semana, eu não tinha certeza se eu gostaria de beijar seus pés durante a hora de jogos. Eu temia que fosse... estranho, ou degradante, ou algo assim.

_Mas como você saberá ao certo sem ao menos tentar?_

Eu não saberia. E isso não era algo sobre o qual eu usaria uma palavra de segurança.

"E, quando você terminar, você me despirá." Ele disse. "Lembre-se que cada peça de roupa é uma extensão de mim, e, portanto, trate-as como se fosse eu. Depois disso, você beijará o meu pau uma vez".

Ele não estava tão longe de mim: eu não teria que fazer nada além de me curvar para alcançar seus pés. Ele tinha feito isso de propósito? Para garantir que eu não tivesse que rastejar? Mas, certamente, se ele me teria beijando seus pés, ele me faria rastejar em algum momento.

Não querendo que ele tivesse alguma razão para pensar que eu hesitei, eu me inclinei, ficando mais perto dos seus pés, minhas mãos em cada lado. A fim de ajudar, eu imaginei como eu estaria para ele – a forma como eu obedeci, minha vontade de me submeter. Lembrei-me de Charlotte e pensei não em como eu estava beijando os pés de Edward, mas dando-me a ele.

Meus lábios roçaram seu pé esquerdo.

Não era degradante. Isso era mostrar honra e respeito a _ele_.

Beijei seu pé direito, separando meus lábios enquanto tocavam sua pele.

Não foi estranho, foi libertador. E eu queria mais.

Voltei para o seu pé esquerdo e beijei novamente, prestando mais atenção a ele do que eu tinha antes. Isso era mais do que Edward, era o meu Mestre. Voltei para o pé direito, querendo ser simétrica em tudo.

"Isso é o suficiente." Ele disse, depois que beijei seu pé direito pela segunda vez.

Eu lentamente levantei para os meus joelhos, arrastando minhas mãos ao longo das suas pernas, salpicando beijos enquanto eu fui. Fui até sua cintura e tomei meu tempo desfazendo sua calça, lentamente a abaixando. Ela saiu dele e eu a peguei e dobrei cuidadosamente. Ele já estava sem camisa, então eu não tive que despi-lo acima da cintura. Acariciei seus quadris e beijei seu pau ereto uma vez, exatamente como ele me disse, antes de voltar para a minha posição de espera.

Tentei acalmar minha mente e focar na minha respiração, tentando entrar no lugar que eu precisava estar para servi-lo. Em seguida, suas mãos estavam em mim, movendo minhas mãos até que descansassem nos meus joelhos. Ele gentilmente afastou meus joelhos para que ficassem mais ou menos na largura dos meus ombros. Finalmente, ele inclinou minha cabeça para trás, então meus seios empurraram para a frente.

Ele se afastou. "Esta é a sua posição de inspeção. Eu a usarei para várias razões, uma das quais é a de assegurar que você está seguindo meus comandos de cuidados pessoais".

Eu me senti horrivelmente exposta nesta posição, e uma leve pontada de preocupação começou a se formar na minha cabeça.

"Eu devo dizer, Isabella." Ele disse, e seu tom de voz não fez nada para aliviar a preocupação. "Estou um pouco desapontado." Ele se inclinou e acariciou-me. "Eu pensei ter deixado claro a sua responsabilidade com a depilação".

Eu não me mexi. "Eu tenho um horário agendado com a minha depiladora na terça-feira, Mestre".

"Terça-feira não é bom quando hoje é domingo e você não se preparou para mim." Ele disse.

"É um fim de semana de folga." Eu disse, subitamente preocupada. Eu sabia que precisava estar depilada, mas pensei que estava perfeitamente dentro dos limites para esperar até depois do casamento. "E eu não tive tempo-"

"Você está discutindo comigo?" Ele perguntou.

A posição de inspeção estava começando a ficar um pouco desconfortável. "Não, Mestre." Eu disse. "Estou simplesmente explicando-"

"Você está respondendo com ousadia." Ele disse. "Na minha sala de jogos".

_Se ele simplesmente me deixasse explicar._

"Eu não estou respondendo com ousadia." Eu disse. "Estou tentando explicar-"

"Eu não quero explicações, Isabella." Ele disse, cortando-me novamente. "Eu quero obediência".

_Oh, inferno._

"Volte para a sua posição de espera." Ele disse. Quando eu voltei, ele continuou, "Eu disse a você, e você concordou, que você se depilaria tanto quanto possível. Você deveria ter se depilado na semana passada, simplesmente porque você tem que estar preparada para mim a qualquer momento. Você pediu para jogar hoje. Eu teria pensado que você estava totalmente preparada".

Ok, ele realmente tinha um ponto.

"E." Ele disse. "Se você pode pedir para jogar, _eu_ posso pedir para jogar, e se eu pedir em uma quarta-feira, eu espero que você esteja pronta. Agora, sendo uma quarta-feira, você pode recusar, mas eu não acho que você faria isso com tanta frequência. Afinal, eu não a recusei hoje, não foi?"

"Não, Mestre".

"Em segundo lugar." Ele continuou. "Você nunca responderá com ousadia, discutirá, ou será agressiva na minha sala de jogos. Você entendeu?"

"Sim, Mestre." Eu disse. "Mas eu-"

"Inferno fodido." Ele disse. "Você está fazendo isso de novo?"

Eu me segurei completamente imóvel e não disse nada. Inferno fodido, de fato. O que eu tinha feito?

Ele andou ao redor de mim e eu sabia o que ele estava pensando. Pensando sobre como me punir.

"Você quis jogar hoje." Ele disse. "Você pediu por isso e você não estava preparada. Nem no corpo, ou, ao que parece, na mente. Portanto, você não terá permissão de gozar hoje".

Isso não parecia tão ruim. Afinal, em uma hora, ou algo assim, o colar sairia. Certamente eu poderia aguentar até lá e, se necessário, me masturbar um pouco mais tarde.

"De fato." Ele disse. "Você não gozará novamente até que eu conceda a você permissão explícita".

Ok, eu não gostei do som disso. Não mesmo.

"Levante." Ele disse e eu levantei para os meus pés. "A quem pertence este corpo?" Ele perguntou, segurando meu ombro.

"A você, Mestre".

Suas mãos correram para me cobrir. "E estes seios?" Ele acariciou entre as minhas pernas. "E esta boceta?" Ele deu um tapa firme na minha bunda. "Esta bunda?"

"Tudo seu, Mestre".

"Quem controla os seus orgasmos?" Ele perguntou. "Decide se você merece um?"

"Você, Mestre." Eu disse, minha voz baixa.

"Fale mais alto".

"Você, Mestre." Eu disse com mais força.

"Sem gozar até que eu permita." Ele repetiu. "Se você tiver sorte, eu não a farei esperar até sexta-feira à noite".

Sexta-feira à noite? Ele estava falando sério? Cinco fodidos _dias_?

"Você entendeu, Isabella?" Ele perguntou.

"Sim, Mestre." Eu disse.

Naquele segundo, eu desejei que ele simplesmente me dissesse para ir para o banco de chicotadas. Pelo menos uma surra seria breve e logo terminaria. Esta punição de não gozar... bem, essa era uma punição de um tipo diferente.

"Olhe para mim." Ele disse.

Levantei meus olhos e encontrei os dele. Seu olhar ainda era intenso e me tirou o fôlego. Sua decepção não escondia isso.

"Agora que nós cuidados disso." Ele disse. "Eu acredito que nós ainda temos a questão do que eu disse que aconteceria quando eu a tivesse aqui da próxima vez".

_Finalmente._

"Vá até a cruz, Isabella." Ele disse. "Fique de frente para ela e faça isso rápido. Eu espero nada mais de deslizes hoje".

Nem eu. Se ele tivesse que bater em mim além de não me permitir gozar...

Caminhei até a cruz e parei diante dela. Não era nada mais do que um grande "X" com algemas em cada extremidade, para pulsos e tornozelos.

Ele veio por trás de mim e pegou meu pulso esquerdo, algemando-o na cruz. Em seguida, ele pegou minha outra mão e a prendeu ao outro lado, deixando-me com os braços abertos, meus braços puxados para cima e escancarados.

Meu coração martelava quando ele pegou meus quadris e afastou-me um passo da cruz, então eu fiquei levemente curvada.

Ele cutucou meus pés para separá-los. "Fique assim e eu não prenderei seus tornozelos. Mova um centímetro e eu usarei as algemas de baixo".

Eu tinha a maldita certeza de que não faria nada para provocá-lo.

"Levante sua bunda para mim." Ele disse.

Quando eu estava posicionada corretamente, ele acariciou minha bunda algumas vezes, em seguida, bateu nela com tapas duros e rápidos.

Porra, seria uma longa tarde.

Risque isso. Seriam cinco longos dias.

"Foco, Isabella." Ele disse.

Voltei minha atenção para ele, no que ele estava fazendo e como era. Como sempre, suas palmadas me deixaram necessitada e querendo. Eu resisti à vontade de levantar minha bunda para ele. Em vez disso, eu foquei na sensação percorrendo através do meu corpo, como a leve dor irradiava por tudo e combinava exatamente entre as minhas pernas.

Alguma outra coisa arrastou ao redor da minha bunda: o chicote de pele de coelho. Ele o trabalhou rapidamente, ao contrário de antes, quando ele usou carícias suaves e lentas. Nada doloroso, apenas carícias levemente roçando, intercaladas com uma palmada ocasional da sua mão. Eu tentei determinar o ritmo, mas não podia fazer nada. Não havia nenhuma razão para o que me surpreendia, ou quando, então eu eventualmente parei de tentar encontrar um padrão e apenas senti.

Eu pulei levemente quando algo diferente bateu. Foi um pouco mais forte, pousando na minha nádega esquerda com um baque duro.

"Camurça." Ele disse e o chicote bateu novamente. "Você está bem?"

Era bom, diferente da pele, mas não tão duro quanto a tira de couro.

"Sim, Mestre." Eu disse.

Ele alternou por um tempo, passando da minha bunda para as coxas. Novamente, eu tentei encontrar um ritmo, mas rapidamente desisti. O calor da parte abaixo da minha cintura ficou exponencialmente mais forte e levou todo o meu foco para não juntar minhas pernas em busca de atrito.

Um dedo longo deslizou entre as minhas pernas. "Como você está molhada." Ele disse. "Imagine como seria bom me ter dentro de você agora. Como seria completo".

_Eu sei_, eu queria gritar. _Eu sei. Por favor_.

Então, alguma coisa estava dentro de mim e eu soltei um guincho quando percebi que era um dos seus vibradores.

"Apenas uma amostra." Ele disse. "Não muito. Submissas malcriadas não conseguem gozar".

Ele deslizou o vibrador para dentro e fora de mim algumas vezes, e levou toda a minha força para não ceder à necessidade de gozar.

"Por favor, Mestre?" Eu finalmente implorei quando se tornou demais.

"Não." Ele disse, deslizando-o do meu corpo. Eu soube então por que ele prendeu meus pulsos: eu estava tão sobrecarregada pela sensação que eu provavelmente cairia se ele não tivesse prendido.

Mas ele não tinha terminado.

Ele começou novamente com o chicote de camurça e minha pele estava ainda mais sensível nesta segunda rodada. Era como se todas as minhas terminações nervosas estivessem fatigadas, levantando em atenção, esperando pelo baque bater novamente. Eu gemi quando ele o fez.

"Você ainda está bem?" Ele perguntou.

"Sim, Mestre." Eu disse. O chicote bateu exatamente onde minhas pernas se encontravam. "Oh, sim." Eu gemi quando a dor bateu e retrocedeu para o prazer uma e outra vez.

Eu não tinha certeza de quanto tempo passou. Eu virei minha reflexão para o interior, querendo só ele, focando apenas nele e o que ele estava fazendo comigo. Só ele sabia como fazer isso comigo. Só ele podia jogar comigo do jeito que ele jogava. Podia criar tal dicotomia de sentimentos em mim.

"Você está sendo punida." Eu ouvi do que parecia distante. Os golpes desembarcaram mais lentos, mais suaves.

Eu inalei e exalei.

Mais lento.

Mais suave.

"Mas _eu_ não fiz nada de errado." Ele disse. "Então _eu _consigo o meu orgasmo".

O chicote parou e um novo som substituiu. Fricção. Em algum lugar.

"Onde você quer?" Ele perguntou.

Eu sabia o que eu queria. Isso era sujo e primitivo, mas eu queria isso. "Em mim, Mestre." Eu disse. "Eu quero que você goze _em_ mim".

"Porra".

"Por favor".

"Fique parada." Ele disse, mas eu não tinha certeza para onde eu iria. "Porra." Ele disse novamente.

Uma umidade quente pousou nas minhas costas. Eu xinguei quando ele gozou, sentindo sua libertação bater e então escorrer.

"Sim." Um de nós disse, eu não tinha certeza de quem.

Então ele estava mais perto de mim e respirando pesadamente no meu ouvido. "Você foi bem, minha linda." Ele soltou um pulso e depois o outro. "Eu estou muito satisfeito".

Eu quase caí em seus braços e ele ajudou-me gentilmente a descer onde ele me segurou. Seus lábios estavam no meu rosto, meu cabelo, meus lábios, e ele sussurrou palavras de elogio, dizendo-me uma e outra vez o quanto eu dava prazer a ele.

**~ O ~**

Depois, quando ele nos limpou e tirou meu colar, ele me levou para fora até seu ofurô. Nós ficamos sentados por um tempo, relaxando. O descanso após jogar sempre deixava sentindo leve, maleável e cansada. Mas hoje, havia algo mais e isso me incomodou.

Ele deve ter percebido meu humor. "Bella?" Ele perguntou. "Há algo de errado?"

Foi a _Bella_ que fez isso. Eu quase balancei minha cabeça, mas meus olhos encheram e eu sabia que não podia mentir para ele.

"Sua decepção." Eu disse, observando a água borbulhar ao redor de mim. "Eu me sinto como se fosse um peso que eu carrego".

"Venha aqui." Ele disse, e eu me movi para o seu colo. Seus braços vieram ao redor de mim. "Isso é porque eu não a deixarei gozar?"

Parecia bobo aos meus ouvidos. Como tal coisa poderia me deixar triste? Mas deixou, então eu tive que dizer a ele. "Eu acho que é porque isso ainda persiste entre nós. Quando você dá uma surra em mim, está acabada e feita e nós seguimos em frente, mas isso ainda está lá. Eu lembro disso cada vez que olho para você e isso me lembra como eu errei".

"Olhe para mim." Ele disse, e eu olhei para cima para ver os seus olhos. Havia uma tristeza lá, mas uma resolução firme também. "Isso deveria estar lá. É por isso que é uma punição. Como seria eficaz se eu permitisse que você gozasse hoje à noite?" Ele não me permitiu responder, mas deslizou uma mão entre nós e um dos seus dedos deslizou, apenas por um segundo, em mim. "Você não sabe que há uma parte de mim que não quer nada além de tomá-la aqui e agora? Uma parte que anseia entrar em você uma e outra vez e senti-la gozar em torno de mim?"

"Não me diga que você virá com essa porcaria de 'isto é mais difícil para mim do que é para você'." Eu disse.

Ele sorriu. "Não, eu estou muito ciente de que é mais difícil para você do que é para mim. Se tivesse sido apenas uma ofensa, eu poderia ter permitido que você gozasse em algum momento hoje. Mas quando você adicionou a petulância em cima do-"

"Eu _não_ fui petulante".

"Quando você usa o meu colar, minha palavra é lei." Ele disse. "Nós concordamos que você seria punida se _eu_ decidisse que você negligenciou sua depilação, não que nós chamaríamos uma conferência no meio da sala de jogos para discutir isso. Eu decidi que você deveria ter se depilado antes do casamento e é isso. Ponto final. Você continuamente tentou discutir comigo".

"Eu não vi isso como discussão." Eu disse. "Eu vi como explicação".

"Se eu alguma vez quiser uma explicação, eu pedirei por uma. Entendido?"

"Sim." Eu disse, ainda um pouco chateada.

"Sim, o quê?" Ele perguntou.

"Sim, _Edward._" Eu disse, enfatizando o seu nome. O colar estava fora e era um domingo à tarde. "Agora, olhe quem está sendo petulante".

"Para sua informação." Ele disse, trabalhando sua mão entre nós. "Um pouco de petulância nos finais de semana de vez em quando pode ser divertido." Ele beliscou minha bunda. "Eu gosto de você mal-humorada".


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16**

_**~ Bella ~**_

Domingo à noite nós fomos para a cama relativamente cedo e passamos um tempo conversando. Minhas costas descansavam contra o seu peito e seus braços estavam ao redor de mim. Eu me sentia apenas levemente irritada que ele não tinha me deixado chegar ao orgasmo, mas a minha mente mais racional entendia seu raciocínio.

"Eu sei que você tinha preocupações sobre beijar pés." Ele disse. "Como você se sente sobre isso agora?"

Lembrei do nosso tempo na sala de jogos. "Surpreendeu-me o quanto eu gostei de fazer isso." Eu disse. "Eu pensei que não iria, mas eu gostei. Parecia tão..." Eu procurei pela palavra certa, "Humilhante? Não tenho certeza se está certo, mas eu me senti ainda mais sob o seu controle quando fiz isso." Embora, eu suponha, não tanto sob o seu controle que eu fosse capaz de segurar minha língua sobre a depilação. "E você?" Eu perguntei. "O que você achou disso?"

"Eu não gostei tanto." Ele disse. "Mas eu não teria sabido de antemão".

Isso me surpreendeu. "Você não sabia se gostava e ainda me fez fazer isso?"

"Sim." Ele disse. "Como mais eu poderia descobrir o que _eu_ gostava?"

"Eu não sei." Eu disse. "Eu simplesmente assumi que você teve experiências suficientes para que soubesse o que você gostava e queria".

"Mas eu nunca tive alguém mordiscando meus tornozelos enquanto fazia amor comigo." Ele disse, acariciando meu braço. "Só você já fez isso, lembra? No fim de semana em que pedi para você vir morar comigo? Eu não tinha certeza de como seria pedir para você fazer algo assim na sala de jogos".

Eu continuava esquecendo que a dinâmica do nosso relacionamento era nova para ele. "Já que você não gostou disso e eu gostei, você me pedirá para fazer isso de novo?" Eu perguntei.

Ele riu. "Você espera que eu diga a você todos os meus planos?"

Eu empurrei minha bunda contra a sua virilha. "Sim".

"Bem, isso não acontecerá." Ele disse, em seguida, sussurrou no meu ouvido, "Espere e verá".

Eu estremeci com as suas palavras. Mmm. Ele estava certo: esperar e ver era muito melhor do que saber com antecedência.

"Eu tenho uma preocupação." Ele disse, sua voz ficando séria. "Você pareceu ter dificuldade para se concentrar hoje".

"Você percebeu isso?"

"Sim." Ele disse. "E eu estou me perguntando se seria bom você começar a yoga novamente".

Eu não tinha continuado a yoga depois que ele recolocou o colar em mim. Eu malhava três vezes por semana, por prerrogativa própria, e planejava usar sua academia durante os finais de semana quando o tempo permitisse, mas a yoga eu não tinha recomeçado. No entanto, agora que ele mencionou...

"Eu acho que ajudaria com a sua concentração, e, enquanto nós progredimos, ajudaria na sua respiração também." Ele disse.

"Eu pensarei nisso." Eu disse. "Verei quando e como isso se encaixa na minha agenda".

"Talvez seja algo que possamos fazer juntos?" Ele perguntou.

"Sério?" Seria muito mais divertido se ele se juntasse a mim.

"Eu preciso manter minha mente afiada também, você sabe." Ele disse.

Eu disse a ele que eu definitivamente pensaria sobre isso e a conversa mudou para a próxima semana. A empresa de mudança estaria no meu apartamento na quarta-feira para pegar minhas caixas, e eu só pedi aquele dia de folga do trabalho. Eu não achava que demoraria muito para me estabelecer na casa de Edward.

Enquanto conversávamos, comecei a notá-lo se movendo levemente atrás de mim. Afastando-se, assim ele não estava mais tão perto de mim.

"Você está bem?" Eu perguntei. Não era da natureza dele se afastar de mim. Especialmente antes de adormecer.

"Ótimo." Ele respondeu.

"Então por que você está..." Eu me arrastei para trás nele, batendo em sua ereção quando eu fiz isso. "Oh".

Ele se afastou novamente. "É só que." Ele suspirou. "Segurar você assim? Eu agora posso dizer, com grande certeza, que a sua punição é, literalmente, mais _dura _para mim do que é para você".

Eu gemi. "Diga-me que você não acabou de simplesmente fazer uma piada suja".

"Eu fiz".

Eu me aconcheguei contra ele. "Sinto muito sobre seu pequeno problema aí." Eu disse. "Mas você me desculpará se eu não estiver propensa a ajudá-lo neste momento." Deixe-o experimentar um pouco do seu próprio remédio.

"Eu não pediria para você ajudar." Ele disse. "Mas, se você não se importar, você pode parar de mexer sua bunda contra mim?"

"Você quis dizer, assim?" Eu perguntei, tratando-o com outra esfregada de bunda.

Ele gemeu. "Sim, maldita seja".

"Eu tentarei parar." Eu disse. "Mas você sabe que eu tenho uma tendência a me mover enquanto durmo".

"Boa noite, Bella." Ele disse em uma voz tensa, beijando a minha nuca.

Eu me mexi novamente. "Boa noite, Edward".

**~ O ~**

Liguei para o meu antigo instrutor de yoga na terça-feira e rematriculei nós dois para yoga. Edward estava certo, isso ajudaria tanto a minha concentração quanto minha respiração, mas eu estava contente que ele deixou a decisão final para mim. Fiquei ainda mais feliz que ele se juntaria a mim.

Com ele não me permitindo ter um orgasmo, nós não tivemos relações sexuais de qualquer tipo desde que ele gozou em mim na sala de jogos no domingo. Perguntei-me exatamente quanto tempo ele planejava arrastar isso. Com toda a honestidade, eu achei que talvez ele iniciaria algo na terça-feira. Especialmente desde que eu tinha me depilado no início do dia.

Então, sexta-feira às 18hs ele me encontrou no hall de entrada, mais uma vez com Edward repetindo as palavras que me fariam dele pelo fim de semana. Ele prometeu forçar-me enquanto respeitava e protegia os meus limites, todo o tempo mantendo-me no foco da sua atenção. Em troca, eu me dei totalmente a ele.

Depois que fui encoleirada e ele se liberou na minha boca, ele colocou um dedo sob o meu queixo e inclinou minha cabeça para cima. "O jantar será na sala de jantar em uma hora." Ele disse.

Sua cozinha era familiar para mim e eu mudei a maioria dos meus pertences na quarta-feira. Ainda não parecia completamente um lar, mas eu me sentia mais confortável do que antes. Eu estava contente que ele queria comer na sala de jantar, já que isso ajudaria a me manter no papel.

Fiquei ao seu lado enquanto ele comeu o salmão grelhado que eu fiz para ele. Meu próprio jantar esperava por mim na cozinha e eu assumi que ele me deixaria comer quando ele terminasse.

Minha mente vagava enquanto ele comia. Eu observei seus braços e como seus dedos envolveram ao redor do seu copo. Meus olhos moveram para a sua boca enquanto ele comia um pedaço da refeição que eu preparei para ele. Não havia sentimento no mundo que se comparasse a servi-lo. Minha confiança nele ficava mais forte a cada minuto que estávamos juntos, e meu desejo por ele aumentava cada vez que eu olhava para ele.

Saber quanto intensamente ele focava em mim, excitava-me ainda mais. Não havia nenhuma dúvida em minha mente que ele estava pensando em mim enquanto comia. Talvez ele estivesse decidindo como ele trabalharia comigo. Ou talvez ele estivesse planejando quantos orgasmos ele me deixaria ter.

_Porra. Ele me deixaria ter um orgasmo, não é?_

Minha necessidade por ele não tinha desaparecido durante a semana. Em vez disso, tinha aumentado. Ele provavelmente só precisaria me tocar e eu seria geléia em suas mãos.

Eu sabia que minha punição não tinha sido fácil para ele também. Depois da loucura da semana antes do casamento, eu sabia que nós dois ansiávamos por uma semana mais tranquila.

No entanto, pensando nisso, nós _descansamos_ muito.

Perdida em meus pensamentos, eu levei alguns segundos para perceber que ele tinha falado e me mandado ajoelhar ao seu lado. Quando eu fiz isso, ele colocou uma mão sob o meu queixo e inclinou minha cabeça para cima. "Pelo resto do fim de semana, você deve manter sua cabeça abaixo da minha." Ele disse.

_O quê?_

"Toda vez que você entrar em um cômodo em que eu estou, sua cabeça estará mais baixa do que a minha." Ele parou brevemente e então continuou, "Eu deixarei para você decidir como cumprir com o meu pedido".

Eu olhei em seus olhos e vi um toque de diversão.

_Eu gosto de você mal-humorada, _ele disse na semana passada.

Mmm... Talvez isso fosse divertido.

Quando ele terminou de comer, minha mente corria. Se eu deixasse a sala de jantar antes dele, como eu limparia a mesa? Eu teria que rastejar para a cozinha? Como eu levaria o seu prato? Talvez eu tivesse que andar de joelhos.

_Ugh. Isso não seria nada divertido._

Felizmente, depois de comer ele colocou a mão na minha cabeça mais uma vez, instruiu-me a comer na cozinha e para encontrá-lo na sala de jogos depois. Então ele se levantou e saiu, deixando-me limpar a mesa.

_Finalmente._

Meia hora depois, ele esperava por mim quando eu entrei nua na sala de jogos. Despreparada por encontrá-lo esperando, eu corri para ficar na frente dele e me ajoelhei a seus pés.

_Eu estava atrasada?_

Não, eu decidi, ele não tinha me dado um tempo para encontrá-lo.

"Mude-se para sua posição de inspeção, Isabella." Ele disse. "Deixe-me ver se você está melhor preparada hoje".

Eu me movi para a posição que ele tinha me mostrado no fim de semana anterior e ele se ajoelhou entre os meus joelhos.

"Excelente." Ele disse, acariciando meu corpo nu. "Isto é o que eu esperava." Ele levantou e instruiu-me a voltar para a minha posição de espera. Quando voltei, ele falou novamente, "Você levou o seu castigo bem. Lembre-me novamente por que você foi punida e olhe nos meus olhos enquanto você faz isso".

Eu olhei em seus olhos. Sim, a semana tinha sido difícil para ele também. "Eu não estava preparada para você, Mestre, apesar de eu ter pedido para jogar. Então eu fui insolente e argumentativa enquanto usava o seu colar".

"E eu devo permiti-la gozar esta noite?"

_Sim! Maldito seja, sim!_

Mas eu sabia que essa não deveria ser a minha resposta. "Se isso agradá-lo, Mestre, e se você achar que eu mereço".

"É assim que você realmente se sente?"

A tentação de olhar para baixo era forte, mas eu forcei meus olhos a permanecer nos dele. "Não, Mestre." Eu disse honestamente. "Eu quero muito gozar, e é difícil deixar de lado meus desejos pelos seus." Envergonhava-me admitir que eu ainda não estava onde eu precisava estar em meu serviço para ele.

"Sua honestidade me agrada." Ele acariciou minha bochecha. "Não se sinta culpada sobre seus sentimentos. Eu sei que ainda é cedo em sua jornada. Eu sei que você ainda não é completamente capaz de colocar de lado as suas necessidades, Você chegará lá eventualmente".

_Ele entendia_. Alívio substituiu a culpa imediatamente. "Obrigada, Mestre." Eu disse sorrindo.

"Eu conheço você, minha linda." Ele disse. "Eu conheço seus pensamentos e sua mente. Eu conheço cada linha do seu corpo. E eu conheço os desejos que você tem escondidos aí dentro." Ele se inclinou, ligeiramente, e sua voz caiu. "Eles ecoam os meus".

_Gah._

Geléia, eu sabia disso.

Ele ainda não tinha me dito para deixar cair meus olhos, então eu o observei enquanto ele me comandava novamente. "Rasteje até a mesa acolchoada, Isabella." Ele disse.

_Rastejar?_

Eu sabia que isso estava vindo. Sabia que ele queria que eu experimentasse isso pelo menos uma vez. Para ser honesta, eu esperava gostar disso uma vez que eu tentasse, muito parecido com beijar seus pés. Por isso, fiquei surpresa quando rastejei até a mesa e descobri que eu odiei cada segundo que eu me movi em minhas mãos e joelhos. Eu não odiei tanto para usar a palavra de segurança, mas odiei tanto que eu estava certa que meu desagrado aparecia quando ele olhou para mim.

_É tudo sobre ele_, eu disse a mim mesma. _Confie nele. Deixe-o decidir_.

E eu gostei de beijar seus pés. Eu não teria sabido disso a menos que ele me fizesse experimentar.

Eu realmente esperava que ele não gostasse desse negócio de rastejar.

Eu me movi cuidadosamente sobre a mesa, certificando-me que a minha cabeça ficasse abaixo da dele. Uma vez em cima, eu fiquei imóvel e esperei.

"Fique de costas." Ele disse.

Seus passos ecoaram na sala quando ele fez o seu caminho para onde eu estava. Notei que ele tinha quatro cordas em sua mão.

Ele as segurou levantadas. "Eu a amarrarei à minha mesa." Ele disse. "Antes de eu amarrar um membro, eu pressionarei a corda em seus lábios e você vai beijá-la".

Suas expectativas realmente não deveriam ter me excitado da maneira como fizeram.

Uma corda macia tocou meus lábios. "Esta é para a sua perna direita." Ele disse.

Eu beijei a corda. "Amarre a minha perna direita, Mestre".

Ele puxou minha perna direita e amarrou a corda em torno dela. Outra corda tocou a minha boca. "Perna esquerda." Ele disse.

Eu pressionei meus lábios contra ela. "Por favor, amarre a minha perna esquerda, Mestre".

Como antes, ele usou a corda para amarrar minha perna. Ele repetiu a ação mais duas vezes - primeiro com o meu braço direito e depois com o meu esquerdo. Cada vez, ele colocou a corda em meus lábios para eu beijar. Cada vez, eu pedi a ele para me amarrar.

Quando ele terminou, eu fiquei deitada aberta sobre a mesa.

Suas mãos correram dos meus ombros, pelos meus seios, em toda a minha barriga, e vieram descansar entre as minhas pernas.

Um longo dedo deslizou para dentro. Ele acrescentou um segundo. Eu forcei meus quadris a ficarem quietos.

"Seu corpo me reconhece." Ele disse, sentindo a evidência da minha necessidade. "Ele conhece o seu Mestre".

Eu estava quase ofegando por ele, não havia nenhum ponto em discutir.

Além disso, eu aprendi essa lição da maneira mais difícil.

"Feche os olhos, Isabella." Ele disse. "Nós tentaremos algo novo".

Eu tinha uma boa idéia do que ele faria.

"Não vocalize até eu permitir." Ele disse.

Eu respirei na primeira passagem da roda Wartenberg*****. Como antes, ele usou uma para começar – passando-a levemente em meu peito, evitando meus mamilos completamente. Em seguida, ele acrescentou uma segunda roda e as trabalhou em uníssono, passando uma no sentido oposto da outra. Elas cruzaram meu corpo, cada uma espelhava perfeitamente a outra, chegando perto de um mamilo e depois rolando de novo. Eu percebi imediatamente quando eu gemeria e, após uma semana de castigo, eu não estava prestes a estragar tudo de novo. Meu corpo tremeu quando as rodas rolaram sobre os meus mamilos, mas eu permaneci em silêncio.

_*__Roda Wartenberg__: __é um aparelho médico para uso neurológico. Foi projetado para testar reações nervosas na pele. É feito com uma roda preenchida com espinhos._

"Muito bom, Isabella." Ele disse. "Devo continuar?"

Eu me recuperei segundos antes de responder. Ele deu uma risada curta. "Eu acredito que uma vez é tudo o que levará para você. Fique imóvel".

As rodas correram pelo meu corpo levemente. A sensação era estranha, quando ele as corria em paralelo, era quase como se estivesse abrindo um zíper. Então elas separaram e correram sobre meus ossos pélvicos e eu segurei minha respiração e permaneci completamente imóvel. As rodas com espinhos vieram diretamente para a minha carne sensível antes de se afastar.

Eu enlouqueceria enquanto estivesse amarrada à sua mesa, e eu esperava que ele não me tocasse _lá_. Meus sentidos estavam tão aguçados, tão no limite, que um simples toque me enviaria para um orgasmo de abalar a terra.

Eu entrei em pânico por um segundo. E se ele quisesse que eu gozasse sem permissão? E se ele resolveu me testar para ver quanto tempo eu poderia aguentar? Eu não poderia fazer isso, não depois de quase seis dias de negação.

_Ah, porra. Eu falharia. Novamente._

Devo usar minha palavra de segurança amarela?

Ele deve ter percebido a minha preocupação, porque as rodas pararam. "Você está bem?" Ele perguntou.

"Sim, Mestre." Eu disse. "Eu acho que sim".

"Você acha?" Ele perguntou. "_Achar _não é bom o suficiente. Abra os olhos. O que há de errado?"

Suas mãos estavam nos meus pés e tornozelos, verificando as cordas.

"Não são as cordas." Eu disse. "Sou eu".

"Você está sentindo dor?" Ele perguntou, preocupação nublando sua expressão enquanto suas mãos estendiam para os meus braços.

"Não, Mestre." Eu disse. "Eu só estou com medo".

Ele rapidamente desamarrou as cordas que me amarravam à mesa e eu me senti tola por causar-lhe um alarme desnecessário.

"Não é nada, realmente." Eu disse.

"Sente-se." Ele disse. "Diga-me".

Eu suspirei e me puxei para cima, balancei as pernas ao longo da borda da mesa. "Eu pensei por um instante que eu teria um orgasmo e, enquanto eu estava trabalhando em segurá-lo, eu pensei que talvez você quisesse que eu falhasse. Quisesse que eu gozasse sem permissão".

"E você entrou em pânico?" Ele perguntou.

"Sim." Eu admiti.

"Eu não queria que você falhasse." Ele disse lentamente. "Eu queria mostrar a você o quanto você tinha crescido desde a última vez que tentamos algo similar. Eu sei que você está no limite. Eu sinto isso." Ele acariciou minha bochecha. "Eu disse a você. Eu conheço o seu corpo".

"Eu sinto muito, Mestre." Eu disse.

"Nunca se desculpe por ser honesta quando eu perguntar alguma coisa." Ele disse.

Ele ficou parado por um minuto, pensando. Suas duas mãos estavam em cada lado das minhas pernas enquanto ele olhava para a parede atrás de mim. O que eu não daria para viver dentro do seu cérebro por um segundo.

Finalmente, ele olhou para cima, sua expressão intensa. "Sua punição acabou. Goze quando você quiser".

Com isso, ele se ergueu sobre a mesa, pegou meu rosto em suas mãos e me beijou. Empurrando-me de volta para baixo, ele veio sobre o meu corpo, pressionando seu peso sobre mim.

_Sim. Sim_.

Alívio tomou conta de mim e eu me senti quase vertiginosa. Em seguida, suas mãos estavam em mim e a vertigem desapareceu tão rapidamente como veio. A ânsia, o desejo e a necessidade assumiram, e não demorou muito para eu chegar de volta ao ponto em que eu estive segundos antes. Imaginei que ele sentia o mesmo - sua ereção estava dura contra a minha barriga.

Ele se afastou e eu vi minha resposta em seus olhos escuros. Ele empurrou meus joelhos para cima e para fora, assim eu estava aberta para ele. Em seguida, ele levantou minhas pernas e as colocou em torno da sua cintura, puxando-me para mais perto dele.

Nenhum de nós se moveu. Seu pau mal roçou a minha entrada e eu resisti ao impulso de levantar meus quadris para ele. Em vez disso, eu apreciei a deliciosa antecipação de quase tê-lo dentro de mim e saber que em breve ele estaria.

_Quase._

_Quase._

Ele se moveu por uma fração de centímetro, empurrando a cabeça do seu pau levemente em mim.

_Ah, sim._

A sensação dele me tomando era uma que eu nunca me cansava, o quanto ele me esticava e me possuía.

Com um impulso forte, ele se empurrou pelo resto do caminho para dentro e, simplesmente assim, eu me desfiz, atingindo o clímax em torno dele.

Ele sorriu, maliciosamente. "Melhor agora?"

"Oh, Deus." Eu disse, ainda repleta de sensações. "Sim, Mestre".

Isso era tudo que ele precisava. Ele começou um ritmo forte, empurrando em mim repetidamente. Dirigindo-se para a sua própria libertação. Eu estive certa - a semana tinha sido exatamente muito longa para ele - porque não demorou muito antes de ele estar tremendo dentro de mim, quase tendo o seu orgasmo.

Sua mão veio entre os nossos corpos e ele correu o polegar ao redor do meu clitóris. "Você pode gozar novamente?" Ele perguntou, respirando pesadamente. "Por mim?"

Ele esteve certo antes; meu corpo conhecia o seu Mestre e, desta vez, não foi diferente. Minha carne inchada respondeu de imediato, enviando uma nova onda de prazer pelo meu corpo.

Ele gemeu e gozou dentro de mim.

Nós ficamos deitados na mesa por alguns minutos e eu me alegrei mais uma vez com a sensação de ter seu corpo exausto de prazer em cima de mim. Como a minha própria libertação deixou-me fraca e mole. Ele trilhou beijos pelo meu corpo, descansando plenamente em mim. Quando ele chegou à minha boca, ele me beijou longa e apaixonadamente.

"Você precisa ir para a cama." Ele finalmente disse e beijou-me de novo brevemente.

Era um pedido estranho. Eu sabia que não poderia ser depois das nove. Por que ele queria que eu fosse para a cama tão cedo?

Talvez ele planejasse me acordar no meio da noite. Após cinco dias sem sexo, isso não me surpreenderia. Ou talvez ele tivesse planos para um dia realmente longo e intenso amanhã.

Talvez as duas coisas?

No entanto, não era da minha conta especular e, o que quer que ele tivesse planejado, eu queria estar pronta.

"Boa noite, Mestre." Eu disse, deslizando da mesa e fazendo meu caminho até a porta para que eu pudesse ir para o meu quarto.

"Boa noite, minha linda".

* * *

**Nota da Irene: **_Uuuuu... interessante. Eu ri tanto no começo, quando eles estão deitados. Bem, o bom é que vemos a evolução da intimidade dos dois. Tão fofinho._

_Lembrando que agora faltam poucos capítulos para a fic acabar. Estou confusa, acho que são só 18 capítulos e mais extras. Amooo de paixão o final da fic. E vcs? Estão gostando? Até amanhã!_


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17**

_**~ Bella ~**_

Ele não me acordou.

Eu achei que ele me acordaria, até mesmo esperei. Fiquei deitada acordada por algum tempo, esperando ouvir ou o piano, ou seus passos do lado de fora da minha porta. Mesmo quando finalmente fechei meus olhos, eu disse a mim mesma que era apenas para um breve descanso. Certamente ele me tomaria em algum momento durante a noite.

Eu certamente esperava que ele fizesse isso.

Em vez disso, o despertador acordou-me às 06hs. A menos que me fosse dito de forma diferente, eu precisava ter o café da manhã pronto e na sala de jantar às 08hs todo sábado e domingo de manhã. Como eu queria malhar antes de cozinhar, estabeleci meu despertador para às 06hs.

Coloquei minhas roupas para malhar e fui até sua academia.

_Nossa academia_, eu me corrigi. Esta era a minha casa agora também.

O som vindo do outro lado da porta impediu-me de entrar. Edward estava correndo na esteira. Minha mão pairou sobre a maçaneta. Eu tinha que manter minha cabeça abaixo da dele. Se eu começasse a correr e ele fosse fazer abdominais, ou algo assim, como isso funcionaria? Eu teria que parar o que estava fazendo e ficar em uma posição inferior à sua?

Olhei para fora. Estava chovendo.

_Maldição. Não era possível correr lá fora também._

Tanto quanto ele disse que gostava de mim mal-humorada, era muito cedo para lidar com a mecânica de manter minha cabeça abaixo da sua na academia. Eu correria mais tarde.

Como eu tinha bastante tempo, voltei para cima, tomei um banho e me vesti. Em seguida, voltei para baixo, onde eu decidi fazer ovos Benedict.

Ele não estava na sala de jantar quando entrei com o seu prato, então eu estabeleci seu café da manhã, a mesa completa com a jarra de café e a jarra de suco de laranja, e esperei. Quando ele chegou e sentou, eu me ajoelhei ao seu lado.

"Bom dia, Isabella." Ele disse. Seu cabelo ainda estava úmido e ele cheirava a sabonete.

"Bom dia Mestre." Eu disse. Se tudo corresse conforme o planejado e eu não cometesse erros neste fim de semana, talvez pudéssemos tomar banho juntos na próxima semana antes do trabalho. Eu amava tomar banho com ele.

"Ovos Benedict." Ele disse, pegando seus talheres. "Isso parece delicioso".

"Obrigada, Mestre".

"Por que você não faz um prato e se junta a mim." Ele disse.

Ele permaneceu em sua cadeira, então eu fui de joelhos até a porta e levantei quando cheguei ao corredor. Eu não gostava da coisa de rastejar e certamente traria isso à tona quando ele perguntasse, ou quando estivéssemos novamente na biblioteca.

Levei meu café para a sala de jantar, rastejando mais uma vez, e me sentei em frente a ele.

"Como você dormiu?" Ele perguntou.

"Muito bem, Mestre." Eu disse. "Você?" O protocolo da sala de jantar ainda era uma zona cinzenta para mim. Eu sabia que não falaria tão livremente quanto eu poderia ao comer na cozinha, mas certamente eu tinha permissão de perguntar-lhe como ele dormiu.

"Foi estranho ter a cama toda para mim." Ele disse. "Mas, além disso, eu dormi bem".

Eu assenti, entendendo o que ele estava dizendo.

Notei que seu suco de laranja estava quase acabando, então levantei a jarra para servir-lhe mais.

"Não, obrigado." Ele disse. "Eu não quero mais. Estou quase terminando".

Nós comemos por mais alguns minutos em silêncio. O único som na sala era o estalar dos nossos talheres contra nossos pratos.

"Você queria se exercitar esta manhã, Isabella?" Ele perguntou quando seu prato estava vazio e ele se recostou terminando de beber seu café.

"Sim, Mestre." Eu disse, nem sequer surpresa que ele saberia o que eu queria. Depois de um tempo, você se acostuma um pouco a isso. "Eu queria".

Ele assentiu. "Depois que você terminar de comer e limpar a mesa e a cozinha, você está livre para utilizar a academia".

"Obrigada, Mestre".

"Esteja na sala de jogos às 10hs30min." Ele se levantou. "E tenha a certeza de se alongar muito bem".

Meu coração martelou só pensando sobre o que isso poderia significar.

**~ O ~**

Eu estava esperando por ele na sala de jogos, nua, às 10hs25min. Um travesseiro situado sob as correntes no meio da sala, então eu me ajoelhei sobre ele na minha posição de espera. Ele entrou na sala logo depois que eu e veio em minha direção.

"Eu acredito que você teve um bom exercício?" Ele perguntou.

"Sim, Mestre." Eu disse.

"E já que eu disse a você para fazer isso, também posso assumir que você se alongou como eu pedi?"

Eu ainda sentia a endorfina pós-treino correndo alta através do meu corpo, embora agora estivesse emparelhada com o toque inconfundível de desejo e necessidade. "Sim, Mestre".

"Muito bom." Ele disse. "Levante-se para mim".

Eu levantei, mas mantive minha cabeça abaixada. Ele pegou um braço e depois o outro, prendendo-me pelos pulsos, então minhas mãos estavam acima da minha cabeça. Presas, mas com folga suficiente para permitir o movimento limitado.

"Olhe para mim." Ele disse.

Quando olhei, notei que ele usava um jeans preto com uma camiseta de manga curta por dentro da calça. Ele nunca tinha usado uma camiseta na sala de jogos antes, que eu me lembrasse. Perguntei-me o que isso poderia significar - talvez ele quisesse que eu o despisse mais tarde?

"Isabella." Ele comandou, obviamente não sabendo dos meus pensamentos errantes.

Foquei meus olhos nos dele, em vez de no músculo rígido sob a sua camiseta.

"Você não gozará até que eu lhe dê permissão." Ele disse. Ele se inclinou e mordiscou minha orelha, fazendo um choque de necessidade atirar através de mim. "Você não falhará".

Quando ele disse isso, eu acreditei nele.

"Você não falhará _comigo._" Ele disse. "Repita isso para si mesma se você precisar. Eu quero que você entenda e concorde. Diga isso para mim".

"Eu não falharei." Eu repeti.

Sua mão tocou o meu queixo. "Você não falhará, minha linda. Confie em mim".

Eu assenti.

"Diga isso, ou não direi a você o que tenho planejado para você hoje".

"Eu confio em você".

Ele soltou meu queixo e se moveu para atrás de mim, mãos contornando pelas minhas costas. Ele deu um tapa brincalhão na minha bunda. "Acho que essa bunda precisa de um belo tapa por deixar de me chamar de 'Mestre'. O que você acha?"

_Gah. Sim, por favor._

"O que quer que o agrade, Mestre".

"Mmm." Ele disse, arrastando beijos pelas minhas costas. "Agrada-me que você confie em mim. Agrada-me que sua pele se transforma em um delicioso tom de rosa sob a minha mão e ouvir seus gemidos de prazer enquanto eu a levo a novos patamares." Suas mãos esfregaram meus ombros quando ele sussurrou novamente. "Lembra da sensação que você experimentou na semana passada?"

Eu me lembrei como ele usou o chicote em mim, a doçura da entrega quando eu me soltei e me deixei sentir. "Sim, Mestre." Eu disse em um sussurro.

"Eu farei aquilo novamente".

Eu estremeci com as suas palavras.

"Lindo." Ele disse. "Como o seu corpo reage à minha voz." Seus lábios traçaram minhas omoplatas, sua voz um murmúrio baixo contra a minha pele enquanto ele falava em tons baixos que eu não consegui entender.

Eu não estava ciente de ele ter um chicote em sua mão, mas quando ele se afastou, as extremidades macias de pele de coelho escovaram minhas costas suavemente. Ele trabalhou lentamente o chicote para cima e para baixo. Roçando. Acariciando. Agradando. Meu corpo doía pelo seu toque e o queria, fosse gentil ou forte.

Meus olhos fecharam quando ele veio parar na minha frente, ainda passando o chicote contra a minha pele. Ele arrastou as pontas ao longo do meu peito e eu sufoquei um gemido.

"Não." Ele disse. "Eu quero ouvi-la. Eu quero ouvir cada choramingo, cada gemido, cada suspiro." O chicote abaixou e roçou meu sexo. Eu levantei meus quadris, buscando por mais.

"Ainda não." Ele disse, caminhando para atrás de mim para bater na minha bunda novamente.

Eu gemi, mas o som foi cortado quando senti o baque suave da camurça atingir minhas coxas.

"Não chega nem perto." Ele disse. "Eu mostrarei a você exatamente o quanto você melhorou desde o nosso primeiro fim de semana." A pele seguiu o mesmo caminho da camurça. "E o que eu disse mais cedo?"

"Eu não falharei, Mestre".

"Exatamente." A camurça atingiu minha nádega esquerda. "Você não falhará".

Ele não disse nada então, escolhendo se comunicar com o chicote, em vez disso. Às vezes ele usava a pele, e às vezes ele usava a camurça. Frequentemente ele as usava juntas. Achei mais fácil desta vez simplesmente deixar os sentimentos que ele evocava em mim assumir. Meus olhos permaneceram fechados e eu choraminguei quando as pontas da camurça bateram entre as minhas pernas por trás. Eu gemi quando ele foi substituído pela pele.

Mais. Eu precisava de mais.

Procurei no meu cérebro, desesperada pelo sentimento de continuar e lutando para lembrar as palavras.

"Verde." Eu disse, quase gritando. "Verde. Por favor".

O próximo golpe da camurça aterrissou mais forte, uma mordida afiada contra a minha nádega direita. "Assim?" Ele perguntou.

"Sim." Eu silvei quando a dor diminuiu para prazer.

Os golpes seguintes desembarcaram fortes e rápidos, exatamente como eu queria. Eu gemi em resposta, pronta e disposta a ser levada em qualquer lugar que ele quisesse. Eu não sentia mais a pele do coelho, apenas a camurça. De vez em quando, sua mão batia na minha bunda, seus dedos parando para deslizar dentro de mim, acariciando e provocando a minha carne sensível.

"Linda." Ele sussurrou quando eu tremi ao seu toque.

Ele pressionou contra mim, o jeans da sua calça áspero na minha pele sensível. Eu senti cada parte dele - sua ereção pressionando minha bunda, seus braços vindo ao redor dos meus ombros, seus dedos esfregando e torcendo meus mamilos, sua respiração forte e ofegante em meu ouvido. Eu arqueei minhas costas, desesperada para ele entrar em mim e colocar um fim ao meu desejo.

"Ainda não." Ele disse novamente, mais uma vez quebrando as minhas esperanças de uma libertação fácil. "Mais tarde. Quando eu decidir que você está pronta." Ele tirou as algemas prendendo meus pulsos e e carinhosamente massageou meus braços. "Abra os olhos." Ele disse, deslizando para ficar na minha frente.

Seu olhar intenso encontrou o meu. "Você está bem?" Ele perguntou, suas mãos ainda trabalhando sua mágica em meus braços.

"Sim, Mestre." Eu disse.

Ele não respondeu, mas pegou minha mão e me levou para o canto da sala onde um cobertor tinha sido estendido. "Nós faremos uma pequena pausa." Ele disse. "Eu quero que você sente e espere por mim".

O cobertor era macio e convidativo. Ele deve ter colocado um tapete debaixo dele.

"Será um longo dia, Isabella." Ele disse. "Eu espero que você tenha dito a verdade quando disse que dormiu bem e se alongou corretamente".

* * *

**Nota da Irene: **_Eae meninas? Adoroooo esses capítulos. O Mestre é tãoooooo gostoso... *abafa*_

_Amanhã será uma surpresa. Ou teremos PcA ou EeOPeM. Kkkkk. Ainda não decidi. Até amanhã, meninas._


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18**

_**~ Bella ~**_

Eu me senti tonta imaginando o que ele poderia ter planejado que exigiria que eu dormisse e me alongasse bem. Nós passaríamos o dia inteiro na sala de jogos?

_Puta merda fodi-_

"Isabella." Ele comandou.

Minha cabeça levantou para encontrar seus olhos. "Sim, Mestre?"

"Fique aqui em sua posição de espera." Ele disse. "Eu voltarei em breve".

Eu me movi rapidamente em minha posição ajoelhada padrão e abaixei minha cabeça. Meus joelhos afundaram no tapete macio debaixo do cobertor, e eu estava grata que ele decidiu me ter esperando no tapete, em vez do chão duro.

Não havia nenhuma maneira de medir o tempo na sala de jogos. Mesmo se eu estivesse à vontade e livre para olhar ao redor da sala, não havia nenhum relógio para indicar se era depois do almoço. Quanto tempo fazia desde que entrei às 10hs? Meus olhos coçavam para olhar para uma janela, mas até elas eram cobertas com cortinas escuras, então eu mantive minha cabeça abaixada.

Eu o ouvi quando ele voltou e senti o tapete afundar quando ele parou ao meu lado.

"Relaxe, minha linda." Ele disse, sentando ao meu lado.

Quando deslizei para sentar na minha bunda, notei que ele segurava um prato: um grande, cheio de coisas parecendo gostosas.

"Petiscos." Ele disse. "Eu estou com fome".

O quê? Então ele decidiu fazer um lanche na sala de jogos?

"Aqui." Ele colocou o prato em minhas mãos. Tudo parecia delicioso: almôndegas, pão com allioli*****, e espetinhos vegetarianos.

_*__Alliolli__: molho com azeite, alho, mostarda e gema de ovo._

"Bandarilhas*****." Ele indicou, apontando para os espetos e abrindo uma garrafa grande de água ao seu lado. "Eu começarei com um desses".

_*__Bandarilha__: frios em espetos. Comida típica da Espanha._

Olhei de volta para os espetos forrados com pepinos, azeitonas, e mini-cebolas. Ele começaria com um desses?

Ao meu lado, ele esperou.

Ele queria que eu...?

Oh. Oh!

_Oh._

"Mas, primeiro." Ele começou, estendendo a mão para o seu bolso e pegando os grampos de mamilos e uma corrente. "Eu quero enfeitá-la um pouco".

Eu engoli em seco e coloquei o prato para baixo. Lembrei-me do aperto dos grampos e da dor aguda quando ele os soltava. A forma como uma puxada na corrente enviava uma sacudida de necessidade para a dor entre as minhas pernas.

Fiquei de joelhos e empurrei meu peito para fora, tanto em convite como aceitação. Meus mamilos enrijeceram com o pensamento do que ele faria.

Ele trabalhou com uma facilidade confortável, esfregando um mamilo primeiro entre seus dedos e depois o outro. Ele brincou comigo. Provocou-me. Sussurrou para mim o quanto eu era bonita.

Eu ainda ofeguei quando o primeiro grampo se fechou no meu mamilo. Ele deslizou um dedo entre as minhas pernas e fez círculos preguiçosos ao redor do meu clitóris, provocando de novo antes de retornar para prender um grampo no meu outro mamilo.

"Linda." Ele disse quando terminou. Ele sentou-se sobre os seus calcanhares. "Agora, você pode me servir".

Peguei um espetinho, notando imediatamente como a corrente balançava quando eu me movia. Tudo que eu fazia movia a corrente, puxando levemente os grampos. Seria uma longa pausa para o almoço e eu escondi um sorriso só de pensar nisso.

"Agora, Isabella." Ele disse, puxando a corrente e me fazendo gemer.

Eu olhei de volta para a travessa. Eu deveria pegar um vegetal do espetinho e alimentá-lo com a mão, ou apenas colocar uma bandarilha em sua boca?

Ele não me deu nenhuma instrução, então eu tinha certeza que eu poderia fazer qualquer coisa. O que ele queria?

Eu não tinha certeza.

Eu sabia, porém, o que eu quereria se a situação fosse inversa.

Deslizei um pepino do espetinho de madeira e o alimentei. Seus lábios se separaram. Sua língua roçou meus dedos enquanto o pepino desaparecia em sua boca.

Porra, isso foi divertido.

A protuberância em seu jeans me disse que ele estava tão excitado quanto eu. Eu o alimentei com uma azeitona e uma mini-cebola, todas as vezes oferecendo-lhe a comida dos meus dedos, e sentindo o choque elétrico quando seus lábios roçavam minhas mãos. Entre isso e a dor ainda visível dos meus mamilos, eu era uma bagunça tremendo quando levantei um pequeno pedaço de pão coberto de allioli.

Novamente, a corrente balançou. Novamente, seus lábios levemente beijaram as pontas dos meus dedos.

Foi a mesma coisa quando eu o alimentei com as almôndegas. O mesmo quando eu voltei para a bandarilha. Como era possível que alimentá-lo fosse tão excitante?

Eu não tinha certeza, mas era.

Percebi que servi-lo era exatamente isso: oferecer-me a ele de qualquer maneira que ele quisesse. Era a oferta sexual do meu corpo. A forma como eu servia seu café da manhã na sala de jantar. Como eu me preparava para ele, quer essa preparação fosse yoga, corrida, ou depilação. E era tão simples como alimentá-lo com uma azeitona.

"Você está com fome, minha linda?" Ele perguntou, olhos escuros com desejo e necessidade.

"Sim, Mestre." Eu sussurrei.

Ele silenciosamente pegou o prato de mim. Seus olhos observaram os meus quando ele deslizou um pepino de um espetinho e o pressionou nos meus lábios. Eu abri minha boca, aceitando sua oferta.

Enquanto eu mastigava e engolia, ele levou seus dedos nus à minha boca.

"Eu estou com molho em meus dedos." Ele disse. "Você precisa limpá-los".

Eu tomei seus dedos, um de cada vez, em minha boca e gentilmente lambi o molho. Quando terminei, ele pegou uma azeitona e me alimentou. Novamente, ele levantou seus dedos e, novamente, eu os limpei de qualquer traço de molho.

Uma vez, ele bateu um mamilo quando soltou sua mão no prato, e eu abafei um gemido. Edward me alimentando, combinado com a dor dos meus mamilos, me fazia sentir devassa e primitiva, porque não era seu dedo que eu queria na minha boca.

"Paciência." Ele ordenou quando eu me mexi em meu assento. "Eu extrairei cada gota de prazer que eu puder do seu corpo, e quando você achar que não pode mais suportar." Ele puxou a corrente. "Eu vou mostrar para você o que sobrou".

Eu tremi, acreditando em cada palavra sua.

Ele sorriu para a minha resposta, pegou uma almôndega e acabou de me dar o almoço.

**~ O ~**

"Você usou os grampos por tempo suficiente." Ele disse quando tínhamos terminado. "Levante-se e coloque as mãos atrás das suas costas".

O almoço tinha me excitado mais do que eu poderia ter imaginado. Ele me alimentou em um ritmo vagaroso. De vez em quando, ele segurava a garrafa de água aos meus lábios e me instruía a beber. Só quando eu estava satisfeita de água, ele bebia um pouco.

Entre me alimentar, ele brincou com os grampos dos mamilos. Às vezes, ele levemente colidia com um, como se por acidente, mas eu sabia que ele nunca fazia nada acidentalmente. Outras vezes, ele puxava descaradamente a corrente, ou tocava a pele em torno do grampo. Não importava o que ele fizesse, porém, o efeito final permanecia o mesmo. No final do almoço, eu era uma massa trêmula de necessidade.

Ao seu comando, eu esperei até que ele levantasse antes de me levantar em frente a ele. Abaixei minha cabeça e esperei por mais instruções.

Ele amarrou meus braços nas minhas costas com uma corda macia. "Mova-se para a mesa." Ele disse.

Passei a pequena caminhada até a mesa fazendo o meu melhor para não pensar no futuro. Em vez disso, tentei focar em fazer o que ele me disse para fazer, não tentando antecipar ou adivinhar seu plano seguinte. Demorou alguns minutos para eu chegar até a mesa, com meus braços atrás das minhas costas e tudo mais.

Quando eu consegui subir na mesa, no que tinha que ser os momentos mais sem graça da minha vida, ele me posicionou de maneira que a parte inferior do meu corpo repousasse sobre uma parte acolchoada e protegeu a parte superior do meu corpo com almofadas.

Eu o ouvi se afastar, apenas para retornar segundos mais tarde. Suas mãos trabalharam seu caminho e prenderam uma venda em torno da minha cabeça. Senti um breve momento de pânico, mas me acalmei quando ele acariciou meu cabelo.

"Você está bem?" Ele perguntou.

"Sim, Mestre." Eu disse.

"_Amarelo_ ou _vermelho_, se você precisar que eu diminua ou pare." Ele disse, ainda acariciando meu cabelo. "Eu tenho mais algumas coisas para fazer em preparação. Relaxe".

Sua voz estava baixa, mas continha seu tom normal. Entre isso e suas mãos fazendo o seu caminho pelo meu pescoço, pelos meus ombros, e descendo levemente ao longo da minha coluna, eu me senti rendida.

"Adorável." Ele disse, as mãos nunca deixando meu corpo.

Percebi depois de um tempo que as preparações que ele mencionou tinham a ver comigo. _Eu _era o que ele estava preparando.

_Gah._

Minha suspeita foi confirmada quando ele pegou um dos meus braços e amarrou uma corda no meu pulso. Eu me movi levemente sobre a mesa.

Sua mão desceu para a minha bunda em um tapa forte. "Eu não disse para você se mover".

Eu me segurei perfeitamente imóvel enquanto ele amarrava outra corda ao meu pulso oposto. Suas mãos se moveram mais para baixo e massagearam minha cintura, seus dedos fortes massageando a parte inferior das minhas costas. Eu relaxei mais.

A parte inferior do meu corpo já estava exposta para ele, mas ele pegou meu tornozelo esquerdo e amarrou ao meu pulso esquerdo, em seguida, ele repetiu a ação com o meu tornozelo direito e pulso direito, expondo-me ainda mais. Eu me senti impotente.

"Linda." Ele disse.

Eu não me sentia particularmente linda. Eu me sentia impotente e estranha.

O som de uma câmera clicando atrás de mim me fez pular.

"Só porque você pode não acreditar em mim." Ele disse. Ouvi seus passos enquanto ele caminhava ao meu redor. Novamente a câmera clicou.

Puta merda. Ele estava tirando fotos de mim.

"Apenas olhe para isso." Ele disse, deslizando um dedo em mim brevemente. "Eu acho que você gosta da ideia de eu tirar a prova ilustrada da sua beleza".

Ele se aproximou da minha cabeça e falou. "Mas, olhe para isto. Meus dedos estão todos sujos novamente".

Os ditos dedos roçaram meus lábios, então eu abri minha boca e os limpei. Ele estava certo, o pensamento dele tirando fotos me excitava, especialmente amarrada da maneira que eu estava.

"Olhe para você." Ele disse. "Toda espalhada, esperando por mim." Seus dedos deslizaram em minha entrada. "Simplesmente pense em todas as coisas que eu posso fazer com você".

Ele girou seus dedos ao redor do meu clitóris. "As coisas que eu posso fazer aqui." Ele enfiou dois dedos profundamente dentro de mim, e meu corpo se moveu. Eu gemi quando meus mamilos doloridos roçaram contra a almofada na maneira mais angustiantemente deliciosa...

Ele riu.

"Ou aqui." Ele moveu seus dedos e eles provocaram a minha outra entrada. Eu chupei uma respiração.

_Oh, sim. De novo. Eu queria que ele me consumisse novamente._

Soltei um gemido quando ele espalhou o lubrificante quente em mim.

"Tão necessitada." Ele disse. Algum tipo de plug lentamente circulou onde ele tinha me preparado. "Lembra?" Ele perguntou. "Peter e Charlotte?"

Vasculhei minha mente tentando decidir o que ele queria dizer.

"Quando você se perguntou como seria?" Ele empurrou, gradualmente inserindo o plug em mim.

Eu estava esticada.

Esticada e aberta e exposta e esperando.

Ele deu um tapa forte na minha bunda.

"Lembra agora?" Ele perguntou.

Oh, sim.

"Responda-me".

"Sim, Mestre".

Suas mãos eram gentis novamente, provocando-me, correndo ao longo da minha fenda. Elas lentamente ficaram mais rudes e beliscaram meus lábios. Em seguida, ele me bateu novamente. Ele alternou, batendo e provocando, até que se tornou difícil eu dizer o que era dor e o que era prazer. Sob suas mãos, elas se combinavam.

Algo duro e de couro pressionou contra mim. Uma tira de couro? Ele a passou para cima e para baixo, divertidamente batendo contra o meu clitóris, e a trouxe para baixo com força contra a carne da minha bunda.

Eu gemi.

"Assim?" Ele perguntou.

"Sim." Eu meio que disse, meio que gemi.

A tira desceu mais forte e bateu exatamente onde estava o plug.

_Querido, doce céu._

"Sim, o quê?" Ele perguntou.

"Oh, Deus." Eu ofeguei. "Sim, Mestre".

Ele me atingiu novamente. "Melhor." Ele disse.

O couro gentilmente bateu na minha necessidade crescente e dolorida, e seus dedos mais uma vez circularam meu clitóris. Senti como se eu estivesse equilibrada precariamente em alguma coisa, e quase caí completamente quando ele trouxe a tira para baixo forte. Mais forte.

Eu não queria que acabasse nunca. Por um tempo, parecia como se não acabaria.

O plug dentro de mim. Seus dedos me provocando. E a tira, como isso de alguma forma trouxe os dois juntos em uma mistura de dor e prazer.

"Eu vou tomá-la assim." Ele finalmente disse, sua respiração pesada. "Cheia como você está. Bela e espalhada." Ele correu seus dedos por mim novamente e eu empurrei contra ele. "Porra".

Eu ouvi o som de um zíper e senti uma corrente de ar. Ele firmou suas mãos nos meus quadris e, com um impulso forte e profundo, ele se enterrou dentro de mim. Eu gritei. A sensação foi incrível: cheia tanto por ele quanto pelo plug. Esticada e puxada e amarrada, eu me perguntei quanto minha pele sensível e meu corpo provocado poderiam aguentar.

"Goze quando você quiser." Ele ofegou.

Ele empurrou novamente e novamente e encheu-me uma e outra vez. Lenta e profundamente, ele me tomou. Seus golpes eram controlados, medidos. Eu estava equilibrada novamente e queria me agarrar à como eu me sentia.

Meu corpo tremia com a libertação iminente, meus músculos apertados e tensos. Ele se moveu mais rápido atrás de mim. Ele se moveu mais rápido dentro de mim. Cerrei meus punhos enquanto ele entrava em mim, enquanto ele empurrava e batia no plug. Novamente.

Eu estava...

Eu estava...

Gritando minha libertação.

**~ O ~**

Eu me senti leve.

Ou pesada.

Sim, era isso. Eu estava muito pesada para me mover e meu corpo não podia me segurar. Um tremor fraco passou por mim.

Efeito residual do meu enorme orgasmo, eu decidi.

Suas mãos me acariciaram enquanto ele me soltava, sua voz suave e baixa. Eu não podia entender o que ele disse, mas não importava. Ele estava lá. Meus membros foram soltos e desamarrados, mas ele foi gentil.

Ele removeu a venda. A sala de jogos estava escura.

"Relaxe." Ele disse. "Descanse agora".

Seus lábios tocaram os meus, uma vez, com terna afeição antes dos meus olhos fecharem.

* * *

**Nota da Irene: **_Não tentem isso em casa sem a ajuda de um profissional._

_KKkkk_

_Onde ele está?_

_Bem, obrigado por todo carinho. Apesar de achar que vcs nos abandonaram na ultima parte da trilogia ;/ estamos com um pequeno problema nas equipes das fics... um furo aqui e outro ali. Espero que compreendam. Tem sido semanas complicadas. Mas vamos tentar corrigir tudo isso o mais rápido possível. Talvez não tenhamos PcE e PcA essa semana novamente, mas talvez sim *Mistérioooooo*_

_E teremos em breve uma outra surpresa. =D_


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19**

_**~ Edward ~**_

Eu a segurei enquanto ela dormia.

Eu a tinha carregado da sala de jogos para o nosso quarto, onde eu a envolvi em cobertores e acariciei seu cabelo. Nosso dia foi mais longo e mais intenso do que nunca, e eu não tinha certeza de como ela reagiria. Eu, no entanto, imaginava que ela dormiria depois de tudo e sabia que ela estaria dolorida no dia seguinte. Quando ela acordasse, nós passaríamos algum tempo no ofurô, relaxando e acalmando seus músculos.

Não pude deixar de comparar minhas ações e planos com Bella com o que eu fiz com as minhas submissas anteriores. Eu cuidava delas, é claro, mas, mesmo depois de um dia como o que eu tinha acabado de fazê-la passar, elas teriam dormido no quarto da submissa. Nunca, nunca na minha cama.

Perguntei-me se isso era diferente porque era o _nosso_ quarto? Se Bella nunca tivesse aceitado morar comigo, eu a teria colocado para descansar no outro quarto?

Não. Eu sabia, mesmo se ela tivesse mantido seu apartamento, ela estaria descansando na minha cama.

As sombras no quarto estavam aumentando quando ela finalmente se mexeu. Eu mantive minha mão no seu ombro, levemente a acariciando enquanto ela acordava. Ela se estendeu contra mim, inconscientemente empurrando sua bunda na minha virilha e soltando um gemido suave.

_Ela estava dolorida._

Eu tinha água e Motrin esperando por ela, mas a coisa mais importante naquele momento era ela saber que eu estava com ela. Ela tinha adormecido na sala de jogos, ela poderia estar desorientada.

Eu me apoiei em um cotovelo e sussurrei para ela. "Você está no nosso quarto." Eu disse. "Quando você sentir vontade de levantar, deixe-me saber".

"Mmmm." Ela murmurou, ainda meio adormecida.

"Eu fiz salada Caesar com frango para o jantar desta noite." Eu disse, sabendo que era um dos seus pratos leves favoritos. "Eu pensei em talvez irmos até o ofurô quando você levantar".

**~ O ~**

Ela se tornou mais falante no ofurô. Especialmente quando eu sugeri que ela dormisse na nossa cama durante a noite.

Ela girou no meu colo e me encarou. "Posso fazer uma pergunta, Mestre?" Ela perguntou.

"Sim." Eu disse, satisfeito que ela se sentisse mais à vontade para falar comigo durante um fim de semana. "Claro que sim. Fale livremente".

"Se eu não fosse eu." Ela disse. "Se eu fosse uma das suas outras submissas, você estaria me pedindo para partilhar a sua cama?"

"Não." Eu disse. "Mas não vejo o que isso tem a ver com qualquer coisa".

"Se o quarto do outro lado do corredor era bom o suficiente para elas, por que não é bom o suficiente para mim?" Ela perguntou.

Um fio de cabelo tinha deslizado do seu rabo de cavalo e caído na frente dos seus olhos. Eu o prendi atrás da sua orelha. "Você não é uma das minhas submissas anteriores." Eu disse. "Você é você".

"Eu não quero que você me trate de forma diferente".

"Eu aprecio isso." Eu disse. "Mas tudo em você é diferente. E." Eu disse, levantando seu queixo levemente com a minha mão. "Minhas submissas anteriores eram experientes. Você não é".

Suas narinas inflaram. "E _eu _não vejo o que isso tem a ver com alguma coisa." Ela disse, repetindo minhas palavras para mim.

"Você está sendo petulante de novo?" Eu perguntei, parcialmente provocando, mas parcialmente sério.

"Não, Mestre." Ela respondeu rapidamente. "Eu só quero que você explique isso para mim".

Eu respirei fundo. "Você concorda que o nosso tempo na sala de jogos hoje foi mais longo do que nunca?" Eu perguntei. "E mais intenso?"

Ela assentiu.

"Pode haver certos," eu procurei pela palavra que eu precisava, "_sentimentos_ após atividades tão intensas e demoradas." Eu disse. "Que podem ser difícil de – diminuir".

Ela ficou sentada, pensando profundamente por alguns minutos. "É a mesma coisa para você?"

"Sim." Eu disse. "Mas eu me acostumei com isso. Eu sei o que esperar. Como eu reajo. E eu tenho maneiras de lidar com isso".

"Você se importaria se eu não dormisse no nosso quarto esta noite?" Ela perguntou. "É só que, eu quero que você seja exatamente o mesmo comigo como você era com suas submissas anteriores".

"Você quer no outro quarto esta noite?" Eu perguntei. Eu sabia que nunca a trataria _exatamente_ como eu tratava minhas submissas anteriores, mas eu apreciei o contexto do seu pedido.

"Eu gostaria disso." Ela disse, correndo uma mão hesitante pelo meu peito. Eu reprimi um gemido. Dolorida como ela provavelmente estava, eu não queria que ela fizesse qualquer outra coisa extenuante.

"Prometa-me que você virá até mim se precisar conversar?" Eu perguntei. "Ou, no mínimo, ligar para Charlotte?"

"Eu prometo." Ela disse.

"Nós ainda conversaremos amanhã." Eu disse. "Provavelmente na segunda-feira também. Eu quero ter certeza que você está bem".

"Eu estou bem." Ela me assegurou.

"Você está dolorida?"

"Só um pouco." Ela se moveu no meu colo. "Nada terrivelmente desconfortável".

"Eu quero que você tome mais Motrin antes de ir dormir esta noite." Eu disse. "Você provavelmente se sentirá realmente dolorida amanhã." Eu planejei um domingo muito relaxante, nada muito ativo ou intensamente físico. Baixei meus lábios para os dela e dei um beijo rápido. "Você vai me deixar saber se alguma coisa for muito desconfortável?"

Ela sorriu contra os meus lábios. "Sim, Mestre".

**~ O ~**

No domingo, depois que tirei seu colar, eu a puxei para o sofá e comecei a massagear seus pés. Não me escapou que ela se sentia mais confortável em conversar enquanto estávamos nos tocando, e eu a queria confortável enquanto nós conversávamos. Além disso, isso ajudava a me acalmar.

"Coisa favorita que fizemos neste fim de semana?" Eu perguntei sem um tom dominador.

Ela baixou a cabeça para trás contra o sofá e suspirou. "Quando você me tomou ontem. Foi tão surreal. Tudo sobre ontem foi. Eu nem consigo lembrar partes disso." Ela sorriu. "Você me levou para o quarto? Eu não me lembro de andar".

"Sim." Eu disse. "Você estava completamente fora de si".

"Isso é normal?"

"Obviamente é para você." Eu disse. "Eu estava esperando que você desmaiasse, porém, com base nas suas reações anteriores".

"Eu quero me sentir daquele jeito de novo." Ela disse, com um brilho maldoso em seus olhos.

"Excelente." Eu disse. "Eu quero fazer você se sentir assim outra vez".

Ela estendeu a mão para uma das minhas pernas. "Por que você não coloca suas pernas para cima aqui e me deixa massagear seus pés?"

"Não." Eu disse. "Deixe-me fazer isso por você".

"Eu gostaria de retribuir o favor." Ela disse.

"Lembra quando eu disse a você como eu tinha maneiras de lidar com meus próprios sentimentos quando eu me acalmava?" Eu perguntei.

"Sim".

"Esta é uma delas." Eu massageei a parte superior do seu pé. "Isso me ajuda." Ela não disse nada. "Não que eu tenha feito isso com minhas submissas anteriores." Ele disse. "Porque eu não fiz. Eu acabei de descobrir que isso ajuda com você." Eu levantei uma sobrancelha. "Concorda comigo?"

Ela empurrou seu pé na minha mão, mais forte. "Claro." Ela disse. "Contanto que você faça isso bom".

Eu trouxe seu pé aos meus lábios e beijei o lado macio. "Eu não faço sempre?"

Ela apenas estremeceu em resposta, então eu trouxe seu pé para baixo e continuei massageando.

"Coisa que você menos gostou que nós fizemos em todo o fim de semana?" Eu perguntei.

"Sem dúvida." Ela disse. "Eu odeio rastejar. Odiei isso. Odiei isso. Odiei isso".

"Sério?" Eu perguntei. Não que sua resposta tenha me surpreendido. Eu notei seu olhar de desagrado algumas vezes.

"Sim." Ela disse. "Eu não quero fazer mais isso".

"Isso é muito ruim." Eu disse. "Que você não tenha gostado, eu quero dizer".

"Você gostou?" Ela levantou sua cabeça do braço do sofá. "Diga-me que você não gostou".

"Eu gostei." Eu disse, e ela apenas resmungou.

"Por quê?" Ela perguntou. "Por que você não gostou de eu beijando seus pés? Por que você tem que gostar de eu rastejando?"

"Porque quando você beija meus pés, isso não mostra a sua bunda".

"O quê?"

"Eu disse." Eu sorri. "Quando você beija meus pés, isso não mostra a sua bunda".

"Você estava observando a minha _bunda_ enquanto eu rastejava?"

"O que você achou que eu estava fazendo?" Eu perguntei. Corri a mão pela sua coxa nua e fiz cócegas na borda do seu short. "Você tem uma bunda incrível".

"Eu acreditarei na sua palavra." Ela disse. "Eu nunca vi isso".

"Isso não é problema." Eu disse. "Eu tenho fotos".

Suas bochechas coraram. "Oh, inferno".

Eu ri. "Quer que eu as pegue?"

"Não".

"Mais tarde então." Eu disse, retomando meu trabalho em seus pés.

"Hmph." Ela respondeu. Após alguns segundos, ela falou de novo. "Então você me fará rastejar de novo?"

"Isso é um limite rígido?" Eu perguntei, em vez de responder.

"Não".

"O fato é, amor, que eu sou o Dominante nesta situação e eu gosto quando você rasteja." Eu disse. "Mas estou feliz que você seja aberta e honesta sobre seus gostos e desgostos. Eu preciso dessas informações".

Eu sabia que pediria a ela para rastejar de novo, assim como eu sabia que a teria beijando meus pés novamente, mesmo que fosse algo que eu não tivesse particularmente gostado.

Eu trabalhei em seu pé em silêncio por alguns minutos, usando minhas mãos para aliviá-la e relaxá-la.

"Sobre o que foi a coisa da venda nos olhos?" Ela perguntou. "Isso veio do nada".

"Foi uma ideia." Eu expliquei. "Algo para ajudar a mantê-la no estado de espírito certo. Eu pensei que a ajudaria a ter foco".

"Oh".

"Funcionou?" Eu perguntei.

"Acho que sim." Ela disse e eu mudei para o seu outro pé.

Passei minha mão pelo seu pé e calcanhar. "Eu quero discutir a noite de sexta-feira".

"Eu deveria ter dito _amarelo_ quando entrei em pânico".

"Sim." Eu concordei. "Mas, fora isso, eu fui um pouco agressivo demais nos meus planos, e estou arrependido. Eu nunca deveria tê-la forçado daquele jeito após um castigo tão longo".

"Eu achei que você ficaria chateado comigo por não usar a palavra de segurança." Ela disse.

"Isso também." Eu disse. "Mas a palavra de segurança não teria sido necessária se eu tivesse feito planos melhores".

"Eu não quero desapontá-lo".

"Você dizer a palavra de segurança nunca poderia me decepcionar." Eu disse. "Eu só posso empurrá-la se eu confiar que você dirá _amarelo_ ou _vermelho _se você precisar. E, sim, eu esperava que você tivesse dito _amarelo, _mesmo que você estivesse em pânico e achando que eu a estava empurrando em direção à falha".

"Eu não tinha certeza".

"Prometa que você vai usá-la no futuro." Eu disse, recusando-me a discutir qualquer coisa mais até que ela concordasse.

"Eu prometo." Ela disse. "Eu usei o _verde_ neste fim de semana, não usei?"

Lembrei-me do dia anterior, quando eu a chicoteei enquanto ela estava presa à cruz. Eu recebi um _verde_ de uma submissa antes e, enquanto o uso da palavra ainda me dava uma pausa momentânea, eu não tinha reagido da maneira que eu temia. Bella dizendo 'verde' tinha evocado sentimentos de orgulho e prazer em sua maior parte.

"Sim." Eu disse. "Você disse. Eu fiquei tão satisfeito que você se sentiu confortável o suficiente para me dizer o que precisava".

"Eu me senti bem na borda daquela sensação." Ela disse. "Você sabe qual?"

"Não por uma experiência pessoal, mas, sim, eu sei do que você está falando".

"Eu simplesmente sabia que se você fosse mais rápido e mais forte, eu chegaria lá." Ela disse, seus olhos vagando para longe por uma estante enquanto ela se lembrava.

"E você chegou?" Eu perguntei, querendo confirmar o que eu sabia, mas ela não respondeu. "Bella?"

"Huh?" Seus olhos voltaram aos meus e ela sorriu. "Sim, eu cheguei." Ela deslizou seu pé das minhas mãos e se sentou. "Obrigada".

"De nada." Eu disse. "Mas eu ainda não terminei com a sua massagem nos pés".

"Eu quero dizer 'obrigada' com um beijo." Ela disse, aproximando-se mais de mim. "Adequadamente".

Seus lábios estavam perto dos meus. Eu não pude evitar olhar para eles. "Eu diria que 'não é necessário agradecer', mas eu realmente quero esse beijo".

"Ah, sim?" Ela perguntou, movendo-se para sentar no meu colo.

"Mmm." Eu respondi quando seus lábios roçaram os meus. Ela iniciou o beijo e eu a deixei guiar, apreciando sua língua enquanto ela a passava do lado de fora da minha boca. Separei meus lábios levemente e a provei. Seus agradecimentos foram suaves e lentos e longos. Eu poderia ter ficado com ela no meu colo por horas, mas eu sabia que ela ainda estava dolorida.

_Mais tarde_, eu disse a mim mesmo. _Talvez mais tarde esta noite_.

Quando nós finalmente nos separamos, ela ficou no meu colo, minhas mãos acariciando seu cabelo enquanto ela se inclinava contra o meu peito.

"Os recém-casados retornam na próxima semana, certo?" Eu perguntei.

"Sim." Ela disse. "Na sexta-feira à noite. Rose disse algo sobre nós almoçarmos com eles no sábado da última vez que ela telefonou. Eu disse a ela que nós veríamos. Eu não tinha certeza de que outra forma responder a ela".

"Não há necessidade de nos isolar." Eu disse. "Nós podemos ir por uma ou duas horas. Nós sempre teremos que equilibrar o nosso tempo nos finais de semana." Eu esfreguei suas costas. "Se você quiser ir, claro".

"Eu sinto falta dela".

"Eu sei que você sente." Eu disse. "Só porque é um fim de semana não significa que não façamos nada além de ficar na sala de jogos".

"Embora isso seria divertido." Ela brincou.

"Concordo." Eu disse. "Mas eu não quero forçá-la." Corri uma mão pelas suas costas. "Ainda dolorida?"

"Só um pouco." Ela deu de ombros. "Nada com o qual eu não possa lidar".

"Deixe-me saber-"

"Edward." Ela me interrompeu. "Eu sou uma garota grande e eu conheço meu corpo. Eu já disse que diria a você. Eu direi a você".

"Desculpe." Eu disse. "Apenas tendo certeza".

"Você _já_ teve a certeza".

"Vamos mudar de assunto." Eu disse. "Eu fiz uma lista de supermercado para a empregada. Está na cozinha. Eu preciso que você dê uma olhada e veja se você quer que ela compre qualquer outra coisa".

"Você não faz suas próprias compras?" Ela perguntou.

"Não." Eu disse, tentando me lembrar da última vez que fui fazer compras.

"Nunca?"

"Não mais." Eu disse. "Eu não preciso. Por quê?"

"É apenas estranho." Ela disse. "Ter alguém para fazer isso".

"Você se acostumará com isso." Eu disse a ela. "Além disso, entre a minha empresa e o tempo no fim de semana com você, eu não tenho tempo para correr para cima e para baixo nos corredores do supermercado à procura de pão e leite".

"Você diz isso como se fosse algo abaixo de você." Ela disse. "Você sabe que a maioria das pessoas faz isso e não pensa duas vezes sobre isso".

"Nós vamos discutir sobre compras de supermercado?" Eu perguntei. "Sério?"

Ela ficou imóvel em meus braços, pesando suas palavras ou ações, talvez. "Não." Ela disse finalmente. "Eu não quero discutir com você".

"Bom." Eu disse, aliviado. "Eu não quero discutir com você também." Eu a beijei novamente. "Quer dar um passeio?"

"Sim." Ela disse, levantando-se e se alongando. "Ar fresco seria ótimo".

**~ O ~**

Ela esperou por mim naquela noite, na nossa cama, com o lençol puxado até o seu pescoço, um sorriso maroto no rosto.

"Se escondendo?" Eu perguntei, rastejando ao lado dela.

"Não." Ela disse. "Apenas uma pequena surpresa".

Seus ombros estavam nus, então eu decidi que provavelmente não era uma nova lingerie. Eu não poderia imaginar o que mais poderia ser. "Para mim?" Eu perguntei.

Ela assentiu. "Você precisa desembrulhá-lo." Ela disse, empurrando seu peito para cima.

"Oh, sério?" Eu me aproximei dela e tracei a linha da sua clavícula. "Bem, então eu farei isso, eu amo desembrulhar minhas surpresas." Deixei meus lábios roçarem ao longo do mesmo caminho que o meu dedo.

"Mmm." Ela cantarolou. "Mais para baixo".

"Eu chegarei lá." Eu disse, agitando minha língua no vão da sua garganta. "Eventualmente".

Eu queria perguntar se ela ainda estava dolorida, mas sabia que isso provavelmente a deixaria irritada. Se ela quisesse...

Bem, eu não discutiria.

Eu delicadamente levantei o lençol. "O que pode estar escondido aqui embaixo?" Eu perguntei, dando uma olhadinha embaixo.

"Puta merda, Bella." Eu disse, momentaneamente atordoado.

"Você gosta deles?" Ela perguntou.

_Eles_ eram anéis de mamilos, ou algo muito parecido, decorando cada um dos seus mamilos. Ao contrário de um anel normal, estes eram vermelhos e circulavam seu mamilo. Ela não os usava mais cedo, e ela esteve em casa por toda a tarde e noite.

Porra, ela estava linda.

"Edward?" Ela perguntou.

"Oh, sim, baby." Eu disse, traçando um. "Eu gosto deles. Eu gosto deles. Muito".

"Eu pensei em ver como ficariam." Ela disse.

"O que a fez pensar nisso?" Eu perguntei, meus olhos ainda firmemente trancados em seu peito.

"Charlotte tem piercing, você sabia disso?" Ela chupou uma respiração quando eu abaixei minha cabeça para gentilmente passar a língua no seu mamilo exposto.

"Não." Eu disse. Ela usou um sutiã na última vez que eu a vi na sala de jogos, e a vez anterior tinha sido anos atrás.

"Ela disse que isso era muito sexualmente estimulante, mas sugeriu estes primeiro".

"Mulher inteligente, Charlotte." Eu disse, mudando para o seu outro seio. "Eu sabia que apresentar vocês era uma boa jogada".

"Além disso." Ela disse. "Eu não queria fazer algo permanente como um piercing se você fosse totalmente contra a ideia".

Meu pau ficou desconfortavelmente duro. "_Piercing?_"

Ela assentiu. "Apenas em um mamilo, talvez? Eu não sei".

_Porra._

"Você estava pensando em colocar um piercing?" Eu perguntei.

"Sim." Ela disse. "Você odeia a ideia?"

Eu suspirei e me trouxe de volta para cima para que eu pudesse olhar em seus olhos. "Eu acho que você tem um corpo lindo, Bella. Eu admitirei, a ideia do piercing é, honestamente, completamente excitante, mas eu não quero que você se apresse em nada." Tracei um mamilo novamente. "Vamos começar com estes".

O sorriso maroto voltou. "Eu tenho argolas também".

"Argolas?" Eu grasnei.

"Mmm." Ela se virou e montou em mim. "Talvez eu o surpreenda com elas amanhã".

* * *

**Nota da Irene: **_Uiii... não sou muitoooo de piercing... mas capaz do mestre gostar. Kkkk_

_Beijos Girsls... ate amanhã em PcA. =D_


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20**

_**~ Edward ~**_

Alguma coisa esteve errada a semana toda. Eu não conseguia descobrir o que era, e Bella e eu nunca nos afastamos e brigamos, mas algo estava errado.

Com toda a honestidade, foi uma semana agitada. Então, novamente, todas elas eram. Eu ainda comparecia a uma sessão de aconselhamento por semana, Bella e eu tínhamos jantado com a minha família na terça-feira, e, na semana anterior, ela tinha nos matriculado para yoga de casal nas segundas e quartas-feiras.

Na sexta-feira de manhã Heidi enviou-me um lembrete de reserva para a minha viagem a China em breve.

_Porra._

Eu tinha esquecido de mencionar a viagem para Bella. Eu esperava que ela não tivesse qualquer dificuldade em tirar folga da biblioteca. Certamente uma semana não seria um problema. Nós poderíamos partir mais cedo em um sábado e retornar no próximo domingo à noite. Talvez pudéssemos tirar tanto a segunda quanto a terça-feira seguinte para relaxar. Eu a mimaria com um dia no spa. Ela ainda falava sobre aquele que ela teve com Alice e Rose antes do casamento.

Algumas horas mais tarde, eu encontrei Bella para um almoço na nossa delicatessen italiana favorita. Ela chegou primeiro e sentou em uma mesa do lado de fora. Dei-lhe um beijo rápido antes de tomar o meu lugar.

"Como foi o seu dia?" Eu perguntei. Eu apreciava completamente almoçar com Bella, como isso frequentemente quebrava os dias estressantes.

Ela sorriu e tomou um gole de água. "Bom." Ela disse. "E o seu?"

"Igual." Eu disse.

Depois de pedirmos nosso almoço, conversamos um pouco, principalmente sobre o retorno de Emmett e Rosalie para casa e nossos planos de almoçar com eles no dia seguinte.

"Eu continuo esquecendo de dizer a você." Eu disse, mudando de assunto. "Eu tenho uma viagem planejada daqui a duas semanas e estava esperando que você pudesse ir comigo".

"Duas semanas não é bom para mim." Ela disse.

"Não há nenhuma maneira que eu possa fazê-la mudar de ideia?" Eu balancei minhas sobrancelhas. "Ouvi dizer que eu posso ser muito persuasivo quando preciso".

"Eu tenho uma conferência daqui a duas semanas." Ela disse, escondendo uma risada e agindo completamente não afetada pelas minhas sobrancelhas balançando.

"Isso parece terrivelmente chato e monótono." Eu disse. "Venha comigo para a China. Deixe-me persuadi-la".

"Você vai para a China?" Ela perguntou.

"Ah, meus poderes de persuasão estão funcionando." Eu disse. "Sim. China".

"Seus poderes não estão fazendo tal coisa." Ela disse. "Eu tenho que participar desta conferência se eu espero estar na fila para o trabalho de Martha quando ela se aposentar".

"Martha está se aposentando?" Eu perguntei.

"Em poucos anos." Ela disse. "Além disso, eu não tenho um passaporte".

"Você não tem?" Eu perguntei. Como ela não tinha um passaporte? "Nós teremos que cuidar disso. Podemos conseguir um rapidamente".

"Porque, eu farei muitas viagens internacionais?" Ela perguntou e, ao mesmo tempo, o clima leve do nosso almoço foi substituído pela tensão latente que eu observei durante toda a semana.

"Eu espero que você faça um monte de viagens internacionais." Eu disse. "Comigo".

Ela se mexeu desconfortavelmente na cadeira, mas antes que ela pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, o garçom voltou com os nossos almoços.

"Isso será ótimo." Ela disse assim que ele saiu. "Eu não posso ir à China, mas você está certo. Eu preciso de um passaporte. Eu cuidarei disso".

Não soou muito sério, não pelo seu tom de voz, mas ela mudou de assunto e eu fui junto com ela. Eu sabia que deveria dizer alguma coisa, deveria perguntar a ela se havia algo errado, pelo menos tentar descobrir o que estava acontecendo em sua cabeça. Mas quanto mais eu pensava nisso, mais eu decidia esperar. Afinal, por que ter uma discussão de relacionamento do lado de fora de um café? Além disso, se algo estivesse errado, ela não me diria?

Porra, relacionamentos eram difíceis.

Eu estava distraído no trabalho depois do almoço pela persistente irritação de que algo estava errado. Ou talvez errado não fosse a palavra certa, mas algo estava diferente, eu estava ainda mais convencido disso. Tive várias reuniões naquela tarde, mas, felizmente, elas foram executadas pelos meus executivos, então tudo que eu tive que fazer foi comparecer.

Era perto das 18hs quando fui para casa naquela noite. Em qualquer outra sexta-feira à noite, eu estaria sorrindo enquanto pensava nos meus planos para o fim de semana. Meus planos naquela noite, porém, consistiam em sentar com Bella e ter uma longa conversa antes de fazermos alguma coisa. Eu não tinha certeza do quê, se alguma coisa, estava errada, mas eu pretendia descobrir antes de colocar o colar nela.

Ela estava me esperando no saguão. Ela estava sentada no banco macio, Jake aos seus pés, e me deu um sorriso nervoso quando me viu entrando.

Deixei minha maleta na porta e sentei ao lado dela. Nós não nos tocamos e a tensão entre nós era palpável.

"Ei." Ela disse.

"Ei." Eu respondi, confuso, incerto e um pouco assustado. "O que está acontecendo?"

"Nada urgente." Ela disse. "Eu só queria falar com você".

Nós ainda não estávamos nos tocando, e suas palavras fizeram pouco para me fazer sentir melhor.

"Eu estava pensando a mesma coisa." Eu disse. "Para dizer a verdade, eu insistiria em conversar. Você não parecia você mesma essa semana".

Ela suspirou. "O jornal fez uma reportagem sobre você e sua empresa. Você viu?"

O jornal tinha realmente me entrevistado semanas atrás, e eu tinha esquecido completamente sobre isso. Tentei lembrar o que eles podem ter me perguntado que a teria feito agir tão estranhamente.

"Não." Eu disse. "Eu não vi".

"Por que você não me disse que não estava recebendo um salário este ano?" Ela perguntou.

"O quê?"

"Por que você não me disse que decidiu não ter um salário?" Ela repetiu.

Oh, certo. _Isso_.

Eu dei de ombros. "Foi algo que eu decidi antes de você se tornar minha submissa da primeira vez. Acho que nunca me ocorreu trazer isso à tona na conversa".

"Você simplesmente não achou que era importante?" Ela perguntou.

"Não." Eu disse. "Não realmente. Por quê?"

"É apenas confuso para mim." Ela disse. "Quem pode simplesmente decidir que não precisa de um salário?"

"Eu sou um homem rico, Bella." Eu disse.

"Eu sei." Ela disse. "Eu apenas nunca percebi o _quanto _você é rico".

"Minha riqueza é um problema para você?" Eu perguntei.

"Eu só preciso me acostumar a isso".

Ela tinha que se acostumar com a minha riqueza? "Eu não entendo".

"Às vezes, eu sinto, eu não sei." Ela tropeçou em suas palavras. "É como se eu não reconhecesse a minha vida".

Suas palavras quase me quebraram e eu não sabia como responder.

"Isso soa horrível." Ela disse rapidamente. "Mesmo para mim, porque eu nunca fui mais feliz. Realmente. Eu hesitei dizer algo porque eu não queria parecer ingrata, ou insensível, ou como se eu não quisesse ficar com você".

Meu peito ficou apertado. "Você não reconhece a sua vida?"

Ela se virou para me encarar. "Maldição. Eu sinto muito".

"Não se desculpe, Bella." Eu disse, forçando-me a permanecer calmo e não pensar o pior. Ela tinha, afinal, dito que queria ficar comigo. "Eu preferiria que você tivesse me falado sobre isso do que deixar isso assentar e apodrecer." Eu tinha feito muito disso no passado. "Mas eu ainda não tenho certeza de qual exatamente é o problema".

"Quando eu morava com Rose." Ela disse, "Nós tínhamos uma programação de quem fazia o quê e quando. Nós dividíamos os serviços e as despesas da casa. Eu não faço isso agora".

"E de alguma forma não fazer isso está causando stress em você?"

"Não isso, realmente." Ela disse. "É só que, eu me sentia útil antes. Agora eu me sinto um pouco insignificante".

_Insignificante?_

"O quê?" Eu perguntei. "Como você se sente assim?"

Ela usou seus dedos para contar. "Você não precisa que eu limpe, ou arrume a casa. Você é completamente capaz de cozinhar por si mesmo. Eu não preciso lavar as roupas, ou fazer compras de supermercado. Você certamente não precisa do meu salário. Inferno, você não precisa do seu. Eu não estou contribuindo financeiramente com nada das despesas, e eu simplesmente me sinto completamente insignificante no meio de tudo isso." Ela disse com um gesto que englobava todo o ambiente.

Pensei por alguns segundos, sem saber qual seria a melhor maneira de responder, e incerto de como mostrar a ela a falha do seu pensamento.

Finalmente, eu levantei e estendi minha mão. "Venha comigo".

Ela timidamente colocou sua mão na minha e eu dei um aperto suave assim que ela levantou. Eu a guiei pelas escadas, passando pela sala de jogos e pelo nosso quarto, pelo corredor, até a última porta. Eu a abri, mostrando a ela um outro conjunto de escadas. Eu não achava que ela já esteve no sótão e ela me seguiu enquanto fazíamos o nosso caminho para cima.

O sótão era enorme e se estendia por todo o comprimento da casa. Lençóis brancos cobriam os móveis antigos e vários baús alinhados nas paredes. Algumas janelas estavam espalhadas aqui e ali, permitindo a entrada de luz no espaço escuro.

Fazia um longo tempo desde que eu estive no sótão, e uma onda de lembranças voltou.

"Este era o meu lugar favorito para me esconder quando eu era pequeno." Eu disse. "Eu ficava sentado aqui por horas: brincando de pirata, lendo ou explorando." Caminhei até uma protuberância branca e levantei o lençol, mostrando a ela a poltrona por baixo. "Quando Esme reformou tudo, eu pedi que ela deixasse o sótão intocado. Ela armazenou uma grande quantidade do mobiliário original da casa aqui".

Ela passou a mão sobre a cadeira de couro. "É a sua história".

Eu sorri. "Eu vinha muito para cá durante a faculdade. Passava horas aqui. Era uma luta para mim, tentar decidir o que fazer." Eu a encarei. "Você sabe que eu me alistei na Academia Naval?"

Ela assentiu. "Esme me disse uma vez".

"Parte de mim queria algo diferente, ir para algum lugar onde ninguém me conhecesse. Para começar de novo." Pensei novamente naqueles longos dias quando eu era um adolescente, tentando desesperadamente encontrar meu lugar na vida. "Eu não tenho certeza se alguém sabe, mesmo agora, o quanto eu lutei duro comigo mesmo. Eu me sentia preso em quem eu achava que o mundo queria que Edward Cullen fosse, e eu não queria me sentir aprisionado." Eu me virei para encará-la. "Eu queria ser significativo".

A janela mais próxima de nós mostrava um grande carvalho no quintal. Eu apontei para ele. "Você vê aquela árvore?"

"O carvalho?" Ela perguntou, movendo-se para ficar mais perto.

"Sim." Eu disse. "Eu quero construir uma casa na árvore lá um dia. Para os nossos filhos".

Fiquei totalmente imóvel e deixei minhas palavras assentarem. Ouvi sua ingestão aguda de respiração ao meu lado.

"É um passo enorme para mim pensar nisso, Bella." Eu disse. "Para eu me permitir pensar que um dia eu e você vamos nos casar e ter filhos. Mas é você quem me deu a liberdade para sonhar." Eu me virei e emoldurei seu rosto com as minhas mãos. "A riqueza, a governanta, o salário que não estou recebendo este ano?" Eu perguntei. "Eles não são nada. Eles são coisas insignificantes, Bella. Não você. _Você_ é a parte mais importante da minha vida".

"Edward." Ela sussurrou.

"Eu te amo." Eu disse. "E isso é tudo o que importa. Se você quiser ir ao supermercado e lavar roupas, faça isso. Se a fizer se sentir melhor ajudar com as tarefas, ajude com eles. Mas, por favor, _por favor_, nunca perca de vista o que você significa para mim".

Ela fechou seus olhos. "Eu sinto muito".

"Não." Eu beijei sua pálpebra. "Não se desculpe. Vir morar comigo mudou sua maneira de vida inteira, é claro que está sendo estressante. Levará algum tempo".

"Eu não lidei com isso muito bem." Ela disse.

"Nós estamos aqui agora, não estamos?" Eu perguntei. Deslizei meus braços para a sua cintura e a puxei para mais perto. "Não é tudo o que importa?"

Ela deitou sua cabeça no meu peito e suspirou. "Sim".

O peso da semana desapareceu, deixando em seu lugar uma sensação de alegria e paz. O ar em torno de nós ficou silencioso e eu permiti que as antigas memórias e dúvidas que eu tive quando adolescente fossem substituídas pelos novos sonhos tornados possíveis pela mulher que eu segurava.

Ela suspirou. "Eu estraguei o nosso fim de semana".

"O que você quer dizer?" Eu murmurei em seu cabelo. Francamente, o fim de semana estava ficando melhor do que eu imaginava que seria quando entrei na garagem mais cedo.

"Passou da hora que você normalmente coloca o colar em mim." Ela disse.

"Eu posso colocar o colar mais tarde esta noite." Eu disse, mudando meus planos para o final de semana na minha cabeça.

Seus braços apertaram em torno de mim. "Parece bom para mim".

"Mais uma coisa." Eu disse. "Eu preciso que você saiba que, enquanto eu aprecio o fato de você querer que eu a trate da maneira que eu tratava minhas submissas anteriores, isso jamais acontecerá".

Afastei-me para pegar seu olhar e a vi enrugar sua testa.

"Você não é uma das minhas submissas anteriores." Eu disse. "Eu disse a você antes que eu me importava com elas, mas não é o mesmo que eu sinto por você. Nem perto disso".

"Eu nunca questionei isso." Ela disse.

"E, ainda assim, você ainda me pediu para tratá-la da mesma maneira." Eu a lembrei. "Ainda me perguntou o que eu faria com elas".

"Então, diga-me." Ela disse. "Você teria adiado seu jogo do fim de semana com elas da mesma maneira que você fez hoje?"

Eu assenti. "Se algo estivesse errado entre nós, sim." Vendo a surpresa em seus olhos, eu continuei. "Mas eu nunca teria pensado em trazê-las aqui em cima, ou compartilhado com elas o que eu compartilhei com você. Eu conversei muito com Peter sobre isso, Bella, e você não é como elas. Não me incomoda tratá-la de forma diferente, não deixe que isso a incomode".

"Eu tentarei." Ela sussurrou.

Eu a puxei para o meu peito. "Não se compare a elas. Você é completamente diferente. _Nós_ somos completamente diferentes".

Nós passamos as próximas horas explorando a vastidão do sótão juntos. De vez em quando, um de nós pegava o outro olhando para fora para a árvore de carvalho e nós partilhávamos um sorriso.

* * *

**Nota da Irene: **_Estou sensível. Chorei lendo quando ele disse que queria construir uma casa na árvore para os filhos deles._

_Tão lindo... tão romântico... *suspira*_

_Meninas, estou fazendo um plano de dieta, e pra compartilhar minhas receitas e minhas dicas eu abri um Instagram... quem quiser me adicionar: irenenamedidacerta_

_Beijos._


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21**

_**~ Bella ~**_

Ele tinha me dito para esperar algum tipo de interpretação e, no domingo de manhã, eu esperei na sala de estar, lendo. Eu não o tinha visto desde o café da manhã. Ele saiu da sala de jantar logo após comer, instruindo-me a vestir a roupa que estava me esperando no meu armário.

Eu nunca tinha usado ligas antes. As que ele escolheu para mim eram pretas e, eu admitirei, deixaram minhas pernas mais sexy do que o normal. Eu nunca pensei em usar essas coisas, e decidi planejar um passeio de compras com Rose em algum momento da próxima semana.

Puxei distraidamente a saia. Era ridiculamente curta e ficava apenas após a parte superior das minhas coxas. Eu tinha certeza que um vislumbre da cinta-liga poderia aparecer na parte de trás sempre que eu andava. O terno não era muito melhor, era apertado e mal cobria meu peito. Não havia sequer uma blusa, apenas um sutiã preto de renda que aparecia quando eu me movia do jeito certo. Eu tinha que admitir, porém, apenas ficar sentada pensando sobre o que ele poderia ter planejado era excitante.

Como eu saberia quando ele estivesse pronto? Ele viria me encontrar?

Ele viria, certo?

Lembrei-me de sexta-feira à noite. Como ele queria conversar tanto quanto eu e como ele adiou nosso jogo até que achasse que estava tudo certo entre nós. Ainda colocava um sorriso bobo no meu rosto toda vez que eu pensava sobre sua menção à casa na árvore e como ele queria as mesmas coisas que eu.

Nós passamos horas no sótão olhando os baús velhos, e cada vez que ele descobria uma nova peça de mobiliário, era como se ele descobrisse uma outra parte de si mesmo. Ele eventualmente me encoleirou e, por alguma razão, nosso ritual foi mais intenso que o normal. Mais tarde, quando chegou a hora de dormir, ele me convidou para compartilhar sua cama, e rejeitá-lo nunca passou pela minha cabeça.

O almoço com Emmett e Rose no dia anterior tinha sido maravilhoso. Eu raramente passava tanto tempo sem vê-la e ela ainda estava brilhante. Pela primeira vez eu não senti ciúmes que ela compartilhasse o mesmo sobrenome de Edward. Depois da nossa conversa na sexta-feira à noite, Edward e eu estávamos mais seguro em nosso relacionamento, com onde estávamos e onde queríamos eventualmente estar.

Eu levantei e caminhei até as prateleiras para que pudesse arrumar o livro que eu estive fingindo ler.

"O que você acha, Jake?" Eu perguntei. "Devo encontrar algo para fazer, ou desistir?"

Jake inclinou a cabeça para o lado, deu um murmúrio suave e rolou de costas. Eu entendi a dica. Era para eu coçar sua barriga.

Meu telefone soou com uma mensagem de texto.

"Desculpe, Jake." Eu disse, andando para a mesa ao lado do sofá para pegar meu telefone. "Provavelmente é Rose".

Mas não era Rose, era Edward. Meu coração disparou quando li a mensagem.

**Meu escritório. Agora.**

Eu olhei para a mensagem por um tempo muito longo.

Escritório dele?

Escritório dele, _onde_?

Fui até a mesa na biblioteca primeiro. Nada. Ele não estava sequer na biblioteca. Lembrei que ele tinha um pequeno escritório em frente à sala de jantar. Eu nunca o tinha visto nele, mas passei por ele inúmeras vezes.

Eu corri tão rápido quanto os sapatos pretos de tiras me deixaram, esperando encontrar a porta fechada. Em vez disso, ela estava aberta. Olhei para dentro, mas, novamente, a sala estava vazia.

Ele não quis dizer seu _escritório_ escritório, não é? O do centro da cidade?

Não havia mais nada que ele quisesse dizer, no entanto.

Peguei minha bolsa e chaves, acariciei Jake na cabeça e saí para a minha caminhonete. Um bilhete esperava no meu assento.

**Sim, Srta. Swan,**

**Eu quis dizer o meu escritório do centro da cidade. O segurança de fim de semana vai deixá-la entrar no edifício.**

**Atenciosamente,**

**Sr. Cullen**

**P.S. Você está atrasada.**

Tanto significado em um bilhete tão pequeno, eu decidi enquanto dirigia para o seu escritório. Por um lado, eu teria a permissão de chamá-lo de "Sr. Cullen", e, por outro, eu aparentemente estava atrasada. O pensamento me emocionou e excitou.

Estacionei no estacionamento do outro lado da rua do seu escritório e percebi que eu teria que andar em público com a roupa que ele escolheu para mim. Senti uma estranha combinação de orgulho e emoção.

Atravessei para o outro lado da rua até o prédio alto que abrigava as Indústrias Masen.

"Sim, senhora." O segurança de fim de semana disse quando eu entrei pela porta da frente.

Eu conhecia o segurança de dia de semana, eu falava com ele frequentemente quando visitava Edward em seu escritório. Este rapaz, porém, não era o senhor cavalheiro que eu conhecia. Esse cara era jovem e desconhecido.

"Srta. Swan para ver o Sr. Cullen." Eu disse, puxando minha saia. Perguntei-me se ele viu as ligas quando entrei e então mentalmente me castiguei. _Isso importava?_

"Sim, senhora." Ele disse. "O Sr. Cullen está esperando você. Ele disse para você subir." Ele olhou apenas nos meus olhos, seu olhar não caiu para a minha roupa. "Eu preciso ver sua identificação".

"O quê?" Eu perguntei. "Oh, certo." O cara do fim de semana não me conhecia como o cara de dia de semana. Puxei minha carteira e mostrei a ele minha carteira de motorista.

"Obrigado, senhora." Ele disse, e então apontou-me os elevadores.

O escritório de Edward era no último andar e, embora eu tivesse vindo ao seu escritório várias vezes, desta vez era diferente. Isso não era um encontro-para-almoçar normal, ou é-hora-da-nossa-aula-de-yoga.

Heidi não estava em seu lugar normal, é claro, já que era um domingo e tudo mais. A grande porta de madeira do escritório de Edward estava fechada e eu parei por um momento, sem saber como continuar.

Ele teria ouvido o bip do elevador quando chegou ao andar, não teria? Eu deveria bater, ou enviar uma mensagem? Talvez ele abrisse a porta para mim?

Mas ele tinha me conduzido até o seu escritório, certamente ele não abriria a porta para mim.

Eu bati.

Sua voz estava baixa e dominadora quando ele respondeu.

"Entre".

Abri a porta com uma mão hesitante. Ele estava sentado em sua mesa, folheando jornais. Quando entrei, ele olhou por cima deles e fez uma careta para mim.

"Entre, Srta. Swan, e feche a porta".

A porta fechou atrás de mim com um clique alto.

"Você está atrasada." Ele disse.

Decidi exatamente qual ângulo eu jogaria esse jogo, então eu joguei meu cabelo para trás do meu ombro e inclinei minha cabeça.

_Eu gosto de você mal-humorada, _ele havia dito há duas semanas.

Ele gostava de mal-humorada? Eu seria mal-humorada.

"Eu não estava certa de que hora você me queria, Sr. Cullen." Eu disse.

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha. "Minha convocação não dizia _agora_?"

"Talvez." Eu disse. "Eu realmente não me lembro".

"Esse é um problema constante seu, não é?" Ele perguntou. "Esquecimento"?

Eu dei de ombros.

Ele colocou o jornal para baixo. "Ouvi dizer que você está muito esquecida ultimamente." Ele disse. "Que você tem se ocupado de outras formas quando deveria estar trabalhando".

"Eu tenho muita na minha cabeça." Eu disse. "Mas eu faço o meu trabalho".

Ele examinou os documentos na sua frente. "De acordo com isso, você tem feito telefonemas pessoais durante o expediente".

"Um ou dois." Eu disse.

"Um ou dois em uma hora, talvez." Ele disse. "Você está ligando para um homem?"

Mudei meu peso. "Eu ligo para o meu namorado às vezes".

Ele olhou para mim da cabeça aos pés, e então apontou para a minha roupa. "O seu namorado sabe que você se veste dessa maneira?"

"Oh, não, Sr. Cullen." Eu brinquei, tentando puxar a barra da minha saia para baixo. "Meu namorado não me vê assim. Eu uso isso a pedido do meu Mestre".

Eu achei que minha admissão talvez o fizesse cometer um erro, ou que ele, pelo menos, mostraria algum tipo de reconhecimento. Em vez disso, ele assentiu. "Ah, eu entendo." Ele disse. "Você é uma garota pervertida".

Eu pensei sobre o fim de semana anterior e sorri. "Muito".

"Eu aposto que você gosta de se vestir desta maneira." Ele disse. "Mostrando o seu corpo para seu Mestre".

"Sim." Eu disse, passando minhas mãos sobre os meus quadris e projetando meu peito para fora um pouco.

"E eu aposto que você gosta de mostrar isso para outros homens, não é, Srta. Swan?" Ele empurrou sua cadeira para trás. "Como o segurança lá em baixo?"

"Ele era bom." Corri minhas mãos pelo meu corpo, contornando as curvas dos meus seios. "Mas eu estava muito mais interessada no que você pensa, Sr. Cullen".

Ele levantou e caminhou para mim, seus olhos nunca deixando os meus. "É esta atitude com a qual o seu supervisor tem que lidar?" Ele perguntou. "Este flerte inapropriado?"

Dei a ele o meu melhor sorriso. "Você nunca respondeu à minha pergunta. O que você acha da minha roupa?"

Ele se moveu para ficar atrás de mim e suas mãos vieram ao redor do meu para cobrir meus seios. "O terno é muito apertado." Ele puxou o tecido e os botões se espalharam pelo chão. Sua voz era baixa e profunda enquanto suas mãos deslizavam para os meus quadris. "E a saia é curta demais." Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido.

"Talvez você gostaria que ela saísse?" Eu perguntei, empurrando para trás em sua virilha e sorrindo ao sentir sua ereção.

"Srta. Swan." Ele disse, como se estivesse em estado de choque. "Você percebe a gravidade dos seus atos? Eu poderia demiti-la pela sua impertinência." Essas foram suas palavras, mas suas mãos não se moveram do meu corpo.

Eu girei para encará-lo e bati meus cílios. "Mas, Sr. Cullen, eu preciso deste emprego".

"Eu não tenho escolha." Ele disse e deu um passo para trás. "Eu tenho que deixá-la ir. Eu não posso aceitar esse comportamento desrespeito e estranho distraindo meus outros empregados".

Caminhei lentamente em direção a ele, deslizando os restos esfarrapados das minhas roupas no chão, saindo delas. "Certamente há algo que eu possa fazer".

"Eu não sei." Ele disse. "É uma situação muito grave".

"Tem que haver alguma coisa." Eu disse.

Seu olhar viajou para cima e para baixo do comprimento do meu corpo. "Pode haver uma coisa".

"Eu farei isso." Eu disse. Era estranho como a mudança de papéis reforçava a minha confiança, como isso afetava até a maneira como eu andava. Meus quadris balançavam quando me aproximei dele. Corri um dedo pelo seu peito. "Por favor".

Ele se virou e caminhou até sua mesa, lentamente tirando seu cinto enquanto andava. Quando ele parou ao lado da sua mesa, ele me encarou, flexionando o couro em suas mãos. "Eu não sei se você está pronta para isso".

_Puta merda. Ele vai me bater com o seu cinto?_

"Eu garanto a você que estou, Sr. Cullen." Eu disse.

"Venha aqui".

Eu fui até sua mesa.

"Estenda suas mãos juntas." Ele disse.

Ele as pegou e enrolou o cinto ao redor delas, ligando meus pulsos juntos. Eu não lutei enquanto ele me empurrava para frente e eu descansei meus braços na mesa com a minha bunda de frente para ele.

Certificando-se que eu visse todos os movimentos que ele fazia, ele foi atrás da sua mesa e abriu uma gaveta. Eu respirei fundo quando ele retirou uma palmatória de madeira e a colocou na mesa.

_Ele tinha uma palmatória em seu escritório?_

No espaço de algumas respirações trêmulas, ele se moveu atrás de mim. Seus dedos beliscaram a pele das minhas coxas quando ele soltou minhas ligas. Ele rudemente esfregou minha bunda através da renda áspera da minha calcinha antes de deslizar seus dedos sob o cós e deslizá-la até meus quadris, expondo-me para ele.

"Você tem sido uma funcionária muito impertinente, Srta. Swan." Ele disse. "Eu terei que puni-la".

Eu empinei minha bunda. "O que você achar melhor, Sr. Cullen".

Sua mão desceu sobre a minha bunda com um tapa satisfeito. "Eu terei certeza que você entendeu as consequências das suas ações." Enquanto falava, ele continuou me batendo. "Você precisa entender exatamente o que eu espero dos meus empregados, o que é permitido. Se você esquecer, eu serei obrigado a lembrá-la novamente".

Ele parou quando deslizou um dedo longo entre as minhas pernas. "Por que eu tenho a sensação de que isso não é um impedimento para você?"

Minha bunda estava quente e sensível das suas palmadas e eu empurrei meus quadris tentando fazer seu dedo ir mais fundo. "Eu não sei, Sr. Cullen. Talvez você devesse me punir mais".

Ele pegou a palmatória da mesa. "Se você insiste, Srta. Swan".

"Receio que esta seja a única maneira que eu aprenda a lição".

A palmatória bateu contra a pele da minha bunda e eu gemi.

"Aqui estão as regras que você obedecerá para continuar a trabalhar para mim." Ele disse. Enquanto falava, ele trouxe a palmatória para baixo repetidamente.

"Você se vestirá adequadamente".

_Smack._

"Nada mais de ligas e roupas apertadas que mostram seu corpo".

_Smack._

"Nada mais de telefonemas pessoais para o seu namorado durante as horas de expediente".

_Smack._

"Nada mais de flertar com os empregados do sexo masculino. Incluindo eu".

_Smack._

"Nada mais de esquecimentos".

_Smack._

"E quando eu disser para você vir ao meu escritório imediatamente, você virá ao meu escritório imediatamente".

_Smack._

"Estou entendido, Srta. Swan?"

_Smack._

Antes que eu pudesse responder, suas mãos estavam em mim, provocando e fazendo cócegas na minha carne inchada.

_Fôda-me. Fôda-me. Agora._

Ele pousou um tapa na minha bunda, mas com a sua mão, em vez da palmatória. "Eu fiz uma pergunta a você, Srta. Swan".

Certo. Certo. Certo.

"Uh." Eu fingi gaguejar. "Qual foi a pergunta mesmo?"

Ele me bateu mais forte. "Você entendeu como deve agir quando estiver trabalhando aqui?"

Eu movi minhas pernas, desesperada por atrito. "Sim, Sr. Cullen." Eu disse. "Eu entendi".

Ele suspirou. "Eu deveria demiti-la, de qualquer maneira." Ele disse. "Eu nunca tive que fazer nada assim antes".

O escritório ficou em silêncio. Os únicos sons audíveis eram os tique-taques constantes de um relógio em sua mesa e o zumbido fraco de um frigobar no canto.

Levantei lentamente da mesa e olhei para trás. Ele se afastou alguns passos, mas estava sorrindo.

"Você provavelmente mandará me prender." Ele disse.

Eu desamarrei meus pulsos e deixei o cinto cair no chão. "Eu nunca mandaria prendê-lo".

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Tratá-la assim".

"Eu precisava disso." Eu disse.

"Não." Ele disse. "Não há nenhuma desculpa pela maneira que eu agi".

"Mas eu ficarei bem agora, Sr. Cullen." Estendi minhas mãos para as minhas costas e soltei meu sutiã. Deslizei as alças pelos meus ombros. Deixei cair a frágil peça no chão. "Deixe-me mostrar a você o quanto eu posso ser boa".

Ele ajustou suas calças.

_Sim._

"Eu acabei de bater em você por esse tipo de comportamento." Ele disse.

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Eu não estou flertando. Eu estou mostrando a você que boa garota eu sou." Pulei em sua mesa, mordendo o interior da minha bochecha para o ligeiro desconforto. Eu me empurrei para frente e trouxe meus pés para descansar sobre a mesa, inclinando e abrindo meus joelhos, tendo a certeza que ele visse exatamente o que ele queria. "Por favor, Sr. Cullen".

Ele se aproximou, olhando para tudo como um gato perseguindo sua presa. "O quanto você pode ser boa?"

"Venha descobrir." Eu disse. "Eu farei valer a pena".

Ele desabotoou suas calças enquanto andava. Ele não estava usando nada por baixo.

"Oh, Sr. Cullen." Eu disse, olhando seu pau. "Você é muito maior do que o meu namorado".

Um sorriso brincou em seus lábios. "Eu sou?"

"Sim." Eu disse. "Mas talvez um pouquinho menor do que o meu Mestre." Olhei para cima e encontrei seus olhos. "Ele é enorme".

Ele riu baixinho e saiu das suas calças. Com dois passos curtos, ele estava diante de mim, parado entre as minhas pernas.

"Vamos tirar sua camisa, não é?" Eu perguntei, minhas mãos fazendo um trabalho rápido nos dois primeiros botões. Eu fiquei impaciente com o terceiro, agarrando o material e puxando. "Oops." Eu disse quando seus botões saltaram pela mesa e pelo chão.

"Você rasgou minha camisa, Srta. Swan." Ele disse. "Eu terei que espancá-la novamente".

"Estou ansiosa por isso, Sr. Cullen." Deslizei a camisa rasgada dos seus ombros, passando minhas mãos pelo seu peito.

"Mmm." Ele cantarolou. "Você certamente é delicioso".

Eu me inclinei para trás, oferecendo meus seios para ele. "Por que você não prova?"

Ele respondeu com ação, deixando sua cabeça cair para o meu pescoço e passando a língua ao longo da cavidade ali. Seus dentes mordiscaram seu caminho até um mamilo e depois para o outro. Ele me chupou suavemente, quase em reverência, antes de arrastar beijos de volta para cima e sussurrar em meu ouvido. "Exatamente como eu pensava. Você é deliciosa".

Capturei sua cabeça com as minhas mãos e fiz meu próprio sussurro, surpresa com a facilidade que as palavras saíram. "Você deveria provar minha boceta".

Ele mordeu o lóbulo da minha orelha. "Estou chocado, Srta. Swan." Mas ele deslizou um dedo entre as minhas pernas abertas, mergulhando momentaneamente em mim, e o trouxe de volta para fora. Ele o lambeu com a ponta da sua língua. "No entanto, muito verdadeiro".

Eu o puxei para mim, tirando prazer da sensação do seu peito contra o meu, seu calor me rodeando. Corri minhas unhas levemente pelas suas costas. "Eu não posso esperar para senti-lo dentro de mim, Sr. Cullen".

Ele puxou minhas pernas ao redor da sua cintura. "Então, longe de mim fazê-la esperar mais tempo".

Com um impulso vigoroso, ele entrou em mim, preenchendo-me completamente. "Porra, Srta. Swan".

Nós não falamos mais, focando nossa atenção no movimento dos nossos corpos. Apreciando a maneira como eles empurravam e puxavam contra o outro. Ele grunhiu baixo em meu ouvido e eu respondi com meus próprios gemidos guturais.

Cada impulso forçava meus quadris a se moverem ao longo da mesa de madeira dura, e a sensação disso, combinada com a dor persistente dos seus tapas, levou-me a chegar mais rápido ao meu orgasmo. Ele empurrou ainda mais rápido, ainda mais forte, enviando correntes de prazer girando através do meu corpo.

"Sr. Cullen." Eu ofeguei, apertando minhas pernas em torno dele.

"Você estava certa, Srta. Swan." Ele disse com um impulso poderoso, atingindo um ponto profundamente dentro de mim. "Você é boa".

Minha necessidade de libertação ficou mais forte e eu lutei para segurar até que ele desse permissão.

"Eu posso?" Eu implorei. "Eu vou".

Ele empurrou novamente. "Sim".

Sua cabeça caiu para os meus ombros e eu tremi quando seus dentes roçaram minha pele.

"Porra." Eu disse. "Mais forte".

Sua única resposta foi uma mordida aguda no meu ombro, mas isso foi tudo o que precisou. Meu clímax atirou através de mim e eu gozei forte. Ele continuou seu ritmo, implacável enquanto se dirigia ao seu próprio clímax. Os músculos das suas costas apertaram sob as minhas mãos e eu o senti se liberar dentro de mim.

Com um suspiro suave, ele relaxou. "Você tem um trabalho aqui por quanto tempo quiser, Srta. Swan".

* * *

**Nota da Irene: **_Estou correndoooooo... mas uiiii que quente e que lindo!_

_Até amanhã em PcA!_


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 22**

_**~ Bella ~**_

Ele viajou para a China duas semanas depois em uma sexta-feira à noite. Eu fui com ele até o aeroporto, querendo estar com ele o maior tempo possível. Ele segurou minha mão durante todo o caminho, e a longa semana separados se esticava infinitamente diante de nós.

"Será o tempo mais longo que ficaremos separados desde março." Ele disse, olhando para a estrada enquanto nos aproximávamos do aeroporto.

_É apenas uma semana. É apenas uma semana._

Eu queria chorar só de pensar nisso.

"Eu queria poder ir com você." Eu sussurrei.

Ele levantou minha mão até sua boca, roçando minha pele suavemente. "Você está fazendo o que é melhor para você e sua carreira." Ele disse. "Eu tenho o maior respeito por isso".

Eu pisquei para afastar uma lágrima. "Eu te amo".

Ele beijou minha mão novamente e seus lábios permaneceram enquanto ele inalava meu cheiro. "Bella." Ele sussurrou, sua respiração suave como uma carícia. "Eu te amo".

Na noite anterior, nós ficamos acordados fazendo amor até as primeiras horas da manhã. Ele havia sido lento e reverente em seu carinho, tomando seu tempo e memorizando cada parte de mim. Mesmo quando ele finalmente entrou em mim, ele se movimentou sem pressa, como se tivéssemos todo o tempo do mundo.

Quando o sol nasceu e nós acordamos nos braços um do outro, nós gozamos juntos novamente, mas com uma ferocidade e urgência nascidas do conhecimento de que em breve estaríamos separados por mais de uma semana. Nossas mãos e vozes eram apresadas e nós puxamos e empurramos até que finalmente colapsamos juntos, onde ficamos descansando antes de finalmente sermos forçados a sair da cama.

No aeroporto, eu fiquei com ele até seu piloto tossir discretamente e apontar para o relógio. Mesmo assim, eu fiquei no aeroporto até o jatinho desaparecer no céu. Só então eu fui para o seu carro para uma viagem longa e solitária de volta.

Quando cheguei em casa, entrei no saguão e joguei as chaves na mesa. Eu nunca tinha ficado na casa de Edward, _minha casa_, eu me corrigi, sozinha antes. Andei através dos cômodos, verificando os alarmes, embora Edward tenha feito isso antes de partir.

Quando eu estava satisfeita que estava segura, fui para cima para o nosso quarto. Não foi até que eu passei pela sala de jogos que me lembrei das palavras de Edward mais cedo naquele dia.

"Eu não serei capaz de colocar o colar em você neste fim de semana." Ele tinha dito no almoço. "Mas eu tenho algumas tarefas para você".

Ele disse que teria envelopes me esperando no quarto de submissa. "No entanto, eu quero que você durma no nosso quarto, se você quiser".

Sim, eu sabia, eu queria dormir na nossa cama. Mesmo que ele não estivesse na nossa cama, eu poderia dormir com o travesseiro dele e talvez o lençol ainda tivesse o cheiro dele.

Parei brevemente no pequeno quarto. Uma pilha de envelopes esperava por mim. Por cima havia um pacote embrulhado com papel marrom e rotulado com a sua letra organizada.

_Sexta-feira à noite._

Dei uma espiada no envelope de baixo.

_Sábado, 8h30min._

Como o pacote não tinha um horário nele, eu o levei para o nosso quarto e o coloquei na cama. Voltei para ele depois que eu tinha tomado um longo banho quente. Eu tinha decidido dormir com uma das camisas de Edward, então eu subi na cama e dobrei minhas sob a bainha dela e depois lentamente desembrulhei o pacote.

Era um diário encadernado de couro.

Eu o abri na primeira página e meu coração disparou quando encontrei sua dedicatória.

_Eu sei que você muitas vezes tem dificuldade de expressar seus sentimentos com palavras. Eu pensei que, talvez, você possa se sentir mais a vontade os escrevendo._

_Eu quero que você use este diário para escrever seus medos, suas dúvidas e suas preocupações, assim como suas alegrias, suas esperanças e seus sonhos. Eu gostaria de vê-la usá-lo como um lugar para você principalmente detalhar sua jornada como submissa, embora eu entenda que haverá uma mistura da nossa vida diária também. _

_Para começar, eu darei a você algumas atribuições. Meu único pedido é que você seja completamente honesta com as suas escritas. Nada que você colocar neste diário será usado contra você._

_Você já me deu tanto, eu sei que você me dará isso também._

Corri o dedo sobre a tinta, de alguma forma sentindo-me próxima a ele com esse simples ato. Folheei através das páginas vazias. Charlotte me disse que ela tinha um diário, mas eu nunca tinha escolhido um para mim.

Deixe isso para Edward...

Estendi a mão para o envelope que tinha caído do diário e levantei a aba. Havia uma única folha de papel dentro dele.

_Nós discutimos no início da semana que, quando eu voltar da China, nós compareceríamos a uma festa de jogos juntos. Anote em uma lista os seus medos e, para cada um, sugira uma forma de neutralizá-lo. Em outra página, faça uma lista de benefícios que você espera conseguir por participar._

_Nós discutiremos isso quando eu voltar._

Ele estava falando sério? Era como uma tarefa que um professor me daria.

Ele daria uma nota para isso?

Se ele achasse que eu falhei, ele me puniria?

Eu ri com o pensamento, mas então lembrei do medo que senti da primeira vez que ele sugeriu a festa e decidi que escrever meus medos era uma boa ideia. Estendi a mão até a minha mesa de cabeceira e remexi na gaveta antes de finalmente encontrar uma caneta presa debaixo de um saco de brinquedos.

Foi surpreendente como as palavras fluíram livremente uma vez que comecei a escrever. Eu me senti desenfreada e desinibida. Escrevi sem parar, simplesmente colocando para fora o que vinha em minha mente, e enchi páginas e páginas com meus medos e o que eu esperava conseguir.

Quanto terminei, olhei para o relógio, surpresa com o quanto o tempo tinha passado rápido. O voo para Hong Kong duraria 16 horas, então eu não esperava ter notícias de Edward em breve.

Bocejando, eu desliguei as luzes e deslizei para debaixo das cobertas. Jake pulou para se deitar ao meu lado. Talvez tenha sido a falta de sono na noite anterior, mas eu caí no sono rapidamente.

**~ O ~**

_Sábado; 8h30min_

Virei o envelope na minha mão, ansiosa para ver o que ele continha. Seria outra atribuição para escrever? Deslizei meus dedos sob a aba e o abri.

_São 08hs30min de um sábado de manhã, e eu ainda estou voando. Espero que você tenha tido uma repousante noite de sono e que Jake tenha feito companhia a você. Eu tive uma conversa séria com ele antes de partir._

Eu sorri para as suas palavras. Ele fez muitos progressos nos últimos meses e eu amava ver o lado brincalhão e engraçado dele.

Esfreguei a cabeça de Jake e continuei lendo.

_Nós estivemos na sala de jogos inúmeras vezes nos últimos meses, mas nós não chegamos nem perto de explorar todas as diferentes formas que podemos jogar. Esta manhã, eu quero que você vá para a sala de jogos e dê uma olhada. Encontre um brinquedo, item, ou um equipamento que ainda não tenhamos usado, mas que você gostaria de experimentar na próxima vez que jogarmos. Anote em seu diário para que possamos discutir mais tarde._

_Eu posso decidir usá-lo._

_P.S. Você só tem uma hora. Rosalie estará aí às 09hs30min para levá-la para fazer compras e almoçar._

Eu dei uma rápida olhada no próximo envelope.

_Sábado, 15hs30min_

Eu tinha muito tempo para desfrutar de algumas horas com Rosalie.

Li a carta das 08hs30min novamente. Eu nunca passei muito tempo explorando a sala de jogos sozinha. Edward e eu fomos juntos antes de ele colocar o colar em mim, meses atrás, e limpá-la era minha responsabilidade agora, mas eu ainda sentia que era domínio dele.

Como eu já tinha tomado banho e o café da manhã, eu subi para a sala de jogos. Uma vez lá dentro, eu saltei o banco de chicotadas, a mesa acolchoada e a cruz, caminhando para a parede dos fundos. Armários feitos à mão continham uma infinidade de chicotes. Alguns ele já tinha usado – o de pelo de coelho e camurça. Ele tinha outros, é claro, de couro e alguns de couro trançado, eles pareciam mais pesados e eu me perguntei qual seria a sensação deles.

_Mmm. Talvez._

Os armários ficavam acima de uma grande mesa, feita da mesma madeira rica e cheios de múltiplas gavetas. Eu abri uma e vi sua coleção de vibradores e plugs. Brinquedos divertidos, mas eu não vi nada que se destacasse em particular.

Anexado a uma parede estava sua coleção de chibatas e eu passei o dedo em uma. Eu conversei com Charlotte sobre elas algumas vezes, mas eu ainda não estava pronta para experimentá-las.

Tentei imaginar a expressão de Edward se eu dissesse que queria que ele usasse uma chibata em mim.

Ele ficaria chocado? Ele concordaria?

Mas, novamente, eu ainda não me sentia pronta, então continuei andando.

Vasculhei através da coleção de máscaras e mordaças. Nós nunca tínhamos jogado com nenhuma delas. Eu ainda me perguntava como seria ser amordaçada.

Peguei uma mordaça em forma de bola e tentei imaginá-lo usando isso combinado com um novo chicote. Isso poderia ser divertido. Sua nota, porém, dizia que era para escolher um item. _Um._ Como isso era possível?

Pegando meu diário e uma caneta, eu sentei no meio da sala de jogos e fiquei pensando. Corri através de diferentescenários na minha cabeça usando vários dos itens que encontrei nas gavetas e armários. Todos pareciam divertidos, mas eu não conseguia decidir por uma coisa.

Bati minha caneta contra a capa do diário e olhei para o meu relógio. _Nove e treze._

Olhei ao redor da sala pela ultima vez, sorri e inclinei minha cabeça para escrever. Escrevi sobre o brinquedo que eu escolhi e, apenas por diversão, adicionei alguns detalhes sobre a cena.

**~ O ~**

Rose e eu estávamos quase na nossa primeira parada, uma loja de lingerie, quando meu telefone tocou um pouco depois das 10hs.

_Edward!_

"Olá." Eu disse.

A voz dele soou cansada. "Bella".

Meu coração aqueceu apenas em ouvir sua voz. "Como foi o voo?"

"Longo." Ele disse. "Nós acabamos de pousar".

Minha mente tentou calcular a diferença de tempo. "Que horas são aí?"

"Um pouco depois das 23hs." Ele disse. "É como se eu tivesse pulado um dia inteiro".

"Está tudo bem." Eu brinquei, e o imaginei correndo seus dedos através do seu cabelo do jeito que ele fazia quando estava cansado ou frustrado. "O sábado está se arrastando. Você não perdeu muita coisa".

"Eu tenho problemas com isso." Rosalie disse do assento do motorista. "Você está fazendo compras comigo e nossa primeira parada é uma loja de lingerie. O sábado não está se arrastando".

Ele deu uma risada suave. "Eu falarei com você em poucas horas. Eu só queria ouvir sua voz e avisá-la que pousei em segurança".

"O que você fará agora?" Eu perguntei, não estando pronta para desligar.

"O check-in no hotel e conseguir algumas horas de sono antes de começar a trabalhar novamente".

"No domingo?"

"Eu não tenho mais nada para fazer." Ele disse em um tom de provocação. "Alguém se recusou a vir comigo".

"Você sabe por que." Eu disse suavemente.

"Eu sei, amor." Ele disse. "E eu entendo".

"Você deve sair e explorar." Eu disse. "Não é como se você estivesse na China todos os dias".

"Graças a Deus." Ele disse. "Eu explorarei algumas coisas. Embora eu duvide que a Grande Muralha tenha mudado muito desde a última vez que eu a vi".

"Você vai ver a Grande Muralha?" Eu perguntei.

"Não." Ele disse. "É muito longe. Da próxima vez que eu estiver aqui, talvez você seja capaz de me acompanhar e nós podemos ir juntos".

"Eu já sinto sua falta." Eu disse.

"Eu também sinto a sua falta".

"Nós chegamos." Rose disse.

Eu estive tão ocupada falando com Edward que nem percebi que Rosalie tinha estacionado o carro.

"Eu a deixarei ir." Ele disse. "Divirtam-se vocês duas. Não se metam em muitas encrencas".

"Mmm." Eu provoquei. "Uma encrenca soa legal".

"Mais tarde." Ele disse com uma pitada de sorriso em sua voz, mas então ele ficou mais calmo. "Eu te amo".

"Te amo." Eu disse.

Voltei para casa horas depois com sacolas de novas roupas e lingerie, várias ligas diferentes e um coração leve depois de ter conversado com a minha melhor amiga. A vida de casada combinava com Rose e eu nunca a tinha visto mais contente e feliz.

Eu cantarolava enquanto arrumava minhas roupas. Talvez no final de semana eu pudesse colocar uma nova lingerie e tirar uma foto para enviar a Edward.

Às 15hs30min eu abri o próximo envelope.

_Espero que você tenha gostado do seu tempo com Rosalie. Você e minha mais nova cunhada são muito diferentes, e, ainda assim, eu sei que sua amizade significa muito para ambas. Eu nunca quero que você sinta como se tivesse desistido de algo pela sua escolha de usar o meu colar._

_Tendo dito isto, eu sei que nós já discutimos antes como ser uma submissa não faz de você fraca, ingênua, ou boba. Aliás, é completamente o oposto de verdadeiro._

_Para a sua próxima tarefa, eu quero que você escreva 1000 palavras sobre o seguinte tópico:_

_Minha Submissão: O Que Isso Significa Para Mim._

_Quando tiver terminado, dê uma caminhada, jante, e depois escreva 1000 palavras sobre o seu próximo tópico:_

_Minha Submissão: O Que Isso Significa Para O Meu Mestre._

_Estou ansioso para discutir ambas as atribuições com você e dizer o que eu penso de cada uma._

Ufa.

Ele não estava mentindo quando disse que eu teria que usar o diário. A noite anterior tinha sido esclarecedora, porém, em termos do que eu descobri enquanto escrevia. Enquanto eu estive apreensiva sobre a festa quando ele inicialmente trouxe o assunto à tona, agora eu estava mais ansiosa por isso. Especialmente quando ele me forçou a pensar e escrever como uma maneira de superar meus medos.

Eu não podia esperar para descobrir o que a nova tarefa de escrever me ensinaria.

**~ O ~**

_Sábado, 22hs30min._

_Esta noite você descobrirá como é possível me servir a longa distância. Você tem 15 minutos para se despir e pegar seu telefone celular._

_Você ligará para mim da nossa cama às 22hs45min._

Meu coração disparou quando li sua pequena carta.

_Servi-lo à longa distância?_

Eu não podia esperar para descobrir o que ele quis dizer com isso. Mais emocionante ainda era simplesmente a oportunidade de ouvir sua voz. Eu mentalmente calculei a diferença de horário. Seria 11hs30min. em Hong Kong.

Uma pequena pausa para o almoço para ele, talvez?

Quinze minutos mais tarde, eu esperava na cama. Exatamente às 22hs45min., eu apertei o botão para ligar para ele.

O telefone clicou enquanto ele atendia.

"Isabella." Ele disse, e eu não estava mais falando com o viajante cansado e desgastado com quem eu tinha falado horas mais cedo. A voz baixa e exigente enviando arrepios pela minha espinha pertencia a apenas uma pessoa.

"Mestre." Eu disse.

* * *

**Nota da Irene: **_Chésssuissssss... me arrepiei cara. Esse Mestre é o melhor do melhor do mundo! Beijos Girls e até amanhã em PcA. Deixem sua review, não sejam preguiçosas! kkk_


End file.
